Te Quiero in Mexico
by DettyisLove
Summary: This AU story is inspired by the episode where Betty goes to Mexico with her family. What if DANIEL decided to go to Mexico with Betty and her family? What adventures will they get caught up in together?
1. Chapter 1

Te Quiero In Mexico

hi! This is a new story! It will be AU, inspired by the episode where Betty goes to Mexico with her family. What if DANIEL decided to go to Mexico with Betty and her family? What adventures will they get caught up in?

I don't see this story being too long, but honestly, who knows! LOL :P

For entertainment only!

* * *

Chapter 1: Not a Problem

Daniel found himself feeling excited to see Betty and give her a special gift. He knew she might refuse it, but he was set on her receiving it. She had always been there for him when he needed without even having to ask her, she served a little thank you from him.

When he saw her walk past the donut, he came up beside her "Hey Betty!"

"Good morning! You look nice today. That color suits you"

"I don't want to talk about my problems. I would like to talk about your problems."

She sighs in frustration "I didn't know it was his yogurt!"

He shook his head "Not that, apparently you've got a really thoughtless boss, who didn't realize until last night that you deserve more than a stupid trophy." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her something. When she looked at it, her eyes went wide in shock.

"These are tickets"

He nodded "To Mexico. For you, your father, and the rest of your family. All they had was first class. I hope you don't mind."

She looked at him in surprise, but then shook her head and said "No, no, I can't accept this. It's too much" she held the tickets back to him.

"Stop. You're always there for everyone else. Let me be there for you."

Betty looked at Daniel in surprise. She couldn't believe Daniel got her whole family first class tickets to Mexico.

"Oh, and Happy Administrative Professionals Day"

"It's Administrative Prof-" She was so distracted from his thoughtful gift, she didn't register what he said, until he laughed as she started to correct him; she smiled.

As she looked at him, she became overwhelmed with emotion, and pulled him to her for a hug. "Thank you" she whispered, unable to express how amazing it was for him to do this for her.

Daniel smiled from Betty's hug. There was something so special and warm about her hugs. When she pulled away she smiled at him again "Thank you. I'm going to go call my family!" she said, the excitement and thankfulness in her voice.

He smiled as he watched her leave his office. He felt good about his decision to help her. She really did deserve it. And truthfully, he got a comforting feeling whenever she was happy. Especially when he made her happy.

As he sat in his desk, a model approached Betty's desk dropping something off and looked to him with a flirty smile before she walked away. Damn it! She was hot! He wanted to- shit! He needed to really get a handle on this sex addiction.

He took out one of the pills his therapist gave him to take whenever he felt 'hot' was putting mildly. As he was about to take it he saw Betty and how happy she was as she called her sister. He thought about how disappointed in him she would be if she found out he was taking 'pills'. He tossed the bottle of pills in the trash and got up from his chair.

He stopped in front of Betty's desk just as she got off the phone. She looked at him with a bright smile. "Thank you again Daniel! You're amazing! Hilda and Justin were screaming."

He smiled "Uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Betty, I have a strange request. You can say no. Don't feel obligated to say yes."

"What Daniel? Whatever you need. I'll do anything to thank you for this."

He felt his heart race for some reason, but sighed and said "Would you mind if I uh...come with you and your family to Mexico?" He shook his head "What am I thinking? that's so selfish, nevermind, forget I asked-" as he started to walk away, Betty was quick to get up and stop him "Daniel, wait! Of course you can come! My family is so thankful to you. We owe you everything."

He looked at her and shook his head "No Betty, you don't owe me anything. You deserve this. I just uh...could really use a break from all this."

She nodded with a smile "I understand. So, are you coming with us?" she asked, trying not to get too excited, but she actually thought it would be fun with Daniel joining her family. He and Justin got along well, her Papi would love to thank Daniel in person, and she knew her sister would be thankful as well.

He smiled and nodded.

She shrieked in excitement "EEK! That's great! Thank you, Daniel!"

Daniel felt really good about this. He knew he needed this trip. "Thank _you_ , Betty." He was sure being around Betty and her family would help.

There was something special about Betty and her family; he felt...safe around them. Like he could actually be himself without judgment.

As he sat at his desk and looked out to Betty, he knew he was damn lucky that she stayed to work for him. He felt even luckier that he had a friend in her.

* * *

AN: I know this first chapter was short, but they will get longer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bienvenidos!**

Daniel looked out the small window as they flew over the city. He felt almost relieved to be on this trip. He knew that if he had decided to take those pills he would have gotten into a mess of trouble. Especially with Betty gone. He leaned back in his seat more.

He saw Betty look to him with a bright smile as she was sitting next to him. He laughed and looked to her since she'd done that numerous times since they took their seats. She laughed and looked ahead, obviously a little embarrassed.

"So, Betty, uh...how do you feel about seeing your family?"

She looked at him, "I guess I'm a little nervous. I don't know anything about my mom's side of the family. I tried to make a family tree, but my father seemed really frustrated every time I asked him about her family."

Daniel leaned close to her, "So, was I right to hear that before when you told me he...killed a man" he said in a whisper. She nodded biting her lip looking up at his eyes as he was close to her.

He shook his head "remind me never to get your father upset."

Betty laughed "He was only protecting my mom" she said wondering what that must have been like for her parents to be in that situation.

Daniel smiled "Your father is a really nice man. Don't worry Betty. I'll do what I can to help your father. Before I left I talked to a layer and it seemed like there might be a chance for your father to become a citizen, especially since he's lived here so long."

Betty looked at Daniel and felt so lucky to have him as a friend, and boss. He was so thoughtful. "Thank you, Daniel. It means so much to me and my family. I don't know how to ever thank you for this"

He shrugged and sat back against his seat "You've done more than you know for me, Betty." he let out a deep sigh. Betty didn't know if it was only her, but she felt that Daniel had been off for the past few days. She sensed this inner struggle he seemed to be having. "Daniel, is everything alright? You know...you can always talk to me."

He opened his eyes and looked to her "I know, Betty. Uh...to be honest, I'm having a really hard time adjusting to all the madness in my life right now, between my mom being in prison, my father sleeping with the she-devil, and Alexis, and Mode. It's all just starting to get to me."

As Betty listened to him a small frown crossed her face; he felt comforted in knowing that she genuinely seemed to care about him. He looked ahead and added "And you were right to call me out on my uh...addiction. I've always used...sex to escape, and now, I guess I'm feeling...a little more on edge than usual."

She placed her hand on his arm and said "I'm sorry, Daniel. I wish there was something I could do"

He looked to her hand on his arm and then to her with his eyebrow raised; her eyes went wide realizing what he must have thought. She blushed "I mean, you know, with your _family_ and everything _else. Not THAT!_ "

He smirked, as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and how panicked she looked. Betty couldn't believe she said that. She didn't mean it that way. She felt so flustered, especially whenever his blue eyes had that little twinkle. "Am I that bad?" he teased.

She blushed, "Daniel, no it's… you're my...you know you're a catch. That's just not what I meant." she admitted trying not to feel so embarrassed but with that smirk on his face it was difficult not to.

He laughed heartily, "God, you're really cute when you get embarrassed, Betty. I'm only teasing."

She bit her lip glancing at him, confused by Daniel's 'flirtation'. He just called her cute. And was teasing her.

Her heart picked up when he leaned close to her and said in a low voice "besides, I know I'm a catch." he nudged her shoulder playfully and sat back. "I'm pretty damn irresistible, don't you think?" he looked to her with a smirk.

She blushed "Daniel! I'm not answering that!" What was Daniel doing? He'd never acted this way with her before.

"Why not? You don't think I am?"

She bit her lip and looked around her nervously hoping none of her family members could hear him. She felt like he was talking really loud, even though his voice had this low timber. When she looked back to him, she saw that he was waiting for her response. She decided to tease HIM. "No, not really" she stated playfully.

He looked at her in surprise "Ha-hah, very funny! I know you're lying" he said looking out the window. Betty rolled her eyes at how silly he was acting.

As Daniel looked out the window he was wondering what the hell he was doing? He was just teasing and sort of flirting with Betty. Man, he really needed to find a way to alleviate this addiction. He was all crazy, and was hitting on his friend. BETTY.

Betty knew that Daniel was just probably so used to flirting and hitting on women, that since he was trying to 'stop', he was mistakenly flirting with her. She bit her lip glancing to him curiously.. He was so silly.

When they landed five hours later, Ignacio took Daniel aside when they got their bags. Daniel felt nervous for some reason, perhaps it was knowing that he was capable of killing a man that frightened him. "Uh...are you ok, Mr. Suarez?" he asked noticing quickly how anxious the man looked.

Ignacio shook his head "Not quite, Daniel. I'm afraid I'm very nervous about being here. I haven't been to Mexico in over twenty years."

Daniel nodded "Ya, uh...I get that. Is there something I can do?"

Ignacio looked at Daniel with a warm smile "No, I think you've done a lot for my family, already. I'm very grateful to you for how much you've helped us. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Daniel shrugged "I'm happy to do it, Mr. Suarez. In fact, being with your family is a great exchange for me."

Ignacio patted him on the back, and ushered them back to everyone else. When they walked back over, Betty came up to them "Papi, is everything ok?"

He nodded and put his arm around her "Yes, mija, I just wanted to thank Daniel for all of his help"

Betty looked to Daniel with a smile. He didn't know what it was about Betty's smiles, but they always made him feel really good about himself, especially from something that _he_ did.

Twenty minutes later they were dropped off at a brightly painted beautiful house. How colorful it was made Daniel think of Betty. He looked to her with a fond smile, dressed in her polkadots and bright colors.

When they got inside they were all greeted with many family members, warm hugs and lots of Spanish. Daniel felt like he was imposing on Betty's family reunion, but when Mr. Suarez introduced him to several of his family members, translating for him, and thanking him for this trip, he felt better about being here. Ignacio taught him a few words and phrases, but he had no clue what anyone was saying.

When he saw a moment when Betty wasn't surrounded by family members, he went over to her, longing to hear some English. "Do you have any idea what anyone is saying to you?" Daniel asked coming up to her. Betty shook her head as she looked to him "No, my Spanish is worse than your's"

He looked at her in amusement "I highly doubt that."

She shook her head "It's true. I uh...I accidentally told my aunt that I was pregnant"

He looked at her with a wide grin "No you didn't"

She nodded "I did! Apparently embarrassada means pregnant not embarrassed! I can't believe I said that. I was so embarrassed!" They looked to each other and then burst into laughter. Daniel felt way more comfortable being here with Betty, especially since her Spanish sucked just as bad as his did. He was worse at Spanish than he was at French, and that was bad.

"So far I know three words 'hola', 'adios', and 'ayuda'"

Betty laughed "help?"

He nodded "Yes, If I need help, I have to know how to say it!" he stated seriously. She laughed "I suppose that's true. Well now you know embarrasada does NOT mean embarrassed, and that it means pregnant."

Daniel grinned, "ya, I wouldn't want people thinking _that_ about me!" They both laughed, but were interrupted when one of Betty's relatives came up to them and hugged Betty numerous times "Betty! Amor! Soy tu tía, Luciana. Que hermosa tu eres!"

"Gracias" Betty responded with one of the few words she knew. The woman had looked to Daniel with wondersome eyes "Oh, y quien es?"

Daniel looked to Betty at a loss. She laughed and said "Es mi...amigo y...jefe." she felt unsure if she was using the correct words, Daniel held his hand out to the lady with a smile and said "Daniel"

The woman smiled brightly at him and hugged him, placed a kiss to his cheek in affection and said "Daniel! Que hermoso, tu novio, Betty, es muy guapo y simpático!"

Daniel had no idea what the woman was saying but she seemed nice and he could tell she liked him. He smiled at her. She seemed to smile brighter and said "Que sonrisa, y los ojos! Cariño!" she looked to Betty "Que dichosa y hermosa, Betty!" she hugged Betty and placed a kiss.

Daniel and Betty both looked to each other with amused smiles, as she was called over by another relative and before she left she hugged them "Saludos amores! Adios!"and went off, smiling.

Daniel looked to Betty and saw that her face was red from blushing. "What did she just say? She was talking really fast. Did you understand her? She seemed to really like us" he stated in wonder.

Betty looked to him, biting her lip. Even though her Spanish sucked, she understood most of it.

She started walking away to the outside and he followed after in confusion "Betty! What did that lady say? I know you know! I can tell from your blushing. Was she talking about me? About you?" he said with a grin.

"I don't know, Daniel."

"Come on, Betty. You have to tell me."

She blushed and looked to him, and when he was looking at her with those 'puppy-dog' eyes she couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes and said "well, she uh...my Spanish sucks but I think she said you were...handsome and cute and nice"

Daniel grinned brightly, looking rather 'cute' she thought with his boyish smile. He looked to her "anything else?"

"No"

"Liar!" he teased knowing when Betty was lying, even in the short time they've worked together. She blushed "um, she also said you're… hot"

He grinned, but then laughed "See, I told you I was irresistible!" he said teasingly. She laughed, and shook her head. "She said you had a sweet smile and eyes, too." she said blushing. He smiled brightly "That's nice"

He looked at Betty as she looked away from him. He leaned close to her "What else did she say?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Why do you think there's something else?"

"I know I'm no genius, and don't know a word of Spanish to save my life, but even I could tell she thought you and I were…" the look he gave her was enough to explain what he was thinking. She bit her lip looking at him. He just smiled at her, and darn she couldn't resist "fine! She thought you were my...um…"

He smirked "boyfriend?"

She shook her head looking away, her face red "no" He leaned closer to her "You're lying. You're a terrible liar, Betty. Especially when you're lying to me."

She looked to him in annoyance. Why was he right? She sighed "Fine! She thought you and I were together. There"

He laughed but shrugged "was that so hard to say? Geez!"

"Yes!" Betty rolled her eyes and walked away toward her sister. Daniel grinned shaking his head at himself.

This was more fun than he thought it would be. Being with Betty outside of work was...fun. Not that it wasn't fun working with Betty, but work was work.

He sighed knowing that when he got back to New York he'd have to face his problems and stop hiding from them.

When Betty made it over to her sister, she stood there for a minute listening, but then looked back to him with a smile. He smiled back, he might as well have a good time while he was here. Betty and her family made him feel like he was _part_ of their family. That made him forget about his problems, at least for the time being. He felt welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Butterfly Woman**

After some time of meeting some of Betty's new found family members with Mr. Suarez, Daniel got approached by this older woman who was spouting off something to him which sounded intense.

He had no clue what she was saying. Not only was she speaking spanish, she was speaking really fast and low. Luckily for him Mr. Suarez had overheard and translated some of what she was saying for him.

"She says that dark clouds surround you, if you are unwise you will succumb to danger and distress. You are easily broken..."

Daniel listened, anxiously wondering how this lady could read him. "... for your heart is grand as the mighty mountain. In your heart there is a colorful butterfly, surrounded by light. This butterfly floats alongside you, guiding you, touching your heart, and bringing joy and happiness to you and those around you. Follow your heart and the dark clouds will become stars."

Daniel listened carefully, but once she stopped talking and practically vanished, Mr. Suarez patted him on the back and said in a lower voice "I wouldn't take what she says seriously, mijo. She's an old medicine woman who speaks with poems and riddles." he said and turned his attention to his sister.

Although Mr. Suarez disregarded the woman's words, Daniel couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Much of what she said actually made sense to him.

His gaze shifted to Betty, where she was still talking with her sister. He had to wonder if that 'butterfly' the woman was talking about was Betty. He couldn't help the smile he felt from that.

She WAS a very colorful person like a butterfly. He always felt like her smile was bright. It always made him feel...safe. Betty was special. In just the short time she's been at MODE, she had already influenced those around her in some way.

She certainly changed his life in a very big, colorful, clumsy way. He grinned thinking back to her first day at MODE when she walked into the glass door of the conference room.

His Betty was very clumsy. She was cute. If it wasn't for her he knew he would have been more of a mess than he was now. Betty was always there for him.

When Betty noticed him looking to her she looked to him and she smiled at him, with that 'light-filled' smile. He felt his heart skip in response. He smiled back and she waved to him to come over, her smile not dissipating for a second.

He walked over, still thinking about what that woman told him. "Hey Betty" he said as he came up to her and Hilda as they were talking to each other.

"Daniel, are you having fun with my papi being your tour guide" she said with a giggle. He laughed "Actually, your dad is being really awesome translating for me, so yes. Actually, I want to talk to you about something"

"Oh, ok" she looked at him curiously, because he had this contemplative look on his face. "Uh…" before he could tell her about the Butterfly woman, Hilda had playfully smacked his arm.

"Daniel! Are you going around telling our relatives that you are Betty's boyfriend?" Hilda stated, playfully.

"Hilda!" Betty smacked her sister along her arm, and he laughed "Uh, not really. Your aunt mistakenly thought we were uh...together" he stated with a laugh, especially seeing Betty's blush. She looked darn cute like that.

Hilda grinned and looked to her sister "Wow mami, you got over Henry fast" she mostly just wanted to tease her sister.

Betty looked to Hilda, and was stunned, because what she said was true. She hadn't thought about Henry at all since they left.

She looked to Daniel who was smiling and looking really charming. "Um...I just think it's over for us. Maybe everyone was right. I did love him, but I'm just not sure there is a future for us" she stated for the first time out loud. She never wanted to say it because she didn't want it to be true, but...being here she felt...different.

Hilda smiled with a nod "I think you made a good choice, Betty. Henry wasn't good for you."

Daniel nodded in agreement "I completely agree with your sister, Betty. You're better off without him. That goofball didn't deserve you."

Hilda and Betty both looked to him in surprise, Hilda folding her arms across her chest with a curious smile on her face, whereas Betty looked down, her cheeks turning rosy.

Daniel smiled, this warming feeling in his heart. He felt even more certain that Betty was his butterfly. "Uh, by the way, Betty, there was this old butterfly woman, talking to me. Your father had to translate for me, but she was saying all this stuff in the form of a poem or riddle or something"

"Oh, are you talking about that old shaman lady?" Hilda stated in realization. "She's crazy, Daniel. She was just over here before telling Betty how she was missing something and there was this tree with no leaves and all this nonsense." Hilda said with the shake of her head.

"I don't know. A lot of what she said made sense to me. What about you, Betty? What did she say to you? Did she uh...say something...interesting?" he had to wonder if that woman mentioned _him_ 'indirectly' in some way, the way she mentioned Betty to him as a butterfly.

Betty felt nervous. That 'Butterfly Woman' that Daniel was talking about said all sorts of strange things.

She didn't understand it, but she wondered what it all meant. For instance the tree with missing leaves and branches; was that her family tree on her mother's side?

And that she was missing someone or something? She would have thought maybe Henry, but she hadn't thought about him at all until Hilda mentioned him.

She bit her lip, looking at Daniel, remembering how the woman said there was a man with a heart as mighty as a mountain, shining blue stars, she could see the world in, holding so much love the ocean and sky can hold. As she looked to Daniel, seeing his blue eyes, she wondered if that man was...Daniel?

She felt confused. What would that even mean? "Um...I'm not sure. I couldn't really understand her all that well. She was speaking really fast."

Daniel looked almost disappointed. She was curious why he seemed so interested in knowing what the woman told her. Now, she wanted to know what she told him.

"Ok...uh...if you remember anything she told you, let me know, ok?"

Betty nodded nervously. "Ok"

Daniel felt disheartened that Betty didn't understand what that woman told her. He was sure it would have been meaningful.

He sighed "Alright uh...I'm going to go see how Justin is doing. I think he was playing outside with some kids. I much rather play with them than hear any more Spanish" he said with a laugh, needing a break from all the Spanish he couldn't even understand.

Hilda laughed "I think Justin felt the same way."

He laughed "See you two later" he looked to Betty with a smile who said "see you"

He walked outside the house to where Justin and a couple of kids were playing soccer. Justin looked like he was running AWAY from the ball rather than actually trying to play with it. He grinned, he loved that kid.

He glanced back inside the house, and could see Betty. She must have felt him looking at her, she looked outside to him.

He smiled brightly at her, feeling excited that Betty was his butterfly. She returned a smile, he could see that she was blushing from out here. He looked down and grinned, the feeling he got from Betty making his heart expand with warmth.

He felt so fortunate that he decided he didn't want to screw up his life more back in New York by taking those damn pills. He knew it was all because he had Betty. He grinned and looked to her again. His colorful butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Man with Starry Eyes**

Betty could not seem to fall asleep, especially after waking up from the dream she had.

All she could see was the silhouette of a man, standing in front of a grand mountain, the dark blue starry sky painting the background.

As she got closer to him, the more amazing the scene looked, the mountain became more beautiful, the stars in the sky were shining brighter, the man became more apparent.

As she stopped in front of the man, the shadow of him became clear, and there was Daniel standing before her, his blue eyes shining like the stars in the sky, the warm charming smile on his face forming as he held his hand out to her. In the palm of his hand was a glowing red heart.

Then she woke up, her heart racing, wondering what that meant. It was so quiet in the house, she felt she could hear her heart beating. She looked up at the ceiling unable to stop thinking about what that woman said, and her dream, and...Daniel.

She tried to look to her side where Daniel was sleeping on the floor with lots of blankets and pillows. She smiled as she saw him. He was hugging a pillow, his hair was all messy from sleep, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

He looked really sweet while sleeping. She watched as his body rose and fell from his slumbered breathing.

She was really happy that he was here with her family.

Him being here had made her completely forget about Henry. She knew it was for the better. They just didn't belong together. It was obvious with everything that happened between them. She simply chose to ignore all those signs.

She bit her lip, folding her hands underneath her head as she watched Daniel sleep. She was amazed how they were friends now. He was more than a boss to her, he had become someone very special to her.

She frowned, he was still her boss, though. This trip he took with her wasn't professional at all. What would people at MODE say if they found out he was on a personal trip with HER?

She could tell that Daniel really wanted to get away from his life, though. It seemed he really needed this break from all he was going through. She couldn't blame him. His life was rather dramatic.

He shifted in his sleep and for some reason he opened his eyes slowly. She wondered if he could feel her watching him. When he opened his eyes and saw that she was awake, he looked at her with a curious smile. She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed.

"Betty?" he said her name in a really soft whisper. Seeing his eyes, shining in the dark made her think back to what the woman told her. "Hm?" responded distractedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhm. I just can't get comfortable." she whispered back. He smiled and moved his hand to place on her wrist warmly. Her heart skipped at the contact.

"Just close your eyes. Want me to sing to you?" he said with a soft laugh. She laughed, hoping not to wake her sister who was sleeping on the other side of her.

"I'll try again." she stated, feeling butterflies with his hand still resting on her arm. "Ok." he smiled and closed his eyes "buenas noches, Betty" he said in a soft voice. She felt her heart melt. He sounded so cute. She smiled "good night".

Several hours later, after Hilda woke up and got dressed she came into the living room again and when she saw Justin, she came up to him and hugged him. "Hey sweetie"

"Mom, look" he hugged her but quickly gestured for her to look to the floor where she had been sleeping not long ago. She gasped and then looked back to Justin who was grinning.

They snickered as they looked to each other and then back to the floor, where Betty and Daniel were holding hands as they were still sleeping. Justin grinned looking to his mom "Do you think they were sleeping like that all night?" Justin laughed quietly.

His mom grinned brighter "they had to find a way to be closer" she giggled, trying not to laugh too loud as she and her son stood over.

"Hilda, Justin, buenas dias"

"Shh, Papi, come here" Hilda called him over.

Ignacio walked around the couch and over to them and when he saw what they were giggling about, he chuckled himself.

Seeing how his daughter and her 'novio' were sleeping made him smile truthfully. They were both facing each other, only a foot a space between their 'beds', Daniel's hand was resting on top of his Betty's where that space was. He couldn't deny how sweet they looked sleeping like that.

Ignacio had wondered on occasion just how close his daughter and her boss were to each other.

He knew there was nothing more than friendship on the surface, however deep down he could see that there was this strong connection they seemed to have. He could see how much they cared for each other. He could see just how much Daniel seemed to care for his daughter.

After a minute, they saw that Betty was starting to wake up. As she opened her eyes she seemed to notice them first. She looked to them strangely as they were all watching her with big smiles on their faces. When she realized why they were smiling, she quickly slipped her hand away from Daniel's, feeling so embarrassed. Had they really slept like that all night?

Her cheeks reddened as her family looked at her with those teasing smiles. She let out a nervous and flustered sigh as she sat up.

Soon after Daniel started to open his eyes. When he saw her, a really sweet smile swept his face and she felt herself blush, annoyed that her family was 'watching them'. God, why was her family so nosy?!

When Daniel woke up more he saw her family and said "oh, uh, hey, did I sleep too late? Sorry. My sleeping has been off for a while" he stated, his voice still scratchy from sleep as he sat up, not realizing the reason her family was all standing there watching them.

Hilda and Justin were grinning stupidly, causing Daniel to glance at Betty wonderingly.

"Don't mind them, Daniel. They're being really annoying this morning!"

He looked back to them wondering what they were being 'annoying' about. "Ok. uh...maybe I should get dressed" he got up and started folding all of the blankets. Betty watched him; the way his hair was scruffy and his clothing, and just how sweet he looked, he looked so adorable.

She realized she was watching him, and looked down embarrassed knowing that Justin and Hilda were going to tease her. When Daniel finished he got his bag and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he left, Betty threw a pillow at Hilda "You guys! I hate you! Ugh!" she said in annoyance.

Hilda just giggled hysterically, and Justin ran over to her and tackled her down to hug her "OMG Betty! You guys are like...awesome together. I can't wait to be back home to tell all of my friends."

"No way, Justin!" they sat up, and she said "There's nothing going on between us. We're not...together"

"That's not what everyone said last night at dinner" Hilda said teasingly. Betty sighed. She hated, well, she didn't really HATE, but she felt embarrassed that all of her relatives thought she and Daniel were a couple. That seemed to be the topic off and on at dinner last night, however since she and Daniel were both lacking in Spanish, they couldn't even really deny their implications properly.

Betty got up "Well, it's not true. We're just...friends."

Hilda and Justin both shared a look, not agreeing with that statement one bit.

As Betty got up her father had come back in the room after getting some tea, and looked to Betty with a smile "Good morning, mija!" his tone was playful and she felt her cheeks redden. "Papi!"

He simply laughed "What? I just said good morning."

A few minutes later, Daniel walked back in the room looking really handsome and cute. He was wearing dark jeans, and a navy semi-long sleeve shirt that seemed to sculpt around his chest and arms. She looked at him feeling embarrassed. "Hey" he said as he approached her.

"Hey, um...I'm going to get dressed. My papi made some breakfast."

"Ok, thanks Betty."

"Good morning, Daniel! Come with me, Betty" Hilda had come up to her taking her arm in her hands, pulling her along.

Daniel felt completely at a loss this morning. He wasn't sure why everyone was acting so strangely, but decided to just shrug it off and join Betty's father and Justin for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hilda, what do you want?" Betty asked as Hilda pulled her into the small room her father was using.

"Nothing, I just figure, why not...dress more, casual and...flirty today, you know" she stated playfully as she pulled out a pair of jeans from her suitcase. "No, I don't know Hilda. I'm not flirting with Daniel. It's weird"

Hilda gave her a look "Weird, please, you flirt with him all the time, Betty. You just need to...dress a little more flirty to get his attention."

Betty frowned "Hilda, Daniel is my friend. AND BOSS! I can't flirt with him!"

Hilda laughed "Right, because hanging out with your boss until 5 in the morning is any better. Mami, Daniel seems to like you. He couldn't be away from you longer than five minutes yesterday."

"That's because I speak English"

"I know English, too. So does Papi and Justin, yet he really wanted to be with you."

"That's just because we're-"

Hilda cut her off. "Oh stop arguing and put these on!" she shoved the jeans into her hands and pushed her sister into the bathroom.

Betty complied with her sister and put the jeans on surprised they actually seemed to fit. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. They actually looked good on her. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Hilda smiled brightly "You see, you look hot, mami! Here, try this blouse. It's not tight, or low cut, so don't even argue with me!"

Betty nodded "ok" she took the blouse and put it on over her tank top and buttoned it up. It was royal blue button down shirt with tiny red polka dots. Although it wasn't low cut or tight, it was sheer, so because of her white tank top under, it made the colors pop more.

"You see, you look so great, mami. And you get to wear your polka dots!" she said with a giggle. "You look sexy, Betty. Let me fix your hair, please?"

Betty felt panicked. She didn't want Daniel to think she dressed up for him. Even if it was true. She sighed "fine! But nothing too crazy, maybe just straighten my hair."

"Eek! Okay!"

As Daniel was having breakfast with Mr. Suarez and Justin, and some of their relatives, that luckily for him, spoke English, he was having a great time. He truly felt like he was part of the family, with how warm and inviting they were to him.

As he was about to take a bite of watermelon, Hilda and Betty walked into the kitchen. He looked at Betty in surprise, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. She looked amazing. Her clothes were...different. She looked really great! Hot, even. And her hair looked beautiful.

"Wow AB, you look amazing!" Justin said happily. Daniel smiled looking to Betty who was trying to pretend she didn't look different, but she most definitely did.

"You look really nice, mija"

Betty felt butterflies, especially from the way Daniel was looking at her. He was smiling at her with that adorable charming smile of his, and his eyes...looked like blue stars. She blushed "Um...thanks"

Hilda nudged her shoulder playfully as they sat down. They started eating, but Daniel could not take his eyes off Betty. Wow. She looked beautiful.

He felt like his heart was a hummingbird in his chest as he watched her try to eat breakfast normally. He could tell she was shy about her appearance. He didn't know why, though, because she looked fantastic.

Her eyes lifted to meet his, and he felt like his heart did a backflip. He smiled at her, hoping she knew that he thought she looked beautiful. He would tell her when they weren't surrounded by her family. She smiled and took a bite of her food.

He felt so amazed that his Betty looked so beautiful. She still had her red glasses and her buenos dias earrings and that bright metallic smile, but looked more...refined.

She looked super pretty, the way her hair was straight and framed her face, but not covering her face.

Betty felt butterflies every time she felt Daniel was watching her during breakfast. It was flustering, but a little exciting. She felt so nervous for feeling exciting about Daniel finding her...attractive. The look in his eyes, she could tell he was surprised to see her dressed so differently.

When everyone started to go their separate ways, Daniel took Betty's hand and snuck outside hoping no one saw them. She looked at him in surprise when he pulled her to the corner of the porch.

Seeing her in front of him made him smile bright. She bit her lip, her cheeks turning rosy. She looked down shyly. He placed his hand lightly under her chin making her look to him again. Betty felt her heart race as Daniel looked at her, those blue eyes of his just touching her heart.

"You look...so amazing, Betty"

She bit her lip. "You really think so?"

He nodded "hell yeah! You look hot, even! I uh...don't get mad at me, but I can't help but check you out. You have uh…" he felt nervous and laughed "let's just say, you look really really GREAT in jeans! Especially those!" he stated with a grin.

She blushed, looking down again, some of her hair falling in front of her face. He smiled "You look so beautiful Betty. So uh...why did you decided to dress so sexy today?" he asked curiously, wondering if him being on this trip with her made the difference. Betty looked at him in shock. Did Daniel really just use the word sexy to describe her? Her! Betty!

She shrugged "Um...it was Hilda. She said I needed to dress more fun while I'm here."

He nodded "I like it. I hope you dress like this the whole time! And um...actually, you should always dress like this. You look so gorgeous"

She felt like her heart was running away from her. She couldn't believe all of what he was saying to her. He thought she looked gorgeous?

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

He smirked "Yep. Who knew you were such a hottie?" he teased. He grinned as he took her in. He loved her outfit. She looked really cute. He loved that even though her outfit was more 'hot' than usual it still had her Betty flair.

She bit her lip, pushing his shoulder. She looked up in his eyes again, the way he was looking at her making her feel different.

Why did that woman have to tell her all that stuff about this man, and blue stars and a heart that can love as much as the sky and ocean. What did that mean? Does Daniel have a heart like that? Sure she knew Daniel was very loving. He did have a really big heart. The proof was right here. She was in Mexico with her family because of him.

She pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was surprised, but slowly placed his hands to her waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Daniel. For all that you've done for me and my family" she told him. Daniel smiled and held her closer, she smelled so pretty. "It's my pleasure, Betty. I'd do anything to make you happy" he said truthfully.

When she slipped her arms down from around him, she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you. I'd do the same for you" she'd never really TOLD him that, but she felt that her actions spoke louder, since she was always there for him whenever he needed her.

He nodded with a smile, his eyes shining. Betty bit her lip, "Um...I should probably get going. Hilda wants to find a dress for her wedding, and she's freaking out about everything."

He laughed "Ok...have fun."

She smiled "Thanks. Think you'll be fine with my papi and Justin for a while?"

He nodded "definitely."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She started to walk away. He watched her as she walked away. Seeing her in jeans made her look like a totally different woman. She looked hot. He felt like pulling her back to him and kissing her.

He shook his head. No Daniel! You cannot think about Betty like that! He thought to himself. He sighed, but she was making him feel very different. Being with her on this trip and knowing what that woman told him about Betty, it all made him feel...he wasn't sure what he felt.

As Betty left with Hilda, she couldn't stop the smile from sweeping her face. Hilda laughed "Oh my God, Betty, you have a crush!" she said teasingly seeing the smile on her sister's face.

"No! I don't" she blushed.

Hilda laughed "I say go for it! You're in Mexico, not New York. You don't have to think about what anyone will think. You can forget about stupid Henry. Daniel is way hotter. And he is always there for you."

Betty sighed "Hilda, we're just" hilda rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah, friends. Whatever, Betty. So, friends can fall in love with each other."

Betty's eyes grew wide in panic "In love? Are you crazy! We're not...falling in love!"

Hilda laughed "ok, sis, whatever you say. We'll see about that, mami! Besides, I told you he would notice you. You look great, Betty."

Betty smiled and hugged her sister "Thanks Hilda"


	5. Chapter 5

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Behind the Veil**

After trying on her aunt's wedding dress, Hilda really hoped that she would be able to find something here. She wished Santos was in Mexico with them, maybe she wouldn't be so freaked out. "This supposed mall we're going to better have my dress. I can't go back home without something." Hilda stated threateningly.

Betty looked at her "I'm sure you'll find something, Hilda." "Where did you get that quesadilla?"

Hilda pointed to the back of the bus "That guy in the back."

Betty shook her head, but heard her phone buzz. When she took it out and saw the text Daniel sent she laughed. It was a picture of Daniel with her papi and Justin in the frame and a donkey in the background. "What are you laughing about?" Hilda asked with a smirk.

Betty held her phone out to Hilda so she could see the picture Daniel sent her. Hilda laughed "Aw, you see Betty, we all like Daniel. He's already part of the family."

Betty bit her lip, that was actually quite true, but still...she and Daniel were friends.

Hilda took her phone "come on, let's send Daniel a picture of us, back!"

"No, Hilda!"

"Come on Betty, we can't have Daniel missing his little girlfriend"

"I'm not his...girlfriend."

Hilda rolled her eyes "Come on, Betty!"

"Fine!"

Hilda smiled brightly and held the phone away from them "You better smile, okay!"

Betty rolled her eyes "okay!" she laughed; Hilda snapped a picture of them. "Aw, this is a cute picture of us, Betty" she sent the picture and gave her phone back.

Betty smiled looking to the picture and then her sister. It really was a nice picture of them. She hadn't had a picture taken with her sister in a long time. It felt nice to get along with her and hang out like this. Even if she did drive her crazy.

"Let's see what Daniel thinks!" Hilda said playfully as Betty's phone buzzed again. This time he sent a text: _U girls look so beautiful. Looks like u r having fun! =)_

"Oo, you see Betty, he thinks you look so beautiful!"

"He didn't mean me, Hilda!"

Hilda shook her head "Sweetie, why do you always do that to yourself? Daniel thinks you're beautiful, Betty! You know he does, you just don't want to believe it." Hilda said in an annoyed voice, but then quickly smiled again as Betty's phone buzzed with another message "Oo, he sent another text!" she took the phone from Betty's hand and read it.

 _Where r u? We tried to go to the consulate, but they told us we had to come back tomorrow. Maybe we could meet u._

"Look, he wants to meet us!" She started to respond with where they were heading, but just as she was writing the text, their bus made a loud noise and started slowing down along the dirt road. Hilda looked to Betty "Looks like your luck ran out"

Betty sighed, and took her phone back texting Daniel that their bus seemed to break down and where they were.

He responded shortly after: _B there soon!_

"Aw, look at that, Betty. He is on his way to rescue you." Hilda teased her sister.

"Hilda, stop it!" she quickly called Daniel. "Daniel, hey, you really don't have to come all the way over here. I'm sure someone on this bus can figure out what's wrong."

"Betty, I don't care. I'm coming there. I met this guy earlier and I think he can fix cars. Just a minute, let me go ask him. He speaks English." Hilda and Betty both listened together, Hilda nudged Betty's shoulder playfully.

After a minute, he located the guy "Hey, Antonio, my uh...girlfriend and her sister's bus broke down, think we can go over and check it out? I don't think it's too far from here."

Betty's eyes went wide, and Hilda grinned, pinching her sister's arm. Hilda was practically jumping in her seat, whereas Betty looked at the phone like it was an alien. Hilda laughed, feeling so excited. This helped take her mind off all the things she had to do for her wedding.

"Hey Betty, we are on the way. See you soon." When he hung up, Betty looked to her sister with a confused look. "Did I hear that right?"

Hilda nodded with a grin "You bet your hot ass you did!"

"Hilda!" Betty shoved her sister's shoulder, but couldn't help but laugh, herself, thinking that she must be dreaming. Yep, that was it. She was having this insanely vivid hallucination.

Ten minutes later, while they were standing outside the bus, Daniel and his new friend pulled up in a jeep alongside the bus. Daniel jumped out of the jeep, along with his friend "Hey Betty, Hilda" Daniel and Antonio quickly went over to the bus to take a look.

Betty and Hilda watched them work together to fix whatever was wrong with the bus. Hilda watched with a big grin on her face and would occasionally look to Betty and wink at her.

Betty bit her lip, feeling nervous that she was finding Daniel insanely sexy as he was working on the bus with Antonio. She was Betty. And he was Daniel. She should know better than to think of Daniel as more than a friend. They should not be...boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't make sense.

"Alright Daniel, start the bus" Antonio shouted to him as Daniel got in the driver's seat. When the bus started, everyone cheered, the bus driver thanked Daniel and Antonio.

When most people got on the bus, Daniel came over to Betty and Hilda "Hey, I talked with Antonio, he said he doesn't mind dropping you girls off wherever you were heading. Maybe I can come with you?"

Hilda nodded "Yeah, that would be great, Daniel! Thanks for helping us out! That was so...heroic of you" Hilda said teasingly. Daniel laughed and looked to Betty.

Betty blushed "Thanks Daniel."

He shrugged "It's no big deal. Come on, let's get going, then we can meet your father and Justin. I'm going to treat you all to dinner." He said as he walked toward the jeep. Hilda and Betty followed, getting in the jeep.

Hilda kept poking Betty teasingly much of the ride. Betty was trying with all of her being to not snap at her sister. She was driving her crazy! When Hilda finally stopped tormenting her, Betty thought about how sweet Daniel was to her and her whole family. He really did have a huge heart. He looked back to her with a smile a few times during the drive. She felt butterflies every time.

When they got to the mall, they all thanked Antonio for his help and the ride. Daniel looked to Betty and Hilda "so, we're looking for your wedding dress, right Hilda?"

She nodded with a smile. "yes, eek! I'm so excited!" she cheered happily as she walked ahead. He laughed and looked to Betty "Sorry if I interrupted your sister time, I just...kind of missed you" he said, somewhat shyly, as he started walking. Betty followed "You missed me?"

He laughed and looked to her "I'm in a different country surrounded by lots of people I don't know, and people who speak a language that I can't understand, and my friend is not with me. Of course, I missed you." Daniel felt happy to be with Betty again. He loved being with Justin and Mr. Suarez, but really missed Betty's lively personality.

She blushed "Good point."

He grinned "By the way, I love that picture you sent me. You looked super pretty. That definitely made me miss you more."

Betty smiled, her cheeks reddening "Thanks Daniel, um...actually, I want to uh...ask you something?"

"Ok, but first let's catch up to your sister. She walks really fast when she's excited." he said with a laugh. Betty laughed. When they caught up to Hilda, she had just found a bridal shop to step into. They followed inside, and looked around with her trying to pick out dresses she could try on.

While she went to try on the few dresses they picked, Betty looked to Daniel as he was standing beside her. He smiled and looked to her. She laughed "Um...Daniel, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged "Sure, what's up?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Um...before when you were on the phone you told your friend that uh...I was…"

He smirked "my girlfriend?"

She looked surprised but nodded "mhm"

He laughed, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. "I figured, everyone already thinks we're together here anyway, why fight it?"

She gave him a small smile "I guess that is easier than having to explain to everyone that we're only friends"

He nodded and looked ahead "yep, only friends" Daniel knew that he and Betty were friends, but hearing her say that they were ONLY friends made him feel kind of crummy. He felt like they were...as strange as it was, closer than friends.

Betty bit her lip and felt her heart sink. Why did she have to say that? She was about to say something to him, when Hilda came out of the dressing room. A smile spread across Daniel's face "Wow, you look great, Hilda!"

Betty looked to her sister "Aw, you look pretty, Hilda"

She smiled but looked down "Really, I don't know." she turned and looked into the mirror. Daniel approached her "You know, I've heard that if you put on a wedding dress and it doesn't feel right then it's not the right dress. Try on the next one."

She nodded in agreement "You're right. Ok"

"Do you want any help, Hilda?" Betty asked before she went back into the room. She shook her head "no, I want to surprise you"

Betty smiled "Ok" Hilda went back inside.

Daniel looked to Betty as she started to walk over to where the veils and hair pieces were. He watched as she picked up some of the hair clips and crowns admiring them. She looked so pretty.

As Betty ran her hand along the veils, Daniel came up to her "Why don't you try one?"

She looked to him in surprise "What? No! Why would I try one? I'm not getting married."

He shrugged "So. You could still try one on."

She bit her lip as her eyes drifted to a white tiered veil that had beautiful beads and pearls embellished along the edges. He smiled "I think it will look really beautiful on you."

She looked to him in thought, and then back to the veil that seemed to catch her attention. "Maybe"

"Want me to slip it in your hair?" he picked it up from its place on the display. She nodded "Ok"

He smiled and made her turn to face him. "Tilt your head down, so I can slide it back."

She did as he requested and felt so many butterflies as he was this close to her. As he slid the comb of the veil in her hair, and flipped all the fabric back, she felt tingles all through her.

As Daniel slid the veil in Betty's hair, being this close to her made him feel warm inside. He didn't understand all of what he felt being near her, he just knew he felt...right.

As he moved back, her gaze met his as he looked at her with a sweet smile. "You look...beautiful" he said in a soft voice.

Being so close to Daniel like this, and having him tell her she looked beautiful made Betty's heart race. It didn't help that he smelled so nice. He lifted his hand to her cheek "You know, I don't think we're _only_ friends." his voice was soft, his touch even softer.

Betty looked to his eyes, her heart was racing and she felt like a feather had touched her face.

"Ehem" Hilda cleared her throat as she saw them. They looked to her, as she looked at them with her eyebrow raised. Betty was blushing and Daniel looked down, "um, sorry. You look really amazing. Do you like that dress?"

She shrugged "Kind of. What do you think Betty?" She asked her with a grin. Betty bit her lip "um...I think you look beautiful in anything Hilda."

"Aw, Betty, you're too nice to me. I need Justin!" she walked back to the room causing Betty and Daniel to look at each other and laugh. "He is a little fashion elf"

Daniel nodded in agreement "He sure is. That kid has an eye for beauty. I'm thinking about making him an intern at MODE. don't tell him yet, though. I figure I'd tell him when we get back to New York"

Before Daniel knew it Betty pulled him down and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek. A bright smile swept his face, his hand lifting to his cheek where she kissed him "What was that for?"

She looked at him, her eyes were nearly shining. She looked gorgeous. "Um...thank you, Daniel. You're so sweet. Everything you do. You have...you really _do_ have a heart as mighty as the mountain."

"What?" Daniel looked at her in surprise, those words making him question what that Butterfly Woman told Betty. "Uh...that's strange that you say that Betty. Where did you hear that?" he asked curiously.

She looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Um...well, do you remember that old butterfly woman?"

Betty bit her lip looking at him and nodded.

Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "She told me that same thing. Did she say that to you?"

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Betty said as she took the veil off and put it back on the display.

He sighed and nodded "Ok" He really wanted to know what that woman told Betty. He was sure it was something…special. As he looked to Betty, seeing how lovely she looked, the smile on her face as she ran her hand down the veil again, and knowing how close they were, and how she made him feel, he knew she was his butterfly. He wondered what he was to her.

* * *

AN:hope you enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Burning Up**

When Hilda tried on all of the dresses and felt like none of them were right, she felt flustered that she couldn't find anything, however, having Daniel there seemed to be a voice of reason to her.

Betty found him so sweet as he tried to help cheer her sister up.

They decided to walk around the shop one more time, when Betty looked to Daniel he seemed to have a smirk on his face. He looked to her, his smirk turning into a grin. She looked at him curiously. "What?"

He shook his head "Nothing"

She smiled pushing his shoulder "tell me"

He stopped walking and leaned close to her "I was thinking..." his voice was lower and had a more...sensual? tone "...how sexy it'd be to take a garter off you"

She looked at him in surprise, especially because he just said that like it was no big deal and started walking again.

As she stood there frozen in place, watching him walk ahead, her heart was nearly racing. She was so glad Hilda hadn't heard him say that to her. She knew that her sister would tease her to no end.

As Daniel caught up to Hilda, he glanced back to her and shot her a wink. Betty bit her lip, feeling so...darn him, why was Daniel so hot? It wasn't fair! How could she not feel...flustered and...hot picturing him doing that to her?

She let out a breath, trying to make sense of what was happening between her and Daniel. It was crazy, right?

"Bet-ty! Come on, mami! Let's go! Why are you just standing there?" Hilda called her over.

Betty snapped back to reality and walked over, trying not to make eye contact with Daniel who had this big obnoxious grin on his face. When they started to leave the store, she made the mistake of looking to him. He gave her a big smile, that she knew was filled with naughty thoughts. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Daniel, stop it!" She slapped his arm, which caused him to laugh. She felt that her cheeks were on fire from his teasing. As Hilda walked beside her, she looked to her with a knowing smirk.

Betty blushed further, hoping that Daniel wouldn't tease her again. At least not when she was around her sister!

When they made it back 'home', Daniel told her family to get ready and dress nice because he was taking them to a fancy restaurant.

Betty took Daniel outside. "Daniel, you really don't have to take us out, especially to such an expensive place" Betty said to him.

Daniel shrugged "I want to, Betty. Your whole family has made me feel... well, like family. I can't even explain to you how good that makes me feel. This is my way of thanking your family for letting me be a _part_ of your family." he said with a chuckle finding that notion funny.

She smiled as she looked at him. Why was Daniel so sweet? Him being so handsome and charming, and...sexy, didn't prevent her from having feelings for him. "Ok, well, thank you."

He smiled, but then his smile quickly turned into that naughty smirk of his. "What?" she asked in a knowing tone. He chuckled, but leaned close to her "Admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked in confusion.

"How hot that sounded" his voice was low, and had that...unbelievably sexy timbre. She bit her lip, but shook her head and said "I don't know what you're talking about" she said playfully.

She thought Daniel would tease her back or flirt with her more, but what he did completely threw her, as he came up really close to her and ran his hand softly down the length of her arm, taking her hand in his and placed a kiss before he quickly went back inside the house to get ready.

She stared in space for a moment, the rush of tingles she felt from his action making her heart skip. Her smile started to form despite how flustered she felt. Daniel had kissed her. Sure it was only her hand, but he still kissed her. Betty. "Betty!"

"What are you doing out here?" Hilda broke her out of her daze and pulled her inside "Come on, you have to dress really sexy tonight!"

"What?" Betty was in panic mode again, but then thought about it and wanted to tease Daniel back for driving her crazy. She nodded "Fine!"

Hilda grinned "Really, you're not going to argue with me about this?" her eyes were bright in amusement. Betty sighed "What's the point? You'll just drive me crazy until I do it, right?" she said with a smirk.

Hilda laughed and took her arm "That's true!" she pulled her into their papi's room after he had gotten dressed and pulled out a red dress and a black dress from her suitcase. "Here, you wear the red one. You want Daniel's eyes to roll out of his head"

Betty laughed "Hilda, you're insane."

Hilda shrugged "Ehh, whatever Betty! You and Daniel have been flirting all day. Don't give me that crap about being friends. That ship sailed a long time ago!"

"Don't you mean sunk?" she asked in confusion.

"No, I meant sailed. You're still friends. You've just always been...more."

Betty bit her lip. She knew that was true. She always felt closer to Daniel than anyone else for some reason.

"Hurry up, get dressed!" Betty shook her head as Hilda tossed the dress to her.

Betty went into the bathroom and wore the dress her sister gave her. It was very...flirty and sexy. She ran her fingers through hair pushing it back so it looked a little fuller.

She applied some of her sister's red lipstick, and mascara. She bit her lip wondering if she should ditch her glasses. She shook her head 'Nah, not tonight.'

She grinned as she looked in the mirror. Perfect. She was so going to get Daniel back for all of his teasing.

"Mom, what is taking you guys so long?" Justin said as he walked into the room, just as she finished putting on her black dress, and Betty walked out of the bathroom in the red one. His eyes bugged out "WOAH! OMG! AB you look like a movie star!"

Both Hilda and Betty looked to each other "really?"

He nodded "You look amazing! Omg! Are you and Daniel...together now?"

Betty blushed crimson, and Hilda grinned "They are getting there, sweetie. That's why I made her wear this."

He nodded in agreement "You look amazing, AB! EEK! I'm so excited! I'm going to tell grandpa! By the way mom, you look beautiful, too!" he quickly kissed her cheek and ran out of the room. Hilda smiled, then looked to Betty who smiled at her, but still had that blush on her face.

"Come on, sis."

Betty smiled as she hugged her sister's arm as they walked out finding that this trip was really good for her family. She felt so grateful to Daniel for all that he's done for her.

Daniel adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror that was in the room. He felt excited to be with Betty and her family. They were such fun.

He frowned, he really missed his mom, though. He knew when he got back to New York he needed to stop being such an ass and find a way to get his mom out of prison. It seemed that the Suarez and Meade families weren't so different from each other. They all had problems.

He glanced to Justin and Mr. Suarez as they sat on the couch waiting, Justin whispering something to him excitedly. Daniel smiled.

He shook his head, that was his sign to think about more positive and hopeful things...like... Betty.

He grinned. She was such a cutie!

AND a hottie!

She looked hot in those jeans today. Damn, he really wanted to kiss her! She had such sexy curves. Why did she cover all that up? She was crazy. He grinned, thinking about how he teased her earlier. She was so cute. His cute clumsy hottie!

Speaking of hottie, his jaw dropped when Hilda and Betty walked into the room. His Betty was more than a hottie, she was...damn! Now, he _really_ wanted to kiss her! Shit!

The red dress she was wearing was damn sexy, following the curves of her body. Damn those curves. The sweetheart neckline flattered her impeccably; somehow the long sleeves of the dress made her look even more seductive. He knew he'd be drooling if he wasn't surrounded by her family.

He felt like his heart jumped out of his chest as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in that way that tormented him, that blushing of her's throwing him over the edge. Her gaze met his, as she gave him a flirty smile. How was it that she looked so damn gorgeous while wearing glasses?

A bright smile crossed his face "Excuse my French, but _damn_ , you look...holy hell, Betty!" he walked up to her, as Hilda let go of her arm and stepped over to Justin, the grin on her face evident, despite his inability to take his eyes off Betty.

Betty looked at him, her heart was pounding the closer he got to her. She blushed from the intensity of his gaze.

Betty felt nervous and embarrassed not only from Daniel's attention to her, but her family's. They sure drove her crazy sometimes. "Um, we should get going" she said trying to act normal, but her heart was really going crazy inside her.

Daniel smirked "Sure, Betty, try to distract me all you want. Now, I know how gorgeous you actually are! Good luck distracting me!" he stated and turned to walk out of the house. She looked after him, feeling annoyed. Why was Daniel so much better at teasing her? It really wasn't fair! Especially when everything he said made her want to kiss him.

Hilda and Justin had big old grins on their faces, Justin quickly ran after Daniel, probably to cheer him on. Her papi, on the other hand, just laughed heartily as he left the house. She felt like her face was burning up.

Hilda laughed, too. "Oh my goodness, Betty. This is so freaking hysterical. I love that Daniel came to Mexico with us!" she said with a grin and walked out herself.

Betty took a measured breath hoping that could help her keep it together tonight, but darn it, Daniel was so freaking charming! She hated him! She shook her head, unable to stop smiling as she left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

For entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bailando**

As Betty walked outside, she felt butterflies as she saw how Daniel was watching her walk over to the car. His gaze was flirtatious, and...she knew, dangerous. That man could make her fold like a deck of cards from the looks he gave her.

She knew this was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought. Could she really tease Daniel? She sure hoped so, or else she was going to be at the mercy of his advances.

He was incredibly charming and...she bit her lip as she walked up to him as he held the door open for her. Why was he so handsome? He was dressed in black pants and this deep wine-colored dress shirt that just made him look devilishly handsome. The simplicity it took for him to look so irresistible wasn't fair!

As she stepped in front of him, he looked her up and down, his gaze causing her heart to race. She was in so much trouble. What was she thinking?

He held the door open for her, the smile spreading across his face. "Thank you" she said in a lower voice.

His smile turned into a captivating smirk. "You look incredible" he said in a softer tone, like he was telling her a sweet secret. She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't blushing, but Daniel knew her well enough to know what made her blush.

She smirked and said "So do you" with a pat to his chest before she slid into the car.

As Betty got in the car, Daniel's heart was practically racing. She was so hot! How could the woman be this gorgeous under all that...stuff! He couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. This was going to be an interesting night, that was for damn sure.

As they rode in silence for a few minutes, Justin finally broke it by blurting "So, are you going to date my Aunt Betty, now, D?" the smile and shine in his eyes was bright.

Betty blushed, smacking his arm as he was sitting next to her "Justin!"

Daniel grinned "You know, I've never thought about it before because we were friends, but being here with her...and seeing how gorgeous and amazing and special she is, I think I'd be a fool not to" he said, his gaze not wavering from Betty's for a second. There was this curious shine in her eyes that he could see even through her glasses, and the shy smile on her face, and the reddening of her cheeks made his heart do a little flip.

"Yes!" Justin cheering whisper. "Shh, Justin!" Hilda hugged him to her, and snickered, feeling so excited for her baby sister. She deserved someone who felt that way about her.

Betty felt so many butterflies. Was this REALLY happening right now? It was insane! It felt like one long CRAZY dream.

She looked away from Daniel and to her hands in her lap. She was nervous. Having Daniel as a friend was fun and exciting and she felt safe and special, but having Daniel find her...gorgeous and amazing and speaking of 'dating her' made her feel completely winded.

Of course she felt excited and special, and thrilled, but he was insanely seductive and charming. How was she going to resist that? She trusted Daniel in every sense, but his flirtation and charms were some things about him she knew she might not be able to resist.

She felt her heart jump in her chest when Daniel placed his hand on top of hers that was sitting in her lap. The warmth she felt from him made her feel tingles all inside her. She felt like she was melting. Him sitting dangerously close to her and smelling so handsome only made her feel more lost in him.

Daniel was in complete awe of the gorgeous woman sitting next to him in the cab. He really couldn't take his eyes off her. That was his Betty. His sweet clumsy dorky Betty was sitting next to him in the form of a total knockout in this beyond sexy red dress. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that she was looking so hot and sexy for him.

She bit her lip and looked to him, with that judgy butterfly look of hers. "What?"

He grinned brightly thinking of her as his butterfly. "Nothing" he wanted to tease her. She was so easy to mess with. Quite frankly he LOVED making her blush!

She rolled her eyes and took his hand that he planted on top of hers and placed it on his own lap knowing he was trying to tease her on purpose.

Daniel laughed "Actually, you know, I've been thinking, Betty; you wouldn't happen to be looking all gorgeous for _me_ , would you?" He said with a grin. He wanted to make her blush.

He could see the surprise in her eyes at what he said, but she shook her head and said "No Daniel!" in that protesting tone. Justin and Hilda shook their heads yes behind her. He chuckled "Are you sure about that, Betty? Because it seems the evidence would prove otherwise"

Justin and Hilda were watching them like they were the next hit tv show. It was quite amusing, but he really wished he was alone with Betty, so he didn't feel so embarrassed for flirting with her and teasing her.

Betty knew that Daniel was trying to tease her. She was not going to let him win this round without a fight. "I'm paying you back for teasing me so much!"

"By dressing like that?" he asked trying not to grin, but damn, that was awesome!

She nodded. He grinned "Well damn Betty, you can do anything you want to me dressed like that!"

Hilda and Justin were grinning, surprisingly being silent observers, whereas Mr. Suarez on the other hand managed a chuckle from the front seat. Betty felt her cheeks flame. She felt so embarrassed that her family was listening to them bicker with one another.

He grinned "You know, I love it when you blush like that, Betty. You look really cute!" he said causing her to actually blush. "Daniel!" she shoved his shoulder.

Justin and Hilda were grinning like clowns, and he couldn't help but laugh. After a moment or two of silence, Daniel placed his hand on top of hers again, this time giving her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm looking forward to dating you"

Betty bit her lip looking to him, the smile forming, the butterflies fluttering about, and her eyes getting dreamy. She was amazed. Daniel Meade just told her he was looking forward to dating her. BETTY! She felt her cheeks redden as she looked at him, his eyes were shining bright, like stars, reminding her of that dream she had and what that woman had told her.

Hilda and Justin were watching them with big smiles on their faces, trying not to jump in their seat like crazy, whereas her father actually smiled, sure that Daniel would make his daughter happy, and that he actually trusted with her heart.

When they got to the restaurant, and pulled up in front they all looked at the building in awe. It was so brightly painted, lights strung along the whole exterior and along the trees.

As Daniel held the door open for Betty, she got out of the car, her heart fluttering about nervously. She felt like they were on a date, despite it being a dinner with her whole family. Everything he did just made her feel...thrilling.

Daniel smiled at Betty as she got out of the car; he couldn't get over how amazing his Betty was looking. He wanted to run his hand all along the curves of her body and kiss her. She was like a dream. His closest friend and charming assistant turned into the most desirable woman in the world to him all in the span of two days.

As he closed the door, he placed his hand to the small of her back to usher her in front of him. He really wanted to trail his fingers along the contours of her back. She was so sexy. He felt like his Betty was a work of art that he eagerly wanted to study. He felt his face flush with warmth at his thoughts as they walked toward the restaurant. He was broken from his sexy thoughts by her taking his hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand affectionately. She was so cute. He was finding that he was happy at the prospect of being _more_ than friends with Betty.

When they were shown to their table, Daniel held out Hilda's chair, and Justin's and when he got to Betty, he was about to, but said "Nah, you can get the chair yourself, right?" he just wanted to tease her.

Her family laughed at her expense. Of course Daniel was being incredibly charming and funny, seducing her family into liking him. It really wasn't fair.

She rolled her eyes "yes!" she started to move her chair back, but he placed his hand to her arm with a chuckle stopping her "I'm just kidding, Betty. Let me." He pulled the chair back for her. "My lady"

She stuck her tongue at him, before taking her seat, causing him to laugh. When Daniel went around and sat next to Mr. Suarez, they all looked at him in surprise, "Aren't you going to sit next to AB?" Justin asked.

Daniel shook his head "Nah, I wouldn't want to miss the beautiful view" his gaze shifted to Betty who was sitting across from him. She looked down, blushing from his sentiment. He felt his heart swell with...fondness. She was so charming. He really wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute blushing, and being shy.

Justin and Hilda looked to each other with smiles at what Daniel said in regard to Betty, and Mr. Suarez patted him on the back. He was nervous. He knew that Betty's family seemed to like him, but he certainly didn't want to push his limits.

They had a great dinner, laughing and talking, making fun of themselves for being terrible at Spanish, except Mr. Suarez. He joined in the fun by teasing them about funny things they've said in Spanish without realizing,.

Daniel really felt like he was with family. He felt right being with them and Betty. Daniel noticed Betty's eyes on him much of their dinner together. He felt the heat from her gaze. She was making his heart skip on occasion, especially when she would smile at him for something he'd say or making her family laugh.

As the others were enjoying dessert, Daniel's gaze was unwavering as he looked to Betty. How was it that even with wearing glasses her eyes could make him feel like he was special to her. Not to mention how hot she looked.

Whenever she would bite her lip, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her! She had such beautiful lips. He was finding nearly everything about her beautiful to him.

Betty's heart was racing as the evening went on. Even though she was surrounded by her sister, nephew and father, she felt that she and Daniel were the only two people in the restaurant. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Daniel's charm.

She felt entirely distracted by him. This plan wasn't working out too well for her. She felt that the way Daniel looked at her and flirted with her made her feel more flustered. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Daniel appeared next to her holding his hand out to her. She looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He grinned "dance with me."

She shook her head "no, I...I can't"

"What? I know you can dance, Betty. You taught me how on the phone, remember?"

She bit her lip in thought as she looked up at him, his eyes shining. "Go Betty!" Hilda cheered.

"Ya, come on AB! You're like the best dancer!" he stated ratting her out. She sighed "Oh alright!" she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and close to him.

"Let's dance, Justin!" Hilda said as she got up from the chair. Justin rolled his eyes "Mom, that's…" as he looked at her face, the smile that was there and the look in her eyes, he caved "Fine!" he got up and she shrieked excitedly.

"What about Papi?" Betty stepped back, making Daniel lose his balance. He laughed "I can dance with him, too, if you like, Betty" he teased.

Betty smacked his shoulder, laughing. "Shut up!"

Ignacio laughed "You have fun mija! I'm happy watching, actually. This is very entertaining." he stated with a laugh, causing her to blush. She came over to him and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you"

He smiled "te quiero, mija. Have fun"

She nodded with a smile and came back over to Daniel who smiled at her. She laughed "Why are you so charming? You had to get my family to be on your side. It's not fair." she said as she held his hands.

"It's all part of the master plan" he declared with a grin. She smiled "do you even remember how to dance?"

He shrugged "probably not, but you can show me. It'll be fun."

"Good luck keeping up" she winked at him; Daniel felt his heart do a somersault as Betty started dancing to the exciting latin music that was playing.

She looked so gorgeous, the way her hair whipped behind her as she danced, and how her dress flared around her near the bottom as she twirled.

The smile she had on her face while she twirled and danced in her space made him smile. She looked so pretty like this. The fact that her dress hugged her curves and was red made her dancing way more exciting and sexy.

"Wooo! Go Betty!" Hilda cheered. Betty's smile was beaming as she took Daniel's hand and started making him dance with her. Daniel laughed and tried to keep up, but she was practically a pro and was moving a lot quicker than he was.

Betty's heart couldn't seem to keep up with her either as she felt the music overcome her. People in the restaurant started chanting "Baila! Baila!" and clapping, cheering for Daniel to dance with her.

Betty was having such an incredible time dancing. She'd always loved dancing, but she hadn't danced like this before.

She didn't know what it was. Was it Daniel? The fact that she was in this gorgeous dress? The fact that they weren't in New York? That Daniel seemed to like her? She wasn't quite sure she cared enough to analyze dancing with him, she felt free being here and dancing with him.

She laughed as he tried to keep up with her. Her laugh was quickly replaced by a gasp and her eyes growing bright in surprise when Daniel took her hand and pulled her to him, and dipped her back. The suddenness of his action made her heart skip.

He grinned and pulled her back up, twirling her around him. Daniel knew he was a terrible salsa dancer, but hell he could still surprise Betty. He felt more confident when he heard everyone in the restaurant cheer for them. Of course it was all in Spanish, but it still helped.

As he danced with Betty, the unbelievably breathtaking smile that was on her face made him know that Betty was his love. She looked so amazing! Her smile made him feel a way he'd never felt before.

He felt a warmness in his heart looking at her; he stopped and took her hand and placed a kiss there, his eyes looking into hers.

She looked dazed by the sudden change, but her hand lifted to the side of his face as he pulled her closer to him. Her gentle touch sent a rush through him. He let his forehead rest against hers pulling her arm to wrap around him.

Despite the still spirited music playing, and the people cheering for them, the mood shifted for them, their exciting fiery dancing turning into a slow dance.

Betty felt like her whole world changed in a split second. One second she was having a blast dancing with Daniel, forgetting about the world around her, and the next he looked at her like she was a special gem, the softness of his actions suspended around her. She was falling in love with her best friend.

Hilda and Justin looked at each other in surprise, seeing how much closer they got so quickly on this trip. Her father watched them; seeing how Daniel looked at his daughter, made him remember his Rosa and how he used to look at her like that. He smiled feeling happy for his daughter.

Daniel felt like his heart was complete as he had Betty in his arms like this. He smiled as he looked in her eyes, her eyes were shining through her glasses.

Seeing that smile of hers spread across her face, he felt lucky to be here with her. He wrapped his arms around her more and hugged her. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but hugged him back, her warmth radiating through him, touching his heart.

They remained hugging for a couple of minutes, oblivious to everyone and everything around them.

The patrons that were in the restaurant clapped and seemed to go back to their seats and resumed eating again, noticing that their dancing had ended.

Hilda and Justin exchanged looks and snickered seeing them get completely lost in one another. Hilda walked over to them and stood there for a second. "Ehem"

They slowly pulled apart, letting their hands drop from around each other and looked to her, their faces showing embarrassment. She winked at them "Having fun"

Betty blushed and looked down, feeling...she looked back to Daniel. She felt love. He smiled at her, his face reddening. "A lot of fun actually."

Betty bit her lip, her heart racing as she looked at him. He grinned "Maybe we should uh...call it a night?" he suggested.

She felt her heart sink. She didn't want this night to be over. She nodded "Ok"

Hilda laughed, but then Justin ran over and hugged Betty tightly and then Daniel causing them both to look to each other and laugh. Mr. Suarez had gotten up and walked over to them and placed a kiss to Betty's cheek. She blushed sure that her father could read her.

As they left the restaurant and got in a cab to go home, Daniel took Betty's hand in his, holding it up to him. She looked up at him with a smile and rested against his side amazed how this trip was turning out. She really hoped this wasn't a dream.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy! please let me know! I'd really appreciate it! even it is simply a smiley face! ahah :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

For entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Never-Ending Night**

Betty smiled as Daniel pulled her back to him as she was walking up the steps to the house, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his cheek touching hers. "Daniel"

"Betty" he replied, his voice sounding charming and cute. She laughed and then let out a small sigh, and placed her hand to his arm. He sighed in agreement, then said "I really don't want this night to be over yet" his voice was low and he sounded so sweet.

She nodded in agreement "Me too." she moved back a bit to see his face "I had so much fun dancing with you."

He smiled hugging her more, the feeling of his arms around her making her feel so perfect. "My family had such a great time, too."

"I'm glad. I love being with your family...and you." he placed a small kiss to her shoulder.

She smiled "This felt like a date."

He grinned shaking his head "Oh, it was most definitely a date!" the enthusiasm in his voice made her giggle. His smile was bright hearing her sweet laugh. He placed another kiss to her shoulder "You are so gorgeous. You look so incredible tonight"

She bit her lip "You really think that?"

He turned her around to face him and nodded "Hell yeah! Are you kidding me? You're mesmerizing. I couldn't stop staring at you all night. And God what I want to do to you." he looked down.

"What?" she asked curiously.

He looked up and shook his head with a smirk "Something too R-rated to talk about with your family probably listening to us." She blushed, "besides, I certainly don't want your father to murder me." he said in a softer voice. Betty laughed at that.

"Daniel, I highly doubt that would ever happen."

"I wouldn't want my girl's father thinking I'm disrespecting his precious daughter."

Betty looked at him with a smile. "I'm your girl?"

He nodded with a grin. "You've always been my girl, Betty. Haven't you ever heard people at Mode call you Daniel's girl?"

She shook her head "No, people say that?" she asked in surprise, hoping no one got the wrong idea about them.

He chuckled seeing her panic. "I have to admit, I always secretly love hearing people say that."

Her eyes grew bright in surprise "Really?"

He nodded "yep, you're Daniel's girl, and I'm damn proud of that!"

She bit her lip, her eyes shining as she looked at him. Seeing how gorgeous Betty looked in front of him, and knowing how special she was to him, and how she made him feel, he felt his heart lift. "God I just want to" he paused remembering that her sister and nephew were most likely listening to them.

"What?" when Betty asked him what he had been thinking, he couldn't help but tell her, especially with that shiny look in her eyes.

He placed his hands to her arms pulling her closer to him "I want so badly to run my hands down the curves of your body and kiss you" he said as he dropped a kiss to her cheek and then to her shoulder again.

Betty felt her heart race at Daniel's closeness, his supremely seductive scent filling her senses and his hot declaration. She met his eyes "Daniel?" her voice came out in a whisper.

"Hm?" he looked dazed as he took her in, his eyes dancing along her body. She wanted to kiss him, but she shook her head and turned around facing the house "nevermind" she was going to walk up the steps, but before she knew it Daniel spun her around and pulled her to him grasping her face in his hands and met her lips in a deep kiss completely taking her breath away.

Betty's heart nearly jumped out of her body from Daniel's kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Daniel nearly had a heart attack when Betty wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her and returned the kiss with a sweet passion that made his stomach flip.

He broke the kiss not wanting to get so carried away. He nearly groaned from seeing the intoxicated and sexy look in her eyes and the redness of perfect lips, and the pink in her cheeks. "Wow Betty!"

She nodded in agreement. Daniel had completely taken her breath away from his surprising kiss. Daniel Meade kissed her! She bit her lip, her heart nearly melting in her body at how amazing that felt.

"Um, we should probably get inside" he stated nervously, the feeling Betty gave him flooring him. He was sure that he loved her.

Betty followed him as he walked up the steps and felt like she was floating outside of her body. She smiled as she saw a smile cross his face.

When they walked up to the door, they heard quick footsteps and when they got inside, there was a whoosh of movement; Hilda and Justin had most likely run from the door to the couch in the living room.

Daniel and Betty looked to each other, their faces reddening knowing full and well that they had seen them kiss.

"Oh, hell, I can't pretend I didn't see you kiss! That's so awesome!" Hilda jumped up from the couch and hugged her sister excitedly "EEK!"

Daniel laughed, and was surprised when Justin ran over and hugged him. He laughed more "I appreciate the encouragement" he said jokingly.

"I'm going to go tell Grandpa!" he quickly ran off. "That kid I tell you" Hilda shook her head. Betty shoved her shoulder "Whatever Hilda, you're worse than he is!"

Hilda laughed and hugged her again "True!" She placed a kiss to her sister's cheek "Alright, goodnight sis. I need my beauty sleep! Good night Daniel! Have fun" she teased as she went into one of the extra rooms.

Daniel and Betty both looked in every corner of the house until they finally looked to each other shyly. They laughed "Um, I guess we should go to sleep" he suggested, feeling disheartened, really. He didn't want this night to ever end. It was...amazing.

Betty bit her lip and nodded "Mhm, I guess we should."

He nodded, giving her a small smile before he turned around. Betty looked at him; she took his hand and pulled him along to the side of the house where the porch was. She stopped there and he looked at her in wonder.

She sighed "Daniel, I just...I really don't want this night to be over" she admitted, wanting to have as much of this night as possible.

He smiled "Me neither, Betty. What did you have in mind?" he asked in confusion, wondering why being out here was 'better'

"Um...maybe we can just stay out here. I just feel like...going inside, it will be over" she said biting her lip trying to control the onslaught of emotions she felt from him. He came up to her and placed his hand to her cheek. "Hey, Betty, do you think this is it for us?"

She shrugged, looking down, the thought obviously making her nervous. "I don't know."

He placed his other hand to her waist pulling her closer to him. "Betty, this is only the beginning of our...romance" he worried that if he said 'love story' she'd get nervous, but hell, he was sure they were falling in love.

She looked at his eyes, the uncertainty dissipating a little. He smiled, stroking her cheek "I think you are so amazing! There is nothing in the world that can convince me not to take a chance on us."

She smiled, her heart floating. "Ok."

He smiled and took her hand pulling her over to where there was a lounge chair, that had just enough space for the both of them. The chair had a slight recline; he sat down and pulled Betty to lie beside him as.

Daniel looked to her and grinned "Betty, I'm truly shocked and surprised that you want to sleep with me on our first date" he teased.

Betty blushed smacking his shoulder "Shut up, silly!"

He laughed, finding it such a delight to make her blush. They lied there for several minutes in silence looking up at the dark sky, that had glimmers of stars faintly shining. That made him remember how the woman told him his dark clouds would turn into stars. He smiled, that was all because he had Betty.

"Betty?"

"Hmm…"

"I want to tell you something."

She turned her head to look at him "Ok"

He smiled, her being this close to him made him feel good. He pulled her closer to him "I want to tell you what that Butterfly Woman told me"

She looked at him "Ok."

He smiled, the closeness between them making his heart feel warm inside. "She told me that she saw dark clouds over me, but said that my heart is like a mighty mountain, and..."

Her eyes grew brighter, remembering that she had called him that.

"She said that in my heart there is this colorful butterfly surrounded by light. That this butterfly is by my side guiding me, and surrounding me with joy and happiness." He smiled the more he told her this, because he knew how true that was about his Betty. She was his beautiful colorful butterfly.

She smiled as she listened to him "that is nice, Daniel."

He nodded "Mhm, you know what's even nicer?"

She shook her head, looking at him curiously. He smiled and placed his hand to her cheek "You are my butterfly."

Her eyes grew bright "Me?"

He nodded smiling brighter "Yah, you have always been there for me, guiding me, lighting my world with that gorgeous smile of yours, surrounding me with joy and happiness. I feel all of that when I'm with you."

She smiled and placed her hand to his face "That's...amazing. I…" she was speechless. Daniel thought all those sweet nice things about her. It was...amazing.

She bit her lip "I have to tell you what she told me"

He looked at her anxiously, wanting to know. She smiled "She told me that there is this man who has a huge heart filled with so much love, the ocean and sky can hold it. Which is very true. You have the biggest sweetest heart. I love how loving and kind you are."

Daniel smiled listening to her, feeling happy that Betty thought that about him. "She said there were shining blue stars, which to me, I thought that was your eyes. They look like stars to me" she admitted, her heart racing.

He grinned "Aw shucks, you think my eyes look like stars. That's delightful."

She giggled finding him so silly. He laughed enjoying making Betty laugh.

"Mhm" she looked at those star-like eyes of his, placing her hand to his cheek once again. "It seems that lady made us see what we had"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her hugging her to him. "I'm glad, because Betty, I'm…" he sighed, he really wanted to tell her he was in love with her, but wasn't sure. "I'm seeing how amazing and special you are to me. To be honest, I've always known that about you, but I don't know, I guess I never thought we could be together"

Betty looked at him, her eyes shining, she leaned toward him and kissed him, holding his face in her hands amazed that Daniel really felt that way about her. She was more sure that she was falling for her best friend.

When Daniel pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her completely, she felt so right. She never really felt that way before. His hands glided softly up her sides and arms and grasped her face, placing a small kiss before he pulled away. The look in his eyes was so charming and loving, she smiled at him.

He smiled back, his smile was bright and so gorgeous, she blushed. He laughed "God, you have no idea what that blushing of your's does to me, Betty. It makes me happy"

She blushed further, looking away from him. He grinned, his heart filling with love for her by the minute. She looked back to him and said "I'm so happy you wanted to come to Mexico with us" her voice was low and she sounded like she was telling him a sweet secret.

He smiled and nodded "Me too, Betty. Who knows what crap I would have gotten myself into. To be completely honest with you…" he sighed and sat up in the chair. She sat up placing her hand to his arm "What's wrong?"

He looked to her "If it wasn't for you I would probably be popping pills, doing something stupid"

She looked at him, just listening to him. "The whole therapy thing wasn't working for me, so uh...the therapist gave me some pills to take whenever I felt like reverting to my bad habits." He felt ashamed to tell her that, but Betty being amazing, only listened to him. She entwined her hand with his, her silent way of telling him she was there for him.

He smiled "the only reason I didn't actually take those pills was because I saw you" he said honestly. She smiled as she looked at him. He smiled and lifted their hands to place a kiss to hers. "You're more than my butterfly Betty. You're like...my angel or something."

She smiled bigger hugging his arm to her "You're so sweet, Daniel. I always see how good of a person you are. I know you're not that guy that everyone thinks you are or makes you feel like you are. You're this amazing, sweet, charming, loving man, who loves too much"

He smiled as he hugged her to him. "I love that you see that in me, Betty. It's only because of you I actually believe it."

She placed a kiss to his cheek. He felt so lucky that Betty was in his life and more importantly that Betty was the love of his life. He grinned as he looked at her. She looked at him curiously "What?"

He laughed "So, before you said I was amazing, sweet, charming, loving. What else do you think about me?"

She laughed blushing "why should I tell you?"

He smiled brightly "Well, because I love hearing you tell me how great you think I am."

"Mm...oh really?"

He nodded "Yep!"

She laughed "Well, you're handsome...have beautiful eyes" she said seeing the charming smile on his face "your smile makes me happy"

Daniel smiled bigger, and lied back against the chair, folding his arms underneath his head "Keep going, this is great!" he teased.

She laughed, playfully slapping his chest. "You're so full of yourself!" she teased.

He grinned "Maybe" he held his arm open and she lied back against him, placing her hand to his chest. "You're really hot!" she admitted. He laughed "Ah-hah! I knew it!"

"What?" she looked at him.

He grinned "nothing, I'm just messing with you, Betty!" he laughed, causing her to laugh "you're so , so…" He held her face and looked in her eyes "What?"

She felt the air get sucked out of her lungs. "Amazing" she said in a breathless voice. He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. " _You_ are amazing, Betty."

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering inside. "What do you think about me?" she asked in a soft voice"

He smiled and ran his fingers down the length of her arm softly "I think you are beautiful…" she was looking at his eyes and he felt like he could see everything there. "And cute...and sweet" he placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Betty felt so many butterflies. She closed her eyes getting lost in the softness of his voice and the light way his fingers trailed along her arm and face. Daniel smiled as he watched Betty listen to him "You're so lovely, you have such beautiful, amazing lips" he kissed her briefly, getting lost in her and how dazed she looked.

"You have such pretty eyes." she opened her eyes to look at him, and he nodded "that smile of yours is the best part of my day"

She bit her lip as she looked at him in awe that he felt this way about her. Had he always thought about her like this? She placed her hand to his face again and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"I love having you this close to me" he said as he hugged her to him. She wrapped her arm around him more, her eyes closing to the feeling of closeness from him.

They were silent for several long minutes. Daniel pulled away slightly and saw that Betty seemed to be dozing off. He watched her as she started to fall asleep. She looked so beautiful. He placed a kiss to her forehead and cheek and then lifted their hands up to kiss her hand. He saw the smile form on her face and he felt so happy. "I love you, Betty" he said in the quietest voice, feeling he had to say it to her now, even if she was sleeping.

"Mm…" she hugged him closer. He smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the best he'd ever felt in his life. His sweet charming friend was his love and he felt so lucky that she seemed to hopefully love him.

* * *

AN: Hope you all like it! 3 please review if you can! thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! =D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Blue is the Color of Trust**

When Betty woke up from the light of the sun rising, she woke with a bright smile on her face after having one of the best nights of her life. The other night that was equal in it's 'best night' status was that night she spent till five in the morning with Daniel.

The Daniel who was sleeping so sweetly next to her. What better way to wake up than to open her eyes to see the sun beginning to shine and see her adorable love beside her. He looked terribly sweet while sleeping.

She also had the best dream, of Daniel placing sweet kisses to her face and hand and telling her he loves her. She had felt like it was all real as if she were actually hearing the words in the softest sweetest voice like it was a secret; the kisses giving her a warm feeling.

As she looked at him she smiled because she was sure she loved him, too. She lifted her hand gently to rest at his cheek as her body was nestled against him, his arm loosely around her waist, but wrapping around her more and pulling her closer.

She leaned closer to him and placed a small kiss to his lips. She couldn't help it. He was so cute and sweet and handsome. A small smile formed across his face and her heart did a little flip.

His eyes started to open and close slowly, but when they opened fully and he saw her a bright smile crossed his face and she felt her stomach flip in response. It was the best smile ever. She was feeling so lucky that he was smiling like that because he saw her.

She bit her lip as his eyes seemed to scan her face; he smiled brighter "Hi" his voice came out in a raspy, entirely sexy voice.

"Hi" she responded feeling breathless already.

His hand brushed up her arm softly, giving her butterflies, his gaze was warm and sweet.

Daniel felt like his heart did a little dance as he woke up to the sight of Betty beside him. She looked even more beautiful this morning, if that was possible. There seemed to be this glow on her face, her skin was shining, the smile that was there was so pretty, he felt his heart melt, and the way her eyes looked sparkly from the light of the sun gave him the best feeling.

"You are so beautiful" he felt his voice was softer, and perhaps it was the magic of being this close to her that made it feel more special.

She smiled and placed her hand to his face. Daniel smiled as they seemed to stare at each other, this feeling of closeness almost surreal to both of them. "Betty?"

"Mhm"

He picked his hand up to trail across her face softly, his heart expanding as he looked at her. "I almost wish we didn't have to go back to New York" his voice was lower, and gave her a warm tingly feeling.

She nodded "Me too. I don't want us to go back to... only friends" she stated, rather boldly.

He grinned "Trust me, we are definitely not going to be _only_ friends. I don't think we've really ever been only friends. We've always been more. The connection I have with you is...special. Don't _you_ feel that, too?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, since I first saw you I felt...a little thrill, and getting to know you, and working with you, I feel very close to you. More than anyone else I've ever met. And we haven't really known each other that long."

He smiled, that making his heart fill with more love for her. He wanted to tell her more than anything that he loved her, but felt he wanted to make it special and romantic. He'd plan something special for her tonight.

He smiled and sat up in the chair, pulling Betty to sit up with him. "So, what did you want to do today? I think I'm going to the embassy with your father. You should come with us. I'm sure you could charm whoever we have to talk to."

Betty smiled and nodded feeling so lucky that Daniel not only cared for her but her family. That made it more apparent that he was such a loving man and had a big heart.

Daniel laughed and said "Justin told me he wanted to try this special ice cream here; I was thinking to take you all there after. He told me he would deny it if I told people he wanted it." he laughed. She smiled listening to him.

"And you, whatever you want to do, or wherever you want to go, I'll take you. We can take your whole family, or just us, whatever."

Betty bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. He noticed and said "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him feeling embarrassed. He held her face and looked in her eyes, the warm concerning look in his eyes made her heart flutter. "Betty?"

She laughed, wiping at her face "I'm sorry, I'm just…you're the sweetest man." He smiled in confusion.

"How much you care about my family, and me...it means a lot to me" she said, placing her hand to his. He smiled brighter, and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, finding his Betty the sweetest. If she thought he was sweet, she was honey, from her sweetness.

Her lips were sweet; it felt like a dream to actually kiss her.

He'd thought about kissing her before. That night at the Christmas party, he felt like he wanted to hug her and kiss her and make her sadness go away, and that night of their all night date, he felt so...dazzled by her, he wanted to make her feel beautiful.

As her hands wrapped around his midsection, he felt his heart do a somersault. She was such a warm, passionate kisser.

"Oo, look at you two!" Hilda's interruption made them end their kiss and look to her. She was looking at them with a big grin on her face. Betty blushed, Daniel felt flustered, because kissing Betty was such a blissful and thrilling feeling.

Hilda smiled and said "did you two have a good night?"

Betty nodded, and Daniel smiled looking to Betty, taking her hand in his. She placed her other hand on top of his. Hilda smiled brighter "Aw, I'm so happy to see you happy, Betty. Henry wasn't good for you. Daniel is great and we all love him"

Betty's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten about Henry. She bit her lip and looked to Daniel, who had a smile on his face at what her sister said. Betty smiled and pulled him close surprising him with a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him, her smile giving him life.

Hilda smiled, feeling happy for her sister. "Come inside when you're done...kissing" she said with a smirk "Papi and Tia made breakfast for us all."

They both blushed, nodding their agreement. She laughed and went back inside.

Betty let out a sigh, and Daniel looked to her with a smile, his eyes shining. She bit her lip, the look in his eyes making her feel so happy. "Um...I guess I should go get dressed into something more...casual" she said blushing as she looked to herself remembering she was in this really gorgeous, sexy, dress.

He grinned "aw, are you sure? Because you look...wow, Betty. Let me just say this to you now, with your family away, you are drop dead gorgeous and sexy! The second I saw you I wanted to kiss and touch you everywhere" he said, causing her to look at him with a surprising shine in her eyes, his voice giving her butterflies, what he said making her heart race.

She bit her lip, as she saw the intensity in his eyes. "You are so damn sexy!" he stated in amazement.

"This dress, Betty, is just…" he ran his hand along the side of her body following the curves making her heart race. "...so gorgeous" his voice lowered to a breathless whisper as he placed a sensual kiss to her neck, making her whole body notice.

He pulled away looking at her eyes, his filled with an intoxicated dazed look. She bit her lip placing her hand to his chest wanting to run her hand along him, but she remembered they were surrounded by family members. "We should...go inside" she said in a soft voice.

He let out a sigh, but nodded "I know...too many people."

She nodded and got up. He took her hand stopping her from walking "Wait, Betty, let me just ask, if uh…" he stood up wrapping his arm around her waist "we were alone, would you…"

She placed her fingers to his lips, stopping him from asking his question, looked at his eyes and nodded with a small smile. She felt she really would do... more than kiss, at least. She was in love with him, and she could see that he...at least cared about her very much. Not to mention he was Daniel, the handsome charming man, who made her feel very special and was her closest friend.

He grinned and placed an enthusiastic kiss to her cheek making her laugh. She blushed, and released his hold on her and went inside the house.

Daniel watched her leave, his heart lifting. She was so amazing. He knew she was his everything. He had to plan something amazing for her tonight.

He went back inside the house to get dressed to join her family. He quickly got dressed, when he walked into the hall, Betty walked out of her father's room, looking like sunshine.

She was so pretty. The outfit she had on was so flattering to her in all the right places. The light blue jeans she had on formed around those enticing curves, and the yellow short sleeved top she was wearing, made her look so radiant, while highlighting some of her other delightful assets.

She smiled upon seeing him, that smile of hers touching his heart. "Wow, Betty, you look, so pretty, like...sunshine" he said causing her to blush. She walked up to him, her eyes drifting over him; she placed her hand to his side as she came up close to him "You look so...hot!" she said causing them both to laugh.

He grinned "why thank you, cutie!" He said as he shifted the collar of his light blue dress shirt making emphasis that he cleaned up nice.

She looked in his eyes, those blue stars shining brightly. She leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips. He looked at her with a smile, placing his hand to her waist. "Come on, your family must be waiting for us."

She nodded. As they walked over, she took his hand in hers making him smile. She was so beautiful. He loved how vibrant and lovely she looked. Her soft and beautiful hair, bounced lightly as she walked. His Betty was such a cutie pie!

He couldn't understand why she hid herself. He loved that he made her feel like dressing beautiful. He hoped she knew that he always thought she was beautiful. He made a mental note to make sure to tell her that.

When they made it to the kitchen, bright smiles crossed nearly everyone's face as they entered.

"Aw Betty, Daniel!" that sweet aunt of Betty's had joined their family for breakfast. She got up and hugged them, giving them each a kiss. "Que sonrisa, Betty! Esta brillando! Me piensas que está enamorada." she said sweetly, placing her hand to Betty's cheek with genuine affection.

Betty blushed brightly, feeling embarrassed again at the attention her and Daniel's 'love' was getting. Daniel laughed and squeezed Betty's hand warmly. She looked to him, and her aunt hugged him, placing a kiss to his cheek again, causing Daniel to smile.

Her sister, nephew and father seemed to laugh, finding amusement in their situation. When they were eating, they all had a pleasant time together, Betty found being with her family like this was fulfilling. She wished she knew about her mother's family, however. She didn't know anything about her mother.

When their breakfast was over, and they were getting ready to leave with her father to the embassy, Betty came over to Daniel as he was sitting on the couch, checking emails on his phone. He smiled seeing her "Hey sweetie"

She blushed at his sentiment, but sat next to him on the couch. He looked at her curiously "What's up?"

She bit her lip, but sighed "Daniel, I want to know more about my mother. I was just wondering, if...you could maybe... "

He took her hand in his "Help you?"

She nodded. He smiled "Betty, of course I'll help you. How about after we get everything cleared with your father and get ice cream, we try and find out about her. Maybe people around here know something."

She nodded with a smile. He placed a kiss to her hand "You know I would do anything to keep you happy."

She leaned toward him and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I know."

Sometime later they were all on the way to the embassy to help her father. She really hoped they could find a way for him to go back to the U.S. Having Daniel with them here, she felt confident they would be able to.

After several hours, and much convincing, they were able to get her father to have a temporary visa.

When they got outside, they all hugged in excitement. "That is so awesome, papi! Thank God for Daniel and Betty both being here. If it wasn't for them, that judge would have denied it!" Hilda stated thankfully.

"Now we definitely have to celebrate with ice cream! My treat!" Daniel said shooting Justin a discrete wink. Justin hugged him.

"Yes! Much needed celebration!" Ignacio agreed.

When they started walking to the cab, Daniel took Betty's hand giving her a small kiss. She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Thank you so much, Daniel."

"Betty, I don't know why you're thanking _me_ , sweetie. You're the one who saved the day. That judge was totally charmed by you. Thank goodness he spoke English or else I wouldn't have been a wink of help."

She laughed and hugged him "Still, thank you. You're just so amazing for even doing this whole trip for my family and everything you've done for us while you've been here. I'm so so happy you wanted to come here"

Daniel smiled and hugged her tighter "Me too, Betty. My whole life changed in the best way because I have you as a friend."

He held her face and kissed her forehead, wanting her to know how much he really loved their friendship.

"Come on, you guys, hurry! We want ice cream!" Hilda teased from outside. They laughed and went outside, and went on their way to the "Helado Mexicana" shop that Justin swore had the best ice cream.

When they had their ice cream, they all were in amazement how creamy and sweet and simply delicious it was. Daniel looked to Justin at one point holding his hand up to get a high five. At first Justin looked at him in confusion "What?"

Betty giggled "Daniel wants his high five for taking us here, Justin" she said knowing how much Daniel loved his high fives. Justin laughed and high-fived him.

Betty laughed as this adorable smile that swept Daniel's face. He was the cutest. She hugged his arm feeling the happiest she'd ever been. He looked to her with a sweet smile.

Several hours later when they were all back home, Daniel and Betty went on their quest to find out something about Betty's mother. They asked several people in the area if they knew her, or knew someone that might have known her but had no luck.

Just when they felt like it was a futile effort, they found a woman who said that Betty's mother's mother might live in this small blue house. When they asked her where it was, she had no real answers.

They decided to take a break and stopped at a small restaurant. He figured he'd get them something to drink since they'd walked around a lot on a sort of arid hot day. He was surprised when it ended up being Antonio's place "Antonio, hey!"

"Oh Daniel, buenas tardes, good to see you. What brings you here?"

He smiled "Um, actually..." he looked to Betty who was sitting outside, with a bummed look on her face as she looked at the ground.

He frowned and looked back to his friend "Uh, do you happen to know anything about someone named Rosa. You see, my girlfriend's father, Ignacio Suarez married her a long time ago and we are trying to find a relative of Betty's mother. Do you happen to know anything about a blue house."

Antonio shook his head "I'm afraid I don't know. Lo siento, Daniel."

Daniel sighed "Ok, just two colas, por favor" he said feeling disappointed. "Buena suerte" Antonio said as he handed Daniel two bottles of soda.

When Daniel came over to Betty, he sat down and held out the soda to her. She shook her head "No, thanks"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sure we can find something soon."

She sighed "I give up, Daniel. I'm never going to know about my mother."

Daniel sighed "Betty, you, more than anyone has told me never to give up. I know we'll find something. Let's just take a break here, and then we can try, maybe tomorrow or something, to look again."

She sighed and sat against him. He looked to her with a saddened smile. Daniel could see how important this was to Betty to find something that connected to her mother.

He looked up at the sky for moment in thought, when he saw a yellow butterfly fluttering against the blue sky. He grinned and looked to Betty as she sat beside him looking disappointed. He looked to the butterfly again and he wasn't sure why but he felt he had to follow it.

"Come on, Betty!" He took her hand as he got up, excitedly.

"Daniel, where are we going?" she asked in wonder as he pulled her along, quickly, following after the butterfly.

"Just trust me, sweetie. I have this feeling we should follow that butterfly."

She watched Daniel in amusement, as she kept up with him. She found it sweet how he seemed to find guidance in the butterfly. He seemed pretty sure of himself. She did trust Daniel more than anything. He was very special.

As they continued for several minutes following the yellow butterfly, it stopped on a flower that was sitting on this dry grassy hill. Just a short distance behind stood a tree that was partially leafless like she remembered that 'butterfly woman' had told her. She looked in surprise.

As they walked a little further, in the distance was a small blue house. "Daniel! Oh my god, you found it!" she said in surprise, a bright grin spread across his face.

She threw her arms around him "You're so amazing! I love-um...thank you so much! Oh my gosh, this is so amazing!" she wasn't sure why she hesitated. She loved Daniel and she was pretty certain he loved her. He looked at her with a smile, as she pulled away. She wondered if he heard her almost declare she loved him.

Daniel felt like his heart was soaring at the moment. He was in awe of all that just happened.

He grinned; she had almost told him she loved him. He was definitely going to make her see just how much he loved her. Betty was so amazing, so special. She was his butterfly, his joy, his happiness, his love, his everything.

"Come on, Betty, let's go see if someone is there" he took her hand and they walked over to the house, hoping to find something to tie her family together.

* * *

AN: truly hope you're enjoying the story! thank you for reading! :D 3 Please let me know what you like, so I can keep writing. 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **Hi this chapter is a little shorter. I think the next one will be much longer. Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Love is a Gift**

Betty felt so excited and nervous about possibly meeting her grandmother. She didn't know what to expect. Just when she and Daniel were about to walk into the house, she stopped, and he looked at her "Betty?"

She bit her lip "I'm so nervous"

He smiled "why, sweetie?"

She looked down "I don't know"

He held his hand out to her, looking at her with those warm shining eyes. She smiled and placed her hand in his. When they walked inside, there was an older woman sitting in a rocking chair.

They walked over and both said 'hola', Betty let go of Daniel's hand and walked up a little closer. "Yolanda? Soy Betty, Rosa's hija"

When the woman didn't respond, Betty looked back to Daniel. He just smiled at her, his silent way of telling her to still speak to her. She bit her lip, then looked back to the woman. "Soy tu nieta. You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you." when she realized she spoke in English, she said "Do you understand me?"

Another woman walked out of a back room and saw her and Daniel "She won't talk to you. She can't comprehend anymore."

Daniel walked up to Betty and came up to take her hand. She looked to him, feeling so lucky that he was here with her. He made her feel like she had everything. Surprisingly, her grandmother got out of her chair and said "Rosa? estas aqui?"

"No, soy Betty."

She still didn't seem to understand "Rosa, regresaste? Yo te quiero, mihija. Siempre está en mi corazón."

Betty felt her heart clench at what her grandmother said "Perdona, por no entendido tu amor" Her grandmother looked to Daniel, and lifted her and his joined hands, encasing her hands over theirs. "Amor es la más preciosa regalo del mundo. Estar con la persona que amas." She placed a kiss to their hands.

When Daniel looked to Betty, he had a smile on his face. He didn't understand Spanish enough, but felt that Betty's grandmother blessed them to be together. He felt so happy that Betty got to see her and maybe tie her and her mother together. He felt even more excited to tell Betty he was in love with her.

Betty looked to Daniel, a smile crossing her face, her cheeks turning rosy. She felt so lucky that Daniel had decided to come on this trip with her; it had made them see that THEY belonged together. She was sure she would have mistaken her grandmother's words and thought of being with Henry, but he wasn't the right man for her.

Before they left, her grandmother gave her old wedding dress and a couple of her mother's old dresses to her. When they were leaving, Betty smiled as she looked to Daniel. He was so amazing. He looked to her with a smile. "Are you happy?"

She nodded, her eyes getting glossy. She felt she didn't have the right words to tell him how much happiness he gave her. He smiled brighter "Good. I'm happy you got to see her. And we even found your sister a wedding dress. Two in one, I say."

Betty laughed finding Daniel completely charming. She really wanted to kiss him. She took his hand and pulled him back to her, taking hold of his face and kissed him. He was surprised for a few seconds, but quickly wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed, it seemed he was getting annoyed with holding the bag of dresses and dropped them taking hold of her face. Betty laughed as he kissed her.

He held her face looking at her with a grin "Don't laugh at me, Betty. You can't go and kiss me like that without expecting me to kiss you back properly.

She giggled some more and was surprised when Daniel lifted her off the grassy ground. "Daniel! Oh my god!"

He laughed finding her so cute, as she held onto him tightly. She laughed "You're so crazy."

He grinned "Yep!" He let her down "There, you happy now?"

She shook her head, tackling him to the ground, then kissed him. "Now, I am"

"Bettyyy!" He looked up at the sky, laughing, while she giggled as she had him pinned. He smiled as he held her face pulling her down for another kiss. He never knew his Betty could be so spontaneous. He rolled them so he was on top of her kissing her all over her face. She wrapped her arms around him.

Betty felt so excited to kiss Daniel like this, without having to worry about her family teasing her or being around every moment. She ran her hand along his back and to his face pulling him even closer.

Daniel felt so lost in Betty and kissing her, wanting to touch her every where, but felt like he really wanted to tell her he loved her first. He never cared about that sort of thing before, but Betty was special. He felt like his heart was constantly doing somersaults as Betty kissed him back with such passion.

He stopped kissing her with great difficulty; she was such an amazing kisser. He looked at her eyes, his heart racing, as she looked into his, her eyes shining, her perfect soft lips looking so tempting. "We should get back. I actually want to take you on a date later. Just us. What do you think?"

She nodded with a bright smile "Mhm, that would be...nice"

He grinned "Great!" he got up and pulled her up, surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in hug. He smiled and hugged her, wondering why she was so...affectionate.

As he held her arms and looked at her, she blushed and said "I just want to thank you for being here with me."

He smiled "Me too, Betty. I'm so lucky that you are in my life."

She pulled him close and placed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and said "now, let's get back. I want to make sure we spend as much time as possible together on our date. It sucks that tomorrow night we would be back on a plane to New York. As much as I love New York, I love just being us here"

She nodded "Me too." Daniel noticed the frown on her face as they walked together to get back to the family house. "Betty?"

"Mhm?" she responded in a daze. "What's going on?" he asked, noticing how different she seemed in just the few minutes they had been walking.

She chewed her bottom lip, and looked to him "nothing."

He frowned himself sure that she wasn't telling him something. He knew she would tell him when she felt like sharing whatever it was that made her upset. He hoped it wasn't something he said.

As Betty walked alongside Daniel to the house, she started to feel more and more uncertain about...well, everything. Would Daniel still want to date her when they got back to 'real life', or was this all happening because they were in Mexico. She really hoped not, because she was completely in love with him.

Just when they were reaching the house, Daniel stopped Betty from walking further. She looked at him in confusion. "Betty, look, I tried not to worry about why you seem so upset, but I just can't. Please tell me. Whatever it is, I promise I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

As she heard how concerned Daniel seemed and how he said he would do anything to make her happy, she knew she was stupid to doubt Daniel's...feelings. He was a very honest and reliable man when he was in love. She had seen how loving he was. He had shown HER how loving he is.

She smiled at him "I'm so stupid, Daniel"

He looked confused "What?"

She pulled him down for a kiss "I know how much you care about me, and you've shown me that this whole trip and everything you do for me. I guess, part of me got scared at the thought of going back to our 'real lives' because I don't want to lose what we have."

He smiled "Betty, that is never going to happen. For one thing, you're like the best friend I've ever had. Nothing will ever change that. Second...well…" damn it he wanted to tell her he loved her! "I'm pretty uh...well, nuts about you"

Her smile was super pretty and it made his heart fill with warmth. "Really?"

He nodded with a grin "Si senorita!"

She laughed "You know you sound really cute when you speak in Spanish"

He sighed, but smirked "ya, well, I think I want you to say something sexy to me in Spanish tonight"

Betty laughed, her cheeks turning rosy. "I don't know if it will sound all that hot from me." she laughed knowing how terrible her spanish was. He shrugged. "Of course, I prefer English, because I can actually understand it."

She laughed.

When they made it to the house fifteen minutes later, Betty ran over to Hilda when she saw her "Hilda! You will not believe what Daniel and I have for you"

She looked at her sister with a curious smirk "What?"

When Daniel walked up, he held out the bag with the wedding dress. "What's this?" she asked as she started to unzip it. Betty and Daniel both smiled. "It was abuela's" Betty said. As Hilda took it out her eyes grew bright "Oh, it's beautiful!" She hugged Betty "Thank you, Betty! This is so beautiful."

"By the way, you have grass in your hair" she said with a wink before she hugged Daniel, causing Betty to run her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Daniel!" Hilda laughed making Daniel laugh, especially when she squealed in excitement "EEK! I gotta show Justin!" she ran into one of the rooms.

Betty smiled looking to Daniel. He leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek, but wiggled his eyebrows playfully "We should have another roll in the grass. That was fun...and kinda sexy" he said, his voice dropped lower. She bit her lip, glancing to his eyes. He nudged her shoulder playfully.

She blushed. He smiled, feeling so happy that he was here with Betty. He couldn't wait to tell her he was crazy in love with her. "I'm going to go for a little while. You get ready for our date, and I'll be right back to pick you up."

She nodded, as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you soon, senorita"

She laughed as he went away. She wondered what he was going to do for their date. She didn't need anything extravagant. She sighed and went to get ready.

When Daniel left he spotted Mr. Suarez outside. "Hey Mr. Suarez."

"Oh Daniel, como estas?" he said with a grin.

Daniel laughed "Good, actually. Um...I was wondering, uh...can I talk to you."

Ignacio nodded "Yes, mijo, let's go for a walk."

As they started walking, they were silent for a couple of minutes, when Daniel started "Um, well Mr. Suarez, as you obviously know, uh...I'm well"

"You're in love with Betty"

Daniel looked at him with a surprised smile and nodded "Uh, ya, is it that obvious."

Ignacio laughed at that "Mijo, you and my daughter are very transparent in your love. Everyone around you can see it." Daniel's felt his face warm at that, feeling a little embarrassed.

Ignacio laughed again "I can see how much you care for our family, especially my Betty. She is very lucky to have your love, mijo." Daniel smiled brightly "Thanks , that means a lot to me, because I think I'm the lucky one, here. Betty is very special. And uh...I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Ignacio smiled as he listened to Daniel, but shrugged and said "sometimes we choose not to see love when we have it, for fear it would disappear altogether."

Daniel looked at Mr. Suarez "Is that what happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ignacio smiled at him and nodded "I was a private cook for my Rosa's husband. I came to love her over time. There were nights when she would come to the kitchen to get away from everything, and we would talk. Of course, I instantly fell in love with her. She was such a passionate, happy woman; her heart filled with more love than she received."

"I could see that she was trapped in a marriage that was destroying her. Her husband, his name was Ramiro, would beat her frequently, and his own son. I tried not to let it bother me, but as I got to know Rosa, I knew she deserved happiness and love. I couldn't let him beat her again, so I fought with Ramiro, and I didn't intend to…"

He didn't have to say the words for Daniel to know what he was referring to, Daniel nodded in understanding. "I couldn't see him continue to hurt her." he added.

Daniel smiled "You got your love though, as hard as it might have been."

Ignacio smiled with a nod "I wouldn't change anything if I couldn't have my Rosa"

Daniel smiled, feeling honored that Betty's father shared this with him. "I feel that way about Betty. She has made my life better and uh...I do love her."

Ignacio smiled "Yes, when you were dancing with Betty, I could see how you looked at her. I looked at my Rosa that way"

Daniel felt his heart race just remembering how he felt dancing with Betty. He only just realized he loved her in that moment. For her father to see it, made it feel more...intense.

"So uh...I have your blessing to be with Betty?"

Ignacio smiled with a nod.

"Great, would you uh...mind helping me?" Daniel felt so excited to tell Betty he was so crazy about her. After hearing her father tell him his love story, he felt more in love with Betty. And having Betty's father help in planning his date with Betty, he knew he could make it more special.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

For entertainment only! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Love is Only a Star Away**

As Betty slipped on the blue skirt that belonged to her mother, she felt tears fill her eyes. It was so pretty. The rich color, and the red and pink embroidery of flowers and the ribbon trimming along the hem made her see her mother in it.

It made her smile to see how fashionable her clothes were even when she was young, and how they still matched her colorful and vibrant personality, just like the colorful flower embroidery on her white top.

She looked in the mirror and smiled when she saw the image of her mother standing beside her, as they looked in the mirror together. "Mami, I miss you" Betty felt a tear slide down her face.

"Don't cry, mi amor" she placed a kiss to her cheek, pulling her hair back from her face. "Te quiero mi princesa. Look how beautiful you are."

Betty bit her lip, trying not to cry wishing that her mother was still here. "I'm always with you, mi preciosa Betty. Siempre."

Betty lifted her hand to her B necklace, a smile crossing her face despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Betty, what do you think-? Before Hilda could ask, she saw the tears on her sister's face "Betty, why are you crying?"

Betty looked to her sister and smiled "I'm just missing mom"

Hilda looked at her with a small smile, her eyes getting glossy. She walked over to Betty and hugged her. "I miss her, too"

Betty bit her lip to stop her need to cry. "You look so beautiful, Hilda. Mami would be so happy for you"

Hilda pulled away from Betty, tears in her eyes "Thank you, Betty" she said it in a whisper. She turned and looked in the mirror, seeing the reflection of them. Hilda took her sister's hand, making Betty look to her with a smile. "Look at us, huh? We're both in love"

Betty blushed, looking down. Hilda smiled placing her arm around her shoulder. "You look so beautiful, Betty. Daniel is so lucky to have your love. And he brings out the real you. This vibrant, beautiful girl who lives with her heart, and inspires all those around her. You both make each other better by being together."

Betty threw her arms around her sister, unable to stop her crying "Thank you" she said in a soft voice. They laughed when their father wrapped them in a hug. "My girls"

They both smiled looking at him. "you are my greatest treasure." he said causing them both to get tears in their eyes.

After a moment, Justin walked in the room, his eyes growing bright "Mom! You look beautiful" the sweet wonder in his voice made Hilda smile bright "Aw, thank you baby!" she hugged him tight. "So, you think this is the dress?" she asked as she stepped back.

They all nodded, with smiles on their faces. "You look gorgeous, Hilda." Betty stated. "Very beautiful, mija" her father added. "It's totally vintage!" Justin said causing her to grin.

Hilda looked in the mirror taking in how she looked in the dress, feeling so lucky that she had her family with her.

She normally wouldn't choose a long sleeved wedding dress, but it was so beautiful and she felt like her mami was with her wearing it. The lace sleeves and detailing in the bodice felt pretty and vintage, the floral detailing all along the bottom and hem complementing the top.

As her little love got down and spread the train of her dress out, they all smiled brightly "Wow, that is so beautiful, Hilda!" Betty said happily, excited for her sister.

Justin wrapped his arm around his mom's waist "Ya, mom, this dress is great on you. Dad is going to go nuts" Hilda looked to him with a smile and kissed him "Thank you, sweetie."

They were all surprised when Daniel stepped in and said "Wow Hilda! You look, perfect! That dress is beautiful!"

She smiled looking at him. "Thank you, Daniel"

When he wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek, she smiled seeing the smile on her sister's face. She was so in love. She seemed to always have this fascination with the man, now she knew it was because they were destined to be together.

"Alright, you two, I think you have a date to go on. Enough fussing over me, for now!" she said with a grin.

They all laughed. Daniel looked to Betty with a smile "ready to go?"

She nodded with a smile as she looked in his eyes, feeling more in love with him than ever. The smile he gave her was filled with a shine that made her whole heart fill. "Great, let's get going."

Daniel exchanged a look with her father before they stepped out of the room. Betty looked to him curiously. "What are you planning?" she asked sure he was up to no good.

He grinned "It's a surprise. You look so beautiful. Is that one of your mom's outfits? It suits you. You look very pretty."

Betty smiled as she placed her hand to her necklace "Thanks"

When they walked outside, there was a motorbike parked in front. "What's that?" she asked.

He smiled "Our ride for the night. I thought it would be more fun than having a cab drive us all around, and this way it will be just us." he smirked "And you can hold on to me" he shot her a flirty wink.

She laughed, her face turning rosy. "Fine, it sounds fun."

He looked surprised "really?"

She nodded. He took her hand pulling her down the steps quickly "Awesome, I was worried you'd say no."

As he hopped on the bike, she smiled finding him so charming. She got on and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled brightly and placed his hands on top of hers "I'm so happy I'm with you. I love y...being here with you" he almost blurted that he loved her again. Damn, he really needed to tell her soon. It was just ready to explode in his heart.

She hugged him tighter "Me too"

"Ready to go, senorita?" he asked, his heart racing as Betty held onto him, her warmth radiating all through him. She laughed "yes"

"Great"

He started the bike and they rode off; Betty felt so excited. She'd never been on a bike before. Being with Daniel made it way more thrilling. She loved him more than anything. She wanted to tell him.

As they rode through the city, she was finding it such a fun way to explore the city with him, especially at night. It felt so...she didn't know, she just felt so happy to be with him. It made her think back to that night they spent on the bridge together, with the lights of the city their view. Seeing this city at night, with its lights all shining and the wind blowing through her hair and having Daniel with her, it felt exhilarating.

When they stopped somewhere, she looked at him strangely wondering why they were stopping in front of a library. He held his hand out for her to take. She smiled placing her hand in his "I have several places I'm taking you tonight. This is the first one. I hope you like it"

As they walked together, he opened the door to the library and when she walked in her eyes grew bright. It was beautiful. He smiled as he saw the light in her eyes. He held out a red rose to her. She smiled and took it from him. When she saw the small strip of paper wrapped around it, she looked at him wondering what that meant. It was a bunch of numbers and letters.

He chuckled "You have to find a book in here"

She looked at him with a wondersome eyes "Ok" she laughed and walked around looking for the section the book he wanted her to find was. When she found the section, she walked along looking at the spines of many books until she found the one that was on the paper. She took out the book. On the front cover it read: The Best Poems of Friendship

There was a bookmark and she figured that might be where he wanted her to flip to. She turned the pages and read the poem there.

 _I don't think you will  
Ever fully understand,  
How you've touched my life and made me who I am.  
I don't think you could ever know  
Just how truly special you are.  
That even on the darkest nights  
You are my brightest star.  
You've allowed me to experience something very hard to find  
Unconditional love that exists  
In my body soul and mind.  
I don't think you could ever feel  
All the love I have to give.  
And I'm sure you'll never realize  
You've been my will to live.  
You are an amazing person  
And without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
Completes and fulfills every part of me.  
_  
She looked at him, her eyes glossy, the words of the poem touching her heart. The way he was looking at her with that smile on his face, it made her laugh. She hugged him tight "thank you. That is amazing. You really feel that way about me?" she asked, feeling like her heart was filling like a balloon.

He hugged her warmly "Of course I do. You've always been the most special person to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. You've been there for me since I met you, even when I was a total jerk to you. You're always there to make me smile and remind me that there is something great in my life. And that's you, Betty."

Tears slid down her face as she pulled away and pulled him down for a long kiss. He hugged her closer, slowly lifting his hands to her face kissing her back with so much love. He left her lips and looked at her with a smile "Now, we don't have a lot of time to get to the next place. Come on" he started pulling her along, but she stopped him "Wait! Daniel, um...I want this page."

He took the book from her, pulling her along with him, until they went to the front desk. He took out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on top of the book, to show he wanted to buy it. There was no way that book was a hundred dollars, but the person at the desk just handed the book to him without a question, not caring that he was clearly overpaying for such a small old book.

Daniel grinned and handed the book to her "there, you happy?"

She laughed "You are crazy, Daniel! I could have just photocopied it or something"

He shook his head, laughing, "Now you tell me!"

She giggled as he hopped on the bike. She got on and wrapped her arms around him "You're so amazing! I love you!"

A beaming smile spread across Daniel's face; before he could acknowledge her they were already riding. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to her fingers.

Betty felt her heart race like never before. She told Daniel she loved him. She didn't know if he heard her, though. She felt somewhat relieved, but a little disappointed.

She smiled and felt butterflies when he kissed her hand. She was amazed that Daniel felt so strongly about her. She was sure that he loved her, too. She had to tell him before their date was over, or else she felt she might internally combust with so much love.

Within ten or so minutes, they stopped at another place, who had someone standing outside. He acknowledged Daniel and handed him a small blue and white bag. "Gracias Marco" Daniel said to him as he took it, and walked back over to Betty who stood there puzzled by Daniel's 'date experience'.

He took out a small card and handed it to her with that charming smile of his shining. She smiled as she looked at him and took it.

 _Betty, you are the most special person in my life, because not only are you my closest and dearest friend, you are also my butterfly, being there for me, always, brightening my world with your light and colorful personality. Your smile is always the best part of my day. I am so happy to get to call you Daniel's girl._

She giggled and looked up at him, her eyes glossy. "Daniel, you are so sweet. Um, I don't think I can take my much more of your sweetness."

He grinned "well, then I think we're both in trouble, because I have more."

She bit her lip as he took out a small purple box and handed it to her. She took it from him and opened it to find this beautiful silver bracelet with a pink and blue crystal butterfly holding the center together, with pink crystals all along the bracelet.

Her eyes grew bright with light, the smile on her face so big "Daniel! Oh my goodness, this is so beautiful! You really didn't have to do all of this." she looked at him, her eyes shining, so much love in her heart as she looked at him.

He shrugged "I wanted to, Betty." He felt his whole heart vibrate with love for her. It was almost overwhelming what she made him feel. He hoped she felt that way about him.

After she slipped the bracelet on she hugged him "Thank you so much!" The hug she gave, he could practically feel all her love. He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek. "One last place"

She nodded, feeling dazed, as they got back on the bike, looking at her bracelet and feeling so special. She smiled and pulled him back before they rode off and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed, that laugh of his making her smile.

They rode for quite some time, until they made it to a field that led to the mountainside. She wondered what was over here.

When they got off and walked a short distance, her eyes grew bright, as a gasp escaped her at the sight before them. There were dozens of air balloons soaring across the night sky, lighting it in a beautiful, magical way.

Daniel smiled as he saw the look on Betty's face. He felt so excited to be with her. He couldn't wait to tell her he loved her. She looked to him "This is so amazing, Daniel. Wow...it's so...beautiful"

"You like it?"

She nodded "It's incredible."

He handed her another note. She took it, looking at his eyes, feeling like she saw not only the stars, but all the heavens, as well. He was so amazing. She opened the note and smiled, feeling her heart melt.

Betty, your smile always lifts my heart. This is my way of showing you how you make me feel.

She looked at him and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled and held her face looking at her eyes "You are so beautiful. Uh...I have dinner for us" he took her hand and walked her a little bit closer and laid on the grass was a blanket and a small basket. It was so cute.

He grinned and nudged her shoulder playfully "I know how much fun we had rolling around in the grass; I thought this might be more romantic."

She nodded with a smile "You are just so amazing, Daniel" She wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to ever let go. As she felt him hug her back, she felt butterflies everywhere.

Daniel's heart was pounding. He knew he had to tell her now or else he was sure his heart would explode. "Um...Betty, I want to tell you something"

She pulled away and looked at him. He smiled "Uh...well, I...," he had asked Betty's father how to say I love you in Spanish, but he felt it didn't sound right, so he said "I'm so in love with you, Betty. I'm crazy about you."

Betty's heart jumped in her chest, she couldn't smack the bright smile off her face. "You are?"

He nodded with a happy bright smile "Yeah! I love you"

She smiled and hugged him "I love you, too!"

"I know" he said with a teasing tone making her blush, and laugh at his teasing. "Shut up!"

He grinned and placed kisses across her face. He held her face looking into her eyes "God, I love you so much Betty. I felt like my heart was going to explode if I didn't tell you."

She laughed nodding "I felt that way, too. I love you so much, Daniel! I'm happy to be Daniel's girl"

He grinned and hugged her tight. "Awesome! There will never be anyone I'd want to be Daniel's girl other than you"

Betty felt so happy that Daniel told her he loved her and she actually told him. She felt like her heart was one of those air balloons lifting in the sky.

Daniel never felt more right than he did at this moment. He felt so amazed that he found love with her. Betty was his everything.

"Betty"

"Hmm?"

He pulled away, a thrilled look in his eyes "let's get married tonight"

Her eyes went wide in shock, the before dazed feeling she had replaced by a surprised alertness "What?"

He looked at her and held her hand "Betty, I'm in love with you. You just said you love me. I want to marry you" he said, his heart racing.

She stared at him in surprise, her heart pounding.

"Before you object, I want you to know, I already asked your father if I could marry you."

Her eyes grew bright "You did?"

He nodded with a smile "he actually surprised me by saying what took me so long to ask him."

Her heart did a jump in her body. Daniel smiled seeing the look in her eyes "truthfully, I didn't expect to ask you so soon, but you're it for me, Betty. I love you. I know with all my heart that you are my love. Do you feel that way about...me?" he asked, nervously.

She bit her lip and nodded "mhm"

His smile beamed "Really?"

She nodded "uh-huh!" her eyes were shining and she felt like her heart was galloping inside her chest, but she couldn't think of reason not to get married to him. She knew he was it for her. She thought she loved Henry, but after being with Daniel and feeling this deep connection with him, she knew there would never be anyone she would want to spend her life with other than him.

He grinned "Awesome!" he kissed her hand excitedly, but got down on his knee "so uh...Betty, will you marry me, and be my beautiful wife and best friend?"

She nodded, tears slipping "uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh, I need to hear a yes, in English please!" he laughed, she laughed, her eyes dancing with light. "Hmhm, yes!"

He smiled and got up taking her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, wanting him to feel just how amazing he made her feel. After a minute of passionate kissing, he pulled away, placing his forehead against her's his heart racing, "wow"

She nodded looking up into his eyes "Wow"

After a moment of amazement, Daniel took her hand and pulled her along "We should tell your family. I know your father and Justin wouldn't be too surprised. I'm sure Hilda would be excited."

Betty stopped him "Wait, Daniel! Hilda will kill me if I get married before she does!"

Daniel looked at her "We don't have to make it a big thing. We can just find a small church or wherever you want, and have your family there. It doesn't have to be big."

As Betty listened to Daniel she found him completely adorable as he spoke about them getting married. She wasn't that keen on big weddings, herself, anyway. As she looked at his eyes, the light she could see there, she nodded "Ok, let's go. I sure hope Hilda doesn't kill me before I can even get the chance to marry you."

He laughed and kissed her "I promise I will not let her kill my future wife."

She bit her lip at his words. Daniel Meade really wanted to marry her. It was like a dream. they hopped on the motorbike, "What about the dinner?"

He smirked "I much rather marry you than eat"

She laughed and hugged him as they rode off to make it home. She could see how excited Daniel was. She felt excited to marry him, too. She loved him.

They turned off the bike as they parked in front of the kid's house Daniel borrowed the bike from. They started walking. When they turned the corner, Betty could see in the distance, "Daniel, isn't that your friend?" he was standing by a black car, his arms folded across his chest.

"Antonio?"

He was going to call him, but when they saw two big guys push Betty's father, sister and Justin out of the house forcefully, with guns in their hands, their eyes grew wide in alarm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dangerous Love**

Daniel and Betty ducked and hid behind a small car, their hearts racing, not sure what was happening.

"Oh my god! Daniel, they have guns!" Betty said in a panic. She started to stand up "We should go over there"

Daniel pulled her back down "Betty, are you crazy! They could kill us."

"But, Daniel, my family!" she stated, tears filling her eyes in worry. Daniel held her face "Betty, I will not let anything happen to your family." he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, let's get to the bike, we can follow them and when we find out where we end up, I want you to call the police, okay?"

She nodded, and they quickly made sure they weren't spotted and darted to the bike.

They turned on the bike, which luckily for them didn't make a loud noise. As soon as the black car passed them, Daniel waited a minute and started to follow the car, wondering who the hell would want to kidnap Betty's family. And why was Antonio with them?

Strangely, it only took them a little over ten minutes to get to where they were taken, which was a large beautiful house, at the base of the mountainside. Daniel stopped the bike a little bit away and behind some trees, so they weren't spotted.

"Betty, call the police. It looks like this place belongs to a uh…" he read on the engraved metal plate on the small monument in front of the house. "…Ramiro Vasquez"

Betty and Daniel's eyes grew wide in realization "Wait! Shit, Betty, isn't that...?"

Betty nodded "Maybe he's still alive, and found out my father was here."

Daniel looked at her, feeling nervous that maybe this was his fault. He remembered asking Antonio about Betty's mother. "Betty, this might be all my fault, sweetie. I uh...I remember asking antonio about your mom, and uh…" he looked down; Betty placed her hand to his face "Daniel, this is not your fault. This man is bad news."

Daniel looked at Betty as she started to call the police, feeling grateful that she wasn't upset with him. After a minute of talking with the police, she looked frustrated and upset "They wouldn't believe that my family was kidnapped. They thought I was playing a joke on them!"

"What? Why the hell would someone make a joke about that? Whatever Betty. You and I can deal with this. We're a great team. Look, it looks like those two guys with the guns are guards or something; there are just waiting in front. We have to sneak around the back somehow."

Betty looked nervous, but nodded "Ok"

Daniel took her hand and they ducked and ran across making sure they couldn't be spotted. "When they aren't looking I want you to run across to the side of the house, okay?" he said, his voice quiet so they wouldn't be heard.

She nodded. He could see how nervous she was. Hell, this was crazy! They weren't secret agents or spies.

He was sure that he and Betty could do anything together, though, including saving her family. Why the hell was his life this endless drama? Couldn't he catch a break?

When the guards looked away, Betty quickly ran across. Betty's heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like her heart was an explosive ready to detonate at any moment. She hoped her family was ok. She couldn't believe she and Daniel were trying to sneak into this place. She looked to Daniel who was looking to make sure he could come across.

It was dark, so luckily for them, it was easier to sneak across. After a minute, he was able to run over to her. Betty hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's go" They stayed low and close to the house, when they made it around back, they could see there was a wide window, and looked through to see Betty's family tied up, with some older man standing over them, and another man holding a gun pointed to them.

They looked to each other in panic. Betty's heart sank, and Daniel felt like everything around him was falling on top of him.

"We can do this, Betty. It looks like your father is trying to reason with him."

Betty nodded, trying to calm her heart down, and not get too flustered or scared. Her father was so calm; seeing how calm he was, she took a deep breath and looked to Daniel. "Let's do this. If we want to get married, I want my family there"

Daniel grinned and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Yes! We got this!"

They slid the frame of the window open trying to do it as slowly as possible hoping not to make any noise. When they got in they snuck through quietly and hid behind a large chest tall enough for them to not be seen. They listened quietly for a minute, and looked to each other strangely when the older man, which they figured was Ramiro Vasquez, told Mr. Suarez that he wanted him to make him some flan.

Daniel gave Betty a small smile, finding this amusing. Did the man really kidnap Betty's family just for some stupid flan?

The man pulled Ignacio up, unraveling the rope around his hands.

"Cook for me, and I may let you and your family go." Ramiro ushered him out of the room, possibly to wherever the kitchen was, leaving Hilda and Justin with the other man with the gun still pointed to them as they were sitting on the floor against the wall.

When Betty and Daniel tried to see what they can do, Hilda and Justin spotted them, their eyes growing wide. Betty and Daniel gestured for them to keep quiet. They quickly looked away from where they were to not let the man notice where they had been looking.

Betty looked to Daniel wondering what they could. This could be their chance to at least get Hilda and Justin safe, since it was only the one guy watching them.

"So, Mista hot shot, your dad can't fight his own battles, he has to make you do the dirty work?" Hilda spoke, trying to provide a distraction for Betty and Daniel.

"Callate, what do you know?"

"I know that you are not a killer. Every time you pointed the gun at us, your hand was shaking."

"I said callate!" he said as he pointed the gun to her, his hand unsteady. "Mom" Justin said seeing that this guy seemed nervous.

Betty took out the book Daniel got her out of her bag wondering if she or Daniel could knock the gun out of his hand. She was about to hand the book to Daniel, but quickly opened it and turned to the page with the poem he found for her, tore it out quietly, and handed the book to him, looking at his eyes with a smile.

He placed a kiss to her cheek and looked to where the man was standing. He was fairly close enough, Daniel was sure he'd be able to knock it from his hand.

Daniel took a deep breath and when he saw that he had a chance, he aimed the book to the man's hand, and threw it. "AGH!" the gun fell out his hand as the book hit his wrist. Daniel quickly tackled the guy to the floor.

"Betty!" Hilda and Justin exclaimed as they saw her run over to get the gun. As she held it, her eyes were wide in fear, but quickly made it over to where her sister and Justin were, hiding the gun in the potted plant, and quickly untied them.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged them tightly.

"I can't believe you're both here!" Hilda said as she hugged her sister tightly.

Daniel and the man were wrestling to gain control, "Get off me you stupid gringo!" The man pushed Daniel off him.

"Look, buddy, I think this all can be resolved without violence" Daniel said trying to reason with him as he started to get up.

"I'm not your stupid amigo!" He finally stood up, but didn't make any efforts to fight them, so they all stood by.

"Look, uh..., I don't know anything about you, but if your Ramiro's son, Mr. Suarez told me he used to stop your father from hitting you when you were a kid" Daniel tried to talk to him calmly. "Why would you want to hurt a man who protected you?"

"Protected me? Ignacio Suarez ruined my life! He shot my father and took away the only mother I knew, leaving me with no one! My father has made my life hell taking out his vengeance on me." the man said angrily.

Betty walked over beside Daniel. "That's not my papi's fault. Your father is an abusive man. He abused my mom, the woman you say was like a mother to you, he even hurt _you_ , his own son; you shouldn't hurt people just because your father is angry. He is clearly making you do something you don't want to do. It's obvious you're a good person, or else you would have hurt us all by now."

Betty's words seemed to have an affect on him. He looked down and in a quiet voice said, "Hector"

"What?"

He looked up "Me llamo Hector. Your father was a good man." he said to Betty. Daniel looked to her in amazement, taking her hand in his. She looked to him with a smile. He felt so much affection as he saw her magic touch this man somehow; she had this special healing effect that worked on everyone she met. His beautiful butterfly.

Betty looked to Hector "Thank you"

"I prayed that Ignacio would have taken me away, too. I always wished I was there. I loved going to school because that meant I wasn't home, but I would have given everything to be home that day, even if I had to be beaten. I would have suffered it, if Ignacio had taken me with Rosa."

They all listened to him, and how hurt he sounded, and felt sorry for him. Clearly, he didn't want to hurt any of them, and was mostly hurt that he was left alone with an angry father.

Betty walked up to him closer, which made Daniel a little nervous, but he trusted her goodness.

She placed her hand to Hector's arm "I'm sure my father has thought about you. I understand how hard it must have been for you. I got bullied a lot in my life to know it doesn't feel good, but when you're a good person, you can find goodness in others. My father would never hurt you, because he knows you're a good person."

They all smiled listening to Betty make this man feel love rather than hate. Daniel felt so proud that Betty was his girl and best friend. She was so loving and beautiful.

Hector smiled at her " You remind me of Rosa. She was like this. Made me feel good. Like I was her son. I felt safe when she would hug me and sing to me."

Betty bit her lip trying not to tear up in front of this man. She placed her hand to her necklace knowing that her mami was with her.

She smiled and said "thank you" in a soft voice.

Hector looked to all of them "I will help you and your family leave safely."

Betty smiled and surprised everyone, including Hector when she hugged him. They were even more surprised when he laughed and hugged her back.

"HECTOR!" his name was shot with anger when Ramiro walked in with Ignacio and saw that everyone was untied and his son was hugging Ignacio's daughter. "Nunca haces algo bien!" he pushed Ignacio to the floor and took out his gun.

"Papi!" Both Hilda and Betty got down next to their father, while Hector pushed his father to the floor, the gun shooting off to the wall.

The two men outside must have heard the commotion because within a few seconds they were running inside, one getting Hector off Ramiro and the other grabbing Daniel. Daniel tried to fight back, but the man was too strong. The men quickly tied Hector and Daniel up, and then tied Hilda and Justin, although not easily, as they were trying to push and kick them away.

As Betty was trying to go over to where she hid the gun she was grabbed back by Ramiro, as he held a gun to her head. Her heart leapt out of her chest.

"Betty!" Everyone exclaimed. "How would you like for me to take away your precious hija?" Ramiro threatened.

"No!" Both Hilda and Justin plead. Betty closed her eyes trying to remain calm. As she closed them all she could see was her mother and Daniel surrounded by shining light. She felt her heart lift and felt the strength she needed.

Ignacio looked at him "Ramiro, you don't want to do this. What has she done to you?"

"That's true. She has done nothing" he was starting to point the gun to Ignacio instead, but Daniel had ran up and pushed him to the floor, but was quickly grabbed, while the other man caught Betty and tied her up. The men pushed them both down to the floor forcefully.

The two men helped Ramiro up, and he looked down at all of them. "Look what you have done to your family, Ignacio. How does it feel to have your family taken from you?"

"You are a coward, papa!" Hector told him, angrily.

"Callate! You are useless. I am going to eat some of the flan you made for me, when I come back, I will make sure you know pain." He walked out leaving the two men to stand there to watch them.

Luckily for Betty and Daniel, when the guards pushed them to the floor, the way they were sitting there, Betty was slightly against him enough to reach his hands.

She was trying her best to untie the rope around his wrists. Once she got his unraveled, she almost squealed in excitement. Daniel looked to her with a smile as he started to untie her, feeling so relieved that Betty and her family weren't hurt. He would never be able to live without Betty.

The whole time they untied each other, they kept their eyes locked on each other's,. It was their silent way of telling each other they were getting through this together. When Daniel untied her, she felt her heart race. She looked to Daniel and mouthed 'Hector' to him.

Daniel quickly tried to untie Hector since he was next to him. As soon as Daniel released him, they both shared a look, and before anyone knew what was happening, Daniel and Hector jumped up and charged the two men to the floor. Betty quickly shot up and ran over to the flowerpot picking up the gun.

She quickly untied her sister, Justin and her father again. Hector somehow knocked the man he tackled, making him pass out and helped Daniel. Hector took the gun from Betty and hit the other man across the head with it, knocking him out as well.

Daniel fell to the floor, letting out a nervous breath. Betty hugged him tightly. Hector called the police quickly, and looked to them "You all go now, and I will take care of my father."

"Hector, are you sure?"

He nodded.

They quickly ran out of the house, but when they heard a gunshot when they made it outside, they all looked to each other, knowing that couldn't be good.

"You guys stay here. I'll go" Daniel said as he started to go back inside, but Betty ran up "No, Daniel, I'm coming, too!"

Daniel sighed knowing that Betty wouldn't listen to him, so he nodded as they walked back in to see Hector standing, his hand shaking as his father was on the floor. Hector looked up at them, tears were in his eyes "I...it was an accident."

They went over to him, Betty hugged him warmly. He just stood there motionless. Daniel looked at Hector "we can stay with you until the police come. We all know it was self defense."

He nodded. As they all waited for everything to be settled, the two men were arrested, and Hector sat outside looking upset. Ignacio sat down beside him, placing his hand to his back. "I'm sorry, mijo. I wish that this didn't happen."

Hector looked to the man and felt a deep sadness "Lo siento. For so long I felt angry at you for leaving me."

Ignacio looked at him "You can always come with me and my family. I will be happy to help you start a new life"

Hector placed his arm around the man who was more a father to him than his own father. "Yes, I would like that. Maybe I will come there soon."

Ignacio nodded with a warm smile.

By the time Betty and her family made it home it was early morning. Hilda and Justin looked like they were in another world, Betty's father seemed distant.

When Betty and Daniel made it to the house they sat outside on the steps letting out big sighs. Daniel placed his arm around Betty hugging her close to him, and Betty had her hand on his knee.

"Talk about a crazy night" Daniel said in a quiet, almost exasperated voice as he let his head rest against hers. Betty nodded against him "I think I've had enough adventure for a lifetime."

Daniel laughed hugging her closer. "I feel you concocted this elaborate charade just so you wouldn't marry me" he teased. She picked her head up and looked at him with a smile. "I wish that was the truth. Honestly, I was so excited to marry you."

Daniel looked at her with a soft smile, but then his eyes grew bright. "Wait, why don't we still get married?"

"what? Daniel, we have to leave in just a few hours. And after everything that's happened. There's not a lot of time and... It's crazy!"

He shook his head "I'm a crazy guy! Betty, I don't want to go to New York together unless we're married." he stated truthfully.

She looked at his eyes, her heart skipping. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…let's elope." he took her hands looking into her eyes "I want you to be my wife, Betty. I love you more than anything. I would be a damn fool if I didn't marry you right this second. This whole night has made me see I don't want to ever spend a day without you."

She looked at his eyes, hers filling with tears. She nodded "Me too. I love you so much!"

He grinned "So?"

She looked at him with a bright smile "So, let's get married!"

He jumped up "YES!"

She giggled, as he pulled her up and twirled her around making her laugh as he kissed her face. "You have to promise me something first" she said as he put her down. "Anything" he said, feeling his heart lift in excitement.

She bit her lip. "You have to marry me again when we're in New York"

He grinned, "Wow, I'm flattered, you want to marry me twice?"

She blushed "nooo, I just meant, I want my family there. They would be so mad at me if they're not a part of us getting married."

He nodded in agreement "I would love to marry you twice" he said with a smirk making her blush "and they did help us get together, so I think that's only fair" he said with a smile. She laughed.

"Yay!" She jumped and threw her arms around him in excitement, and happily cheered "Eek, I'm so excited! Let's do it!" He laughed hugging her tight, the feeling of holding her the most comforting feeling in the whole world. He couldn't wait to marry the love his life, his radiant butterfly.

* * *

AN: Hi! I would appreciate reviews so I know you are enjoying the story. which, hopefully, you are! =)

Thanks for reading anyway! 3 lots of love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **I truly hope you enjoy! I really loved writing this chapter! 3 :D For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: All We Need is Love**

Betty felt more than excited to marry Daniel. She was crazy about him. If she was being honest with herself, she'd always been a little in love with him, ever since she met him. She was going to marry her closest friend and the man who changed her life in the best possible way.

She wanted to do something special for him. She looked at him with a bright smile "I'm just going to grab something really quick and leave a note for my Papi"

He nodded "Ok" She ran up the steps, but when she looked back to see him there, she just felt like her heart was with Daniel, so she ran down and threw her arms around him. He laughed as he spun her. He held her closer as he let her down and looked at her eyes, feeling so in love with her, he could feel it in his soul.

"I love you" they both said, and smiled brightly at each other. He grinned and placed a kiss to her cheek "Hurry up, senorita! I can't wait to call you my wife."

She laughed and quickly went inside the house. She walked quietly around to see her sister and nephew sleeping. She leaned down and placed a kiss to both of them. She went to her bag and found the small box that held her contacts.

She quickly wrote a small note to her Papi letting her know that she and Daniel were going for a walk, and to call her if he needed, so he wouldn't worry. After everything they'd been through, the last thing she'd want to do is let her family panic if she and Daniel were 'missing'.

As she stepped out of the house, Daniel looked up to her and sent her a smile that made her whole heart soar. She ran down and said "I'm ready. Let's get married!"

He grinned "now, we have everything we need to get married."

"What?"

He smiled "You, me and love"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Daniel!" she felt her heart melt at his adorableness. She pulled him to her for a kiss.

"And besides" he grinned "you and I are both wearing something blue, you have on your mom's clothes and that necklace from her which are both something old, and" he smiled lifting her hand and placing a kiss there "your bracelet, something new"

Betty bit her lip, smiling at him. He was way too cute. "What about something borrowed?" she said teasingly.

He looked around and saw a vase on the porch of the neighbors house that had beautiful flowers in it. He ran up and took them out, and came back over to her. "Here, we can borrow these."

"That's stealing."

"We can bring it back!"

She laughed "Daniel, I don't need all this crazy stuff to get married, all I need is you"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "Ok" he felt so enamored with her, but remembered something perfect that he had to get. "One last thing, I promise"

She laughed as he pulled her along, and 'borrowed' the bike they'd borrowed for their date. They hopped on and Daniel sped off into the city. "Where are we going?"

"I need to get us wedding rings" he said in a sweet voice. She hugged him tight finding him absolutely charming and so adorable. When they made it in front of this shop, she remembered it was the same place where Daniel gave her the butterfly bracelet she was now wearing.

They hurried inside and scanned the cases and came across a set that called to both of them. "What about those ones" they both pointed to the same set of rings and looked at each other with big grins.

"We'll get these, Marco"

"Felicidades amigos" he said as he put the rings in a small box and then in a small bag handing him the bag.

"Gracias" both Betty and Daniel said with bright smiles, causing the man to laugh. "Adios!"

Betty and Daniel both left laughing. Before Betty knew it they were stopped in front of the small mall that they had come to before to find Hilda's dress. "What are we doing here? Daniel, I don't care about a wedding dress, if that's what we're here for."

Daniel just kept pulling her along and they were inside the bridal shop. What Daniel picked up surprised her. It was the veil she had liked, that Daniel help her try on. He walked up to her and looked at her with a smile "I could see how much you really liked this, Betty. And you looked...so beautiful."

She looked at his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck "you are the sweetest man in the whole world."

He shrugged "I don't know about all that"

She looked at his eyes "You are. Thank you"

Just as they were leaving, Betty's eyes grew bright "I forgot something. You wait here, I'll be right back!" she placed a kiss to his cheek and hurried back inside. Daniel grinned shaking his head. They were both nuts.

She was out the store in a matter of a minute and looked at him with a smile. He grinned "we are both crazy"

She nodded with a laugh "agreed. That's why we're perfect for each other, though, right?"

He nodded with a grin "Right. Come on" he took her hand and finally they had 'everything' they needed to get married.

Daniel rode up in front of a really small church. "Do you know someone here?" Betty asked.

"Actually, If I'm right, your father and I met this older man who was a priest and I think he lives at this church. He knows a little bit of English, enough to marry us" he said looking at her with a smile. She took his hand and they went up to the church.

After talking to the priest, they had a few minutes before the priest could marry them, so Betty was getting ready. As she put in her contacts, she felt so many butterflies. She was actually getting married. It felt like a dream.

As she looked in the mirror, she smiled brightly, at how she looked without glasses. She looked completely different. As she saw her smile, she made a personal vow to get her braces removed before she married Daniel 'again'. She grinned. It was so exciting to marry Daniel twice, she thought.

Just as she was about to place the veil in her hair, a nun walked up and said "Ay que hermosa, nina. Me haces tu pelo?"

Betty nodded with a smile "Si, gracias"

The nun made her sit down and left for a minute. When she came back she had several roses and blue flowers in her hand. Betty looked at her with a smile thinking she was so sweet.

She started to braid her hair and as she went she would place white roses in her hair, and interchange it with a small blue flower. When she was done with the braid, she stepped in front of her and looked at her with a bright smile "Que linda. Pareces como una diosa divina"

"Aww gracias. Como se llama?" Betty felt like this woman was so generous and wanted to know her name.

"Valeria" she proceeded to place the veil in her hair, when she was done she stepped back, and the smile on her face and the shine in her eyes made Betty feel such a genuine happiness. "Maravillosa. Tu novio va a ver el cielo y las estrellas en ti"

"Aww gracias Valeria!" Betty got up and hugged the woman finding her declaration so touching. She felt she saw the heavens and stars in Daniel. For this woman to say that about her made her heart fill. She was sure that Daniel felt that way. She could feel how much he cared about her.

She bit her lip and when she looked in the mirror, her eyes grew bright. Was that really her? She looked...amazing.

She looked to the woman feeling awed by how beautiful she made her hair look, with all the flowers in it, and how they matched her outfit. She knew it wasn't the typical look for a bride, but she felt so perfect in this. She placed her hand to her necklace "I love you, Mami"

She looked to Valeria and got a great idea. "Valeria, tenias papel y algo para escribir?" she asked, excitedly. Valeria nodded "Si"

As Daniel sat waiting, he felt like his heart was a car on a racing circuit. The thought of marrying the girl who'd been there for him the moment she met him made his heart lift. She touched his world in the best way and made him a better version of himself. The person he always wanted to be, but no one ever gave him a chance to be, except Betty.

He felt so lucky to be marrying her and have her be his wife.

He felt like Betty really was his angel. He was about to marry her when he could have been stuck at Mode ruining his life. The more he thought about Betty, the more anxious he felt about marrying her. He couldn't wait a minute longer. As he got up the priest came back in and looked at him with a smile, followed by a nun who did the same, and then when he saw Betty his whole heart soared out of his body. She looked like...a dream. He was in awe of how perfect she looked.

That was his love right there. She looked so amazing, even in just the simple colorful clothes she was wearing. That was his Betty though. The color she brought to his world was one of his favorite things about her.

As she walked over, the smile that spread across her face was so bright, he felt his heart skip. Seeing that smile, and her eyes unshielded by glasses, how gorgeous and magical her hair look, and just the fact that she was his butterfly, his heart was suspended in the air as he looked at her.

As she came up to him, his eyes were locked on her "Wow Betty, you look...just...wow" he stammered feeling he had no words to describe how beautiful and perfect she looked.

Betty felt her eyes blur, as she saw the way Daniel looked at her. She was in awe that she was actually marrying this man that made her heart fill with more love than it could even contain. As she looked at him, seeing those blue eyes of his shining with love for her, she knew that she would never forget this day.

Daniel smiled at Betty, as he stared at her, taking in every perfect detail, not hearing when the priest tried to get his attention. Betty bit her lip, trying not to laugh, Valeria giggled as she saw how enamored Daniel was. "Daniel" Betty blushed

"Huh?" he was completely lost in Betty and how amazing she looked.

She blushed further and looked to the flowers she was holding. His smile got brighter seeing her blushing. As she looked up at him, seeing the shine in his eyes, she felt like her heart was soaring like an air balloon. Tears filled her eyes.

Daniel took her hand and held it to his chest, his smile unwavering as he looked at her. "I love you"

Betty pulled herself in closer to him and found she couldn't even comprehend anything but Daniel at this moment.

The priest cleared his throat to make them pay attention again. Betty and Daniel grinned, and looked to the priest, but were still holding hands.

"Bueno, hoy, les están uniendo a través de Dios. Pareja hecha en el cielo."

Betty looked to Daniel "He said we are a match made in heaven and we are joined under God" she told him, knowing that Daniel would not understand that. Daniel lifted her hand and placed a kiss.

"Do you have something you want to say" the priest told Daniel.

Daniel nodded and turned to look to Betty. "Betty, uh, man, feel my heart." he placed her hand to his chest, his heart was beating like crazy as he looked at her.

Betty looked at his eyes and felt hers getting glossy again. He took a breath and smiled at her "Wow, I can't believe I'm marrying you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have no idea how happy I am to marry you, Betty. I feel like my heart is just growing by the second as I look at you. You look...so beautiful and perfect and...when I look at you I see so much love. That is what you are to me, Betty. This special person filled with only love. I wish I could even express to you how I feel, but we both know you're the one who's the writer. I love you more than anything."

Betty bit her lip, tears filling her eyes as she listened to him. She nodded "I love you"

"Mi niña, quieres decir algo?" the priest said. She nodded with a smile and looked to Valeria, who rushed over with a piece of paper smiling at her, taking the flowers from her, and then giving her a hug before she stepped back again. They all laughed at how happy she seemed.

As Betty looked at Daniel, she felt like her heart was racing. She was actually marrying Daniel. She looked to the paper and took a breath before she began reading.

" _Daniel, I don't think you will ever fully understand,  
How you've touched my life and made me who I am." _she said as she looked up at him. He had a bright smile sweep across his face recognizing that line from the poem he found for her. She bit her lip and continued. _  
_" _I don't think I could ever express,_

 _How marrying you I feel entirely blessed..._

 _...In loving you I found something very special,_

 _A love so strong, it's my greatest treasure."_

As she read, tears filled her eyes, and seeing the loving look on Daniel's face, it made her feel butterflies. Daniel smiled listening to his love tell him how she felt about him. She smiled.  
" _I love you with my entire heart and soul,_

 _Being with you I am whole..."_

She looked in his eyes " _...When I look in your blue starry eyes,_

 _I see not only you, but the heavens and skies._

 _When I see that charming smile beaming with love,_

 _I know you are my one true love."_

Daniel felt more than love for Betty as she read her poem to him. She was so beautiful. As he watched her read, his heart expanded in his chest at what she made him feel.

" _Getting to marry my best and most special friend,_

 _I know our love will have no end..._

 _...Loving you is everything I ever dreamed love could be  
Having you be my love completes and fulfills every part of me." _She looked at him, tears sliding down her face "I love you, Daniel."

"Wow" Daniel held her face and placed a kiss to her forehead "You're amazing. I love you, Betty."

The priest smiled at them and said "Amores, tienen corazones tan grandes. El amor, you both have, es cierto, true. Nothing will come between it." he said; Betty and Daniel both looked to each other knowing that was true.

The priest gave Daniel the ring for Betty. Daniel's heart was pounding as he took Betty's hand and slid the ring on her finger, the look in her eyes and the smile that was on her face made his whole heart lift. After Daniel placed the ring on finger he kissed her hand.

Betty felt her heart melt as Daniel placed a kiss to her hand. He was so the perfect man for her. She couldn't even imagine marrying or being with anyone else. He was her true love.

When the priest gave her Daniel's ring, she took his hand and slid his on, looking at his eyes, seeing the light there, it made her feel complete. She was so glad he had wanted to come to Mexico with them. Who knows how long it would have taken them to realize they belonged together.

After she placed the ring on his hand she held onto his hand not wanting to let go. The priest looked at her with a smile and placed his hands over theirs. Once the priest joined their hands and prayed for them, he said "Por el poder de Dios, están casados"

Daniel grinned "does that mean we're married?"

They all laughed, and Betty nodded, smiling brightly.

"YES!" Daniel threw his arms around her twirling her around making her and the nun and priest laugh. When Daniel let her down he took her face in his hands and kissed her, wanting her to feel every ounce of love he felt for her.

Betty wrapped her arms around Daniel feeling more than happy that she and Daniel were married. She felt like she was in a dream. As he held her face and looked at her eyes, she couldn't help from tearing up at all the love she felt for him. He looked in her eyes, his own getting glossy. He placed his forehead against hers "I love you, Betty."

Betty lifted her hands to his face "I love you, too"

A bright smile spread across his face "We're married, Betty."

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah"

He kissed her again, and then was obviously really happy because he hugged the priest and placed a kiss to the nun's hand, and then hugged Betty again causing her to laugh. "Daniel, you're so silly. I love you so much!"

He nodded "Me too, my beautiful butterfly. I can't wait to marry you again, señorita!"

She blushed, and felt so in love with this crazy amazing man. He was so cute. She couldn't wait to marry him again, herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: Please leave a review! More to come soon! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Love is Beautiful with You**

When Betty and Daniel left the church, they rode over to a park where they could be together before they had to meet with Betty's family to leave.

As they walked through the park together, hand in hand, they were quiet for some time, not wanting the magic surrounding them to dissipate.

"It's so beautiful here" Betty said in a quiet voice. Daniel looked to her with a bright smile "I think you make it more beautiful."

Betty looked ahead, biting her lip, a blush sweeping her face. Daniel grinned "God, I love it when you blush, Betty. You are so cute!" he sounded so happy.

She looked to him and pulled his arm to her and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, husband" Betty said with a bright smile as she looked at him. He grinned "I love you, wifey. Wow, we're really married. This is so…"

"Crazy?" Betty finished.

He nodded "Well, yeah, maybe a little, but honestly this is the most 'right' I've ever felt in my whole life, Betty. I love you. I'm so happy being with you. I don't have a single regret about marrying you. I know...you're my love"

Betty smiled, her eyes getting teary as she looked at her husband. Wow, that was amazing. He was really her husband and she was married. "Me too, Daniel. I love you so much!" she pulled him to her for a long kiss.

He looked at her eyes and took her hand in his "You make me feel…" he placed her hand to his chest "...like my heart is racing for you"

Betty bit her lip as she looked at him. Why was he so sweet? He was making her feel so nice. He lifted his hand to her face and smiled as he looked at her "You're so cute, Betty. I love you so much. I just love being with you. I love how you make me feel."

Betty nodded "Me too, Daniel. You know, my sister said that you bring out the real me, and it's true. I always feel so much more me when we're together. I love you."

Daniel smiled as he listened to her. "That makes me really happy, Betty, because you do the same for me."

"We complete each other" Betty said with a blush. He grinned and nodded "yeah, we are a great team. Now, my beautiful wife, I would like to kiss you some more."

She blushed, but pulled him down to her for a kiss surprising Daniel with her passion. After a moment of her amazing kiss, he pulled away and looked in her eyes, his heart racing "wow Betty, you're so...just so freaking amazing." He pulled her back to him for another kiss, getting completely swept in his wife. She was actually his wife.

He stopped kissing her for a moment; and seeing the dazed look in her eyes made him grin. As he looked at her he felt so much bliss that she was really his wife now. "I love that you are my wife, Betty!" He really couldn't contain his happiness.

She bit her lip, her eyes getting glossy, despite the blush sweeping her face. He would never tire of seeing her blushing. It was the sweetest.

She was so beautiful. Seeing her warm and loving eyes, made his heart lift. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look without your glasses, Betty? It makes me feel really lucky that you are my girl and I get to see those gorgeous warm eyes of yours."

Seeing how radiant she looked right now, made his heart fill. "When I first saw you my heart was racing, you look so breathtaking. I love your hair like this, too. And your outfit. You look so pretty, Betty. More than pretty, really, like a goddess"

As Betty looked in his eyes, the shine in them, and how sincere he sounded, she felt so happy that he was her husband. She bit her lip, taking her hand in his and pulled him to follow her. He looked at her curiously. "Where are we going?"

She glanced to him with a flirty smile, but didn't answer him. He smirked wondering what she was up to. Within a minute or two, they were deep in the park, surrounded by many big trees.

She looked at him and pulled him close for a completely passionate kiss making his heart jump in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her wanting her closer to him. She was making him feel so amazing. She ran her hands down his chest as she kissed him deeply.

He held her face and pulled away looking at her eyes with a bright grin. She laughed at how cute he looked. "Wow Betty"

She stepped back and looked at him with a flirty smile "I…" she pulled him close to her again and whispered in his ear "I'm wearing a garter for you." The softness in her voice and what she said made his heart stop. She was so hot! And then the flirty look in her eyes, it was all too much. He pulled her to him for a fiery kiss, wanting her to know just how crazy she was making him feel. His wife was giving him a heart attack.

He grinned as he looked at her leading her back to a log, making her sit down. He placed a sweet kiss to her lips and then down her face and neck as he kneeled in front of her.

Betty's heart was racing as Daniel kissed her along her face, gliding his hands softly down her arms and taking her hands in his. He looked at her eyes, the look in them, making her stomach flip; he placed a kiss to each of her hands and placed his hands to her knees.

He looked at her with a flirty smirk, clearly thinking about the garter she was wearing. She blushed. He lifted her leg, enough to slide the skirt up and place a trail of kisses as he went. Seeing the aroused look in her eyes and how she was biting her lip, he wanted to kiss her again. She was so hot!

Betty felt so many butterflies as Daniel planted a trail of kisses up her leg. The softness of his touch and how slow he was put her in a dizzying stupor. He was so amazing. And so hot! When he reached the garter several inches above her knee he looked to her with such a sexy smile, she couldn't help the smile from crossing her own face.

He grinned brighter and reached up to place a kiss to her lips. "I love you" he whispered against her cheek and placed another kiss.

Daniel felt so turned on by how amazing Betty looked. Feeling how soft and smooth her skin was and seeing glimpses of her beautiful body she chose to cover up made his heart race. She was so intoxicating and seeing the dazed look on her own face made him crazy for her.

As he started to slide the garter down her leg, he realized where they were and what this was for them. He was married to her, and this was the most physical contact they had besides kissing and hugging. He stopped and looked to her, the wonder of why he stopped slowly crossing her face.

He placed a kiss to her leg and let her dress back down, and reached up to place a kiss to her forehead. She looked at him in confusion, then she got a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey" he placed his hand to her cheek, "Betty, don't look so sad, sweetie. I realized you and I are married. I want the first time we're together as husband and wife to be special."

The smile that crossed her face made his heart skip. He loved that smile and that was exactly why he realized they should wait to... 'be married'. "I love you, Betty. I want to make you feel so beautiful. I want you to know how special you are to me."

She bit her lip, looking at her amazing husband. She felt upset at first wondering if he decided she wasn't good enough for him, but what he said and the look in his eyes, she could see how much he really did love her.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, as he placed his hands to her face "And besides, Betty, I realized if I start I will not be able to stop. I want to worship my beautiful wife without the worry of having to stop."

She blushed, as she smiled at how cute he was.

He smiled "You're so gorgeous. You do know I think you're beautiful, Betty, right?" he asked as he looked at her, his eyes shining with love and admiration.

She felt her eyes blur and nodded "Mhm"

He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead and then down to her cheek and then her lips, making her _feel_ beautiful. She loved him more than anything. "You're so gorgeous, Betty. I love you so much" he stood up and pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're the most special woman in the world to me. I want to make sure you feel that"

Betty wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." she whispered. He held her shoulders and looked at her strangely. "For what?"

"For letting my insecurities cloud the love I know you have for me. I know you love me. I can see it in the way you look at me, and..." she smiled pulling him close "when we were getting married, that is the most beautiful I ever felt."

He placed his hand to her cheek, looking at her with a sweet smile "because you are, sweetie. You just wait, Betty. I promise there will never be a moment when you're with me where you don't feel beautiful. It is going to be my life's mission to make you happy and feel beautiful."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her "You already do that, Daniel. I love you."

He placed a kiss to her lips, and smiled at her "Come on, wifey, we should grab something to eat. I'm starving. We didn't even get to eat our dinner last night"

She laughed "Who's fault is that?" she teased.

He grinned "I have no regrets. It's unfortunate what happened last night, though."

She took his hand in hers "Thank you for saving my family."

He smiled as he looked to her "Betty, you and I both, did. You completely charmed that man into helping us. I'm sure if that Ramiro guy didn't have a gun pointed to you, you could have charmed him too. He was crazy. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt." he held her around her waist. She placed her hands to his chest. "You saved me. You're so heroic, Daniel" she said with a grin.

He laughed "Are you teasing me?"

She shook her head "no, I'm being serious. You're so amazing. And sexy" she said with a smirk. He grinned mischievously. "Yeah, it was pretty badass how we rescued your family together"

She laughed. "We make a great team"

He nodded "the best. Like peanut butter and jelly. Or milk and cookies. Or toast and butter. Damn, I'm hungry!"

They both laughed. Betty nodded "me too."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her as they started walking. "You're amazing, my beautiful wifey."

She laughed "You know, we're going to have to pretend we're not married soon."

He nodded with a pout. "I know, don't remind me. Why do you think I'm calling you wifey so much? I don't know how I'm going to make it. I want to tell everyone."

She nodded "Me too. We will soon. Just after Hilda gets married."

"When is that again?"

"In three weeks"

"Three weeks? That's forever!"

She giggled "no, it's not, Daniel! It'll go by fast, I promise."

He sighed, "Not to me! Can't we tell your family we're engaged or something?"

She laughed and hugged his arm "Maybe. We'll talk about it later. I just want to enjoy actually being married to you for now, husband."

He grinned and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Ok, my sweet wife."

She bit her lip, feeling so happy that they were really married. To each other! She felt a sudden excitement and pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, making her laugh, finding her so cute. He loved her so much. When he let her down he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you so much, Betty."

She placed her hands to his face "I love you, too"

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

Hi friends! This chapter is fairly short, but I'll have more in the next chapter! hope you enjoy the story! for entertainment only! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Going Home**

Betty and Daniel raced 'home' on the bike, to meet Betty's family. When they ran into the house to get their things, Hilda saw them and said "There you are! We were getting ready to leave now! Where have you both been? Wow Betty, look at your hair! It's beautiful"

Daniel and Betty were laughing as they hurriedly got their bags. "Um, nothing, we just got something to eat and went for a ride in the city" Betty said, hoping that her sister couldn't tell she was leaving out a VERY big detail.

Hilda eyed her sister and Daniel, noticing the bright smiles on their faces and the looks they were sharing. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she took hold of Betty's arm and pulled her close "Oh my God, Betty, did you and Daniel-"

Betty's heart skipped wondering if her sister cracked their secret, but when she said "get closer?"

Betty blushed "Hilda! no! "

"Oh" she said in a disappointed voice. "Well, then why are you so happy?"

Betty bit her lip, not knowing what to say, but thankfully her nephew came into the room "Wow AB! You look amazing! Your hair looks so great! Mexico suits you, AB" Justin said.

Betty blushed "Um, thanks Justin, actually this woman in the city braided my hair. Daniel um...got me some flowers and the woman thought they matched my outfit so well, she wanted to braid my hair" God, she was terrible liar! She knew her family could crack her soon enough.

Daniel smirked listening to Betty try and make up some story. His love was a terrible liar. He grinned as he glanced at her. That adorable woman was his wife.

"Wow Daniel, you're really in love with my sister, aren't you?" Hilda said coming up beside him as he finished zipping up his suitcase.

His face reddened as he looked to Betty, a smile on her face at what her sister said. "Uh, what can I say, uh...she's very cute. I'm crazy about her."

Betty looked to him with a sweet smile, she felt her heart was soaring at the moment.

Mr. Suarez came into the room from the kitchen, "Oh, Betty, Daniel, you're here! I was just about to call you, mija!"

"Papi!" Betty ran over to her father and hugged him tightly.

She just felt like hugging him. Knowing that her father and Daniel got along and that he gave Daniel his blessing to marry her, made her feel so happy.

Although, her father didn't know they were actually married NOW, it still made her very happy that her father would be happy for them if they did get married.

He looked at her with a curious smile as she let go of him. He laughed "Mija, you're strangely happy"

She shook her head "No, I'm just...happy." she said blushing knowing she was doing a terrible job of trying to hide her secret.

Her father looked at her strangely knowing his daughter was overly happy. Surely she was hiding something. He wondered if it had to do with Daniel.

Daniel laughed and came over to her "Uh, she's just happy that we're all going back home together" he said trying to cover for her.

She nodded, biting her lip, trying her hardest not to smile so much. "Yes, especially after all we've been through."

"I think they're hiding something" Justin said as he came over.

Betty and Daniel both shared a look, but said "No"

Hilda looked at them "You are, too! What is it?"

"Nothing" they both said, their faces warming.

"You and Daniel are like the worst liars, AB!" Justin said with the roll of his eyes.

"Um" they both looked to each other taking their hands.

Daniel held his other hand up by her ear "We should just tell them we're engaged" he tried his best to whisper as much as possible, but Justin heard and said "OMG! You're engaged?! EEK! That's amazing! Oh my God!"

"WHAT? Betty!" Hilda came over and hugged her sister. Her father smiled and said "I knew she was too happy!" Ignacio said as he patted Daniel's back, causing Daniel to chuckle.

"Felicidades mijo" Mr. Suarez said with this knowing smile.

Daniel smiled, wondering if her father knew they were already married. Betty's father was a very wise man. "Uh...thanks Mr. Suarez"

"Why didn't you want to tell us?! We love Daniel! This is so exciting!" Hilda said as she hugged her sister again and then Daniel. Betty took Daniel's hand "Um...we just thought it'd be better timing if we told you in New York" she bit her lip looking to Daniel again.

He smiled as he looked at her. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that they were married. His wife was such a cutie. He grinned as he looked at her.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you both!" Hilda hugged them seeing how happy they were together.

Betty blushed "Thanks Hilda!"

When they were leaving their relatives were saying goodbye, and congratulating Betty and Daniel on their 'engagement'. When Betty and Daniel took their seats on the plane, they sighed looking to each other. Daniel laughed and shook his head "Uh...at least they're happy for us."

She nodded with a smile. "You're very charming."

Daniel smiled and leaned against her, his shoulder resting against hers. "I love you, Betty. I'm so happy we're going to New York as a...couple" he said with a smirk.

Betty nodded, "Me too, Daniel. I love you so much. I'm so happy you decided you wanted to come on this trip with us."

He lifted her hand up to place a kiss, and whispered "I'm surprised your sister didn't notice you were wearing this ring, even if it wasn't on the right hand."

Betty nodded "I know. Me too! I thought for sure she would have. She didn't notice your's either."

Daniel smiled lacing their hands together. "I love you."

She looked in his eyes and could see all that love. "I love you" she whispered before meeting his lips in a kiss.

They looked at each other with a smile. Betty let out a content sigh as she let her head rest against Daniel's shoulder. He dropped his head against hers. Within minutes they fell asleep.

Several hours later, when it was nearing the time to land, the flight attendant tapped Daniel's arm "Señor…sir?"

Daniel started to wake and saw her "we are landing shortly." she said. He nodded "thanks"

Daniel looked to Betty who was hugging his arm as she was sleeping against him. She looked so beautiful. His lovely wife. He loved waking up to see her beside him.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. What would they do in New York?

He knew he only wanted to go to sleep if she was next to him and wake up to see her beautiful smile. Would she move in with him, now?

Nah! They couldn't start their future together in that place. They needed a place that was _theirs_. "Betty…"

"Mm"

He smiled "sweetie, we're going to be landing soon"

"hm...Daniel"

He smirked, she was so stinking adorable when she was in between sleep and trying to wake. He felt his heart skip at the thought of being next to her every morning.

When she opened her eyes and smiled at him, his heart just lifted out of his body. This woman was his wife. The woman he was going to spend his life with. "I love you so much, Betty. I'm so happy we're-" before he could say married, she placed her hand to his mouth to stop him.

He grinned "Sorry, I uh...forgot"

She laughed "It's ok. Me too"

"What?"

"I'm happy we're...that, too" she said with a sweet smile. He grinned "I can't wait till we're home"

She smiled "Daniel, wherever we are, I feel like I'm home. It doesn't even matter if we're in Mexico or New York, Paris, London, wherever. You're my home, now."

He held her hand and lifted it to place a kiss. "That makes me really happy, Betty. I feel that way with you, too."

She placed a kiss to his cheek. He sighed "Look Betty, I was thinking uh...when we are back, as hard as it will be for me to be apart from you, I think you should stay with your family for a week, at least."

"Um...ok, Daniel." she hadn't even thought about what they were going to do when they were back in New York. They were married now. Would she move in with him? Is that why he wanted her to stay with her family for a week? To fix up his place for her or something?

She felt so excited that she was actually married to this man. Sure he wasn't the nicest when she met him and had a lot of problems with women, his father, his mother, work, gosh, he had a lot of drama in his life, but she loved him so much. He was such a sweet big hearted man. She knew that all that other behavior was just a cover up.

Daniel smiled, wondering what Betty was thinking. She seemed to have a far off look. "Betty?"

"Hm?"

He smirked "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled "How much I love you."

He grinned "Oh yeah?"

She nodded "Mhm...and well, also Daniel, I realized your life is so dramatic!"

He sighed and dropped his head back against the seat "Yeah, I know! Do you regret marrying me now? Shit!" he realized he said that aloud. He looked around but luckily for them no one seemed to notice. He hoped, at least!

Betty shook her head "Of course not, Daniel! I love you. In fact, obviously I love you so much. I'm here for you now and as long as we live, so whatever you're going through we can face it together"

Daniel smiled, his heart expanding with love for her.

"like helping your mom... and making sure Wilhelmina doesn't steal Mode from you...or showing your father how wonderful and smart and great you are and that you are good at your job, and more importantly that you're this incredible, sweet guy."

Daniel could not smack the smile off his face. Betty was so amazing. He felt so lucky that he was married to her and that she was there for him, willing to stand by him, despite all his crap!

"I love you so much, Betty. I promise to you, I am going to be the man you deserve."

Betty smiled and placed her hand to his cheek "Daniel, you're great the way you are. Especially, because this is the real you. Just like you bring out the best in me, allowing me to be truly myself, I think that I do that for you."

He nodded "definitely. With you, I don't have to pretend, Betty, because I know no matter what you are there for me."

She smiled and took his hand in hers squeezing it warmly. "We're teammates for life now" she said, her cheeks warming, her heart lifting. She felt like together they could face anything. He nodded and placed a small kiss to her cheek and whispered "I love you so much my sweet wife" he made sure he was really quiet saying that.

She bit her lip looking into his eyes. Seeing that light in his eyes and the love she knew he had for her in them made her feel like she was already home.

* * *

AN: More soon! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Close to You**

When they landed in New York, Mr. Suarez kindly invited Daniel home for dinner. Being with Betty and her family filled a hole he never realized he had in his heart. Sure he had his own family, but they weren't this close. He couldn't even remember a time when he had dinner with his whole family.

He sighed, unknowingly.

"Are you alright, mijo?" Mr. Suarez asked.

He looked to him and realized his disappointment wasn't so internal. "Uh...to be honest, Mr. Suarez, uh...Ignacio" he smiled, and felt his heart skip when Betty placed her hand over his "I guess, I just wish that I was closer to _my_ family."

Everyone at the table looked at Daniel with sympathy. He suddenly felt that same anxiety he did before he left New York to go to Mexico with Betty and her family.

"My sister who used to be my dead brother is a pain in my ass, my mom is in prison, and my father could care less if I died, I'm sure"

Betty held his hand tighter "don't say that, Daniel. Your family loves you, too. You just need to put the puzzle pieces back together. Just like you're helping my dad, I'm going to help with your mom as much as I can. I'm sure your mother didn't kill that Fey. We just have to find a way to prove it. I'll help you."

Daniel smiled listening to her.

Mr. Suarez responded in agreement. "Yes, mijo, you're part of our family now, we will help you."

Daniel looked to him "Thanks Mr. Suarez."

Justin nodded "Yeah, Daniel, and there is no way that Mrs. M killed anyone. She is too classy to commit murder."

Daniel grinned; Justin had always been his family's best fan.

Hilda smiled and said "Maybe Betty and I can hang out with your sister. Afterall, she will be our 'sister' soon, right?" she said with a smirk. He nodded with a grin. "Yeah, uh, thanks. You all really don't mind?"

Betty looked at him with a loving look in her eyes. "Of course not, Daniel. You're my" she nearly said husband, but quickly said "love. And like my Papi said, you're family."

He placed his hand to her face "Thanks Betty. I love you"

She nodded "I love you" her voice came out lower than she realized. He smiled resting his forehead against hers as he looked in her eyes. He felt as though his heart was actually floating outside his body. He felt so lucky that Betty's family really was his family.

A few hours later as Daniel was getting ready to leave, Betty hugged him tightly "I'm so sad we'll be apart"

"Me too. I don't want to leave you, but I have a lot to do before I get back to work on Monday" he told her, but couldn't help but wrap his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

She nodded in understanding. He held her face and placed a kiss to her lips. "At least when I see you again, I'll get to fall in love with you all over."

She smiled brightly and pulled him to her for a deep loving kiss. Man, he couldn't wait to be living with his wife. He loved her so much. He didn't know if he could last without her for too long.

When they parted he looked in her eyes "I'll see you at work. Don't forget you love me!" he said with a smirk. She laughed and said "Never!"

He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, señorita"

She bit her lip, but a wide smile broke out across her face. "I love you, too, my amor."

He grinned brightly "I love that!" He looked at her and felt like she was literally his heart.

Betty felt as though her heart was soaring. Looking into his eyes and seeing all that love he had for her made her feel so happy that she was actually married to him. She couldn't wait until they were 'openly' married.

He took her hand that had her wedding ring and placed a sweet kiss there. "See you"

She nodded, feeling dazed. When he left she leaned against the door letting out a sigh. This was going to be a challenge for sure. She wanted so much to be with him, and have him there when she woke up.

She didn't realize until a minute later that her sister and nephew were at the stairs looking at her with big grins on their faces. She blushed brightly.

They laughed and ran over to her hugging her tightly "OMG AB! I'm so excited! You're going to be a Meade! This is like the best!"

Betty laughed, but then her sister blurted "I can't believe you were trying to keep it a secret from us!"

Betty bit her lip, feeling guilty that she was keeping the fact of her and Daniel being married. "Um...actually, I have to tell you guys um…" She was about to tell them, but realized how much more special it would be if she and Daniel told her family together.

She shook her head, smiling and said "Daniel wanted to tell you all, I was just...wanting to keep it a secret"

Hilda winked at Betty "Oo, I get it, Betty. You want to keep the fire alive"

Betty eyes grew wide. Justin rolled his eyes "Kid in the room."

Hilda laughed, "come on, let's go to bed" she ushered Justin up the stairs. Betty looked to her hand where the ring was. She smiled, her heart constantly getting bigger with the love she had for him.

Several of hours later, Betty was asleep in her bed, when she heard her phone ringing. She barely opened her eyes and reached for it, but it ended up falling to the floor.

She sighed and figured she'd ignore it and check in the morning, but then her eyes went wide, what if it was Daniel? She was too quick for her own good, she ended up falling to the floor. She picked up her phone and answered in a rush "Daniel?"

"Betty! Uh...what are you doing?"

She giggled "Um...I was reaching for my phone but it fell to the floor, I was going to ignore the call, but then I realized it might be you, so I got excited and uh...fell to the floor." she said, her face warming.

He laughed heartily "God, I absolutely love you!"

She bit her lip. He sighed and said "I'm sorry I woke you up, but…"

"I miss you too"

"Yeah? Awesome. I uh, I tried to get home and get to sleep, but I couldn't even stay in my place long enough before I missed you."

"I love you"

"I love you too, senorita… uh, can you come down stairs and open the door for me"

Her eyes grew bright, as a smile crossed her face "You're here?!" she tried to whisper but she was so excited, she jumped up from the floor and got up to look out the window and saw Daniel standing down there. He looked up and waved to her.

She laughed and said "I'll be down in a second" Just as she started to leave her room, she paused and said "Or...you can climb up?"

He laughed "What?"

She bit her lip, and shook her head "Nevermind, that's silly! I'll come down"

"Betty! Wait, uh...I can climb up for you if you want. It will be like I'm sneaking into my girlfriend's house."

She laughed and went over to the window. He had already started to come over. He placed his phone in his pants pocket and started to climb up. She bit her lip finding him way too cute. She felt like she was in a storybook.

As he got to her window he looked at her with such a charming smile, she felt her heart skip.

Daniel smiled as he saw Betty in front of him. He couldn't lie, this was pretty fun. She was so cute and beautiful. Seeing her in red silky pajamas, her hair tied up and the glow of the moon shining on her made his heart race. His Betty was so pretty.

He took her hand and looked at her with a smile "It is my lady. It is my love. Oh, that she knew she were, my señorita, my Juliet" he placed a kiss to her hand.

Betty bit her lip finding him so adorable. He grinned, then laughed and shook his head "Uh...that was silly"

She shook her head "I loved it! You're so cute!" she pulled him to her for a kiss. His hand landed to her cheek, his touch soft and warm. She parted from him and looked at his eyes with a smile. He smirked "Uh...can I come inside?"

She bit her lip and shrugged "I suppose I should let you in."

He grinned and came over the window pane and when he was standing there in her room, she pulled him to her for another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She smelled like flowers, and she felt so soft against him. Being close to her again made him feel complete. He felt so empty when he was back in his place without her. Betty was his light. He held her face and looked at her eyes. "Why are you so lovely?"

She smiled as she looked at him "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you"

He nodded "I missed you, Betty. You make me happy."

She pulled him to her and placed a kiss to his cheek. They stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other. Finally Daniel smirked and said "You look terribly hot in your pajamas!" he said as he took her in again.

She bit her lip looking him over, in black pants and a black button up shirt. He looked so gorgeous in all black. "Well, you look rather hot yourself, Romeo"

He grinned "Why thank you, señorita"

She took his hand and started to pull him to the bed. He grinned when he saw the covers on the floor and pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her "You're so cute, Betty. I wish I could have seen you fall off your bed" he teased. She blushed "Hey! Don't make fun of me"

He grinned "I'm not."

She shoved his shoulder playfully. He laughed. "I adore you" he said before he swiftly picked her up. She laughed, but realized they were being too loud. "We have to be quiet."

He grinned "You're the one laughing." he playfully dropped her on the bed, and picked the covers that had fallen with her back onto the bed. She blushed as he had that amused smile on his face. He kicked his shoes off and got on the bed next to her.

She looked at him and felt so incredible. She was actually married to this man.

Daniel looked at her warmly "I just can't be away from you, Betty. Even being away from you for a couple of hours was too long for me. I uh...I really love you"

She placed her hand to his cheek shifting closer to him "I love you."

Daniel pulled her closer to him, and stared at her for a few seconds. Those warm chocolate eyes of hers filling his heart.

As Daniel looked at Betty, she felt like she were in a dream. The way his eyes shined as he looked at her made her feel so loved. She slid her arm around him hugging him closer. He continued to look in her eyes as he glided his hand softly up her arm giving her butterflies. "Good night my sweet wife" he whispered to her, his eyes dancing with light as a smile crossed his face.

She leaned toward him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Good night my charming husband" she said with a bright smile.

He grinned and hugged her to him, closing his eyes feeling so happy to be with Betty like this. He would get started on his plan to find a place for him and Betty tomorrow. He just wanted to be next to her until then. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he was married to Betty Suarez.


	17. Chapter 17

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Falling For You**

When Daniel woke up and found Betty in his arms, he felt so happy. She was most definitely the woman he wanted to spend his whole life with and wake up to see her every morning.

He watched her for a few moments, thinking about how crazy it was that he was actually married to her. She was the most special person to him. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he was married to her.

He trailed his hand along her arm until he reached her hand and laced their fingers together. He saw a faint smile sweep her face. He smiled, as he continued to watch her. Within a few minutes she started to open her eyes. When he saw her warm eyes his heart skipped a little.

Betty felt so happy to wake up and see Daniel, her charming, handsome husband, his light blue eyes looking into hers, his hand entwined with hers. She smiled; she really loved waking up and seeing him next to her. It was a great feeling.

"Hi" she whispered.

He smiled brighter "Hey"

He saw a smirk cast her face. He looked at her curiously "What?"

She bit her lip, and moved closer to him "Nothing, it's just..I really am sleeping in your arms now" she said in a soft voice. He grinned "Hah, yeah! I wouldn't have it any other way."

She looked in his eyes with a smile. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully "And we _are_ married"

She nodded "true"

"So, I get to kiss you" He placed his hand to her face and met her lips in a kiss.

Just as Daniel was getting lost in the kiss, there was a sound at the door and the next thing he knew he was on the floor by Betty's bed as a result of her panic over them getting caught.

Betty gasped when Daniel fell off her bed to a heap on her floor. She sat up when her father opened the door.

"Good morning mija"

"Papi… Good morning." she felt flustered, but tried not to give attention to anything that may or may not have happened.

He had an amused smile on his face, she was sure. "I made breakfast"

Betty nodded "Ok, thanks Papi" she tried to remain calm and not act like anything was strange. Just as he closed the door he paused and said "Will Daniel be joining us?"

Betty shook her head "What? Papi, Daniel's not" Before she could continue, Daniel answered "Yes" from the floor.

Her father laughed as he left.

Betty sighed, falling to her bed in embarrassment.

She shifted on her side and looked down to the floor where Daniel was sitting against her night stand, the covers tangled around him. She bit her lip seeing him like this. It was so cute.

He shook his head looking up at her.

She blushed "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall. I just panicked."

He looked up at her with a lopsided grin. Daniel found his Betty so cute. She was very clumsy, he should have known something like this would happen to him as a result.

She looked at him with a funny smile "why are you smiling like that?" she asked, her cheeks reddening further.

He grinned brighter and pulled her down to him swiftly causing her to squeal in surprise. He laughed "You are so cute! I love you so much my clumsy wife!"

Her eyes grew wide "Daniel, shhh!" she panicked hoping he wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear somehow. "My sister or Justin might hear-umh"

He silenced her with a kiss taking hold of her face as she was laying on top of him. He rolled them so he pinned her to the floor. Her hands gently trailed across his back. He felt so happy with her.

Betty was lost in Daniel's kiss and how amazing he made her feel. She felt like she was floating. When he broke the kiss and looked at her with a genuine heart-filled smile she felt her own bright smile sweep across her face.

He grinned "God, you are so gorgeous. I'm so in love with you. I'm sorry your dad caught us, but honestly, hell, I'm lying, that's hot!" he kissed her passionately this time taking her entire breath away.

She felt like she was on a roller coaster, her heart racing at his passion. He scattered kisses down her neck making tingles run through her. She felt her heart was skipping, "Mm, Daniel…"

Daniel was feeling so intoxicated kissing his sweet lovely Betty. His clumsy Betty. He held her face again and grinned as he looked at her. She looked in his eyes, her's sparkling with curiosity "What?"

He smirked "I just think you are so freaking cute! You're so clumsy!" he laughed "Hey!" she slapped his shoulder, blushing in embarrassment.

He chuckled "Uh...I think we should go downstairs, while I would LOVE to continue our morning loving, I don't want your dad to get upset with me."

She shook her head "I can't believe he knew."

Daniel laughed as he sat up and pulled Betty up with him. She smiled looking at him "I love you."

He placed a kiss to her cheek "I love you, too, my señorita!"

She looked down smiling. He kissed her again before he got up. He helped her up. "Come on, let's go eat. I love your dad's food."

Betty smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Ok, You beat me there, I'm just going to change really quick." she grabbed some jeans and a shirt, but when she saw that Daniel was still there, she laughed "Daniel!"

He grinned "What?! You're my-" before he could say wife again she shut him up with a deep kiss. He looked at her in surprise as she pulled away "Shh!"

He shook his head and pulled her back to him "uh- uh… you're my...wife, Betty" he whispered that and then placed a few kisses along her face, his arm slinking around her waist pulling her closer into him. "Can't I...get a preview or something?" he whispered to her as he slid the spaghetti strap of her pajama shirt off her shoulder.

She looked at his eyes and felt swept away, but then shook her head and said "no, Daniel, I...what if you...misbehave?"

He shook his head "I promise I won't! No touching!" he held his hands up.

She looked at him skeptically, but bit her lip and felt sort of...enticed to 'give him a preview'. "Turn around first!" she demanded.

"What? But" before he could argue, she turned him around despite his protest. Luckily for her, she was wearing a bra, she slipped off her shirt and shorts. She felt her stomach flutter.

Daniel never felt so intrigued and excited before. He'd be lying if he said his heart wasn't racing.

When he felt Betty's hand on his shoulder again, he felt tingles down his back, and when she made him face her again, and he saw her in only her purple bra that hugged her so perfectly and her matching underwear, he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "My wife is such a hottie! I'm so lucky!"

Betty's eyes grew wide "Daniel!"

He shrugged "What? It's true. You're so...God, you're so beautiful!" he was about to step toward her but she stepped back and held her hand up "no- no! You stay back! Stop calling me your..." "wife" she whispered.

He pouted "come on, sweetie! Can't I just...hug you?"

She shook her head "I don't know, can you? I don't think you can, mister Romeo! I see that look in your eyes."

He smirked, but said "What look?"

She laughed "shut up! Can I get dressed now?" she said, blushing at the fact that she was nearly naked in front of Daniel! While, yes, he was her husband now, it was still so surreal to her that they were together.

He shook his head and pulled her to him before she had the chance to stop him "No, not until I tell you how beautiful you are"

She bit her lip, looking into his eyes, her heart fluttering at his words. He placed a hand to her cheek as his arm was wrapped tightly around her. "You have no idea how perfect you are my sweet wife" he said, giving her butterflies.

"I love you so much. Do you know what I see when I look at you?" he asked, his voice was low and sounded sweet. She shook her head feeling hypnotized by him.

"I see the most beautiful, loving, kind-hearted, special, sweet, smart, amazing woman. You're my friend, my butterfly, my heart, my love, my life, my señorita, my Juliet. I love you, Betty."

She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up at how amazing Daniel was and how much he loved her. She held his face and pulled him to her for a sweet kiss "I love you more than words."

He smirked "I hope that's a lot"

She laughed and nodded "Yes! I love you to the moon and back, to the mountains and skies, as deep as the ocean, my sweet Daniel, my charming Romeo"

He grinned "See, that sounds better" he teased. She laughed and hugged him tightly "We should go downstairs."

He nodded "I guess" but didn't let go of her when she tried to grab her clothes. She laughed "Daniel, come on! Let me get dressed!"

He shook his head "Nah! I think you should come to breakfast like this!"

"Are you crazy?!"

He nodded "Definitely, I'm crazy in love with you."

She smiled but shook her head "maybe when we're...living together" she said quietly.

He grinned "yeah?"

She nodded "Mhm...now, can I please get dressed?"

He sighed and let go of her "Fine! But I'm watching!"

She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled on her jeans, but as she was about to grab her shirt from the bed Daniel grabbed it first "Hah!"

"Daniel! Give me my shirt back!"

He shook his head "Only if you kiss me!"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser and pulled out another shirt and quickly put it on. "Hey! No fair!" he pouted.

She laughed and hooked her arm through his pulling him with her "Silly! I love you"

He pouted, but said "You owe me!"

She laughed as she opened the door feeling so happy to be with her silly loveable charming husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 _Hi! I'm just curious for the readers out there, do you all still like reading these Detty stories? Is there something you might like to see or read about Detty? Please let me know, so I can write what you like to read! =)_

 _#hulubringbackuglybetty_

 _for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Nothing Out of the Ordinary**

When Betty and Daniel walked into the kitchen, Hilda looked at Daniel in surprise. "Daniel! When did you come back? I didn't hear you get in"

Daniel's face was turning red "Uh…"

Justin grinned "Daniel climbed up Betty's window at like 3 in the morning, right AB?"

Hilda had a big grin sweep her face. "Oo Betty!"

Betty's face turned red "What?! Justin? How do you? I mean, that's crazy!" she tried to backtrack but her father started laughing and Daniel shook his head "It's ok, Betty. There's no sense in lying. I love you. I'm not ashamed."

"I couldn't be away from Betty, so yes, I snuck in her room to sleep next to her. I tried to go to my place, but I missed Betty so much I came right back."

Betty smiled, listening to Daniel. He was so sweet.

Hilda and Justin looked at each other and shared an amused look. Ignacio laughed "mijo, you know you don't have to sneak into our house. You're family now. After all, you are getting married to my daughter."

Daniel nodded with a smile "ya, uh...thank you" he grinned looking to Betty. Betty blushed brightly since it was due to her that Daniel 'snuck into her room, not to mention the fact that they were already married.

After they all ate Daniel was getting ready to leave. Betty walked him out, and leaned back against the door as she closed it and just stared at him. He grinned finding her cute as her eyes seemed to just shine as she looked at him. "Hey there cutie, why are you staring at me?" he asked playfully.

She bit her lip, looking away. He placed his hand over her and stepped closer to her making her look to him.

Betty felt butterflies from Daniel's proximity. She didn't know what it was, but she simply wanted to stare at him. She placed her hand to his chest and surprised him with a kiss. He dropped his hand from over her to her waist pulling her closer to him.

When they ended the kiss, Daniel looked at her with a smirk "I'm crazy about you, too. I really don't want to be away from you for even a minute, but I have so many things I need to catch up on. So...I need you to stop being so cute!"

A playful smile swept her face and he shook his head "I'm serious, Betty! I can't handle your cuteness! Don't call me unless it's important."

She pouted. He laughed "And most importantly don't forget that we're...married" he said in a whisper. "Don't go finding any other idiots while I'm gone."

She rolled her eyes "Daniel, there is no one I can even imagine being with other than you. I love you. How do I know you won't find some beautiful model?"

He grinned "because you and I are soulmates. There is no one that would ever match that! And besides, you're my wife now, I believe that I made a commitment to be your loving husband."

She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say all that!" she giggled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "alright , now that that's all clear, I should be on my way."

"Why won't you tell me what you're planning?"

He shook his head "because I want it to be a surprise. Look, I'll tell you one thing ok? I'm going to go see my mom today"

She nodded "Oh ok. Tell her I said hi, and I'm going to try and help you find a way to help her."

He nodded with a smile, but then a bright grin crossed his face. "Anything else you want me to tell her?"

Betty bit her lip, trying not to smile. "hmm...I don't know what you mean."

He laughed "Sure. Uh...can I tell her about us? I mean, technically, we are married, and we are engaged to get married AGAIN!" he said with a laugh causing her to giggle. She nodded "Ok"

"Wait! What can I tell her? That we're married or just engaged?"

She bit her lip looking at his eyes feeling really amazed. "Maybe just engaged for now, because my family doesn't even know yet."

He sighed "We should just tell everyone we're married. I can't wait to tell everyone that you're my wife."

She felt her heart skip. She nodded "Me too. I just hope it won't be crazy for you"

He looked at her strangely "What do you mean?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I'm your assistant, you're Daniel Meade, and I haven't always looked pretty enough to-"

He cut her off and said "Hey! Don't go there Betty! You know you're beautiful and I don't give a damn what anyone says, I love you!"

She smiled and nodded "I know that you feel that way Daniel, but you know how people are. They're so judgy."

He shook his head "Don't worry about all that, Betty. When everyone sees how in love we are, all that other crap doesn't matter. Besides you're a freaking hottie! I think you should ditch that old wardrobe you had, and wear clothes like you did in Mexico. You're so beautiful."

She nodded with a smile "I did kind of love dressing that way. I felt more...confident, I guess."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "I'm sure it helped that you got the attention of your hot boss!"

She giggled "maybe a little"

He grinned "alright babe, I should go!" he placed a kiss to her cheek twice and as he was starting to walk down the steps, she pulled him back and kissed him deeply taking him by surprise with her passion.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, getting completely lost in their kiss.

When Daniel was finally able to leave, he was on his way to see his mom. He couldn't stop thinking about Betty and how amazing she made him feel. He was so grateful that he decided to go to Mexico with Betty and her family.

Not only was he able to get a break from his crappy messed up life, he discovered, or rather uncovered, his love for Betty. He couldn't wait to tell the world he was crazy about Betty Suarez-Meade. He grinned brightly, not realizing how his thoughts seemed to overtake him as he walked into the jail to see his mom.

He noticed the intrigued smile cross her face as she saw him. "Daniel! It's so good to see you, dear. Why are you smiling like that? I heard from your sister that you went on a vacation?" she asked curiously. "Did you meet someone? I hope it's not some stupid Brazilian model."

He laughed "what? Uh...No."

She looked at him interestedly "Then, why were you smiling like you discovered some hidden treasure?"

He grinned subconsciously, because he actually did discover his hidden treasure.

"I don't know. There's nothing out of the ordinary. You know, same old usual crap!" he just wanted to mess with her a little before he told her his great news.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Daniel! I'm your mother. You are the worst liar dear."

He shrugged, a smile inevitably crossing his face, thinking how both he and Betty were terrible liars. "Nothing, I don't know what you think I'm lying about" he teased.

She glared at him, and he couldn't help from laughing. "Alright, fine...uh...well, first of all I went to Mexico."

She looked at him curiously "Mexico? What's in Mexic-ohh!" she smiled "Did you go with Betty?" her eyes lit up almost instantly.

He looked at her with an amused smile "Perhaps I did. What do you think about that?"

She grinned "What should I think about that?"

He laughed "uh...well, at first I went with her and her family because I just wanted a break from life. You know, between my mom going to jail for committing murder, my dad driving me insane, Wilhelmina plotting against me and Alexis being a pain in my ass, and my crazy therapy, I needed to get away. And well, Betty…" he smiled

Claire nodded "Yes, she is very positive to be around. So...did something...interesting happen?"

He smirked "Maybe"

She smiled "are you in love?"

He nodded happily.

She laughed finding her son charming when he was happy like a young boy. "Hmm...is she in love with you?"

He nodded again, his eyes shining. She chuckled, her smile bright "well...now what?"

He grinned "Well...now, we're…" his heart was jumping in his chest. His mother's eyes grew wide "Oh dear! Did you elope in Mexico?"

His eyes went wide "What?! uh...how...I mean, actually, we're...oh hell," he nodded with a smile "yah, we're married" he said happily "What do you think?"

She looked surprised, but then a smile crossed her face. "I'm very happy for you, Daniel. Betty is charming. I think that you made the best decision of your life marrying that girl."

He nodded with a bright smile "Yeah, I...man, I love her, mom. She IS my hidden treasure, my butterfly, my soul mate, my...wife" he said, his face turning slightly reddish.

She smiled "I'm so happy for you dear. I wish that I could hug you right now."

He nodded with a saddened smile. "By the way, Betty says hi and that she and I are going to do everything we can to get you out of here."

She nodded "I know you will. Well, tell Betty I can't wait to get out so I can hug my new daughter."

He nodded, but then said "Oh crap! Uh...actually, mom, shit! Betty's going to kill me! I wasn't actually supposed to tell you we are married. I uh...we're actually engaged again" he said with a laugh when he saw the confused look on his mother's face.

"Engaged again?"

He nodded with a laugh. "We didn't want to leave Mexico without being married so we got married in a small church, just us. But we decided we wanted to get married again, here in New York, with her family, and mine, hopefully."

She laughed happily "you're marrying her twice? Well, that's wonderful. I would be so happy to be at my son's wedding to this wonderful young lady who makes him a better person."

He nodded with a smile. "I should get her an engagement ring, right?" he thought about it. He looked to the wedding band on his hand and couldn't help the smile on his face.

Claire watched her son and smiled, her eyes filling seeing how clearly her son was in love with his sweet Betty. She hoped that she could be at her son's wedding like a normal mother.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: It's an Emergency**

When Daniel got back to his place that night he'd felt very accomplished.

He got to visit his mother that morning and tell her about his and Betty's 'engagement'. He felt happy that someone knew that they were actually married. It made his heart lift in his chest.

After he'd seen his mother he got Betty an engagement ring. He was really excited to propose to her again, with an actual ring this time. He knew Betty would be so surprised when she saw it.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her pretty face.

Every time he looked to his hand to see his wedding band he felt as though he could feel all that love they shared for each other simply by seeing it on his hand.

He really felt like his heart was floating on a cloud all day.

He was especially thrilled when he found a couple of lofts that were great for them to start a new life together. He never felt this passionate about anything before. Betty was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. She was his drive, his passion, his heart, what moved him.

As he laid down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling for several minutes wishing he was sleeping beside Betty.

Simply being beside her made him feel like he had everything.

He had wanted to call her all day. He was a little surprised she hadn't called. He was positive she would have.

He sighed, his eyes closing. He missed her.

After several minutes of quietness, he heard his phone ringing.

He looked to the time. It was nearly eleven. He wondered who was calling him. He reached for his phone and felt his heart jump in his chest seeing that Betty was calling him. "Betty!"

"Daniel! I need you! It's an emergency!"

He shot up "What? Betty, are you ok? What's going on?"

"Can you come over?"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I miss you"

"What?!" He sighed and fell back against his bed "Betty! Are you nuts?! You scared the crap out of me! I thought something happened to you"

She laughed "I'm sorry, Daniel. I just missed you too much!"

He smiled letting out a breath of relief "I miss you, too." he laughed "I love you, Betty!"

She smiled "I love you, Daniel. I can't wait until we're-" she paused

"Living together? he finished.

She nodded "Mhm. "

"Yah, me too!" he agreed

"So, what are you doing?" she asked. He looked to his phone curiously "Uh...what do you think I'm doing, Betty? I'm in bed" he laughed

She giggled and then asked "what are you wearing?"

He laughed "What? Did Betty Suarez just ask me that?"

She laughed "Mhm"

He grinned "The better question is what are _you_ wearing?" his voice dropped to a low timbre.

She laughed.

"So?" he stated eagerly.

She bit her lip "so?"

"Betty!"

She giggled and then said "Fine, I'm not wearing anything" she figured she'd tease him.

Daniel's heart rate spiked imagining how his wife would look without any clothes. He heard her snicker and shook his head "Are you toying with me?"

"Yes!" she giggled. "You're so evil!" he stated.

She laughed "hm...are you sure about that?"

He nodded, but had a smile on his face "Yep! Definitely sure!"

She smirked "So...would you rather I go back home then?"

"What?" he sat up "Are you here?"

"Maybe" she stated playfully.

"What?!" he jumped up and practically sprinted to the door, in only his boxers. When he opened it, there she was looking so damn cute. Her hair was tied up in a playful ponytail and she was wearing a light blue sweater and jeans. "Betty! What are you doing here?"

She stepped in and engulfed him in a hug "I missed you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, melting into her hug. He held her shoulders and looked at her "What about our deal to see each other after this weekend?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

She bit her lip, her cheeks turning slightly rosy. "Um...well, I tried. It's a little easier in the day to keep our deal, because there are other distractions, but...at night…"

He grinned "there's nothing to distract you from missing me?"

She smiled and nodded "Mhm"

He took hold of her face and kissed her "Well, ditto señorita! I missed _you!_ "

She smiled and ran her hands down his back softly, making him feel tingles down his body. He looked at her eyes. She was wearing her cute glasses, and with this more laid back look of hers, she looked hot.

She bit her lip, a playful smile crossing her face as she looked at him. "So...you look cute" she stated with a flirtatious tone.

He grinned glancing down at himself. "Thanks sweetie pie! But, don't you think I look hot?"

She giggled "Mhm" she nodded "definitely hot!"

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully "So, are you here to sleep with me?"

She laughed "Yes" she stated playfully.

He grinned "great!"

As Betty stood there in front of him, she felt a thrill in being at his place overnight. He was incredibly cute. She had missed being with him all day. Trying to go to sleep without him beside her was pointless. Daniel was her soulmate; she couldn't live without him. She could barely be away from him for a day.

As Daniel looked at his sweet wife he felt so much love for her. He was so happy that she was here right now.

"Now come on, my sweet wife, we should go to bed"

She followed him to his bedroom. When she walked in he looked at her with a playful smile "Is that what you're going to wear to bed?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh crap! I completely forgot to pack anything."

He grinned "sure, Betty. You 'forgot'. You don't have to make up an excuse to sleep naked."

She blushed, shoving him "Daniel, I'm serious. I was um...so excited to come over, I just, I didn't think about that."

He laughed, unable to keep from grinning "That's ok, wifey. I have a t-shirt and shorts you can wear."

He picked out an old harvard t-shirt for her to wear and some basketball shorts. When she went into the restroom to change she had a thought. Since they didn't have to worry about the possibility of her family members walking in on them, she figured she'd give her husband more than he expected.

She felt her cheeks warm as she took off her sweater and put on his t-shirt. It was big enough that it covered just past her butt. She bit her lip as she took off her jeans.

When she walked back into his room, he was lying down on the bed. She felt butterflies, but when he noticed her, and the surprised look in his eyes, and the smile spread on his face, she felt her heart skip.

"Woah! You look smokin hot, Betty!" he said as he sat up. Daniel's heart jumped out of his body at the sight of Betty in only his t-shirt. She looked amazing. She blushed but slowly came over to his side. He took her in, the smile of his unwavering. "My wife is such a hottie!" he stated happily.

She blushed brighter, as he pulled her closer to him, and then lifted his hand to her cheek pulling her down to him and meeting her lips for a kiss.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, when Daniel pulled her down to him playfully causing her to laugh "Daniel! Mhmhm" he rolled them on the bed so he was over her and pinned her to his mattress. He grinned as he looked in her eyes. "I love you so much, my sweet señorita! You're such a smokin hot cutie pie!"

She laughed at his silliness. "You're the smokin hot cutie, Daniel!"

He laughed, but said "What about insanely sexy?"

She laughed and nodded "Mhm, that too!"

He grinned as he stared at her. He slid her glasses off and placed them on his nightstand and watched her eyes as the light seemed to shine in them as she looked at him.

He never felt so at home as like he did with Betty. She was everything. He really couldn't wait to pick a place for them and propose to her again and tell everyone that he was so in love with this beauty and that she was his wife.

Betty felt like her heart was hammering away at her chest. She'd never felt this way before with anyone. He made her feel like her pulse was outside her body. She placed her hand to his face and smiled "I love you"

His smile made her melt. "I love you, Betty. Uh...so...don't be mad, but I totally told my mom that we're married" he said letting out a breath, and lied beside her.

She shifted beside him, placing her hand on his chest and looked at his eyes, but then laughed "Daniel! That's uh...well...really funny!"

He looked at her curiously "Funny?"

"We got a call from the jail today, and it ended up being your mom. She told my papi that she was excited for us getting together and that she was so happy I was her daughter."

"She said that?"

She nodded "Mhm"

"Crap! So, does your dad know, now?"

She bit her lip, and nodded, trying not to smile so big. He looked at her anxiously. "Is that ok?"

She nodded "Mhm!" she hugged him and placed a kiss to his cheek "I told him not to tell Hilda or Justin, because we wanted to have an 'actual' wedding after her's."

He looked at her with a bright smile "Really?"

She nodded "Mhm."

"So...he was happy for us?"

She nodded "Yes…" she laughed "He actually knew we were married"

"I knew it! Your father is like a genius when it comes to that kind of stuff! He knew I fell in love with you when we danced together. He told me he wondered how long it would take me before I asked him if I could marry you."

She laughed and nodded "He said he had a feeling that we were more than engaged."

Daniel shook his head.

Betty took his hand in hers. "He also got a call from the priest this morning, that was before your mom called. The priest congratulated him, and ended up telling him about our wedding."

He saw the tears fill his love's eyes and what she said made him feel so much more in love with her. "The priest also told my papi that he never saw a couple that seemed so in love like us. "

He smiled, his heart filling, but said "So, was he ok that we got married without him?"

She nodded "He told me that as long as I'm happy that was all that mattered. And he knew that you would always make me happy. And he also said, he was looking forward to that second wedding" she said with a grin.

Daniel smiled brightly; he felt so happy right now.

He grinned "That's great, Betty! Wow, so uh...at least my mom and your dad know! God, I just wanted someone besides us to know. I wanted it to be real. Well, you know what I mean."

She nodded "I know. Having my father know made me fall in love with you all over again."

He smiled "well, shucks! That's awesome!" he said playfully. She laughed "So...your mom told me that she couldn't wait to get out of jail so she could hug me."

He nodded "My mom loves you Betty. She liked you the minute she met you."

Betty bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so glad you fell in love with me" she felt her heart was overflowing with the love she felt at the moment. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him "Me too. I know I'd be a miserable wreck right now if it wasn't for you. You're my beautiful butterfly, my darling wife."

She picked her head up to look at him "I love you."

"Goodnight my sweetheart" he said as he picked up their joined hands and placed a kiss to hers. She looked at him "Good night my amor."

When Daniel woke up the next morning, he felt like a beam of sunlight was shining on his heart and saw his sweet wife sleeping next to him. He hugged her closer to him, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

"Mm…" she mumbled as her arms wrapped around him more. He smiled, his eyes closing again, but then he got an idea. He grinned and placed his hands to her shoulders and shook her "Betty! Wake up!"

"What?" her eyes opened. "Come on, Betty! Get up! it's an emergency!" he pulled her up and he saw the surprise in her eyes "What's wrong?"

He grinned "Nothing, It's morning. I just wanted to kiss you" he wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her, taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Betty felt her heart jump in her throat not only from Daniel's intensely passionate and surprising kiss, but his startling wake-up call. When he parted from her lips and looked at her with a playful grin, she shoved his shoulder playfully "Daniel! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

He nodded with a grin. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. His smile was so bright, she laughed "Daniel! You're so crazy! Is this how you're going to wake me up every morning?"

He smiled "Maybe"

She shook her head "I'm fine with the kissing, but please don't give me heart-attacks every morning. I want us to grow old together!"

He nodded with a happy smile "Me too! I want us to be that old couple that has been married for fifty years and are still crazy for each other."

She smiled, finding him so charming. She bit her lip as she remembered their state of 'undress'. She took his hand and pulled him back to the bed "I'm not ready for the day to start yet"

He laughed as he playfully pounced on her, leaving a trail of teasing kisses down her neck. When he felt her hands run down his back, he felt that shiver through his body. "Mm...Betty, you're so…" he was lost in the scent of her hair again, but she held his face and looked at him "So what?"

He looked at her and smirked "Hot!" he laughed. She shifted away from him and got up from the bed. He looked at her curiously "I thought you weren't ready for the day to start"

She bit her lip, looking terribly sexy this early in the morning dressed in only his shirt. He felt his heart race as she stood there, but then what she did next made his heart stop. "I'm not" she took the hem of the shirt in her hands and pulled it over her body and tossed it somewhere on his floor.

He gulped at the sight of his wife standing in front of him in only her underwear. She looked so hot! Especially since her underwear was black. It looked so sexy! And then she had to look even more irresistible when she took the hair tie out, letting her hair fall.

She looked at him with this shiny look in her eyes. He let out a breath "Damn Betty! How do you expect me to not make love to you right now?!"

Betty felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding. She leaned over him and placed a kiss to his lips "I love you."

He groaned "I adore you, my hot wife! But damn, I had something special planned for you"

She looked surprised "Really?" her tone was so sweet and innocent, contradicting how unbelievably sexy she looked, as she sat beside him.

He laughed and nodded "Yeah, but, hell, I don't know if I can wait now!" he said as he nearly pounced on her and placing a kiss to her neck.

She pushed him away giggling "Daniel! Um...let's wait. I...want you to do whatever you had planned. Please"

He sighed, as he took her in, looking so damn beautiful. He sunk his teeth in his lip as he looked at her. She was so gorgeous! His Betty!

But as the blush swept her face, he smiled and nodded "Ok. I love you, my sweetheart."

She placed her hand to his face and looked in his eyes "I love you, Daniel, my charming husband. Thank you for loving me and marrying me and making me so happy"

He felt like his heart was suspended in the air as he looked at Betty. Her words meant everything to him, because he realized his life was best when he devoted it to making her smile and being there for her. He knew that she was the best part of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Te Quiero in Mexico

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

Chapter 20: Office Secrets

As soon as Betty woke up Monday morning she was missing Daniel terribly. She couldn't wait to get into work and see him. She missed his smile and his shining blue eyes. She missed having his arms wrapped around her.

They had lasted over 24 hours without seeing one another and it was quite the feat. It took all of their willpower to stay apart.

As she stepped off the elevator onto the Mode floor, she tried to act normal. Perhaps no one would notice anything different about her.

Who was she kidding? She not only felt different, but she knew she looked different.

She decided she really loved dressing in clothes similar to ones she wore in Mexico. Especially when it got the attention of her gorgeous husband. She felt her heart skip, still feeling that thrill that she was actually Daniel Meade's WIFE. It was incredible.

To add to that lifting feeling, as soon as she walked into Mode, eyes appeared to be glued to her. She was not only dressed prettier, she wasn't wearing her glasses; she pinned her hair, so that it was in a long wavy ponytail; she was dressed in a long black flared skirt embroidered with beautiful golden flower designs, and a fitted over the shoulder black top.

As eyes continued to follow her, she felt a little nervous. She'd never gotten such positive attention over her appearance before. It had to have been the only time she'd ever felt flattering walking into Mode.

As she reached the donut, Amanda's eyes grew wide "Hot damn, is that you Betty?"

Betty nodded shyly as Amanda held out Daniel's messages and a file to her while staring her down.

"Woah, did you get like a makeover while you were in Meh-hico?"

Betty shrugged "Uh, well…"

Marc started to pass by while carrying a couple of things, and said "Hey Betty-." He practically did a double take "Betty?!"

"Holy chimmichungas!"

Betty blushed brightly at the way he and Amanda were staring at her. Marc's eyes were as big as saucers as he said "Where is Betty and what have you done to her?"

She bit her lip and shrugged "I'm still here."

Amanda stepped over beside Marc and looked Betty up and down. "Our ill-fashioned burrito turned into a hot pepper" she smirked.

Marc nodded "Who would've thought there was this much hotness under that ugly ass poncho?"

Betty rolled her eyes, "alright, you don't have to be mean."

"So what exactly were you doing in Guadalupe, Betty?" Amanda asked.

Betty looked at her amused "It's Guadalajara."

Amanda rolled her eyes, shrugging "whatever, same diff."

Betty shook her head but said "well, my father was able to get a temporary visa and we got to see some family."

"That's great, so your father won't have to be sent away?" Marc said, his tone curiously happy, Betty noted. She nodded with a smile though "yes"

He gave her a small smile which she found strange yet again. Since when had Marc cared about her or what happened to her family?

"Oo, Betty, does that mean we can still have some of that awesome flan your uncle papi makes?" Amanda blurted excitedly.

Betty laughed and shrugged "I suppose. I might be tempted to bring you some if you be nicer to me"

Amanda stood up straight and said with a nod "I'm always nice."

Both Marc and Betty looked at her with their eyebrows raised knowing that was the farthest from the truth.

Amanda rolled her eyes "fine, please Betty! I promise I'll be nice."

Betty gave her a look causing Amanda to nod and say "fine! At least nice-r! I won't call you any names. I promise! And I won't tell everyone you suck"

Betty frowned. "You tell everyone I suck?"

Amanda looked down "Well, I used to. When you first started. I was jealous of you. You got the job I wanted. And Daniel liked you."

Betty bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. Apparently Daniel liked her enough to marry her, she thought. "I was just mad that you got what I wanted. Betty nodded in understanding. "Are you still jealous of me?

Amanda smirked "Only a little"

Betty laughed. Marc pushed her shoulder suddenly "Ow Marc!" she rubbed her arm.

"So, Betty-boop-" Marc started causing Betty to roll her eyes at the nickname. She waited for him to speak with an annoyed look. "I heard that Daniel took a break. Happen to know where he went off to on his 'break'?" he asked with a smirk.

Betty bit her lip and shrugged "Maybe, but if he didn't say then I'm not going to." she stated teasingly.

Marc stared her down but said "touche"

Amanda took Betty's arm and said "Oo, Betty, so I heard this rumor that Daniel was-" she started to say, but Betty became lost in the sight before her.

The whole world around her seemed to fade away as she saw Daniel approaching from around the donut. Betty felt butterflies when his eyes seemed to shine as he caught sight of her, then gave her a bright smile and wink.

She bit her lip, her heart doing a little flip, especially as Marc and Amanda seemed to babble on, gossiping. She couldn't seem to focus on anything else but Daniel, though, and how incredibly sexy he seemed to look today.

He was wearing a black button up shirt and had a red tie; reminding her of that night they had danced. And fell in love. Her heart seemed to beat faster the closer he got.

Daniel's heart skipped at the sight of Betty. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but knew that was completely out of the question, at least for now. He smirked as he walked over, especially at the knowledge that she was his wife and she was looking like a spanish hottie. He couldn't get over how incredible Betty looked and that all this time she'd been hiding her hotness underneath ridiculous clothes. He couldn't wait to tell the world that Betty was HIS wife.

As he stepped over to her and, Marc and Amanda he looked at her with a shine in his eyes. "Wow, Betty, you look uh...great" he said as he approached them, not wanting Marc or Amanda to get any hints of the change between them, not yet, anyway.

She bit her lip "thanks um…" she didn't know what to say. All of what she DID want to say had to be reserved until they were alone. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and take in his incredibly intoxicating Daniel scent.

Marc and Amanda looked at their exchange in slight amusement. "Uh, we're here too, Daniel!" Amanda stated in annoyance. "Geez, it's like whenever Betty is around you forget about everyone else."

Betty looked down, her cheeks turning rosy, whereas Daniel tried to suppress a smile. "Uh, that's because she doesn't annoy me like you two seem to do!" he stated in a joking tone.

Marc gave him a glare, while Amanda rolled her eyes "Yeah right, your life would be boring without us!" she said taking Marc's arm through hers and sauntering off.

Daniel laughed as he watched them leave. Betty's eyes were fixated on Daniel and it was nearly impossible for her to look away from him. When he finally looked back to her and caught the intensity in her eyes, his heart beat in his chest. _"Bettyy…"_ he whispered, his voice gruff, as the look in her eyes got to him.

She bit her lip, her blush turning brighter. He smirked "We have to act...normal"

She smiled with a nod "So, Mr. Meade, how was your break? There are speculations about where you were" she stated as she started walking, quickly retreating to their old rhythm. He followed alongside and said "Oh really, well, maybe I should tell them where I was, Ms. _Suarez_." His tone was light and playful.

She glanced to him, her smile widened, but she said "I don't know. What will people think?"

He shrugged "I don't care what anyone thinks. What I think is the only thing that matters."

Her smile got brighter if that was possible. She looked like a freaking goddess, that smile nearly giving him a heart attack. He could barely keep his eyes off her as they walked to his office. His eyes weren't the only ones fixated on her. Hell, all eyes were on her. She looked so beautiful. He felt his smile widen as he glanced to her again. That was actually his wife. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that.

When Marc and Amanda got to the closet, Marc watched Amanda in thought as she perused through some of the garments hanging. "I find it curiously suspicious that Daniel seemed to be 'out of town' when Betty was, don't you?"

Amanda paused for a moment and said "What? You think Daniel went to Guadalupe with Betty?" she asked her eyes growing wide simply at the thought.

He shrugged "Is that so crazy? I mean, where else would he go? And you said it yourself earlier there was a picture of him with a woman on a spanish newspaper."

Amanda rolled her eyes "I heard that from that bitch Sylvia who's always telling me about telenovelas she watches. She was most likely lying to get attention. Whore" she stated, looking back to their dress she was holding up.

Marc pressed on "Did you notice how Daniel was looking at Betty?" he asked curiously.

Amanda sighed in annoyance "Marc, nothing is going on between Daniel and Bettylicious. Just because she got all hot, and he has googly eyes doesn't mean anything."

Marc let out a frustrated sigh "Are you blind, woman? That DOES mean something! I bet she got all hot to seduce him. I bet they're luvahs. Huh! What if that Sylvia saw a picture of THEM! Prada, maybe they _are_ having an affair!" he stated with certainty.

Amanda laughed "Please, Betty? have an affair? With Daniel? Are you crazy? Marc, I think you've been sniffing too much of Wilhelmina's perfume."

"Whatever Mandy! I know something is up! They're keeping a secret and I'm going to find out!"

"Fine" she retreated back to her perusal, but was quickly pulled by the arm "And you're going to help me!" he stated as he dragged her with him. "Marc!"

Betty was sitting at her desk for the past ten minutes trying to focus on something, ANYTHING, but Daniel. That was nearly impossible, especially when her direct view was her handsome and sexy husband. Her husband who she had to pretend was only her boss. She let out a sigh when he looked up through the glass and gave her a smile that she knew was only for her. She bit her lip, her eyes shining with love for him.

Daniel leaned back in his chair as he stared at Betty through the glass window that separated them. His heart was almost suspended as he watched her. He wanted more than anything to hug her, kiss her, smell the pretty scent in her hair, tell her how gorgeous she looked and tell her he loved her.

He sighed as he looked to his hand where his wedding ring was. It wasn't on the right hand, but that didn't make it any less meaningful to him. In fact in meant everything to him. It was his physical symbol that this was real and he wasn't dreaming.

He looked up through the glass again and felt his smile widen as she seemed to be watching him. He grinned and shot her a flirty wink.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress her smile. Seeing her bite her lip reminded him of how badly he wanted to kiss her. She was the only woman he ever wanted to kiss. She looked so damn hot, he wanted to be united to her in a completely different sense. He couldn't wait to make love to her. His heart started pounding. He knew he needed to focus now. He was at work, but hell it was damn near impossible to focus on work when his knockout wife was sitting right outside his office looking like a million bucks.

He finally got up from his chair behind his desk and made his way around to the door. He stopped just outside the frame of his door and said "Hey Betty, can I see you in my office, please?" he asked trying not to grin really big, especially since all he could think about was kissing his wife.

She smiled, but nodded and said "Sure Daniel, I'll be right there, boss" She waited a minute before she got up and walked over to his office.

As soon as she walked in, he closed the door, pinning her to it as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with so much passion, Daniel hugged her waist to him wanting her even closer to him.

Daniel felt so happy to have Betty in his arms. He had missed her so much. The feeling of having her close making him feel complete. He really felt incomplete waking up and not seeing her next to him. She was, in every sense, his other half. He couldn't seem to function without her. In actuality, that had been true from the moment he met her.

They pulled apart, in a breathless pant, resulting in a laugh from them as they caught each other's gaze. Daniel grinned "God, I missed you!"

She nodded taking hold of one his hands and lacing their fingers together "I missed you, too"

Daniel smiled and picked up her other hand to place a kiss, but noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. He looked at her "Hey, where is your ring?"

She let go of one of his hands and pulled a chain necklace and revealed her ring on it. She smiled, looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her.

"Someone would be bound to notice, especially Marc or Amanda. And besides, I thought we wanted to keep it on the down low, at least until my whole family knows.

He nodded "I know, you're right." he sighed "Man, I want everyone to know we're married. I love you so much."

She nodded "I know, me too! It sucks not being able to kiss you without the possibility of everyone freaking out."

He smirked "You want to kiss me?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully "Yes, doofus!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed offensively.

Betty giggled and said "Daniel..." she pulled him close by his tie and looked in his eyes "You're my husband. Of course, I want to kiss you." her voice was soft and intoxicating.

He grinned "Well, señorita, I definitely want to _keep_ kissing _you_." he said before he closed the space between them and met her lips in a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

Hi friends! yay! I'm so happy to finally post this next chapter of this story! It is one of my favorites! I hope you continue to enjoy! for entertainment only! Please leave a review if you are able to! =) 3

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Spanish Love Affair**

Betty felt like her body was on fire, her skin burning up as Daniel kissed her with such passion and intensity, it was taking her breath away.

His hands were on her waist, but started to slide up her back underneath her top, making her feel butterflies from the soft way his hands glided over her skin; as his lips trailed down her jaw and neck scattering sweet kisses, it made her heart flutter.

She wanted to just melt in his embrace forever, but they were at work. They needed to keep their hands off each other. Of course that was nearly impossible.

Especially when she had Daniel in _her_ arms. He was actually her husband, the man she would spend her life with. She felt tears slide down her cheek as she ran her hands down his chest, resting at his midsection as she pulled away to see his eyes. "I love you so much"

He looked at her with a dazed smile, taking her face in his hands "I love you, Betty. You're so beautiful" he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek, his hands softly trailing down her arms, giving her tingles. "Mm, you smell so pretty. I could die happily hugging you like this" he murmured into her hair as he hugged her close to him.

"Hmm...please, don't die." she responded, although her voice was barely above a whisper as his touch made her melt.

"I won't! I can't bare to be away from you! If I died, I'm sure I'd come back as a ghost just to be with you"

She laughed as she looked at him. He grinned "It's true! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! I'd do anything to keep you in my life." He smirked "And death"

She giggled "I love you! Why are you so cute?"

He shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows playfully "because I'm your husband and you think I'm irresistible and adorable and charming?"

She giggled, and pulled him close "Mhm, got that right, except you forgot, mostly because you're so sexy!" she teased.

He grinned "I see, well, in that case, I better make sure I stay in shape so my wife doesn't leave me for a younger guy."

She smiled "Daniel, you're not even old! And besides, you're so gorgeous and sexy, it wouldn't matter, even if you were!" she teased.

He laughed, but shoved her shoulder lightly "Hey! I don't know how I feel about that comment"

She held his face and kissed him "Happy, because I love you no matter what"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her more and met her lips in another kiss. He knew they needed to get back to work before people became suspicious, but hell, he truthfully could care less. He wanted everyone to know that he and Betty were together, and that they were married and completely in love.

"We should get back to work" Betty whispered as she pulled away from him, her breath shortened.

"We should ditch work" he was about to kiss her again, when there was a knock on his door that interrupted them. Betty pushed Daniel away, feeling flustered at the interruption.

Daniel opened the door and was surprised to see his longtime buddy "Becks! What are you doing here?" he asked a smile crossing his face.

"Danny!" Becks hugged him and said "I've heard you've been going through a rough time."

Betty smiled glancing between them.

"I wanted to check on you, and…" he stopped talking when he noticed Betty. "Who is this beauty?" he asked with a smirk.

Betty blushed, but Daniel put his arm around her, glaring at his friend "Not yours!"

Becks smirked "Oh yah? Is she taken?"

"It's Betty, moron! My assistant. And yes, she's taken!" he blurted. Beck's smile widened "This is Betty? Wow! She's gorgeous! Is she your girlfriend now?"

"No, she's my wi-uhoww, Betty?" he realized what he was about to say when Betty pinched his arm, who gave him a look.

Becks grinned "Your what? If she's not your girl, I call dibs!"

Betty glared at him, "Uh, excuse me, what? Did you really just call dibs on me? In front of me?" she laughed deciding she finally had to call him out. "Wow, I don't know how you get women. You have the worst pick up lines."

Becks stared at her in shock, while Daniel chuckled,

Betty bit her lip "Uh, maybe I should get back to work" she gave Daniel a small smile, really wishing she could kiss him, but she started to leave when Becks smirked at her and said "See you around, gorgeous." he winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes as she left.

"You jackass, stop hitting on Betty! you had to interrupt us- uh…" Daniel paused realizing what he was saying.

Becks smirked "Interrupt you doing what exactly?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Nothing, Betty is my... assistant!"

Becks laughed "Sure Danny, still using that lame ass excuse."

"Shut up, Beckett! It's Daniel, and you better stay away from her!"

Becks simply grinned "Sure, _Danny_."

Daniel glared at him, and punched his arm "I'm serious, asshole! She's mine! " Daniel winced "Shit! I mean, she's my…"

Becks rolled his eyes "yah, yah, whatever, buddy! Tell yourself whatever you need! Who knew little miss dorky would turn into such a stunning hottie, huh? You lucked out, Danny. You get to work with a beautiful woman all day."

Daniel glared at first, but smiled when Becks told him he lucked out and that he got to work with her all day. That was definitely true. Betty was his beautiful butterfly, his wife. He loved her and loved working with her.

He didn't realize he was smiling so much, until Becks shoved his shoulder "Hahah, man! Look at you? Are you like in love with this chick? I can't say I blame you, she's hot as hell!"

Daniel glared at him "Shut it, Becks! Don't talk about my wi-, friend like that!"

Becks made a face "Friend? Really? You really want me to believe that you are only friends with a woman that stunning?"

Daniel smiled looking to Betty who was sitting at her desk writing. "Yah, we're friends" he whispered staring out his office at Betty. Becks rolled his eyes "Yah, whatever Danny! So, I hear life has been treating you like shit!"

Daniel looked to him "Uh…" he couldn't stop smiling, because well it was a little true things had been too intense for him and a mess, but now...well, he had Betty. "It was...but, I'm doing pretty ok now. Actually, I'm great!"

Becks looked at him strangely. "Yeah right! Your mom is in prison! What the hell happened?"

"Where have you been getting your information?"

"I ran into Alexis earlier. Dude, I still can't believe Alex is a chick now!"

Daniel nodded slowly "Yah, I got used to it. She's still a pain in my ass, so nothing's really changed that much!"

Becks laughed "That's true! Come on, catch me up on your crazy life. Let's get drinks tonight!"

Daniel looked unsure "Uh...I don't know, I might have plans."

Becks stared at him "You 'might' have plans. With who? Some sexy model? Or no, lemme guess, your spanish hottie out there? Clearly you have a thing for Spanish ladies. Can't say I blame you. Look at her curves. She's hot!" he said as he stared at Betty as she was now standing signing for something, looking insanely beautiful.

Daniel glared at his friend "Shut the hell up and stop ogling my assistant! Keep all of your parts away from her!"

Becks rolled his eyes "What, I can't look?"

"NO!" Daniel pushed him out of his office "Fine, I'll meet you tonight"

"Hey Betty" Becks walked up to her desk, she looked at him as she stood there, "What?"

He grinned checking her out, which caused Daniel to punch the back of his shoulder, "Wanna have drinks with me, tonight?"

"Uh...sorry Becks, I uh...I'm"

Daniel smiled "I'll be there, too, Betty."

She smiled at him and then looked to Becks "Ok."

Becks rolled his eyes "Fine, see you later, gorgeous." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh when Daniel pushed him away from her and said "Got it, we'll meet you tonight. see you later, asshole!"

Becks laughed "yah, later, dumbass! Have fun with your little hottie!" he shot her a wink and rushed off before Daniel really decided to hurt him.

When he left, Daniel let out a deep breath, having Betty giggle "He's insane!"

Daniel nodded "Tell me about. I have my work cut out for me trying to keep him away from you! Don't get any ideas about him!"

Betty giggled "Please Daniel... the only one I'm thinking about is you" she said in a hushed voice, which got to him, her voice making his heart race. He really wanted to kiss her.

"Um, we should get to work" she said in a quiet voice.

He nodded, feeling like his heart was pounding like a drum against his chest wanting to come out. His wife looked so gorgeous. He smirked remembering all the words Becks used to describe his wife.

While yes, it annoyed the shit out of him to hear his friend flirting and talking about his wife, but it also made him smile, because that was all true. She was beautiful, and gorgeous, and stunning, and hot and…sexy…

"Uh...I should go" He said, feeling crazy for her. If he stood there any longer looking at her and how beautiful she was he was sure he would pounce on her in front of everyone.

Betty smiled watching Daniel rush back to his office. She really wanted to kiss him. He was so gorgeous. She took her seat and went back to writing her little note for Daniel. She read what she had written and felt butterflies.

 _Amor,_

 _I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my everything. I think about you all the time. You are all I can think about. I love your dazzling starry eyes, that sweet charming smile you send me, the way you make me feel when you hug me in your arms so tightly. I love everything about you._

 _I love you so much my amor. Tu eres el amor de mi vida y yo te quiero con todo mi alma. Me encanta tus ojos...tu sonrisa...tu corazón… tu cuerpo…_

"Heyyy Betty!" Amanda said as she came up to her, causing her to jump nervously. She tucked her note underneath a folder and looked to her "Uh...hey, Amanda. What's up?"

Amanda looked at her with her eyebrow raised "Uh...what are _you_ up to?" she asked with a sly smile, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Betty blushed brightly, "Um...nothing. Just working"

Amanda looked at her warily "uh-huh...so, I wanted to ask you, now that you're all gorgeous, we should be friends, don't you think?"

Betty glared at her "That is so mean, Amanda! Just because I look better, you want to be friends with me! I thought we were already becoming friends before, but...I guess we're not."

Amanda rolled her eyes "Fine! Look, we're friends, okay, I was just pretending."

Betty looked at her "pretending?"

Amanda sighed "Yes, Betty! Come on, I'm a fashionista! I couldn't be seen next to someone who dressed so terribly. Now that you're dressing cute, we can be seen together" she said with a genuine smile. Betty rolled her eyes, but laughed, seeing that Amanda was being sincere.

"Fine, we can be friends." she said with a giggle, which resulted in Amanda to jump in excitement and hug her. Betty's eyes grew wide in surprise, as Amanda let go. "You just hugged me?"

Amanda looked embarrassed but shrugged "Don't tell anyone" she smiled "just kidding, we're going to be besties!"

"I thought Marc was your bestie?"

Amanda shrugged "I can have two besties!"

Betty smiled "Well, if you want, Daniel and I got invited to meet Becks for drinks tonight. You and Marc should come"

Amanda nodded "Oo yah! I love me some Becks! He is hot!"

Betty rolled her eyes "you two might be perfect for each other." They were both too into themselves. Amanda nodded with a grin. "Cool, see you tonight!" she said and gave Betty a hug, but just as she moved her arms from around her she grabbed the note that was sticking out from under the folder.

"Amanda! Hey, give me that back!" Betty got up trying to reach for it as Amanda started to look at it! "Oo! What is this? A love letter? To who?"

Her eyes grew wide as she read "OMG! Did you meet someone in Mehico, Betty?!" seeing that half of the note was in Spanish.

"Um...uh… please, just give it back! It's part of a story I'm writing!" She lied, although terribly, because Amanda didn't believe that for a second. "Aw come on, Betty! You have to tell me! Oo, is he hot? Does he speak Spanish? Mmm…."

Betty rolled her eyes, blushing brightly, and glanced into Daniel's office to see him working. She bit her lip, sure Daniel didn't speak Spanish, but he was certainly HOT! She wanted to do naughty things to him.

Amanda's eyes went wide "Oh MY Gucci! It's Daniel! You ARE having an affair!"

Betty's eyes grew wide in panic. "Amanda! Shut up!" she snatched her note back and pushed past her "It's not Daniel! I met some Spanish guy in Mexico." She lied hoping Amanda would believe it, but Amanda shook her head "Nu-uh! You are such a horrible liar, Betty! I know that look! You are totally in love with Daniel! Wow, Marc was right! You are having an affair! You two went to Mexico together?"

"Amanda! Will you shut up?! Everyone will hear you!" Betty pulled her with her, trying to steer her away from listening ears.

Amanda chuckled "Uh...Betty, you do know that like nearly everyone at Mode thinks you two have been having an affair for like ever now, right?"

Betty's eyes grew wide "What? No! Since when? Why? I mean, uh…" she sighed, remembering that Daniel told her how people refer to her as Daniel's girl. Of course she should have known that would involve more than just being his assistant or even his friend.

Amanda smirked "Wow, Betty, who knew you were so seductive! You and Daniel went to Mexico together? That is hot!"

Betty bit her lip, blushing. Amanda grinned "This is so awesome! You're like a international sensation now!"

Betty looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about? Just because Daniel and I went to Mexico together?"

Several people that were walking past them gasped and then started talking excitedly to each other as they continued away. Amanda rolled her eyes "You two are like on magazines and newspapers!"

Betty eyes grew wide "What? Oh no!"

Amanda smirked "Guess your sexy secret spanish love affair is not so secret anymore"

Betty's eyes widened "Oh crap! Who else knows about this?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "like everyone who has eyes!"

"Oh crap, oh crap! Uh...I need to talk to Daniel"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is my family doesn't know we're ma- wait, what does everyone think happened?"

Amanda looked intrigued at what Betty was going to say, but said "That you two snuck off to Mexico and are having an affair."

"Oh" Betty bit her lip "ok...uh…" she realized she was panicking for no reason. No one knew they were married yet. "So, Daniel and I are on magazines?" she asked in surprise.

Amanda nodded with a grin, "Sylvia showed me a blurry picture, but Marc and I found this Mexican magazine, and there is a picture of Daniel with a sexy spanish girl. That was you?" she said with a smile.

Betty bit her lip, nodding "uh-huh."

"Omg Betty, that's like the hottest thing ever! You have to tell me everything!"

Betty blushed "Um...maybe later, Amanda, when we're not in the biggest gossip house ever!"

Amanda nodded "Right, you want only your new bestie to know! Ee! See ya tonight!" she gave her a hug and quickly went behind the donut, possibly calling Marc to tell him everything she just discovered.

What was she going to do? now, everyone was bound to find out about them sooner rather than later. She needed to tell Daniel. And they needed to tell her family.

When Betty walked into Daniel's office, he got up happily "God, I miss you so much!" he wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her giggle at how dramatic he was. He smiled as he moved back but looked curious "What's that?" he asked in regard to the note she was still holding "um nothing!" she slid it in the back of her skirt. He looked at her with a curious smirk "Ok, miss secret."

She smiled, but he took her hand and placed a kiss "I love you, señorita"

She felt butterflies, when he trailed kissed up her hand and arm, migrating higher "Daniel…" she whispered "I really need to tell you something"

"Hmm... " he hummed against her shoulder giving her shudders "People are going to see"

He sighed "I don't care anymore, Betty. I love you so much!" he closed the door, and he started to kiss her cheek, running his hands down her back giving her butterflies. Daniel smirked when he reached her lower back. "I don't like secrets" he whispered before he took the note.

"Daniel!" she tried to reach for it, but he simply wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close to him. He grinned "What is this? A love letter? It better be to me!"

She blushed "Um...it is for you...but...I'm embarrassed"

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Because I wrote some of it in Spanish and...well, you and I both know I suck at it."

He looked at the note seeing the words 'amor' and 'te quiero'; he smiled "looks pretty good from what I see. Can you read it for me?" he asked.

She blushed "Um…"

He pulled her closer and had his mouth by her ear "please? I love it when you speak in spanish"

She bit her lip, feeling flutters all through her body at the gravely tone in his voice. She nodded, a slight blush as she took the note from him. "Amor…"

"That sounds good so far" he grinned. She giggled and took his hand in hers "I want you to know how much you mean to me." She glanced to him, blushing at seeing this incredibly bright smile on his face. She looked back to the note "You are my everything. I think about you all the time. You are all I can think about." She looked to him with a small smile.

He smirked "Is that so?"

She nodded. He held her close to him making her feel all warm and fuzzy, slightly dizzy from his gorgeous scent enveloping her. She looked at his eyes "I love your dazzling starry eyes…" she whispered, his smile widening as he pulled her into him more.

She smiled "and that sweet charming smile you send me, the way you make me feel when you hug me in your arms so tightly." She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her for a moment.

"Mm...I love you, Betty."

"I love you, Daniel. "

She leaned back slightly and looked to her note again "Tu eres el amor de mi vida... y yo te quiero con todo mi alma."

The way Betty looked at him, her eyes sparkling, her voice fluttering it's way into his heart, her overwhelming and intoxicating beauty...it was all making his heart lift.

He felt like his heart was galloping inside his chest, running towards that mesmerizing voice as she read what she wrote about him. He didn't know what she was saying, but he didn't have to. He knew she was telling him how much she loved him. And she sounded sexy and beautiful.

She put the note away and stood in front of him, and placed her hand to his cheek. "I love everything about you. Me encanta _tus ojos_ …" she ran her hand down his face across his lips " _tu sonrisa…_ "

The soft touch of her hand was making it hard for him to breathe. She trailed her hand softly down his chest, stopping at his heart " _tu corazón…_ " her eyes were lighting a fire in his heart. He couldn't help but draw closer to her. Her eyes closed as she whispered " _tu cuerpo…_ " before wrapping her arms around him and taking his lips in a passionate fire-blazing kiss, his heart bursting at the feeling of it all.

Betty felt butterflies rush through her as she kissed Daniel so passionately. Something about Daniel made her heart flame; he was the light and fire in her heart. He was the one she loved with her entire heart and soul. She ran her hands down his back,

Daniel groaned and wrapped his arms around Betty tighter, giving her back all that same love and passion, wishing they weren't at work, so he could properly worship his wife.

As he was thinking about lifting her in his arms and taking her on the chaise in his office, there was a knock on his door, causing them to fall apart, Betty clearly flustered and nervous, trying to look professional.

Daniel was more so pissed at this being the second interruption of the day for him. He knew it was unreasonable that he was angry. They were at work. Of course, the reasonable part of his brain was lost in the passionate haze he was under.

He opened his door in an abrupt manner, causing the person on the other side to step back. Daniel was annoyed to see that the person who interrupted his intense make-out with his beautiful wife was the nerdy accountant that was after his Betty!

Couldn't he take a hint and realize he should be with his baby-mama and leave his wife alone.

Henry's eyes grew wide in surprise at Betty's appearance "Woah! Betty?"

She winced "Crap! I mean uh...hey Henry!" she bit her lip nervously, realizing she never talked to him about their status.

"Can I help you with something?" Daniel asked, the frustration in his voice at his interruption.

He looked from Daniel to Betty "Uh...I kind of need to talk to Betty. Were you having a meeting?"

Daniel smirked "Something like that." his tone indicating something not work appropriate.

Betty blushed "Um...Let's step out, Henry. Uh…." she felt somewhat flustered, her heart pounding, not only at the interruption, but at the intensity she felt with Daniel just seconds ago.

As Henry stepped out, she smacked Daniel's arm before leaving his office resulting in his little chuckle, clearly not caring that he almost outed them.

Daniel smirked as Betty smacked. He could care less if the nerdy Grub found out about them. The sooner the better, he thought.

When Betty walked over to her desk with Henry following close by, she chewed her lip nervously. What was she going to say to him? This was awkward.

She could see through Daniel's office window he was at his desk watching them intently. She knew he was jealous, but he had no reason to be. She was married to him. She loved him. She couldn't stop her grin, which resulted in Henry to look at her with bright eyes "Wow, Betty, you look so...wow!"

She bit her lip, not sure how to respond. Before, she might have liked hearing that from him, however now the only man she cared what he thought about her was her husband, Daniel Meade.

She smiled brighter, her eyes focused past Henry. He watched her intently "Uh, Betty?"

She blushed looking to Henry, realizing she was staring into Daniel's office. "Sorry, uh…" she was at a loss for words.

"Is there something going on between you and Daniel?"

Betty chewed her lip "Um...I'm not sure I should answer that at work."

His eyes grew wide, clearly realizing what that meant "What? Since when?" he looked hurt. She shrugged "Since he went to Mexico with me" she blushed, but smiled at the thought that this all happened because he made this one 'life-changing' decision by coming to Mexico with her.

Henry looked disappointed "I thought...what about…" he stammered nervously

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Henry. I realized, while in Mexico, that the man that I love and have always loved deep down was right there all this time. We both realized what we meant to each other."

Henry sighed, running his hand through his hair "But Betty... I love you!"

Betty shook her head "I'm so sorry, Henry, but... I love Daniel." she tried to keep her voice down so others didn't hear.

"Come on, Betty. Just give us a chance. How could you fall in love with HIM? How do you know he won't hurt you?"

Betty glanced around realizing Henry was being quite loud causing others to hear. "Henry! You're one to talk. YOU hurt _me_ , remember? You slept with your ex and got her pregnant!" she stated in annoyance.

"We weren't even together then!"

Henry saw as Daniel approached them, causing his anger to heighten. "He's a playboy! He'll probably cheat on you with the next model that walks through here." Henry was definitely loud enough for others to hear, causing a scene.

Betty glared at him and was about to say something when Daniel walked over and shoved Henry aside "Hey, watch your mouth, Grubdork! I love Betty!"

Everyone that had gathered around looked in surprise. Henry frowned "I can't believe you're with him, Betty. How can you be so stupid!"

Daniel got in his face "Hey! Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again!"

Everyone that was around gasped in shock, their eyes widening at the revelation. Betty bit her lip. Henry looked like he got shot "WHAT? You're married? What the hell? When did that happen, Betty?"

Betty bit her lip, her heart was rocketing inside her "uh...in Mexico" she said in a small voice. Daniel smiled taking her hand in his again.

"Are you insane? This is Daniel Meade, the biggest manwhore in the world, and you're telling me you married him! I never thought you could be so stupid."

This time Betty slapped him across the face, feeling upset that he was so rude and mean.

Henry placed his hand to his cheek in shock, everyone else staring at the spectacle in awe. She felt tears fill her eyes. "I don't want to see you" she said sternly, feeling hurt that he would say that to her.

Daniel glared at him "I think you should leave now! Before I'm tempted to hit you, myself."

Henry frowned and walked away. Daniel looked to Betty "Hey, are you ok, sweetie?"

Betty nodded, wiping at her tears "Uh-huh."

Daniel frowned "Did he make you realize what a big mistake you made marrying me?" he felt his heart shatter simply at the thought that Betty might feel that way.

Tears filled her eyes. She shook her head "No, I love you, Daniel. You're my everything."

He smiled "What?"

She wiped her tears again "He made me realize how much I love you even more, and how I would have made a big mistake if I was with him."

"Really?" he grinned, causing her to laugh "Yah!"

His smile was so bright, she couldn't keep her own bright smile away. "God, I love you so much, Betty!" he pulled her to him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly "I love you more."


	22. Chapter 22

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **for entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Kiss You Later**

Everyone that had been watching cheered and clapped, some commenting how they had suspected they were together from the beginning, some texting others or trying to sneak a picture of them, but obviously all Betty and Daniel noticed was each other at the moment.

They remained hugging for a lengthy moment. Once they pulled apart from their hug, they looked at each other, a smile surfacing on their faces.

Daniel's eyes widened when he realized they had created an audience "CRAP! I uh...shit! Betty, I...damn...I think everyone knows now" he said in a low voice.

She bit her lip, nodding, trying not to laugh because she had already discovered that, but Daniel just made it factual rather than a silly rumor. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear how there were pictures of them on magazines and newspapers.

He looked nervous "Uh...I'm sorry, Betty. Are you upset that everyone knows now?"

She smiled at him and threw her arms around him pulling him to her for a passionate kiss, causing even more of a fuss from their coworkers. Daniel smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her more, happy that she wasn't upset.

He loved being able to kiss her openly. And he loved that everyone knew they were married, even more.

"Huh! Marc, it's true!" Amanda gasped in shock when they rushed over after receiving a text from Margaret about Daniel blurting out that Betty was his wife and that they got married in Mexico, and that they said they loved each other in front of everyone. She so loved working at Mode. There was always some juicy scandal.

Marc looked at them with a roll of his eyes "I knew it, Mandy! And you didn't believe me! It's so obvious they're luvahs!"

Amanda pushed him along "Come on!" they went up to Daniel and Betty who had their arms around each other, cheesily smiling at each other. Marc came up and said "Egh! You two! Can you get a room?"

Amanda pushed him again "Shut up, Marc! OMG! You guys are married?! I can't believe you were trying to keep that a secret!"

Betty and Daniel gave a sheepish smile "Well, we just wanted to tell my family first, but Hilda is getting married soon, and she would totally kill me if she finds out I got married before her!" Betty said anxiously, wondering how she was going to tell her sister. She knew Justin would die of happiness, but her sister might get angry.

Daniel squeezed her hand "I'm sorry, Betty! This is all my fault! I just hated how that grub spoke to you and well...it all just came out!"

She looked to Daniel with a smile "I love you. I liked you telling him not to speak to 'your wife' like that." she said with a smirk. He grinned and as he was about to kiss her Marc made a dramatic sound "Yegh! Newlyweds! They're so googly-eyed!"

They looked to each other smiling, while Amanda commented "Cut it out, Marc! You're just jealous Betty is married to a hot guy and you're not!"

Betty and Daniel snickered, while Marc gasped in shock "Mandy! You're so mean!"

Amanda shrugged "Not to mention that they're now famous!"

Daniel looked surprised "So uh...we're really on magazines and stuff? How?" he asked. Amanda smirked "Apparently you two are like international sensations now!"

"What? That's crazy! How did anyone know who we were?" Daniel asked, while Betty could not stop smiling because now everyone knew that Daniel was hers.

He glanced to her and caught her smile, a bright smile spreading across his face, which resulted in her to bite her lip. He so wanted to kiss her again but Marc broke him out of their little love bubble. "Gross! Could you two stop making googly-eyes for two seconds!"

Amanda shot Betty a seductive wink, causing her to blush and Daniel to roll his eyes at how annoying they could both be sometimes. He really could use a drink tonight. "Look, how about we talk about this later. Betty and I are meeting my old pal Becks for drinks."

Amanda nodded with a smile "Oh, yes! Betty already invited us! We have to be the first to know everything! Especially since we're besties now!" Amanda said giving Betty a quick hug.

"See you later, bestie!" Amanda shot Betty a wink before she sauntered away earning an intrigued look from Daniel. Betty bit her lip, shrugging. Marc rolled his eyes "So, eh, I guess we'll see you later. Just because you're famous now, doesn't mean I'll suddenly be nice to you now!" he threatened.

Betty rolled her eyes "Whatever Marc! I know you secretly can't get enough of me!"

Marc gasped "Huh! Lies!"

Daniel laughed, adding "Oh yeah, what about how you take a picture of Betty every day for your blog!"

Betty looked at him in surprise, her cheeks turning rosy "You know about that?"

Daniel nodded with a sheepish grin "uh...I kind of added it to my favorites"

"You did?"

Marc rolled his eyes "of course he did! I knew he was your luvah! Gross! I'm out of here! Adios chalupas!" he walked away leaving them there.

When Marc left, Betty stared at Daniel "Why did you favorite Marc's blog about me? That's so embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Daniel's face reddened "Uh...well, I uh...I don't know. I just liked seeing those pictures of you"

Betty frowned "Why? Because I looked stupid?"

He smiled, placing his hand to her cheek to have her look at him "No, because I thought you were cute, Betty!"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right, Daniel! Just because I look prettier now and we're married doesn't mean you have to say that!"

Daniel rolled his eyes now "Come on, Betty! Do you really think I would lie to you? I meant what I said!"

"Daniel, let's just go back to work. I know that I was a mess when I started and I dressed 'ugly', so I get it, it was funny." she said as she started walking toward her desk, which somewhat annoyed him, "Betty! Stop, that's not why I favorited it!"

When she got to her desk she frowned "Then why?"

"Because I had a crush on you, okay?!" he blurted, causing her to look at him in surprise. "What?"

He let out a frustrated sigh "Betty! Stop acting so surprised."

"I am surprised."

He rolled his eyes feeling annoyed. "Look, I guess on some level, I thought, while yes, you dressed silly, you were insanely adorable and I liked seeing your pictures because... it made me smile. I liked you."

She smirked "you liked me?" her tone was teasing and he rolled his eyes smirking, "Betty! Cut it out, will you? You're so infuriating sometimes!"

Her eyes grew wide "I am not!"

He nodded with a grin "You definitely are, señorita!"

She bit her lip, trying to fight back her smile. He so wanted to kiss her, but pulled her up from her chair and wrapped his arm around her "I love you, Betty. I always knew you were beautiful."

She finally gave him her signature smile and he grinned "and crazy!"

"Hey!" she shoved his shoulder and he laughed "My crazy beautiful wife"

She smiled again and he met her lips in a kiss. When he was getting a little carried away, she pushed him back "Daniel" she blushed "we should really get back to work" she was clearly embarrassed especially when she glanced around to find a few of their coworkers 'discreetly' trying to watch them.

He rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll kiss you later!" He grinned "I mean, see you later"

She giggled finding him so dorky. She pushed him away again "crazy" she sat back in her chair, hoping she could focus. She was sure it was going to be challenging. When Daniel got to his desk he pretended to get situated to work, but after a minute his gaze lifted to her and she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

He shot her a flirty wink and she rolled her eyes, grinning. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! 3


	23. Chapter 23

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

Hi friends! I know it's been quite some time since I've posted a chapter for this story. I'm so sorry! Here is a new chapter and this one is pretty long, so hopefully it makes up a little for the delay. Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sensational Night**

By the end of the work day, the whole of Mode knew about their spontaneous and 'secret affair' in Mexico and the fact that they were officially married! It seemed to be that some of their coworkers weren't all that surprised by the news.

Even Wilhelmina seemed not as surprised. Somehow, she said she saw it coming but thought Daniel was too dumb to ever realize it and by the time he did Betty would be halfway around the world and be kicking butt. Betty was surprised by the sort of compliment.

When Daniel saw his sister, he thought they were going to fight about something stupid, but surprisingly she congratulated them and said she knew from the first minute she saw Daniel with Betty that he was falling for her. Betty had been equally surprised at that discovery, but Daniel had looked to her with a smile that told her that was most likely true.

Marc and Amanda kept pestering them about what happened in Mexico, although they already told them that it would be discussed at their night out with Daniel's friend, Becks. Daniel had gotten a text from Becks at some point with simply a winky face.

Betty had found that hilarious for some reason.

Christina, of course, flipped out at the news, and was upset that she wasn't the first to know, but then she smacked Betty on the butt at her appearance and then laughed, teasing her that "Bet-ty, I should've known you two would go off and get married, sooner than later, especially since you're so bloody obsessed with the man and always have been."

"Christina!"

Christina laughed and hugged her friend "Oh Congratulations Bet-ty! I'm so happy! You look right gorgeous! And I always knew Daniel saw how special you were just as much as I did."

Betty smiled "aw thanks Christina!"

Christina smirked and said "Now tell me, is he as good as the rumors make 'im out to be?"

Betty blushed brightly "Uh...Christina!"

Christina teased her further. Betty bit her lip. "Honestly, we haven't um...really had a chance to...do that" she said feeling butterflies.

Christina's eyes nearly came out "What are yi waitin for Bet-ty?!"

Betty's cheeks were permanently red "Um...it's just been so crazy. We got married so quickly in Mexico before coming here and we haven't…" Betty blushed as Christina looked at her with a grin. "Christina, stop!" Betty shoved her friend who laughed at her embarrassment.

As the day went, Betty was surprised that no one from her family had discovered their news yet, particularly Justin since he was practically glued to that fashion buzz crap. She knew that their secret was out in the open and they really needed to tell her family.

As people started to leave and Betty got up from her desk to walk into Daniel's office she felt her stomach flip for some reason.

She knew it was partially because she was having a difficult time working with Daniel today. Each time she looked at him all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

Every time he looked at her or she looked at him he would give her the most charming smile, his eyes would sparkle each time.

Sometimes he gave her his normal smile, that was both sexy and sweet and made her feel butterflies; other times he would give her his signature flirty smile, which was 100% sexy and made her want to grab him for a searing kiss.

A few other times he would give her a smile that made her completely melt into a puddle, it was filled with so much love, she felt as though her heart was filling up like a balloon and floating away.

As she walked in to see him on his laptop, she felt her stomach flip again because he looked so incredibly sexy at the moment. He was not wearing his jacket or tie, he had unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and had his sleeves rolled up. She felt like she was going to overheat from how hot he was.

Her husband was gorgeous!

She smiled when his eyes met hers and a bright smile swept his face "Betty!"

As Daniel saw Betty, his incredibly beautiful wife, standing in his office, he felt like his heart was going to burst at how much she made him feel. She was so stunning. The entire day working with her all he wanted to do was taking her in his arms, kiss her passionately and make love to her. She was so beautiful.

Every time their hands touched he felt a spark of electric energy. It took all of his resolve to behave himself. He wanted more than anything to be officially married to her, be one with her. His heart pounded as she walked in more.

He smirked at her "Why are you so gorgeous?"

She bit her lip, but then asked the same question "I could ask you the same thing, husband. You look irresistibly charming right now" she said in a soft tone as she came around his desk. He turned his chair slightly to completely face her. "Thanks wifey" he took her hand in his and placed a kiss before he pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "I love you"

He pulled her to her sit on his lap "I love you" he said as he looked in her eyes. Betty felt knots in her stomach at the intense look in his sexy eyes. She closed her own eyes, overwhelmed by how he made her feel.

He placed his hand to her face, her soft skin warm and inviting to his touch. He admired every detail. She was so lovely. He was having a hard time believing this was all real.

They were actually married.

When he ran his hand gently through her hair, he saw her melt into him. He smiled.

Betty felt like she couldn't breathe properly. She visibly melted into his touch, that was so warm and loving. She finally opened her eyes and seeing his sparkly blue ones made her smile brightly and feel so complete.

He smiled "You're so beautiful. I love you so much!"

She felt tears fill her eyes "I love _you, Daniel_ "

He held her face and met her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back passionately, entirely immersing herself in their kiss.

The way he was kissing her, so slow and intense and passionate was making her heart go slightly haywire. She ran her hands down his back and around to the front of his chest. She felt she couldn't get enough of him.

He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer to him. His heart was racing, especially at how intensely Betty was kissing him back. She was making his heart flame. And when she started unbuttoning his shirt, his heart skipped a beat.

They were completely lost in their kiss, forgetting about everything but one another.

"Ehm!"

They broke the kiss to see who interrupted them. "Dad?/ Mr. Meade!" Both Daniel and Betty exclaimed in surprise

Betty was more embarrassed than Daniel seemed to be, getting off his lap, blushing brightly that his father caught them like that. Daniel stood up and placed his arm around Betty, who looked at him in surprise.

Bradford was standing at the door to Daniel's office, an expressionless look on his face. "Uh...Dad, Betty and I…we..." Daniel stammered

"Got married?" Bradford finished. Betty wasn't sure if Mr. Meade was angry. He was simply standing in front of Daniel's desk looking at both of them.

Daniel nodded looking to Betty with a smile "yah. I went to Mexico with Betty and her family. I realized how much I love Betty and knew that she was the woman I want to spend my life with. She makes me a better person. She makes me smile and makes me feel like I can do anything. I love her." he said making a bright smile spread across her face.

Bradford smiled "I couldn't agree with you more, son! I'm very proud of you, Daniel! Ms. Suarez is a lovely girl." he stated surprising both of them.

Betty looked to her new father-in-law and smiled "Um...Mr. Meade, I know Daniel and I kind of got married so quickly, but…I love Daniel so much " she looked to Daniel "it's feels like we've known one another forever." Daniel took her hand in his smiling at her. She looked to again "I hope that is ok with you" she said somewhat nervously.

Bradford surprised everyone when he walked around and embraced Betty in a hug. Betty hugged him back, feeling her eyes water.

When he let go of Betty, he laughed and hugged Daniel, who felt like his heart stopped beating for a second. His father was actually hugging him. Daniel smiled and hugged his father. He couldn't remember the last time he hugged his father.

When Bradford let go of his son, he gave him a stern look "Now, you better treat her well! If I hear you hurt her, I will kick you out on the streets!" he threatened, causing Betty to giggle and Daniel to roll his eyes. "Dad! I'm not you! I would never hurt Betty! She's the love of my life!"

Bradford smiled "Good"

"Speaking of love, Mr. Meade, um...I promise I will do whatever I can to find a way to help ."

"Thank you, dear, you know you can call me dad, now" he said, causing Betty to blush and nod "Ok...dad" she felt her eyes tear up. Daniel took her hand in his. "Thanks for being so understanding dad. I...love you" he said, his chest tightening.

"I love you, too, son. I'm sorry I don't tell you enough. I'll leave you two. I just heard the news and had to find out if it was true. While at first I was angry hearing that you had an affair in Mexico with some stunning model, but once I found out that it was Betty you married...well, I am very happy you realized a good woman"

"Thanks dad!" Daniel hugged him again, and when he left, Daniel looked at Betty, not speaking a word for a moment. Finally he smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly "I love you so freaking much Betty! How are you so amazing! Even my dad loves you!"

Betty felt tears fill her eyes seeing how happy Daniel was that his father was showing some love to him. When Daniel let go of her, and saw her tears he frowned "what?"

She shook her head wiping her tears, and smiling "nothing, I'm so happy to see you like this"

He looked confused "Like what?"

"So happy"

He smiled, his heart filling like an air balloon "Betty, you are so perfect. I can't even express how much I love you. How happy you make me." he hugged her to him. "Thank you for making my life filled with so much love and happiness. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She wiped more tears away. "I love you."

"We should get going. We still need to see my family before we meet everyone for drinks later."

He nodded letting go of her "Yah, I hope your family will be happy for us. I'm so glad my dad is so happy about us together."

Betty took his hand in hers. "My family loves you, Daniel. You know that! I'm mostly just worried my sister will be mad that I'm married before she is."

Daniel nodded "I guess we better find out sooner than later!" he said as he led her out of his office.

When they made it to Betty's home in Queens, they stood at the door, Betty nervous, but Daniel reassuring her that everything would be fine. Nothing could upset him tonight, he thought.

They knocked and Justin was the one who opened the door, his eyes growing bright in happiness "Ahh! You guys are like so famous now, did you know that?!"

Betty's eyes widened seeing that he obviously found about her and Daniel.

When Justin dragged them in, Hilda came over and said "Oh my gosh! You guys!"

Betty bit her lip "Hilda, we can explain. Its just Daniel and I-"

"Are amazing! Someone posted a video of you two dancing at that restaurant we went to in Mexico and it went viral, especially once they found out it was Daniel Meade and you!" Justin exclaimed in excitement pulling out his phone to show them the video of them dancing.

Daniel and Betty watched the video in surprise "Wow…" Daniel looked to Betty "You are such a beautiful dancer"

Betty smiled at him "You're not too bad, yourself."

"I can't believe my sister is famous!" Hilda said in excitement.

Betty looked at them and said "So, wait does that mean you don't know that we're married"

"YOU WHAT?!" hilda screeched

"EE! OMG! We do now!" Justin squealed in happiness. Hilda was staring in shock, whereas Mr. Suarez laughed "I'm not surprised."

Betty and Daniel looked to each other smiling.

"Congrats, buddy!" Santos held his hand out for Daniel to shake. "Thanks. You too, Santos. Hilda looks incredible in her dress. You're gonna love it!" he said glancing to Hilda who was still staring in shock. Santos smacked her butt "I can't wait to see you mami!"

"Santos!" she smacked his hand away, but looked to Betty, who was looking at her sister with a nervous smile "Uh...are you mad, Hilda?" Betty asked in worry.

Hilda rolled her eyes "No! I love you, Betty! But why did you have to get married before me?!" she pouted, causing everyone else to laugh.

Betty hugged her sister "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. Daniel and I just didn't want to leave Mexico without being married. I hope you understand and can forgive me. We wanted to keep it at secret until after your wedding anyway, but uh...somehow the media found out about us."

Hilda hugged her back "Of course I forgive you sis!" she smacked Betty on her ass pretty hard "OW! Hilda!" Betty squealed pushing her sister away who laughed hysterically.

"What?! You look sexy Betty! I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up" Hilda said causing Betty to smile shyly, but she rubbed her butt, still feeling embarrassed, especially when she glanced to Daniel to see him smirking at her. She blushed and shoved him "Stop!"

He laughed "What?" She rolled her eyes. He chuckled finding her adorable, and she was definitely sexy. He couldn't wait to finally make love to his wife. She was so gorgeous.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Mr. Suarez asked. Betty shook her head "No! I'm sorry, papi! We are meeting up with one of Daniel's old friends for drinks and Marc and Amanda are joining us too."

He nodded in understanding "Alright, have fun" he placed a kiss to her cheek "felicidades, oficialmente mija!" he said causing her to blush "thanks papi. I love you." She hugged him tight.

Daniel laughed as Justin kept freaking out over his and Betty's sudden fame "You guys are like so awesome! I can't wait to show all my friends at school how cool my aunt and uncle are!" he said excitedly.

"I've always known AB was obsessed with you!"

"Justin!" Betty felt so embarrassed. "What? It's true AB!" Justin defended. Betty sighed "Alright, I think we're leaving."

When they left, Bett let out a sigh of relief. Daniel chuckled "That didn't go too bad. It could have been much worse, don't you think?"

She nodded "yes, you're right. I'm so happy everyone knows we're married."

He nodded with a grin "me too! I love that everyone knows that you are MY gorgeous sexy hot fiery wife!" he said smacking her butt "Daniel!" she shoved him "My butt still hurts from Hilda's smack" she said rubbing her butt, feeling embarrassed.

Daniel smirked "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She blushed "Shut up!" she shoved him toward the town car waiting for them. "Hey! That's no way to treat your husband!" he stated as he opened the door for her to get in.

She placed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not gonna lie, part of me liked keeping us a secret" she said before getting in the car.

He smirked and got in sliding in closer to her "Really? Is it because you liked pretending we were having an affair?" he said. She blushed "no, it's just...it was sort of...thrilling and sexy to be secretive. I guess that was short-lived.

He nodded "yah, but I'm so happy I can kiss you whenever I want now."

She nodded "me too! I love you!"

"I love you, too! Besides, I will always make things thrilling and sexy for you, guapa!"

She grinned "Wow, you're learning more and more spanish! I think it's sexy when YOU speak in spanish, Daniel. You have such a sexy voice" she said in a soft voice, feeling butterflies, especially when he leaned closer to her, his lips close to her cheek and his hand on hers "Te quiero, Betty, mi guapa princesa" he said in low voice, wanting to make his wife feel just as crazy as she was making him feel.

Betty looked into Daniel's eyes in surprise, feeling breathless and completely mesmerized by him and how sexy he sounded and smelled and looked. He was guapo!

She pulled him to her for a searing kiss, her hands gripping his face, wanting so much of him, she felt she couldn't get enough. Daniel ran his hands down her sides pulling her midsection into him. She pushed him on his back, moving over him as they continued to kiss rather heatedly, losing themselves entirely in their passion.

She was breathing hard when Daniel took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes "Goodness, you are so damn gorgeous! You take my breath away!" he said in exasperation. She met his lips in a kiss again, and he ran his hands down through her hair, down her back and started pulling out her top from her skirt, while she was unbuttoning his shirt for the second time that night.

Daniel felt like his heart was bursting at how intense she was being and how much she made him feel. He wanted to make love to her badly. He felt he couldn't wait anymore! "Mmm, Betty...please, let's forget about going out tonight"

She seemed dazed as she looked at him, but said "I...I thought you wanted to wait"

He sighed "I...I do, but...oh hell, I don't think I can anymore!" he pulled her down for another deep kiss.

After a minute, she pulled back, feeling winded from how intense Daniel was being. "What about Becks and...Marc and Amanda. They are going to be waiting for us" she said, although didn't stop herself from placing her hands on his chest. That caused him to intake a sharp breath. "Betty..."

"Daniel...I want you too! I love you so much. Whatever you want to do"

He sighed dramatically as he sat up, pulling her up with him. She looked at him in surprise. He looked disheartened but said "I promised you I wanted to make everything special for you. I plan to keep it! Just...give me one more day. I'm not making love to you in my old apartment. You deserve something special and amazing."

She looked at him "I love you" she placed a small kiss to his lips. He looked at her, her lips temptingly red from their kisses and the soft look on her face and her gorgeous eyes were not helping in the whole waiting thing. He sighed.

She smirked "What?"

"You have no idea how bad I want you. Everything you do turns me on. Your hot lips, that gorgeous smile, every time you kiss me, your amazing hugs, how pretty and breathtaking you look today, your sexy outfit, the way your hair is…" he took a deep breath and looked away from her eyes "This isn't easy for me. Especially since I'm technically a recovering sexoholic. Not to mention I've been married to you for several days and it's killing me to wait to make you mine."

Betty listened to him, feeling butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing. He sounded so sexy and charming. She was having a difficult time resisting him!

He smiled and picked up her hand and placed a kiss "You are definitely worth the wait, though, Betty. I love you"

She pulled him close and Daniel thought she might kiss him again, but she simply wrapped her arms around him in a hug that warmed his heart. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Daniel. You are so amazing! I know you always make me feel really special. I love you. By the way, this is hard for me too! You are so SEXY!"

He laughed hearing her say that, sounding annoyed with that fact. She giggled, blushing "it's true! Your eyes are sexy, your smile is, your voice is…entirely seductive and charming. Everytime I hear your voice alone it makes me want to jump you."

He was grinning as he listened to her. She had a light blush on her face and he wanted more than anything to kiss her. She was so adorable and charming!

"You smell incredible nearly ALL the time. I just want to have you close to me every second. Not to mention the way you dress...it's really nice to see a guy dress so well. Oh, and it's even hotter when you have your tie loosened and your sleeves rolled up. I want to tear your clothes off and have my way with you"

He was now running his hand up her arm making her lose her train of thought. Betty felt like she was overheating. Daniel was making her feel so flustered. He was so gorgeous. The look in his eyes wasn't helping.

"Mm...and you are so sweet and the way you look at me or smile at me...it makes me feel really special. I can't begin to thank you for how much you've helped my family, too. It means so much to me.."

He smiled and interlocked their fingers together. She smiled at him. "I feel so lucky that we somehow realized we belonged together. I love you. I love being married to you. I can't wait to marry you again!" she laughed.

He smiled and pulled her close this time and hugged her. "I love you so much Betty. Thanks"

"For what?"

He inhaled the pretty scent in her hair, feeling so happy to have this unbelievable and beautiful woman in his life "for everything. _You_ make _me_ feel special. If it wasn't for you…" he pulled away and looked sad "well, I know that I would have done something really stupid."

She placed her hand to his cheek, looking into his eyes. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss. "You definitely make me a better person." his voice was softer "I hate seeing you upset or disappointed with me. Really everything I do, I hope to make you smile. I like when you are proud of me. So, I'm definitely the one who feels lucky just to have you in my life. Being married to you and getting to kiss you all the time is definitely an added bonus, that's for sure!" he said with a smirk.

Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes, smiling at him. As she was about to kiss him, the car stopped and they realized they reached the place their friends wanted to meet. He held her face and kissed her softly "I love you"

She nodded "I love you"

"Come on, let's get in there. I think this is going to be an interesting night, to say the least."

Before they got out of the car, she pulled him close, placing her hand on his chest "I think it's been pretty sensational so far" she said in whisper close to his ear. He felt tingles run down his body. He pulled her closer and said "Oh yeah, well, you just wait till tomorrow night. I'm going to make you see how special and beautiful you are to me, my amor"

She smiled looking to his eyes that were shining with love. "I can't wait mi marido!"

He grinned "Does that mean husband?"

She laughed and nodded. "We should go inside"

He sighed "Fine!"

She bit her lip, blushing "you might want to button up your shirt."

He smirked "Nah, I want everyone to think we just had sex!"

"Daniel!" She pushed him, blushing brightly, causing him to laugh. "I'm kidding. Sort of"

She rolled her eyes and started to get out and adjusted her own top. When Daniel got out and finished buttoning up his shirt, watching her with a flirty look in his eyes, he said "There, happy?"

She pulled him to her for a deep kiss, taking him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. When she broke the kiss she looked in his eyes "I'm very happy"

He smirked "Me too, guapa!" As Betty started walking he smacked her butt, causing her to look at him in surprise "Daniel!" she shoved him and left him standing there.

He grinned watching his sexy wife walk away. She looked back and shot him a smile. He felt like his heart was filled with air, it was expanding so much. She was so beautiful.

He smiled and caught up to her placing a kiss to her cheek and took her hand in his. He couldn't wait to show Betty what he'd been planning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Te Quiero in Mexico**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Bailando mi Amor**

They walked into the bar, hand-in-hand, and quickly noticed Becks sitting at a table and appeared to be flirting with the waitress. Betty and Daniel looked to each other giving a small smile "Your friend is worse than you are!" Betty stated

"Hey! I'm not like that!" he shot back, but then was silent, causing Betty to giggle. He rolled his eyes "Fine! I used to be like that! But...not anymore" he said in a softer tone picking up her hand and placing a kiss.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. He smirked and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, senorita."

She smiled "I know!"

"Hey! That's not what you're supposed to say"

She laughed "What am I supposed to say?"

He stopped her from walking and wrapped his arms around her waist "You're supposed to say you love me, too" he said in a low voice. She held his face and placed a kiss "You know how much I love you, Daniel."

He grinned "I know. I just like to hear you say it. Especially in spanish" he said with a flirty smirk. She blushed; as he was about to kiss her again, they heard an "UGH again! Will you two ever stop?" Marc stated in annoyance.

"Yah, we get it, you're married!" Amanda shot back but gave Betty a sly smirk. "I want to know everything!" Amanda said pulling Betty with her toward the bar.

Daniel shook his head, but looked to Marc who was smirking at him.

"What?" Daniel could see his judgy look.

Marc's smirk got bigger "I so knew that Betty was your luvah! Or should I say amore!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "It's amor"

Marc laughed "yah, yah, just because you went to Mexico doesn't mean you are Spanish, white boy!" he teased before leaving in the direction of Mandy.

Daniel shook his head, smiling, especially when he looked over to where Betty was, Amanda obviously being annoying asking her tons of questions.

Betty must have noticed him watching her, because a smile spread across her face a moment before she took a sneaking glance to him.

He shot her a playful wink, causing her to smile bigger. He loved her smile more than anything.

He was getting lost in her, when he got punched in the chest pretty hard by his long time pal. "Ugh! Becks! What the hell, man? That hurt!" he rubbed his chest, Becks was laughing at his expense.

"You asshole! Why didn't you tell me you married that hottie?! I had to find out from the bellhop at my hotel! How come I didn't get an invite, asshole?! I at least thought if either of us got married, we'd be each other's best man!"

Daniel looked guilty "Uh, sorry, Becks, first off, we kind of eloped in Mexico. We hadn't even told Betty's family yet. We didn't want everyone to know, but well, apparently there is some video of us dancing in a restaurant we went to in Mexico and it went viral. We got busted at work today, it's only a matter of time the fact that we got married in Mexico will be out in the open."

Becks shook his head "Can't believe it! My best pal is married! That's…"

Daniel smirked "Crazy?"

Becks shrugged "Yeah, but actually, I think it's great! She is hot and beautiful and you look happy."

Daniel smiled "Thanks man" he then punched his friend in the chest just as hard as he had punched him "OW dumbass! What was that for?"

"For constantly checking out my wife!" Daniel stated in annoyance.

Becks grinned "Your wife, huh? You just like saying that, don't you?" he teased, but Daniel nodded with a bright smile looking over to Betty who was talking to Marc and Amanda "Yah, I do! I love being married, especially to Betty. She's...amazing. She's beautiful, and smart and sweet, and charming, and gorgeous and...the love of my life."

"Don't forget damn hot and sexy, too!" Becks said with a grin, and expected to get punched again, but this time Daniel nodded with a happy smile "yah, she really is."

Betty took a sip of her margarita, as Marc and Amanda perstered her with tons of questions about her and Daniel's supposed 'affair' in Mexico and their spontaneous wedding.

"That is so not fair! I can't believe you're more famous than me now! " Amanda said in annoyance.

Betty blushed "Honestly, I can't either!"

Marc rolled his eyes "Ugh! It's because she went and got all hot tamale in Mexico and was having a hot affair with Daniel Meade a hot rich semi-famous playboy!" Marc made a face "I can't believe I used Betty and hot that many times in one sentence!"

Betty giggled, finding Marc and Amanda funny.

"Just because you're more famous than me now, Betty, doesn't mean you're hotter than me, got it?!" Amanda stated threateningly. Betty nodded with a laugh "Got it"

"I still don't get how you two got so famous in Mexico"

Betty bit her lip, but said "My nephew showed me a video of me and Daniel dancing when we were in Mexico, and it supposedly went viral." she said taking more sips of her fruity alcoholic drink.

Marc and Amanda's eyes grew bright and Amanda quickly pulled out her phone and searched for the video. It popped up instantly "OMG! It has like over a million views!" Amanda exclaimed in surprise.

Betty giggled at their expressions as they watched the video. She couldn't lie, she thought it was a pretty great video.

She felt butterflies watching it again with them, reliving how it felt dancing with Daniel that night. It had felt so...magical and...thrilling. She'd never felt so free and happy before. It was as they were dancing she felt she was falling in love with him.

She glanced over in the direction of Daniel and Becks as they were chatting away, having drinks. Her husband was so handsome and charming. He must have felt her watching him, because a small smile spread across his face, before he looked to her catching her gaze.

Their eyes held by some magnetic force, his eyes were shining, and she felt butterflies. She bit her lip, her heart lifting the longer he looked at her and his smile made her feel so happy and loved.

When Marc and Amanda finished watching the video of her and Daniel dancing, they looked to her in surprise "Wow betty, who knew you were such a hottie under those hideous clothes! You're sexy! I love that dress!" Amanda said, while Marc said "And oh my gosh, can you see how her luvah is looking at her, even a blind man could see he was falling in love with you! Geez woman! Are you some kind of mexican enchantress?!"

Betty laughed at that "Marc! Of course not! I'm just Betty. The same dorky, clumsy Betty who simply happened to dress a little differently that night and felt...happy and freere. It was still me, though!"

He gave her a curious look, but said " I just can't believe Wilhelmina isn't trying to come up with some scheme to split you and Daniel apart or use the press about you two to her advantage"

"Why would Wilhelmina do that?" Betty asked, although felt stupid instantly, realizing that it was of course Wilhelmina; she thrived off of controversy and drama. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

As Betty returned her attention back to her drink, someone came up behind her and said "Hey hottie" she quickly saw that it was Becks.

Betty looked at him with a smirk, knowing that he was most likely flirting with her to try and make Daniel jealous. "Becks, I don't think my husband will appreciate you flirting with me" she said and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, that's too bad; its your fault for dressing so hot"

Betty blushed, whereas Amanda came up to Becks and said "Hey, don't you think I'm hot?!"

Becks grinned "Of course I think you're hot, Amanda, but I'm just messing with Betty because it drives Daniel crazy" he said with a chuckle when he saw Daniel coming over, an annoyed look on his face.

Becks placed his arm around Betty's shoulder "What do you say you and me get a dance in, Betty?"

"Uh- Becks" before Betty could really respond, Daniel came over and pushed him aside "Cut it out, Becks! Stop flirting with my-"

Becks rolled his eyes "Yah-yah, your wife! I'm just messing around, Danny! Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your precious wife" he glanced at Betty, giving her a playful smirk.

She giggled finding both Becks and Daniel's behavior silly. She also figured her drink was probably making things more amusing in general. Daniel placed his arm around her "Betty, don't laugh at his lame ass jokes! You're my girl!" he said protectively.

She glanced up at him as he was next to her finding him so adorable being all jealous. She had no idea why he was jealous. She loved _him_ not Becks. Daniel was the one who was her husband and the love of her life.

He looked at her with a small smile, as if he was embarrassed that he was jealous; she bit her lip and pulled Daniel to her by his tie and met his lips in a deep kiss, causing everyone to look at them in surprise.

Daniel's eyes were wide in surprise, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him.

When she ended their kiss, she pulled him so she could whisper in his ear "Te quiero mi amor"

His eyes met hers and he placed his hand to her cheek, unable to keep a smile away, finding the look in her eyes mesmerizing, her voice enchanting. Her eyes had this shiny look making them sparkle. He would never tire of that look.

Betty felt butterflies as she looked at Daniel, those eyes of his taking her breath away.

She gave him a flirty smile "wanna dance with me?" she said, her voice was soft and sounded like some kind of spell.

Daniel simply nodded. She took his hand and led him to an area that was more open. She let go of his hand and turned to face him, pulling him close to her. She started dancing with him, despite there being no real music.

He was entranced by her movements. She was giving him butterflies, especially with this soft romantic look in her eyes.

As she looked in his eyes, she ran her hands slowly down his chest, while she danced in front of him; he felt her warmth surging through him, it was making his heart race. Her movements were fluid and seductive. When she reached his midsection, she took his phone from his pocket still continuing to dance.

She looked to him with a smile when some beautiful spanish guitar music started playing. He felt his heart fill with warmth seeing that smile on his lovely wife's face. She was so beautiful, he felt enamored with her. This time he placed his hands to her waist and pulled her close and started dancing with her to the music.

As he danced with his beautiful Betty, his best friend, his wife, he felt like he was frozen in time and they were the only people in the world. The smile she had made his life better. He hoped he could make her smile like that as long as they lived.

Betty felt butterflies with Daniel's hands on her waist, and the way he started to dance with her made her smile. She thought back to the first time they danced together in Mexico. They were barely a couple then, barely knew what they meant to each other, however now...they were married.

It felt surreal.

She was dancing with her husband.

Daniel was so engrossed in dancing with Betty he didn't realize that their dancing had generated a crowd of people surrounding them, watching their dance, including their friends, Becks, Amanda and Marc. Marc and Amanda were recording them, bright smiles on their faces.

At some point, Becks had grabbed Amanda and started dancing with her to the music. She laughed in surprise, and tried to dance with him, but didn't really know how to dance, so she watched Betty who slowed her steps to show her.

Daniel grinned as he watched his friend dancing, who was surprisingly not bad. Truthfully, Becks was much better at dancing than he was.

As the tempo of the guitar music increased he spun Betty causing her to laugh in delight as he twirled her playfully; she looked so breath-taking with her smile beaming and her skirt flaring around her, her eyes shining with light.

He knew he wasn't the best dancer in the world, but somehow dancing with Betty was easy-going and simple. She made him better.

When they danced together he felt there was this electricity between them, that was only heightened with each step they took together. Dancing with her felt fluid and dynamic. They were one.

Betty felt so happy dancing with Daniel. He always made her feel so exciting and free. She felt she could be whatever she wanted to be with him.

She took both of his hands in hers and danced around him, making him laugh when she swung her hip into him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her loving how happy he was.

She really loved seeing Daniel happy. It made her heart fill with warmth whenever he smiled so genuinely. Knowing that he looked that way because of her, made her eyes tear up.

Daniel couldn't explain how thrilling he felt with Betty. Not only was she such a fun person to dance with, she was so stunning. Seeing her eyes get glossy with tears as she looked at him made his heart expand. He felt as though his heart was lifting.

As he spun her away again, he got down on his knee and placed a kiss to her hand as she danced back over to him, her smile making his heart lift. He got up and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you" he told her as he held her close, feeling like his heart would have burst if he didn't tell her in that moment.

She placed her hands to his face and looked at his eyes, her eyes shining "I love _you_ " her voice was soft and he wanted her close to him always. As he held her close, their rhythm slowed and they were barely moving from their space, as they held onto each other, their gaze was unwavering.

Tears slid down her face and he felt as though his heart couldn't take the intense love he felt for her. He held her face and met her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you, senorita"

She smiled "I love you, guapo!"

He grinned and started dancing with her again, and while people started clapping to the beat of the music he twirled her again, her laugh making his heart skip every time.

Daniel saw as Becks and Amanda were dancing and saw how good they were together. He looked to Betty and gestured with his eyes to them. She nodded. They started calpping for their friends, cheering them on.

"I can't believe you're actually good at dancing!" Amanda stated, a bright smile on her face as she danced with Becks.

He grinned "Hey, I'm not only good at photography. I'm very talented. At all sorts of things" he said with a wink.

She pushed him back and "Yah-yah, talk is cheap!"

He grinned as he led her back a few steps "You just wait and see, baby!" He realized that their friends were watching them. He spun her into him and away and when pulled her to him again, he dipped her back. He looked at her with a smirk.

She smiled at him, and when he pulled her back up, he spun her one last time and as he pulled her to him, he lifted her leg up around him and dipped her again, this time he met her lips in a kiss. She seemed surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Marc, Betty and Daniel all shared a surprised look. When Becks ended their kiss, he pulled her up next to him. Everyone clapped for them.

Marc and Betty rushed over to Amanda and hugged her. "Oh my prada, Mandy! What was that?!"

Amanda blushed, while Betty hugged her and said "Amanda, you were great!"

"Really?" she asked, although felt flutters in her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was from dancing or from Becks kissing her, or both.

"Becks, do you have to be better than me at dancing?" Daniel said in mock-annoyance.

"You mean, better than you at everything?" he teased. Daniel shoved his shoulder "Hah-hah! So...that was some kiss, huh?" he said with a smirk.

Becks shrugged, but glanced to Amanda who stole a glance at him. Daniel noticed the slight smile that crossed his friend's face. He punched his arm and said "Looks like my pal has a crush"

Becks shoved him and said "Shut it, Danny! We were just dancin' and havin' fun! Don't got crazy thinking we're gonna get married or somethin'!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Yah, whatever. I forgot you're a player!"

After they all had some more drinks and got some food, Daniel and Betty got into the town car, Daniel noticing that Betty seemed a little tipsy. He smirked whenever she giggled over nothing. She was adorable.

As they were on their way back to Queens, Daniel placed his arm around her shoulder in the backseat. "Tonight was pretty fun, right?"

Betty nodded with a laugh "Yes! It was so much fun! I love dancing with you" she said as she looked in his eyes and placed her hand on his chest. He smiled and picked up her hand "I love dancing with you. I fall in love with you all over again. I feel like if we ever get into a fight or something, we should just dance together."

She giggled "I guess that's a good idea. I still can't believe Becks and Amanda danced so well together."

He nodded "Yah, I never knew Becks was good at dancing. Uh...I think he likes Amanda, but doesn't want to admit it"

Betty nodded "I knew they would probably hit it off! They're pretty good together."

He nodded "Mhm...not as good as us though" he said with a playful smile. She giggled and he felt his heart skip. She was so damn cute! He couldn't wait to finally be with his wife.

He placed his hand to her cheek, and her eyes grew wide, a shine in them. He grinned "You need to stop being so damn adorable and sexy! Whenever you dance you look so hot and beautiful!"

She bit her lip, and that made his heart race. "Betty..." he said in a low voice. She pulled him to her for a deep kiss, the grasp she had on his face and the electric passion in her kiss made his heart pound like a drum. The fire he felt from her gave him shivers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then ran his hands down her back, a hand of his landing on her butt.

She pushed him so she was laying on him as she continued to kiss him passionately. His heart was on fire as she kissed him with such intensity. He wasn't sure he could handle it right now. He wanted her so bad, he felt if they got more carried away he'd forget all of his plans for her and have her right here in the town car.

Betty felt butterflies, chills, tingles, everything as she and Daniel kissed so passionately. She felt she couldn't stop herself. He was simply so charming and sexy! She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him. She wanted to be with her husband.

As she was getting lost in him, he pulled her up, but didn't stop kissing her. In fact his kiss seemed more intense, but then he ended the kiss, leaving her breathless. He placed his forehead against hers and said in a breathless voice "Bettyyy...please! I...I can't resist you anymore! I...I really want you. So much! I also really want to make you feel so special. Like no one's ever made you feel. Please!"

She looked at him, and felt it was hard to hold back her tears for some reason. She nodded "Ok...I'm sorry. I just...you're just so…" she sighed, this loving look in her eyes "I love you so much! I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me"

He smiled and held her face "Thanks for making me so happy, senorita. You have no idea how hard this is for me"

She blushed and said "I kind of have some idea"

He realized what she meant and blushed "Uh…yeah...what can I say, you're very sexy and I can't wait to make love to my wife"

She bit her lip, feeling flutters in her stomach. "Let's keep things G-rated until tomorrow night, please!" he stated causing her to pout "what? G-rated? That's so…"

"Frustrating?" he said with a smirk. She nodded "Yes! So...what does that mean?"

"Only hugs!" he teased, but she looked surprised. He chuckled "fine and a kiss on the cheek" added. "And don't worry, a kiss on your hand, too, of course!" he teased further. She giggled shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up! Fine!" she sighed as they sat there. He could tell she was disappointed, but hell he needed some leverage here. It was really becoming more and more difficult to resist her.

He could do this though. They could finally be together in just...21 hours! He sighed, but didn't realize it was so loud, until Betty giggled. "This is killing you, isn't it?!"

He nodded "It really is!" he stated dramatically. She placed her hand on his and said "I promise I will try my best to make it easier."

He looked to her with a smirk "yah, right! Everything you do makes me want you! Ok! It's fine. We can do this! If we can make it one more day, that means we can make it through anything together!" he said causing her to laugh "Sounds like a plan, marido!"

He grinned "Love you, senorita!"

She smiled "Love you, amor"

He smiled "I really love it when you say that."

"I love it when you call me senorita"

He smiled and picked up her hand and placed a kiss. When they got to her family's house, he walked her to the door. "Do you want to stay the night?"

He shook his head "I don't think that's a good idea."

She looked disappointed "Ok. I know. I'm going to miss you"

He nodded with a sad look "I'm going to miss you, Betty. I don't like being away from you. I can't wait to wake up with you every day and go to sleep with you next to me every night. You are definitely the love of my life. All I can think about is you and being with you all the time. You make me so happy. I feel like with you I can do anything."

She nodded with tears in her eyes "I feel the same way about you, Daniel. We can do this. Just one more night, right?"

He nodded with a smile and hugged her to him "yep. I can't wait to surprise you." she hugged him tighter and felt so happy even to just hug Daniel. He made her feel complete. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned. She knew it must be super special and amazing, if Daniel was willing to wait to be with her.

She placed her hands to his face and kissed him. It was a short and sweet kiss. She looked at his eyes and said "Good night."

"Good night, guapa"

She laughed "buenas noches mi amor"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

 _ **Hi friends! Here is the next chapter! I know its a little shorter, but I'm going to try to have the next chapter posted soon! =) Yay! Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: What a Surprise**_

For much part of the morning and afternoon Betty had been distracted and in her own world of thought. For one, she had missed Daniel and seeing him this morning made her heart skip a beat. He seemed to be looking extra charming today.

It didn't really help matters that the whole world now knew they were married. That seemed to make her feel even more swept up in the magic of him.

Who was she kidding her husband was sexy.

The sleek black suit he had on made him look much too handsome. She felt she couldn't stop staring at him. He had on a white vest under his jacket and was wearing an elegant royal blue tie that had a faint silver-white diamond pattern. Anything to make his eyes shine brighter.

When he greeted her this morning she was left with butterflies in her stomach. The charming smile that swept his face when she walked into his office made her heart lift.

"Betty!" He quickly embraced her in a warm hug, his intoxicatingly gorgeous scent overtook her senses and she sighed audibly, melting into his hug as she hugged him back.

He chuckled and hugged her tighter "I missed you so much, Betty! Why the hell are you looking so freaking sexy for?!" he asked stepping back to take a better look, and checked her out.

He had his eyebrow raised as he looked her up from her legs, taking his time to take her in until he reached her face and gave her a seductive smile.

She bit her lip, and he groaned "Betty! Please don't seduce me now!" he teased. She blushed, laughing at how frustrated he sounded. He held her at her waist and glanced at her again. "You look so gorgeous."

She had decided to dress a little more flirty today. She really hadn't intended on 'seducing' Daniel, she mostly just wanted to look nice for him. He was so handsome.

She was wearing a black lace, long sleeve blouse, and a very flattering and flirty purple skirt. Of course the skirt was much shorter than she usually wore, and she wasn't wearing her usual stockings underneath; she could tell that he really liked it, because he kept sneaking glances at her legs.

She left her hair loose today and was wearing her glasses, but that didn't seem to make him think she looked any less beautiful, in fact, the look in his eyes told her the opposite.

Those charming blue eyes of his made her heart race.

She placed her hand to his shoulder and said "You look...sexy and charming! I think that YOU are trying to seduce ME Daniel! That is NOT fair! You know you are irresistible! You not only have to go and dress so perfectly, you smell...mmm" she said as she ran her hands up his chest, her eyes fixed on his.

Daniel felt his heart race as his perfectly beautiful wife was being so charming and sexy. She was the one who was looking sexy and charming! It was taking all of his resolve to not pounce on her now and forget their night, but he took a measured breath and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly stepped back from her "Bettyy… please."

She bit her lip, her eyes shining with flirtation and want. It was taking all of him not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He had missed her all night as he tried to sleep without her. He couldn't wait for this evening!

He was so excited, so much so that last night as he tried to go to sleep, he had a difficult time so he ended up at their new place, spending the night fixing it up and ended up falling asleep there.

He still had a bit more to do, but wanted more than anything for the work day to be over. He wasn't sure how he was going to focus today.

As the day went and they had a features meeting in the conference room, Wilhelmina went and surprised everyone by coming up with this elaborate and well-crafted cover-shoot idea suggesting that the cover of the next month's issue would be a sexy 'dance' inspired photo of Betty and Daniel, and that their 'love-story' would be the main feature.

Daniel looked surprised but was silent, while Betty's eyes were wide in shock and said "What? Wilhelmina, uh...I'm no model. I don't think that...I mean I'm not…why would- are you sure you would want ME to be on the cover?"

She saw Marc give her a pointed look as if telling her he told her so that Wilhelmina would use them to her advantage. She couldn't say her idea was bad. Truthfully it was brilliant.

Wilhelmina raised her eyebrow up as she scrutinized Betty, making her feel a little intimidated and uncomfortable. "Of course you're no model, Betty. I would be a fool to suggest that, but I think that you and Daniel on the cover would be a hit! If the whole world wants to know about you two, Mode should be the first to cover your story. What do you say, Betty?"

Betty looked to Daniel, who gave her a surprised smile "Betty, if you want to do this, well, I think it would be a lot of fun. Wilhelmina's right, why not use the fact that people want to know about us to our advantage? Of course, it's up to you." he picked her hand up in his.

She bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Oo Betty! I'm so jealous! Just imagine the sexy outfits you would wear!" Amanda said with a flirty wink, causing Betty to blush.

"And Daniel, maybe we could use your hot photographer friend Becks" Marc stated, but looked to Amanda with a mischievous look, resulting in her to blush.

Daniel nodded "Yeah! That would be great! What do you think, Betty?!" Daniel asked, secretly hoping Betty would say yes. He knew she would look fantastic, especially from how Wilhelmina made it sound. He couldn't lie, her idea was brilliant and they'd be incredibly foolish to let this opportunity slip from their grasp.

Betty glanced around the conference room and saw that everyone was eagerly waiting for her response. "What does everyone else think?" she asked, surprised when several of her coworkers clapped for her and said they thought it was a great idea.

"Since you went all hot tamale on us, we can see your potential" Marc stated.

Betty took a breath. She could see Daniel watching her and she looked to him with a smile "Do you want to do this?"

He looked at her with a smirk "I think it would be a lot of fun. Between Wilhelmina and Christina and me... you are going to be a knockout. Everyone is going to fall in love with you just like I have" he said in a charming voice, making her blush.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes "oh come on, I don't have all day, Betty! Say yes, now or forever hold your peace!"

Betty looked to her and said "Okay... Yes!" she exclaimed, her heart racing when everyone cheered excitedly and Daniel kissed her hand. She bit her lip feeling nervous. Was that really happening? She felt so confused about everything. Of course in mostly an 'is this really happening to me' kind of way.

After Wilhelmina urged everyone with specific tasks to get things done and ready, Betty and Daniel walked out alongside each other. Betty was silent, her thoughts whirling. Daniel looked to her "Are you ok?"

She looked to him and nodded with a smile "Yes, I'm just...surprised. I can't believe this is happening to me. People want to know about me"

She frowned suddenly and he looked at her in worry. "What? Why are you sad?"

Tears filled her eyes "they don't really want to know me, though. It's just because I look a little better now and because... I'm married to you."

He stopped them from walking and made her look at him "Hey. That's not true, Betty. Everyone is so captivated by YOU. You're the one people are talking about and wondering who you are. Once they know you, they are going to love YOU.

So... you are dressing a lot prettier, I admit, but when we were in Mexico, it was your heart and vibrant personality that people noticed when we danced together. It was the love they saw we had for each other that made people notice us."

She looked in his eyes, her heart lifting, a small smile spreading across her face.

He smiled "Betty, you are so special and beautiful, not just on the outside, but most especially on the inside. Your heart and the light and beauty inside you make you more beautiful than you know. You always make everyone happier, whether they realize it or not."

She bit her lip as she listened to him. He smirked "Personally, I think that you were always this stunning beautiful butterfly that just happened to be inspired to emerge because you were with me." he said with a smile.

She smiled at him. He placed his hand to her face. "I think we bring out the best in each other. You were always hiding yourself, before. I think maybe we inspired each other to be who we really are. You've definitely inspired me to be a better person. I think people want to know about us, because they can see how in love we are." he said with a smile.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. He held her face in both of his hands now " Uh...someone, most likely Marc, leaked the video he must have took last night when we were dancing. Everyone wants to know about you...about us, because they can see that our love is real"

She smiled brighter, and he smiled bright "I love you, Betty. I love being married to you. YOU, Betty Suarez-Meade, are amazing! Besides... your clothes might be sexier, but they're still you! Your glasses, the vibrant colors, that shining smile, your charming personality. That's all you, Betty. You're my beautiful colorful butterfly. I love you"

She pulled him to her for a passionate kiss, finding Daniel unbelievably amazing! He was so sweet and wonderful. Everything he said made her heart lift. She let go of him, when she heard a few snickers, and noticed it was Marc and Amanda. She blushed, while they laughed more.

Daniel grinned as she looked to him again. She giggled, her face bright in embarrassment, but said "I love you"

He hugged her "I love you, too. Now stop being so damn adorable!" he scolded playfully. She blushed.

Much of the day seemed to go by in a blur as they were extremely busy, although Betty did find it difficult to focus, especially whenever she was near Daniel. Every touch and glance between them seemed heightened with electric energy today, and she wondered if it was because of their plans for the evening.

She felt butterflies everytime she caught him watching her. He would smile or give her a playful smirk. He was so handsome.

Daniel was having a rough time staying focused on work-related matters. All he could think about was Betty. Her attraction to him didn't go unnoticed. He saw the way she looked at him and felt the static just being near her.

He couldn't wait for their 'date'.

Of course he still had to prepare a few things, but thankfully due to his excitement last night he got quite a lot of what he wanted ready for their evening.

As the work-day was nearing its end, he walked up to Betty who was sitting at her desk working. She looked to him with a smile. "Hi"

He grinned "Hi"

She blushed, but said "What can I help you with?"

He smirked "hmm...I have some ideas." he noticed her blush further; he laughed and said "actually, I was just going to say I'm going to have a town car pick you up at your house in Queens. I still have a few things to do before tonight. Say I'll have my car pick you up around 8."

She seemed to frown just slightly, enough for him to notice "what?" he asked.

She laughed at herself and said "That's so far away!" she said as she looked to the time on her watch.

He laughed, but said "Patience mi esposa hermosa. I promised to make things thrilling and sexy for you and I plan to deliver." he said with a wink. She blushed wondering what he had planned. She was finding it more and more difficult to wait.

She smiled when she watched him walk back into his office. She realized she could surprise him too.

She texted her sister that she wanted her help with her hair and makeup and getting a last minute dress, and a few other things. She wanted to make him feel special too.

Her husband was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

AN: I hope those of you that are reading this story are enjoying it! =) I'd love to hear from you if you are.

I appreciate every follow, review, reader and favorite. Thank you so much for reading my stories. I hope to make you smile with them.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

 _ **hi friends! I hope you enjoy! For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Spectacular**_

As quickly as Daniel saw that it was 5:30, he left giving Betty a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear that he would see her later. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their night, and he also had a stop to make on the way.

He felt anxious, but in a good way. He saw Alexis as he was leaving the building

"Daniel! Hey, where are you off to in a hurry?" she asked as he was rushing out. He grinned "Uh...I have a special date tonight with my wife" he said, his grin growing brighter by the second.

His sister laughed heartily "Wow, Danny! I don't think I've ever seen you that happy!" she smiled.

His smile was practically beaming "I don't think I've ever actually been this happy before!" he felt his heart lift like an air-balloon "It's just Betty. She makes me happy. I can't wait to show her how special she is to me"

Alexis smiled "Oh yah! Dad told me about the new place! It sounds amazing! I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks sis"

She shrugged "I see that you're in a rush, but I just wanted to say...I'm...sorry for being such a pain in the ass before. I know that my conspiring with Wilhelmina and even with dad was a shit move. You've really grown up. I'm proud of you."

He gave her a small smile, but she patted him on the shoulder "I love you, Danny."

He hugged her "Thanks Alexis! I love you, too! I always have, even when you were my know-it-all annoying golden brother" he teased.

She laughed. "Have a great date tonight" she winked and he simply grinned brighter "Oh, I most definitely will!"

She laughed as he rushed away.

When Daniel left, Betty had wanted more than anything to keep him next to her, but she knew that he had to finish up whatever his surprise was, and she also had a surprise of her own planned.

When she had text her sister, Hilda had responded with an extended EEK with tons of exclamation points at the end and a few winking and blowing kiss faces.

Betty figured it was because she had written she wanted to make her and Daniel's night special, her sister read between the lines and knew what she meant. She felt butterflies. As she was walking to the elevator she saw Christina and Amanda standing there; they seemed to be waiting for her.

She looked at them in confusion "What are you guys doing?"

They both glanced to each other and then looked to her with a smirk "Your sister texted Christina about your 'special night' with Daniel." Amanda shot her a flirty wink.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill Hilda!" Betty stated.

"It's about bloody time, Bet-ty! I can't believe it's even takin' you two this long to seal the deal!"

Betty blushed brightly. "Christina!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss chimichanga." Marc said as he came up to join them.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked feeling mortified if he was here because he knew about her evening plans too.

He smirked "We are going to help you find a smokin' hot dress for your LUVAH!"

Betty groaned, placing her face in her hands feeling entirely embarrassed. Christina and Amanda laughed "Bettyyyy. Oo... you are going to love Daniel. He does this thing where-"

"AMANDA!" Betty stopped her from continuing that any further. She didn't want to know anything they ever did together! She sighed. Amanda made a face "Whatever Betty!"

Marc rolled his eyes "Ignore her Betty-pop! Let's go get you looking fabulous."

Betty smiled, although still felt embarrassed that they all knew of her 'plans' with her husband. "As fabulous as you can look with those" he pointed to her teeth "When are you getting rid of those hideous things?!"

Betty frowned, but said "Well, I was kind of hoping to get them taken off before Daniel and I get married again" she said blushing when they all gave her a funny smile and Marc rolled his eyes.

When Daniel walked into the jail and saw his mom, he couldn't wait to get her out so he could hug her again. He really missed her. She smiled brightly when she saw him "Daniel!"

He smiled "Mom! I miss you" he said as he came up and took a seat. "I miss you, too, dear. You are looking as charming as ever, Daniel" she said, but he could see the shine in her eyes that she suspected why.

He nodded with a smile and said "Betty and I have a special date tonight. I got us a new place and I planned this romantic night for Betty there. It's pretty great! I have to show you pictures" he said as he picked out his phone and showed her pictures of their new home.

"Oh my, Daniel! This is lovely, indeed! I'm sure Betty will be so excited."

He nodded with a bright smile "I'm really excited too. I want Betty to see how special she is to me."

She nodded with a smile "You are very charming, son. How is married life treating you?"

He grinned "Pretty good so far, I'd say. I'm sure it will be even better when we are finally living in our new place together."

She smiled "I'm very happy for you son. I spoke to your father last night, he is happy for you, too, and thinks Betty is good for you."

Daniel nodded "She is. I can't wait for us to actually create our life together. She inspires me to be better. I want to make her happy and proud of me."

Claire smiled seeing how happy her son was. It brought a lifting feeling to her heart. "I definitely see that Betty brings out the best in you."

He nodded with a smile "she does"

She smiled, her eyes getting teary, but said "I don't want to keep you, Daniel. I hope your special date with Betty is _very_ special" she said with a smirk resulting in his laugh "Thanks! I'll try to see if Betty can come by with me tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile "I would love that, darling, especially since I've been hearing how stunning she is looking lately and how she has been the talk of the town, so to speak."

He smirked "She is totally gorgeous, mom! Oh I forgot, you will never get this, but Wilhelmina surprised us all when she suggested Betty and I be featured on the cover of Mode's next issue. She had this whole plan made up. It is actually pretty brilliant."

Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance, but said "If you say so dear. I still remember her trying to wreck my marriage and family and steal Mode!"

Daniel shook his head"Ok, mom...let's think of better things, huh? Think about your son finally getting his life together and getting married to this amazing woman." he said with a playful smirk.

She smiled "Of course dear. You make me very happy, my sweet boy. I love you."

He blushed, but said "I love you, too. Oh crap! I nearly forgot to show you something. Take a look at this" he took out a small beautifully painted box out of his pocket and opened it.

Her eyes grew bright "Oh, that is beautiful, dear! She will love it, for sure. I am so happy for you and Betty!" she laughed "I can't wait to go to your second wedding!" she teased.

He grinned "Thanks!"

When Daniel left his mom he headed to his and Betty's new place. He felt like his heart was doing flips as he thought about her as he got everything set up. He hoped she would love this place just as much as he did. He felt so happy to share his life with her and felt excited for the memories they would make together.

Betty felt flustered when she and her 'friends' met up with her sister AND nephew. She was mortified. She really hoped Hilda didn't tell her son of her and Daniel's plans for the evening. "Justin! What are you doing here?!"

He grinned "Oh, I was definitely NOT going to miss a chance to help make you look fabulous AB! Especially tonight!" he said with a smirk.

Betty blushed, and smacked her sister hard on her shoulder "HILDA! You did NOT tell Justin."

Hilda shook her head and said "Of course not, Betty!" she whispered although rather loudly. "I only said you and Daniel had a special date tonight." she whispered, although shot her a flirty wink and smacked her butt playfully. "HILDA! Will you stop doing that!" Betty blushed feeling so embarrassed.

Justin rolled his eyes at his family, finding it annoying that they thought he was so naive. He took out his phone when he got a text. He grinned seeing that it was from Daniel. It was a few pictures of his 'special surprise' for Betty and a what do you think followed.

Justin tried to hide his smile and quickly responded with "O.M.G. that is AMAZING! AB is so going to freak! Good luck tonight Uncle D! We are going to have Betty looking so spectacular, you are going to have a 'heart-attack'"

Betty saw her nephew and said "What are you doing?"

He placed his phone in his pocket and said "None of your business Aunt Betty! We have a job to do and that is get you looking perfect!" he said, followed by Marc who nodded in agreement and said "come on, Betty pop, stick with us and you'll be rollin in style!"

Betty sighed as her sister, nephew and questionable friends led her to a salon. "Aren't _you_ doing my hair, Hilda?" Betty asked, and Hilda nodded "Yes, while you get your nails all pretty"

"Wait, shouldn't I get a dress first? Wouldn't I just mess up my hair?"

Amanda smirked "Not if you get the right dress."

Betty looked confused "What do you mean?"

Hilda leaned forward and said "Duh, mami, one that is easy to take on and off" she whispered, although still loudly, in her ear. Betty blushed, and Amanda shot her a flirty wink. "Hilda! Shh! Don't let Justin hear!"

Justin rolled his eyes "Too late!"

Betty rolled her own eyes. Her sister was too loud for her own good. Of course, Betty knew Justin wasn't as naive as they liked to pretend he was. He was a very intuitive and perceptive kid. She loved him to death, but felt so embarrassed that he was included in this 'craziness'.

While Betty was sitting there getting her nails painted with classic white tips and her sister was styling her hair, and her friends were 'helping' her get ready for her special night with Daniel, Betty really felt like some kind of royal princess. She knew they were annoying, but she felt really lucky to have them.

Betty wished that she could text Daniel, but unfortunately her hands were tied at the moment. She couldn't wait to see him again. She bit her lip as she imagined those beautiful gorgeous eyes of his shining with love for her. She remembered all that he told her that day. She felt like this was some kind of dream.

Things like this didn't happen to girls like her, did they?

Or perhaps...maybe they did. She looked around her and saw Justin and Marc laughing about something, and Christina and Amanda chit-chatting, having a good time, she glanced up at her sister and she gave her a playful smile causing Betty to laugh.

Betty's eyes grew bright when she thought of an idea for her and Daniel's story. She felt so excited. She really wished she could use her hands. Luckily for her, the style she got didn't take very long, so in a short while, her nails were done. While her sister was finishing up her hair, Betty took out her phone, but it got snatched away.

"Hey, Marc! Give me my phone back!"

"Uh-uh, no texting your luvah"

She laughed "I wasn't. I was going to write a note about something. I promise!"

He gave her a wary look, but slowly gave her phone back. Betty giggled and quickly typed her note about her idea and even showed it to him "Here, see!"

A moment later, when she saw that Marc wasn't looking she started typing a text to Daniel, and hit send just as her phone got snatched out of her hand again, this time by her sister.

"Hilda!"

Hilda laughed "What Betty? You have to let Daniel miss you!"

Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled because she was able to send Daniel her text. A moment later her phone beeped and Hilda laughed and said "Your hubby said he loves you, too, and he can't wait to see you."

Betty bit her lip, trying to keep the bright smile off her face, but when her sister laughed, she laughed too. "Loca!" her sister said, which only caused her to laugh again.

Once Hilda did her makeup, she said "Hey, did you bring your contacts?"

Betty nodded "They're in my bag." Betty looked at herself in the mirror, even with her glasses, her hair and makeup looked so pretty.

Daniel was so happy when he got Betty's text that she loved him. He couldn't wait to see her. There was a ring at the door and he smiled and walked over, happy to see Ignacio "Hey Mr. Suarez."

"Daniel, for goodness sake, you are married to my daughter, I think it is safe to say you can call me dad or papi or something like that" he said with a playful grin.

Daniel laughed "Ok...thanks for making dinner for us...dad"

He nodded with a smile, and when he walked into the penthouse, he was awestruck, not only by how gorgeous and grand it was, but also how it was decorated. "Dios mio, Daniel! This is very nice."

Daniel smiled "Think Betty will like it? It's not too much?"

Ignacio looked to him with a heartfelt smile "I think my Betty is very lucky to have your love mijo."

Daniel smiled, feeling his heart expand "Thanks Mr… uh… dad. That means a lot to me. I'm the one who feels very lucky to have Betty's love."

Ignacio smiled "come mijo, let's get this set"

Daniel nodded and led him to the outside balcony and Mr. Suarez was even more surprised and amazed, so much so that it seemed his eyes were glossy. Daniel noticed and said "Is everything ok?"

Ignacio looked to him with a smile and nod "I always prayed for my Betty to find someone who would love her like I loved my Rosa."

Daniel felt his own eyes become glossy "Thanks."

Once they were done setting up the dinner together, Daniel got a couple of drinks and took a seat with , enjoying the view and the slight breeze. Daniel looked to him "Uh...so, any word on Betty?" he asked curiously.

Ignacio smiled "The only thing I know is that my daughter and nephew were to meet her somewhere in the city and are planning to give you a heart attack." he said with a laugh.

Daniel laughed "That's what Justin said in his text to me. Oh geez. I don't think I want to get a heart-attack" he said playfully.

Ignacio laughed.

When Betty was finished with getting her hair and nails and makeup done, she was led by her 'gang' to a trendy boutique with some of the most fancy and stunning clothes she'd ever seen.

She felt a mix of emotions. She was nervous that everything would be too pricey, but also a little excited because she wanted to look special for Daniel tonight.

She was pulled away from her first emotion, when Amanda said "Don't you worry about the price, Betty. You're rich now since you're married to a hunky millionaire!"

Hilda nodded "yah, mami, you deserve to look like a princess just like in those books and movies you love."

Betty smiled, blushing slightly, Christina placed her arm around her and said "We want Danny-boy to know how lucky he is to be with YOU, Bet-ty!"

"Thanks." she still felt embarrassed, but appreciated their efforts to help make her night with Daniel a little more special.

As Betty was looking around at the clothes, her nephew came over and joined her in her search. She looked to him shyly, but he only laughed "AB, you don't have to be embarrassed. Look, I know how much Daniel loves and you love him. Actually, I just wanted to ask uh...I got the lead in a play and well, would you and Daniel come?"

Betty's eyes were bright "AH! Justin! Are you kidding?! Of course we will! That's amazing! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you. I'm so proud of you. I love you"

He hugged her and said "I love you, too, AB. Just wait until you see how much Daniel loves you."

Betty felt butterflies, as she pulled away "I already know how much he loves me."

Justin smiled "Come on, we have to find you a killer dress!"

Christina and Amanda had come up to her a couple of times with options but she shook her head.

Betty bit her lip, as she looked around some more. She was instantly drawn to a particular dress. She went to try it on not waiting for anyone else to give her what they liked or wanted her to wear. As she put it on she knew this was the dress. It was perfect.

She realized it was the same color as the outfit she wore when she got married to Daniel in Mexico and remembered he was also wearing a tie with that color today. She blushed realizing that it was, also, easy to get on and off, like her sister and overly flirtatious work friend suggested she wear.

She walked out of the dressing room, and when Justin and Hilda saw her, their eyes were wide in happiness. "OMG Betty! That is perfect! You look amazing! AHH! That's it!"

Hilda smirked and said "Ay mami! You are looking so maravillosa!"

Betty felt so excited. And when Marc, Christina and Amanda saw her their jaws dropped, especially because she had taken her glasses off. Betty bit her lip, her cheeks warming at their expressions. She felt like her heart was dancing right now. She couldn't wait to see Daniel.

Christina finally spoke and said "Bet-ty! Look at you, luv! You are...definitely going to give poor Daniel a heart-attack when he sees you, darlin!"

Betty blushed, at the compliment. Amanda nodded "Damn Betty-licious! No wonder Daniel has always been secretly in love with you. He probably saw what we didn't under all those weird clothes you wore."

Betty bit her lip, thinking that perhaps that was actually true. Daniel had seen her, despite all the barriers she put up. He loved her through it all.

Marc walked up to her, his eyes scrutinizing her. She remained silent as he looked her over. Once his eyes met hers he gave her a smile and said "It's about damn time you started looking like you work at a fashion magazine, chalupa!"

She laughed and hugged him "Thanks Marc! I'll take that as a compliment."

Everyone laughed. As they wrapped up at the shop, Betty annoyed everyone that she had a special gift for Daniel she had to get, they complied with her efforts to get it. When Betty had everything she needed, she looked to the time and saw the it was nearly 7:30.

She was about to text Daniel that perhaps the car should pick her up from the city, but she realized she had to go back home to get something important!

By this point Amanda, Marc and Christina had left, and it was her sister and nephew that accompanied her home. They both asked her several times what she was going back for, but she wouldn't budge. This was her secret.

After Daniel spent some much enjoyed bonding time with his father in law, he left and Daniel felt lucky to have not only Betty's love but her family's. It made his heart full. He took a break, realizing that everything was pretty perfect. As he got a text from Betty that she was on the way, he decided to go down to the lobby.

He was at the door and took a look inside their hopeful new home and smiled. Hell, he thought he did a pretty damn good job setting it up. He couldn't wait to see the look on Betty's face when she saw it… and everything else.

He took a breath and closed the door to head down. He actually felt butterflies thinking about Betty.

As Betty was in the car, she took the opportunity to write some of her ideas, but got distracted several times as she day-dreamed about Daniel and how incredible he was. She felt so lucky to have him as her husband. She still couldn't believe it. Daniel Meade was HER husband. Her handsome, sexy, charming, cute, adorable, amazing husband.

She felt tears fill her eyes when the car stopped and she looked out to see Daniel outside waiting for her. He looked so incredible! She felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked at him. He looked excited when he saw the car pull up, and she saw that he had a few roses in his hand. He was so sweet.

She took a deep breath, when the driver came around and surprised her by opening her door.

Daniel didn't know why his heart started racing the minute he saw the car pull up. He felt he couldn't make it stop. His anxiousness to see her was making him a little flustered. He realized he hadn't moved and saw the driver get out to open her door.

When she stepped out and he saw her his heart jumped in his chest. And when she shot him that brilliant smile, he knew he was in big trouble. He was definitely going to get a heart-attack.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

hi my friends! I hope you are enjoying the story! This chapter is a lot longer, I hope you enjoy! =) For entertainment only!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: Husband and Wife**_

Daniel couldn't describe how he felt as he saw Betty, his amazing wife, step out of the car. He was sure he died and went to heaven. He was seeing an angel or goddess, he had to be. His wife was a vision. She looked insanely gorgeous.

He felt speechless and motionless as she walked up to him, he wasn't sure what he could hear more of: the sound of her sexy heels or the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

When she stood in front of him, she gave him a smile that melted his heart.

He smiled "Hi"

As Betty looked at Daniel, seeing the look in his eyes when he saw her and how he seemed awestruck by her, had her heart near the brink of explosion. She felt tears fill her eyes as she said "Hi"

His smile got brighter and he stepped forward this time and pulled her to him for a warm hug "I love you" his voice was soft and so sweet, a tear slid down her cheek.

"You look….wow, Betty. You look like a goddess, my beautiful butterfly. I don't have words to describe your beauty and how you make me feel." he said in a quiet tone.

Betty stepped back from him and he looked her over, his eyes shining with love. She bit her lip as she looked at her gorgeous husband. He was so amazing.

Daniel stared at his stunning wife, finding each thing about her more mesmerizing than the last. He didn't want to miss anything. Everything was beautiful. Her dress, her hair, her eyes, her smile, everything about her was perfect.

She was wearing this elegant and stunning royal blue satin dress. He smirked realizing it matched the color of his tie.

This had to be his favorite look of hers. Which was saying something since she'd been looking pretty freaking gorgeous lately. He loved how the dress highlighted certain areas of her figure.

It was about knee length, but was slightly longer in the back making it have this beautiful flare to it. It was very flattering on her especially because it highlighted her small waist.

He most definitely loved the deep V of the blue and white lace bodice, showcasing her ample cleavage. His wife had an amazing body, and seeing glimpses of it made his heart skip a beat. He knew he was incredibly lucky.

Not to mention how radiant she looked. Her hair was in this up-styled braid and she had a beautiful white rose in her hair, and a few loose strands framed her face. This look of hers made him think to how she looked on their wedding.

"Your family was right" he stated, in a breathless tone. She looked confused. "My family? About what?"

He smirked "That you were going to give me a heart-attack from how breathtaking you are." he said placing his hand to his heart.

She blushed "Please don't have a heart-attack, Daniel!" she said with a laugh as she placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her kiss, while still holding onto the roses he had for her. As he kissed her back, the scent of her pretty, mesmerizing perfume over-took his senses and he wanted her closer to him.

As he placed his hand to her back he felt soft bare skin. He pulled back in surprise and held her hand up giving her a small twist to see the back "THAT, my gorgeous wife, is HOT!" he said seeing that the back had an even deeper V than the front.

She blushed "Daniel"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, and this flirty smirk "What? You're telling me you didn't want me to notice how sexy your dress is? Or how enticing you look?"

She was still blushing, but this time laughed and said "Fine, of course I want you to notice! I wanted to look special for you" she said feeling a little embarrassed to admit, but he was her husband after all.

He smiled and held the roses to her "You are definitely special my beautiful wife."

She smiled as she took the flowers in her hand and smelled them. When her gaze met his, a sweet smile spread across her face. He gave her a sexy smile "Wanna come home with me?"

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. He held his hand out to her and when she placed her hand in his she said "I'm always home with you".

He placed a kiss to her cheek. They walked up the stairs to the building and Betty noticed rose petals on the steps. A bright smile swept her face "Did you do this?"

He laughed "yep!"

She glanced to him "It's so sweet!"

He led her inside and there was a trail of rose petals all the way to the elevator. She giggled and hooked her arm through his, her body melting into his side "You are so charming! I can't wait to see what else you have planned"

He pulled her to him playfully as he stepped into the elevator and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her laugh. He grinned "I can't wait for you to see everything too"

"So…" she started. He looked intrigued and said "so?"

"You were communicating with my family tonight?" she asked with a light smile.

He smirked "Maybe. Maybe not. What makes you say that?"

She felt she couldn't keep her smile back being with him. Her husband was so charming. "Well, for one, when I told my nephew I love him, he told me that I should wait and see how much you love me" she said with a smile, feeling her heart melt. Daniel smiled.

"Then, when I got home and my papi saw me he said I looked really pretty and beautiful and that you were going to die when you saw me." she laughed as he laughed. He nodded "that's pretty much true. I feel like I died and went to heaven. You look amazing. My heart is still racing"

She smiled, her eyes getting teary "He also told me that he is so happy that I have someone who loves me so much the way you love me"

Daniel felt so much love for Betty he felt it was impossible to even contain an ounce of it. She placed her hand to his cheek, her eyes fixed on his "I love you, Daniel. Thank you for making me feel so...special and beautiful and...loved."

He smiled brighter and said "Wait till you see what else there is."

She laughed and met his lips in a kiss.

When the elevator dinged for their floor, Daniel led her out and her eyes grew bright when she saw the trail of rose petals from the elevator to the door across the hall. She looked to him with a smile "I can't believe you did that!" she laughed "I feel like a princess"

"You are my princess, my queen, my everything. Besides, you haven't seen anything yet, señorita" he said making her heart float. She didn't know how she was so lucky to have Daniel love her as much as he did.

When they walked up to the door, Daniel surprised her when he lifted her in his arms, nearly making her drop her bag and the flowers she was holding. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck "Daniel! You're so crazy! Are you really carrying me in?"

He grinned "Of course I am! I have to carry my wife into our new home!"

"You are so sweet!" She felt so excited, that the butterflies inside her were even fluttering about excitedly. She couldn't wait to see everything!

As Daniel kicked the door open and he walked in carrying her through the threshold, her eyes grew bright, a gasp escaping at the sight before her "Oh my God! Daniel!" tears filled her eyes when he let her down and she saw everything. She didn't even know what to focus her attention on, there was so much beauty.

She looked to him, her eyes filled to the brim. She should have realized it'd be stupid to wear makeup. She was going to mess it all up from crying. She threw her arms around him in a big hug. He laughed and his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe you did this" she was nearly crying now. He hugged her closer "I love you. I want you to know how special you are to me."

"I love you so much!" she hugged him tighter and held him for a moment, trying to process how he was making her feel.

After a moment, she stepped back from him and she could see the shine in his eyes. She laughed "You are so amazing!"

He grinned "You are. Come on! I want you to see everything!" he stated turning her around to face the interior of their new home.

He smiled when he saw the pretty smile on her face and her eyes were shining as she took in the sight before her. He lived to see that smile.

Betty felt speechless as she saw how beautiful the place was. It was incredible! She never imagined someone doing something like this for her even in her dreams. She smiled when he took her hand in his.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice soft and romantic, but she also heard the anxiousness in hoping she liked it.

She smiled brighter "It's….amazing! I love it so much! Everything!" The whole flat was so stunning and spacious, with beautiful wood floors and high ceilings, but what really made it so beautiful was how he decorated it. There were trails of rose petals all throughout the flat, but these were colorful... red, blue, pink and white, and there were string lights and lanterns with candles all around making it look so magical and romantic, especially with the interior lights dimmed.

She squeezed his hand in affection. She walked in taking in their new home feeling her heart expand thinking about the memories they could make together.

"I know there's not much furniture yet, and there's not enough color" he said with a playful smile, causing her to giggle, "I figured you and I can do all that together."

She looked to him with a smile "I would love that"

He took her hand and led her around showing her more of the house, getting more and more excited thinking how much fun it was going to be making it theirs. All the rooms were spacious and had beautiful windows with stunning views.

He gave her a flirty smile as he opened the door revealing a stunning bedroom, with an even more stunning view. The bed had beautiful dark blue bedding, red, pink and white rose petals scattered all across, and lanterns all around making it so romantic.

"What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous!" She laughed, as she placed her bag and the roses on the bed.

He grinned "Now, I have to show you the best feature!"

She felt excited as he took her hand and led her to the french doors. He opened the doors and they stepped out into their own private and amazing terrace. She gasped at the sight "Oh my gosh!"

His smile was beaming, seeing her eyes shining, and a bright smile spread across her face. "This IS... AMAZING!" she squealed in excitement. He laughed at her enjoyment.

Betty felt so amazed. Not only was their balcony insanely gorgeous with a spectacular view of the city and central park, the way Daniel decorated it was so incredible, with lights and candles, flowers and plants everywhere, and a table set with a candle-light dinner, and the most amazing man on the planet standing next to her.

She looked to him with tears in her eyes again. He gave her a warm smile. She laughed as a tear escaped "I love you SO much! Ahhh! I can't believe this is our view! And oh my goodness, Daniel, this is all so…." she walked around and felt like her heart was going to float away. "It's so...perfect."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "I love you so much my love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes "I love you, my amor. Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Firstly, you're my wife! It's my job!"

She laughed "I suppose that's true."

He grinned "Also, you have no idea how much better you make my life, Betty. You fill it with color, light and love and happiness. You ARE my butterfly. You make me believe in myself, you support me, you're always there for me, you are my partner in crime. I wouldn't have made it at Mode if it wasn't for you. I would be ruining myself and my life if it wasn't for your sunshine radiating on me, making me want to be the best version of myself. Even when you were simply my assistant I loved to make you smile. Now that you're my wife, well…let's just say, I never want to see you without it."

She was giving him the sweetest smile and he felt so happy to see it.

She held onto his jacket and kissed him. "You are the sweetest! I'm so happy you came to Mexico with us!"

"Me too."

She smiled "I love you."

"I love you, señorita. Now, I have something special for you." he said taking her hand and leading her to another smaller table. There were rose petals scattered on top and some candles and a small trinket box sitting in the center. It was so pretty. It was pink and had blue and white flowers and butterflies painted on it.

She bit her lip, feeling her heart race, wondering what was inside. She already had a wedding ring.

He picked up the box and looked to her with a heartfelt smile.

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss. "Betty...I love you so much. I know we're already married and it's probably really silly to do this, but" he got down on his knee as he opened the box to reveal this stunning engagement ring.

She laughed, her eyes shining "Daniel! You didn't have to do that"

He shrugged, a lopsided smile on his face as he held up the ring "Will you marry me again, my señorita?" he asked with a grin. She laughed and joined him on the floor "Yes, my silly amazing incredible husband! I would absolutely LOVE to marry you again!" she said the brightest smile on her face.

He smiled, his smile beaming just as much as hers was as he took the ring out and slid it on her finger, joining her wedding ring. He placed a kiss to her hand again. "Pretty nails, by the way" he said making her giggle. He was the sweetest!

She looked to her hand, unable to keep her smile away. It was going to be a permanent feature on her face tonight.

"Do you like it?" he asked, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

The ring was so pretty; it fit perfectly with her wedding band, the band being similar with diamonds all around and a bigger round diamond in the center surrounded by tiny ones. It was so sparkly and beautiful, but nothing was as beautiful as the man in front of her. She tossed her arms around him and tackled him down to the floor for a kiss.

"Of course I love it, silly! I love YOU! You are so amazing, Daniel! You know you didn't even have to get me an engagement ring. My wedding ring is beautiful enough, but I do love it! It's so pretty!" she said as she looked at her hand again.

He laughed, his arms coming around her small waist. "I love you so much my beautiful wife!"

She laughed, but started kissing him, then said "I love you too, my beautiful charming sexy amazing husband! How am I so lucky!"

He held her face looking into her eyes, as she was on top of him, his beautiful blue eyes shining like stars "I feel that way about you"

She bit her lip, her eyes watering, and met his lips for a kiss. He deepened their kiss, making butterflies course through her body, she was melting into him. She placed her hands on his chest getting swept in him and their kiss, hoping this feeling would be present with him forever.

Daniel felt as though Betty was a warm breeze, her warmth and light filling him as she kissed him. She was always so loving. He ran his hand down her back, his fingers brushing down the exposed center of her back, resulting in her to kiss him deeper; he placed his hand to her waist and pulled her closer into him.

Her lips left his for a moment; she placed a kiss to his cheek and down across his jaw and in a soft and seductive voice she told him "I have surprise for you, too."

He looked in her eyes, his shining with an aroused curiosity. "What?"

She placed a kiss to his lips before she stood up. He sat up, wondering what she was doing.

She bit her lip, her eyes fixed on his. He looked at her with a smirk, his eyebrow raised. She looked insanely sexy standing over him in that gorgeous seductive dress, a flirty smile spreading across her face.

He wanted to pull her back down to him, but was pleasantly surprised as she took the hem of her skirt in her fingers and started to slowly pull it up on one side, exposing more of her leg until it reached her thigh and stopped to reveal the white lace garter she had worn on their wedding day. It was pinched in the center by a hanging charm. Once he'd gotten a glimpse of it, she dropped the hem of her dress.

Her shot her a sexy smile, and she wiggled her eyebrows playfully making him laugh in delight seeing his wife be so flirty. "You are so damn adorable and sexy!"

She giggled and held her hand out for him. He placed his hand in hers and she pulled him up to a standing position, and wrapped her arms around his neck looking at him with a happy playful smile. He held her to him and placed a kiss to her cheek and then across her neck, making her laugh "Daniel! Stop!" she pushed him back.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised "Do you really want me to stop? You're such a tease! I can't believe you would entice me like that!"

"You know you love it!" she teased. He looked at her with a smile "I do! Very much! That was very sexy! I can't wait to take it off you...and other things, of course" he said as he pulled at the top of her dress, nearly slipping it off her shoulder; she smacked his hand away before he could.

He pouted, but she patted his cheek affectionately. "As much as I want you, I am starving! I can smell the food, I know my papi made dinner for us, by the way, and mm...I can't wait to have some!" she said with a laugh.

He grinned "alright, but how did you know your papi made us dinner?!" he said feeling a little disappointed that she found out, as he walked over with her to the dinner table.

She laughed "Well, for one when I walked into my house it smelled so amazing, I went to the kitchen to sneak a bite of food, but there wasn't anything to eat and when I asked my papi if he made anything, he said no, but I could see he had washed pans and dishes. Not to mention, as soon as we walked out here I could smell the food!" she said with another laugh when she saw his frown.

She placed her hand to his cheek. "Daniel! I love it! Thank you so much! It is so sweet of you to have my papi make dinner for us."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her hand. He held out her chair for her "My señorita"

"Thank you hottie!" she said with a wink.

He grinned "You are so cute!" he placed a kiss to her cheek as she took her seat. He lifted the cover to the food, and her eyes grew bright seeing it all. "Mm! That looks so yummy!" she said happily, as she saw the beautiful cilantro white rice and grilled steak and veggies, fresh tortilla bread, her father's amazing mole sauce, and a few of her favorite empanadas. It all looked so delicious.

Daniel felt so happy to see his wife so happy. He loved how simple it really was to make her happy. He just loved giving her more. If anyone deserved the world it was Betty. She was so genuine and sweet and giving and the most amazing woman.

She looked to him and noticed him just staring at her "What?" she said with a curious smirk.

He smiled and shook his head "nothing" he took a seat across from her, and she shook her head "I don't believe you. What are you thinking?"

"How much I love to see that smile of yours"

She blushed, but gave him that smile. "I love to see _your_ smile, Daniel. Your sexy eyes, your handsome face, your kind heart. You are so sweet! Thanks for loving me so much! I hope you know how much I love you"

He nodded with a smile "Of course you love me. I'm charming and irresistible!" he teased. She laughed "you are! Very much so! In fact, if I wasn't so hungry I would have had my way with you, already! You're so hot!"

He grinned "I knew it!"

She laughed. He chuckled finding it so much fun being with Betty. She was a breath of fresh air. "Now, come on, let's dig in, I'm really hungry too!"

They enjoyed the dinner, talking and laughing about everything, enjoying the stunning view, and the beautiful night, having a blast being together.

"Mm, that was all so yummy! Thank you so much, Daniel!"

"Don't thank me. It was your dad that made it all. It is really good! Man, your dad should open a restaurant!" he said as he took the last bite of his food.

She nodded "He should. Either way, thank you so much for everything. It is all so amazing and perfect." she took a look around again, seeing all the candles and lanterns and how charming her husband was looking. "It's all so...romantic" she said with light smile, her eyes meeting his.

He smirked, happily "I'm very glad you like it."

Their eyes were held by some magnetic force and Betty felt her breathing keep deeper. His eyes always had the capacity to put her under a spell. He shot her a flirty look, as he said "I also have dessert"

Her eyes lit up "Oo yum! I can't wait!"

He grinned. As he was getting up, she said "Oh, wait a second! I have something for you! Let me go get it really fast! It's in my bag!"

She went back into the bedroom and picked up her bag from the bed, feeling her heart beat faster just thinking about them finally becoming husband and wife. Of course she most definitely wanted him. He was not only insanely gorgeous and sexy, he was her husband! however... she still felt nervous. This was Daniel.

She shook her head trying not to think about it. She felt butterflies, as she pulled out the gift she had for him from her bag.

She headed back over and when she saw him, he had taken his jacket off and folded his sleeves up, and had loosened his tie a bit.

She bit her lip as she watched him set their dessert, seeing the muscles in his arms flex as he moved, his eyes focused on his task. Her husband was so charming and sexy! She felt herself be put under a spell as she watched him, not realizing that she lost her balance.

He looked to her, and chuckled, the look in those magnetizing blue eyes made her heart skip a beat, clearly he'd known she had been watching him. She blushed and walked over to him.

Daniel wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from being with his wife. Seeing how she had been watching him, made his heart flame. He felt his face warm as she walked up to him, how radiant she looked making him feel crazy for her.

She held out her present to him. It was about six inches by four inches and was wrapped with a pretty light blue wrapping paper and had a white ribbon wrapped around. "What is this?" he asked in surprise as he took it in his hand.

She shrugged "A small gift. It's not much, but…" she blushed "I thought it was perfect, especially for our new home" she said, her eyes shining. Daniel felt his heart lift wondering what she had for him. He started to open it, and saw that it was a beautiful silver picture frame. When he saw the picture inside his heart expanded in his chest.

He smiled as he looked at it "I love it, Betty!" it was a picture of them from their wedding in Mexico. They had the sweet nun take the picture of them outside of the church when they were leaving. Seeing how happy they looked in the picture made his heart lift, because he felt even happier now, if it was possible.

He looked to her to see her biting her lip, tears in her eyes. He smiled and took her face in his hands "I love you so much, my beautiful señorita. My sunshine butterfly. Thanks for the picture. It's perfect." he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him as she returned his kiss. She felt knots in her stomach, her heart was racing, she felt like she was floating. His enticing and intoxicating cologne was making her dizzy. She stepped back from him, feeling breathless. He placed his forehead against hers, "You are so beautiful" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Daniel. I'm so happy you like the picture."

He smiled as he looked at her "Are you kidding? It's my favorite picture ever"

She smiled as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss "Now, I'm sure, even though I am the best dessert there is, you definitely want to have this" he said as he led her back to the table, making her laugh.

She sat back down and saw that it was a triple layer chocolate mousse cake with chocolate shavings and a few strawberries on top. "MM! That looks delicious!" she exclaimed, causing him to laugh happily.

"Why thank you, baby!" he teased. She blushed, and let out a small laugh before she said "Of course, you, my sexy marido, are absolutely delectable!" she pulled him down to her by his tie and placed a kiss to his cheek playfully.

An adorable grin swept his face. "It's your favorite."

She nodded "Mhm, I love chocolate!" she stated excitedly.

He laughed as he took a seat "Enjoy it, my love"

She bit her lip, picking up a spoonful of the cake. She felt butterflies as Daniel seemed to be watching her intently. She took the bite, her eyes growing wide "Mmmmm! That is amazing!" she moaned in satisfaction.

She looked to him, a bright blush forming, seeing he was looking at her with his eyebrow raised, a sexy smirk on his face at how she must have sounded. "I hope you say that a lot when you're with me" his tone was filled with arousal.

She blushed, but then laughed, finding this amusing. She was about to take another bite of her cake, but got an idea as she watched him take a bite.

Once he took his bite he smiled in agreement as he said "This IS good!"

A smirk spread across her face when she saw a teensy bit of chocolate at the edge of his lip.

"Mhm" She nodded as she got up and came around to him. He looked at her with a curiously sexy smile as she was standing next to him, looking insanely hot.

She looked at him with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, and surprised him by sitting across his lap, her eyes meeting his, a seductive smile on her face.

Daniel felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest at Betty's incredibly sexy move. The look in her eyes was making him feel hot all over.

He stared into her eyes, wondering what she was going to do. She dipped her head lower so their eyes were locked together and their lips were a breath apart. He wanted her lips on his, those temptingly rosy lips.

He felt his breath quicken. He was about to meet her lips in a kiss, when she placed her fingertips to his lips and wiped a spot of chocolate that apparently was there. She took a taste of the chocolate and said 'mmmmm….you _are_ the best dessert there is" she said with her eyes sparkling with flirtation, her other hand trailing invisible lines down his jaw and neck.

Daniel felt like his heart stopped beating. She was so damn hot! He wanted to devour her tasty scrumptious lips.

Betty felt a heat build in her as she watched Daniel lose his resolve to her. He looked insanely sexy. She wanted to run her hands down his chest and feel his muscles as she kissed him.

She moved back and swept her finger through the chocolate frosting. When she leaned into him again she brought her finger to his lips.

Daniel felt entirely turned on by his seductive and terribly sexy wife. His pulse was elevated and his eyes were fixed on hers as he took her finger in his mouth sucking the chocolate, wanting her to know he wished it was her tongue.

She bit her lip, her breathing was deeper, he could feel her chest rising and falling against his and it was taking all of his will power not to grab her and make her crazy for him, but he was intrigued by her and wanted to see what else she was going to do.

When he finally released her finger from his mouth, he captured her hand in his and placed a sensual kiss to her wrist. She visibly melted into him, and he shot her smirk, his eyes locked with hers. There was this silent communication going on between their eyes. He could see the fire and passion in her beautiful chocolate-y mesmerizing eyes, and he never wanted a woman more than he did this minute.

She surprised him when she released her hand from his, that same hand grasping his face as she pulled him to her for a passionate fire-blazing kiss. He groaned in surprise, his heart burst inside his chest at the passion he felt from her and the dizzying, electrifying way she was kissing him.

His heart was racing on overdrive as his perfectly passionate and sexy wife was making out with him, making him want much much more of her than he could possibly get. When her hands trailed down his face and neck and she started loosening his tie even more he groaned and wanted her closer to him.

Betty couldn't explain what came over her as she was teasing Daniel. The look in his eyes completely disintegrated any resolve she had. Her husband was so intoxicatingly sexy. She felt drawn to him like a magnet and she could not stop herself from kissing him. His gruff and hot groan made her stomach flip and she wanted more of him.

She could taste the delicious chocolate as she kissed him and the combination of his mouth and chocolate were really throwing her over the edge.

She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into his embrace as they kissed and he ran his fingers down the exposed center of her back making her heart beat faster, feel shivers down her spine and her breaths to feel shortened. When his hands met her waist his grasp on her tightened and she let out a moan letting him know she was just as turned on as he was.

She could feel how aroused he was, and it was making her heart race. They were losing themselves in their passionate and heated embrace, when suddenly there was a ringing that split them apart. They were both breathless, and in a daze, and completely aroused.

Once Betty realized it was her phone that was ringing, her eyes grew wide wondering if something was wrong. She didn't think anyone from her family would call her unless it was important.

She looked to Daniel, who looked so devastatingly sexy, she wanted to be kissing him again, but said "uh...I think I should get that. Everyone that knows us know we are on a date, I doubt they would call unless it was important." her voice was low and came out in a whisper as she still felt breathless.

He nodded silently, his eyes fixated on her as she reluctantly got off his lap and went to retrieve her phone. As she picked it up she saw that it was Amanda calling.

"Hello? Amanda?" she answered in confusion as she walked back over to Daniel who had gotten up, taken off his vest, and released a few of the top buttons on his shirt. He walked over to the balcony ledge, probably to cool off.

She joined him and heard Amanda say "Oooo Bettyyyy! Have you and Daniel done it yet? You sound all raspy!"

Betty's eyes grew wide, "Amanda! I'm going to kill you!" she could hear Marc snickering in the background. "Are you seriously calling me right now to ask that?!" she stated in annoyance, feeling entirely upset that her annoying friend/coworker interrupted her time with Daniel, especially when he was looking much too attractive to not be kissing right now.

Daniel rolled his eyes when he heard it was Amanda.

"come on Betty! What are you doing?" she asked, and Betty figured she might be drunk. "We were just finishing dinner" she said, blushing, taking a glance to Daniel who was smirking smugly because they both knew what they'd been up to.

"Oo, so you're onto dessert? Is he delicious?" Amanda said in a seductive tone.

"Amanda! Please don't call me again! Okay?! BYE!" she ended the call letting out a frustrated sigh, and Daniel chuckled "Did she really call to ask you all that?" he asked in a mix of shocked annoyance, and amusement.

Betty sighed "I think she and Marc are drunk!"

He looked to her with a playful smirk, she bit her lip as she glanced to him, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

He laughed and held his open palm out to her. She looked from his hand to his eyes in silent question. He smiled "dance with me" his voice was tempting and sexy.

She smiled. She felt excited to dance with Daniel. She truly enjoyed dancing with him. He was surprisingly a really good dancer, and she couldn't think of anything more romantic and sexy than dancing with him out here, the city of lights as their view.

As Daniel watched his wife, he felt compelled to dance with her. There was always some undefinable chemistry that flickered when they danced together and he wanted to make his wife feel that fire that she made him feel earlier. When he saw her smile, his heart lifted in his chest.

When Betty placed her hand in his, she enjoyed how well they fit together. His hand closed around hers and he pulled her to him, his other hand landing on the curve in her back just above her butt holding her tightly to him.

She looked at him with a surprised shine in her eyes. He held her close to him, while he took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his music to find something to play.

She watched him in fascination. How could the man be so handsome? Seeing the blueness of his eyes, that entirely too attractive face of his, his jaw line, she bit her lip as she felt entranced by him.

When he seemed to find something suitable, he selected it, and romantic and sexy tango-esque music started to play and Betty was intrigued by his choice. It seemed her hubby had a thing for spanish-anything.

He dipped her suddenly, her eyes grew bright in surprise at his fluidity and the fire in his eyes, a grin spread across her face at how sexy her husband was. He had to know how charming he really was.

He shot her a sexy grin of his own then placed a kiss to the center of her chest that was exposed by her dress. She felt her breath become deeper as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

He lifted her up and spun her so her back was to him. She melted into him and she could feel his breath against her neck making a chill run down her spine, as he glided his hand sensually down her arm and interlocked their fingers together, both their hands linked where their wedding rings were.

He spun her so she was facing him again, and the devastatingly charming smile that was on his face made her heart skip a beat. He started to guide her movements to the electrifying and alluring music that was playing.

He twirled her several times, making her laugh when he pulled her to him and dipped her back again wiggling his eyebrows playfully before he placed a kiss to her neck. She giggled at how adorably charming he was.

When he lifted her back up, he gave her a playful spin and when she was facing him again, she placed her hand to his chest and led him back a few steps, her movements matching the spirited tempo of the captivating instrumental.

She could not keep the smile off her face despite the intensely passionate music playing. Seeing Daniel's smile made her melt into a puddle and she felt her own smile brighten whenever she saw it.

Daniel felt entirely turned on by his sexy, beautiful and enchanting wife. Seeing that gorgeous happy smile on her face as they danced together made his heart lift.

He felt butterflies when she was standing in front of him, her eyes dancing with light as she smiled at him, while she started to trail her hands down the front of his chest and around his back pulling him close to her.

He had his hands around her waist and started to glide them slowly up her sides, feeling the sensual curves of her body against his. He could see her breath quicken, the smile still on her face as he looked at her with a smile. She was way too beautiful for her own good. He couldn't wait to make love to her.

As he started to lead her again, the sensual and dramatic music were making his movements more intense. Betty felt her heart race as the look in his eyes was filled with want and passion, and love and admiration. She loved seeing him look at her like this.

She smiled as he pulled her to him and then lifted her so her feet lifted off the ground as he spun her.

When he let her down, she placed her hand to his cheek, and traced her fingers down his jaw, across his neck and down the center of his chest, before she pulled at his tie to bring him closer, their foreheads touching, their eyes locked and their lips a breath apart.

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss Betty. She was being so sexy! He couldn't wait to make love to his wife. He placed his hand to her face, but she playfully pushed him back. He laughed, but caught her hand and pulled her back to him, looking into her eyes wanting her to see how much he wanted her.

She surprised him by unraveling his tie, all while dancing in front of him, the slow swaying of her hips matching the slow dip in the music. She looked so damn beautiful and sexy, he wanted to touch her everywhere.

As he was about to pull her to him, she pushed him back again. This time she spun herself around him, and while she did she removed his tie from hanging around his neck. He found that incredibly sexy how she did that, her movements were so fluid and sure and she was such a beautiful dancer. It surprised him every time whenever she danced.

When she was in front of him again, he captured the tie in his hands and started to pull her back to him slowly, his eyes unwavering from hers, the movement matching the dramatic pull of the music. As he nearly brought her to him, and tried to give her a kiss, she twirled herself away, still holding onto the tie as she did, the skirt of her dress spinning around her body so beautifully.

He was grinning as he watched her tease him with her dancing; seeing that playful smile on her face as she danced so freely made him so happy. She was insanely good at this.

Betty felt so happy and free whenever she danced with Daniel. Somehow this was the one thing she felt super confident at, and seeing how much fun Daniel was having as she flirted with him, made her feel so thrilling and sexy.

She knew her smile was beaming, it had to be; seeing her husband smile so genuinely put her under a happy spell for sure.

She was pleasantly surprised when Daniel used his tie to spin her back into him and when he finally caught her he wrapped his arm around her waist, as he placed his other hand to her cheek. He was about to kiss her again, but she placed her hand to his chest stopping him.

She released herself from his grasp and was moving away, but this time he threw his tie around her waist and pulled her back, making her laugh in surprise and delight when he used the tie to spin her so she was facing him again. The excitingly sexy look in his eyes and that devastatingly charming smile of his took her breath away.

He used the tie to make her follow him as he led them back. She gasped, a thrilled smile forming, when in a surprising and thrilling move he pulled her so she was tight against him and lifted her leg around his waist as he dipped her back, his magnetic blue eyes shining, and his smile flirty and enticing.

"You are so sexyyy!" the gravelly, raspiness in his voice made her melt.

He kissed her, the feeling of his lips on hers sent a current of fiery electric energy through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss, wanting him to know she found this whole night an amazingly romantic and special way to spend the first night in their home as husband and wife together.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

 _Hi friends! here is the next chapter! I would say it is a T/M chapter._

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: Te Quiero mi Amor**_

Betty felt butterflies and her heart was racing as she and Daniel kissed so passionately, and the way they were still embraced with her dipped back and her leg around Daniel's waist.

The combination of how loving and gentle and how intense and amorous he was was driving her slightly crazy.

One of his hands was on her cheek, and kissing her so slowly and reverently, it made her feel so loved and cherished. His other hand was on her thigh holding her leg around him tightly making her feel so desired and wanted.

She was starting to feel a little light-headed from his kisses, but their lips separated for a moment, his forehead resting against hers as he was breathing heavily, clearly overcome by his passion for her.

"Bettyyy…" he let out in a strangled breath

"Mhm" she felt she couldn't speak, she was so breathless.

He opened his eyes to look into hers and let out a sexy, aroused laugh "You are SO hot! My heart is going to have its work cut out for it tonight!" he let her leg down, and brought her back to a standing position as he held her close to him. She found she was unable to keep from smiling, both from how satisfying it was to hear him laugh like that and how sweet he was to think she was too intense for his heart to take.

She placed her hand to his heart "I promise your heart is safe with me" she said as she looked in his beautiful loving starry eyes.

He smiled and pulled her to him for a soft loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, pouring her whole heart and soul into the kiss wanting him to know how much she adored him.

Once he placed his hands to her waist holding her closely, she let her hands come around to his face and down his chest until she reached the collar of his shirt.

He groaned in surprise when she pulled him closer as they continued to kiss, their passion increasing with each passing second.

As he brought his hands to her face to deepen their already powerful and ardent kiss, she started to unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt wanting to feel his skin underneath her fingertips. She felt she was more than ready to become 'married' to him.

Daniel's heart was on fire as Betty kissed him with such fervor and passion. He felt a light in his heart when she told him that his heart was safe with her. He knew how true that really was.

She was always there for him, protecting him with her love and light, while also touching his heart with that same love and light.

She gave his heart an illuminating strength, especially since his heart knew how much this beautiful charming woman completed it. She was the beat and essense of his heart. She filled it with such genuine love, he almost felt overwhelmed as he could feel it in her kiss to him. He held her face and looked in her eyes, his shining with love for her. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

Betty bit her lip as Daniel took her face in his hands and looked at her the way he did. Tears filled her eyes seeing his own were somewhat glossy. She could see all the love he felt for her in those eyes. She felt she couldn't speak from how much his action and declaration touched her.

All she could do was pull him to her for a sweet kiss as she took his hand and led them back inside to the bedroom. Once they were in front of the bed, she turned to him and took his face in her hands and kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly trailed her hands down from his face, along his neck and down his chest resuming where she left off at unbuttoning his shirt.

Daniel felt more than a little excited to have Betty lead them into their bedroom. He couldn't wait to make love to her and show her how much he adored her, cherished her, and loved everything about her.

She was so beautiful.

The tingly feeling he got from her hands on his skin made his own hands want to mirror her actions. He surprised her when in a quick and fluid move he swept his arms under her knees and lifted her off the floor. She laughed in delight and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so charming.

He dropped her somewhat playfully on the edge of the bed and got on his knees in front of her. He decided to leave her shoes on for the moment, finding them incredibly sexy, as they made her legs look amazingly tempting.

She watched him with a smile on her face and it made his heart lift in his chest.

He lifted her leg and placed a kiss to her shin and up her knee, while he trailed one of his hands slowly on the underside of her leg, feeling how soft her skin was.

Betty felt a flurry of butterflies with Daniel's hands on her leg, how warm and sensual his touch was made her feel warm and fuzzy. She couldn't wait for them to be joined together.

He was so charming and beautiful as she watched him focus his attention on her.

As his hand continued to travel higher up the back of her leg as his gaze was fixed on hers, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. His touch was light, but purposeful as he went higher , eventually landing upon her thigh where the garter was situated.

He shot her a seductive smirk, and she felt herself blush as she smiled at him. She thought he was going to slide it off her, but instead, he trailed his hands back down her leg giving her butterflies as he used only his fingertips, making his touch even more enticing.

She felt her breath was becoming uneven, especially when he got back up and finished undoing the last button on his shirt and took it off, leaving his upper body bare to her eyes.

He was so gorgeous. His defined chest and abs, his strong arms, that flirtatious, sexy smile, those mesmerizing beautiful eyes, all made him look like some kind of action hero, he was so hot!

She felt flutters in her stomach at the look he gave her as she checked him out.

She blushed brightly and he grinned, and suddenly he was partially over her, his knee on the bed, his eyes locked to hers, his hand wrapping around hers. "I love you!" he said before he met her lips in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, making him growl into her neck causing her to giggle in delight.

He chuckled, but then placed a sensual kiss to her neck and she found herself lost in his embrace, her breaths becoming deeper again, and as she ran her hands down his back feeling his strong muscles, wanting to memorize each dip and crevice and curve, she wanted to make him just as crazy as he was making her.

He was so sexy!

Daniel knew his heart was going to have its work cut out for it tonight, especially with his wife looking so damn beautiful and radiant, and having her hands on his body didn't help his fiercely beating heart.

She made his heart sing!

How she was kissing him back was lighting him on fire, and he was lost in her passion, as she continued to admire his body with her hands. When her hands moved to the front of his chest and down his abs, her kisses became more sensual and he could feel how aroused she was by touching him.

He craved to touch her!

He surprised her when he pulled her up from the bed.

She let out a moan, her way of questioning him, while still kissing him. His lips left hers and they landed at the center of her throat causing her to moan at the erotic contact of his lips on her pulse point.

Her moan was making him delirious with desire. He wanted to ravish her, but knew that this night would be more special for both of them if he took his time, and he most definitely wanted to worship every beautiful inch of his wife.

Her breaths were becoming shorter, her grip on his shoulders was becoming tighter as she pulled him to her wanting more of him. He smirked as he glanced up at her to see her lost in his worship of her.

Her eyes met his and the look of desire in hers resulted in his groan, before he met her lips again in a deeply sensuous kiss, his mouth devouring hers like he couldn't get enough of her.

She moaned into their kiss and again that made him crazy. He placed kisses down her face and neck and chest, while he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to slowly pull the straps of her dress. As he did he ended their kiss to look in her eyes his silent way of asking her if he could continue.

She was flushed and biting her lip, her eyes were dazed and he could see her chest rising and falling from her deep breaths. He couldn't wait to touch her all over.

When she nodded, her silent way of answering him, he smiled at her and slowly pulled the dress down her arms, revealing more and more of her breasts.

Betty's heart was beating like a whole drumline at how intense and rapturous his kisses were. She felt like her skin was blazing with his heated touches.

She felt flutters as he started to loosen the top of her dress from her shoulders so that her breasts were more exposed to him. When he placed a kiss at the center of her throat again she bit her lip to stop her moan.

As his kisses went lower and lower, and he released her dress more, her breasts were becoming more and more exposed and when he placed a kiss to her breast, she felt like she was going to melt on the floor. His kiss was lascivious and sensual, she was flushed, nearly panting now, as she was getting so aroused.

She felt like a charged car ready to drive off. She truly was loving the attention and for a moment she was lost in it, but then remembered how much she wanted to show him how sexy and gorgeous she found him. A small smile spread across her face when she got an idea and pulled his face so her eyes were locked with his.

As he watched her in curious wonder, she gave him a sexy smile as she let her dress fall from her body and pool at her feet. His eyes grew wide in surprise at seeing her in only her blue and white lace panties, and the garter she wore for him; as he looked her over, his eyes devoured her body.

His gaze met hers again, as he gave her a sexy smile.

"You are so gorgeous, my beautiful wife! I can't wait to touch and kiss you everywhere!" he said as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her as he met her lips in a deeply sensual and ravenous kiss, feeling her bare chest against his made him groan in arousal.

Daniel wanted to ravish his sweet wife.

Seeing her drop her dress down and reveal herself to him made him more than crazy for her. She was so damn gorgeous. Her soft full breasts were so beautiful and he craved to have his mouth on them, but for now he was enjoying how she was responding to his passion-filled kisses with her own enticing and steamy kisses.

That didn't stop him from placing his hands on her breasts, feeling how soft she really was. She moaned loudly in their kiss and that turned him on so much.

He was wondering how he was still standing, so much so, that he led her back to the bed making them fall back with her underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to her midsection. He left her tempting luscious lips due to another part of her anatomy that craved his attention.

Betty almost couldn't keep up with her own breaths she was so frazzled from Daniel's sexy and desirous attention. When he left her lips she was practically panting she was breathless. As his kisses continued down her neck and throat, her heart was skipping at each touch. Once his lips touched the curve of her breast she closed her eyes losing herself to him and what he was doing to her.

Her husband was a masterful lover, she could tell that simply from his kissing and how he worked his hands.

She let out a moan of pleasure when his lips wrapped around her breast and he gave her the attention that he promised earlier. She blushed brightly from how his lips closed around her flesh; it was so erotic and hot.

Daniel didn't know how much longer he could take it without finally becoming one with his sexy incredibly beautiful seductive wife. Her moans, her adorable and arousing blushing, and how she had not only her legs wrapped around his waist, but now had her hands in his hair, was all making him mad with need.

As he left her chest he started to place hot, erotic kisses down her torso. She was pretty much panting at this point and he could see how turned on and aroused she was through her panties.

He would be drooling if she didn't surprise him by pulling him up to her and meeting his lips in another ravenous kiss. Her kiss was needy and fervent and he could tell how much she wanted him.

Betty wanted her turn with showing Daniel her love. He was making her breathless, and she wanted to do the same for him. She surprised him when she rolled them so she was on top of Daniel. He looked at her eyes in surprise, but was grinning excitedly. She blushed, but focused her attention to his chest. She placed a kiss to his jaw and started her descent down his body with her kisses. He was sort of making her lose her focus since he was running his hands softly up and down her arms, but she was determined to make him feel just as good as he made her feel.

She placed kisses down his chest and abs, her hands gliding along feeling every curve of his body. Her husband was so beautiful. He also smelled so darn amazing. The combination of his natural scent, his cologne and whatever shampoo he used made him smell so seductive and arousing.

Daniel was watching his Betty with aroused fascination. She was being so sexy as she showered his body with passionate kisses. She was so attentive to making sure she traced every line of his body with her lips and fingers.

When she ended up at his abdomen just above his belt she gave him a decidedly sexual kiss there, and he felt like he was going to explode. His heart was racing so much, he wasn't sure how he could handle actually being united to her.

Not to mention seeing her on her knees on either side of him, in only her underwear and that sexy lace garter and her equally sexy heels was driving him to the brink of madness. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

She was so freaking hot!

She started to release his belt and it was such a deeply sexy and erotic sight to see his wife working to remove his pants. Somehow that feeling that it was his wife that he was about to make love to made this much more enticing and pleasurable.

She made his eyes grow wide in surprise when she pulled the belt out of the loops, and sat up so that her core was situated over his.

He was dying right now!

He let out a rasping groan having her core sliding over him like that. He grabbed her to him as she released the belt entirely, and made her gasp in surprise when he pinned her so she was beneath him now.

"Betty, my love, I can't take it anymore. I need you, baby!" he said as he wrapped her legs around his waist again and pushed himself against her core, making her know how much he wanted her. She moaned loudly at the feeling.

Betty was dizzy with desire for the love of her life. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She felt she couldn't wait any longer either and having Daniel over her again, his hands interlocked with hers, and how desperate and sexy he sounded, made her heart go haywire.

She nodded in agreement. "I need you, too, Daniel" she stated in a breathless voice.

He smiled as he placed a kiss to her lips. This kiss was sweet, as he got up and took off his pants and shoes and socks, and was only in his red satin boxers. She blushed, but was also smiling, because he looked so hot and adorable at the same time.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully seeing how she was looking at him. She blushed more, but laughed "Daniel! Get over here, my sexy marido!"

He smirked and moved back over her slowly, his eyes filled with desire as they were fixated on hers. She felt like her breath was coming out in gasps of air. Seeing that smirk of his was her undoing.

When he was face to face with her, his eyes locked with hers and his lips enticing hers, he placed a kiss to her lips and then to her neck and then to her throat and slowly migrated lower and lower until he reached her waist. His hands were also moving with the same slow and turtous pace, grazing certain areas, leaving her entirely turned on.

He looked up at her with that same sexy Daniel smirk or his.

She bit her lip, as she watched him, feeling her resolve practically vanish. When he placed a kiss to her abdomen, his lips lingered as his hands finally caught up and grasped on her her waist. He surprised her by starting to slide her lace panties down with his teeth. She flushed completely, her breaths were uneven and she was hot all over.

His eyes were still fixed on hers, which was so hot. She couldn't describe how Daniel, her husband was making her feel.

Once he pulled her underwear down enough he used his hands to slide it the rest of the way down her legs and tossing it on the floor somewhere. His eyes scanned over her body from head to toe, and she momentarily felt embarrassed, she was definitely blushing brightly, but then when his eyes met hers and she saw a look of love, desire and adoration, she felt flutters in her stomach.

He moved back over until they were back to eye level and said "You are so beautiful my sweet wife! I love you!"

Her eyes glistened with tears, hearing how genuine he was that he found her beautiful. She held his face and pulled him to her for a kiss. "I love you, Daniel! Thank you for making me feel so beautiful and loved."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips and then her cheek. She felt his lips tease her ear and what he said made her feel so turned on, "I want you to keep the garter and shoes on. You look so sexyyyy" he growled in her ear, and she blushed.

He grinned when he saw her face "You are damn adorable!" he placed a kiss to her cheek.

She placed her hands to his face and met his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, wanting him to know that she was ready for him.

He felt his heart skip a beat. He removed the last piece of clothing between them and felt like his heart wanted to come out of his chest. He held her face and placed a kiss to her forehead and looked in her eyes, silently telling her that he was just as ready to finally be one with her.

Her breaths were deeper and he could see her anticipation. He placed a kiss to her cheek and face and interlocked their hands; he picked up her hand where her engagement and wedding ring rested and placed a kiss. "I love you" he said before he lowered himself so they joined together.

She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to her, enough that her lips were by his ear as she whispered "te quiero mi amor"

As Daniel heard his beautiful love say she loved him in that way made his heart flutter. She was so sexy and beautiful. He wanted her to feel that way whenever she was with him. She was so loving and passionate and beautiful and as they moved in sync together, he knew there was no other woman he could ever felt this way with other than Betty.

Daniel lost himself in his beautiful wife as they made love for the first time, he took his time to make sure she felt every ounce of his love for her.

Betty felt tears surface as she and Daniel made love as husband and wife for the first time. It was such an incredible feeling, she felt she couldn't even fathom how much she felt. She felt so much love, adoration, respect, admiration, and passion for him.

Her heart had expanded so much it was floating outside her body, she was sure.

Her husband was so amazing and making her feel so beautiful and desired as he kept his eyes on hers as he pressed her hands into the smooth satin covers beneath them as they moved together. They had always been a good team, and this was no different. Somehow they always knew how to complement each other.

They completed each other.

They were one together.

Daniel never felt so complete and one with everything as he did with Betty. He knew his heart was only Betty's. She not only filled it, but she was the essence of what made him who he was. She was what inspired him, and moved and fueled him. She made him kinder, smarter, better.

She was the most beautiful gift to ever come into his life.

To know they were married in every sense now, mind, body and soul made his heart sing.

He couldn't believe he was so lucky to find love in this beautiful woman. His Betty, his beautiful butterfly.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story! Please review if you can! =) Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Manhattan Sunrise**_

Betty felt a cold chill wash over her as she was sleeping in the comfortable and lush bedding that enveloped her. She pulled the covers around her more wanting to be cocooned in the warmth.

It was a few minutes before she felt the chilled air again. She opened her eyes, and a small smile swept her face when she saw that one of the doors to the terrace was open, realizing that her husband was probably sitting outside.

She felt a flip in her stomach at the memory of how amazing their night together was. How remarkable it was to be with her husband. She had never felt so wonderful, beautiful, loved and desired all in the same instant. He made her feel so special like he had promised.

Her husband was incredible.

She grinned as she sat up, she really loved that she could say that. Daniel Meade was her husband. She looked to her hand, a bright smile on her face, seeing the beautiful rings that signified their love.

She was still so amazed he got her an engagement ring. It was so pretty and she couldn't wait to marry him all over again.

She looked to the time on a nearby clock and saw that it was well after four in the morning. She and Daniel had only gone to sleep a couple of hours ago after the several incredible and wonderful times they made love together.

She took the covers off, and slipped on Daniel's dress shirt. She realized how silly she was. She didn't bring any spare clothing.

As she advanced out on the terrace the cold air hit her "It got so cold tonight" she said as she stepped beside Daniel who was standing at the rail looking out at the city, sporting only his dress pants, resting enticingly low on his hips.

He looked to her with a smile "Hey! Sorry sweetie, I should have closed the door" he said as he pulled her to him, his warmth surrounding her.

She smiled "It's ok. How are you so warm?" she whispered as she hugged him closer, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, finding it surprising that his skin was warm. He laughed "I don't know."

She loved the sound of his laugh. It made her heart fill. She felt so much comfort in knowing she had someone who would stand by her side for life, the fact that it was her best friend, Daniel, made it so much better. They had always been a pretty great team, and were always there for each other.

Feeling his warm skin beneath her hands as she hugged him made her think back to their incredible time together, feeling his warm bare skin against hers as they made love as husband and wife. She felt flutters in her stomach simply at the thought.

As Daniel saw his sweet wife, his heart lifted in his chest. She looked so darn cute in his dress shirt, the cold air making her cheeks flush, and her hair was gently blowing. His wife was such an adorable hottie!

He couldn't describe how awesome it was to actually be connected to Betty, his wife, his best friend, and the most special person in his life, in such a special and intimate way. Making love to her and with her was amazing. She was so passionate and loving and she made him feel like he was free and happy and alive like no one ever made him feel.

He felt safe and loved. Having her in his arms again made him feel complete. He loved having her close to him.

"Not that I'm complaining my hot wife, because you look entirely sexy in only my shirt, but why didn't you wear something warmer."

She blushed brightly as she pulled back to see his eyes "Well, I uh...I didn't really bring any other clothes with me"

He grinned "For good reason, I would have just taken everything off you anyway!"

She blushed. He chuckled, but said "Actually, I had Christina gather some new clothes for you. And before you freak out and say it was too much. I only got a few things. They are in the closet. Between me and Christina, I think we got you some pretty clothes that still have your adorable Betty flair that we all love"

She smiled "That is so sweet! Can I go see?" she asked somewhat excitedly, starting to go, wondering what her two best friends picked out for her.

He shook his head and pulled her back to him "No! Too late, I already saw you looking so hot in my dress shirt, I'm afraid you are all mine now!" he held her tightly and placed a deep playful kiss on her neck.

She laughed smacking him for a second, but soon wrapped her arms around him as he scattered more kisses. It felt so amazing to have his lips on her skin. She felt the slow flood of tingles migrate all through her body, especially with his hands slowly moving down through her hair and across her shoulders and down her back.

She took his face in her hands gazing into his eyes for a second before pulling him to her for a deep, all-consuming kiss. He pulled her even closer to him, her body now tight against his, her soft body melting into his hard body. She marveled at the contrast and how well they fit together.

His hands were in her hair as he returned her kiss, making her feel that passion and deep love she had felt when he made love to her.

He groaned in delighted surprise as one of her hands wove in his hair as her kiss became more intense and passionate and thrilling, while her other hand trailed down the front of his chest and around his waist, her touch hot and purposeful, until she placed her hand on his butt.

He decided to return the favor and placed both of his hands on her perfect sweet butt causing her to gaps in surprise. He left her lips, a chuckle escaping at how adorable his wife was. He couldn't help but feel an immense, boundless affection for her.

She let out a raspy laugh that turned him on, it was so sexy. He wanted her more than anything. He felt he couldn't get enough. He lifted her up, and was happily surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist, and took his face in her hands and kissed him. His smokin hot wife was going to be the death of him.

Betty felt like she was burning up despite the chilled air around them from the intensity her husband was showing her. Kissing him was so sensational and breath-taking. He was so irresistible and charming and she couldn't get enough of him.

He led them back inside all while kissing her, his grasp on her was tight and she felt she was losing her breath. He fell with her to the bed, on top of her, with her still wrapped around him.

The look in his eyes was hot and intense, his eyes so blue and filled with desire; she felt hypnotized by him. He smirked "You are so hot!" his voice was raspy and spicy and she wanted to kiss him again, but he had other plans, when his hands went to the buttons on his dress shirt that she was wearing, quickly working to release them.

Seeing Daniel, her incredibly sexy and handsome husband, without his shirt, his pants low on his hips, looking at her the way he was, made her smile. He clearly noticed her smile and shot her a curious smile of his own "What are you lookin at my sexy señorita?"

She laughed and said "My sexy marido, of course!" she pulled him close, their eyes locked together "You are so... charming…" her hands were on his chest "and hot…" slowly sliding down his torso feeling his firm body and his muscles "and sexy, and I love you so much"

He grinned "I love you, too, guapa. You have no idea how happy you make me"

She smiled and pulled him to her for a deep kiss. They were lost in one another for the next hour, happy to explore one another more and more. They found that they were pretty great together, and could be honest and open, the love they had for each other seemed to heighten their passion and the heat between them.

They let out big breaths of air, trying to come back to reality, after they collapsed, lying next to each other, completely spent. "Woah, lady! You are seriously going to be the death of me, my love! You are so intense!" Daniel stated somewhat breathlessly. Betty blushed, as she was trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled happily "I will never tire of seeing your cheeks get all rosy, my sweet wife! You are so adorable! I find it so sexy that you can still get so embarrassed and shy after being so intense and passionate with me." he said as he placed his hand to her cheek.

She smiled, her cheeks still rosy. He grinned picking up her hand and placing a kiss.

She snuggled into him more "What can I say, having such a handsome and incredibly sexy husband is my undoing."

He gave her a bright smile "I'm glad, because everything about you is my undoing. I love you so much. I've never smiled this much before in my entire life. You make me so happy."

Her eyes were shining and she nodded "You make me really happy, too, Daniel. Thank you for making the first night..." she blushed and said "...and morning in our new home so incredible and beautiful and wonderful."

He grinned "Yah! I'd say we definitely made good use of this night."

She giggled, blushing "Yes, we did"

He chuckled. "How the hell are we going to function at work today!"

She blushed "I have no idea! All I know is I will be really happy to still get to see you at work"

He grinned "I love working with my wife!"

She grinned "I love working with my husband!"

He laughed "Wow! What married couple have you ever heard actually say that? I think we are lucky we can get along so well together at work and still not want to kill one another."

She laughed "By the way, why were you standing out there earlier?" she asked curiously. He smiled and placed his arm around her "Well...do you remember that night we had dinner and sang karaoke and crashed that wedding and spent the night walking along the bridge looking out at the city?"

She nodded, her eyes shining "Mhm I will never forget that night."

He smiled "Well, I stepped out on the terrace and seeing the city at night made me think back to that night we had together. I knew deep down, even then that you were special, that you were someone I valued in my life."

She placed her hand on his cheek "you made me feel really special that night. I'd never hung out with a guy, or anyone actually, an entire night and morning like that! It was so amazing! I had such a great time with you."

He nodded "Me too."

She looked to the time and saw that it was around 5:30 in the morning. She smiled and said "It's 5:30 now. Maybe we should pay a visit there?"

"Now?" he stated suddenly sounding tired. She giggled "fine, another time."

He nodded "I promise we will meet there at five in the morning soon!" he teased, holding his hand up for her to high five. She giggled and smacked his hand "deal!"

He pulled the covers over them and hugged her to him "So...should we attempt to sleep for a few hours?" he asked, starting to feel tired.

"Hmm...I don't know. I worry that we will either not wake up or wake up even more tired" she said as she already felt like drifting off into slumberland, sure that she would find it nearly impossible to wake up.

He laughed "I guess you're right."

"Mmm…" she hugged him close wishing they could skip work today.

He smiled bright and sat up excitedly "Hey, I have idea! How about I make us some coffee and we sit out on the terrace and catch the sunrise?"

Her eyes lit up as she sat up "really?"

He nodded with a satisfied smile "Yeah, what do you say?"

She smiled "I say... that sounds really romantic!"

"What can I say, I'm a romantic guy" he smirked.

She nodded "You are very romantic!" she placed a kiss to his cheek. "I would love to do that! It sounds so beautiful and with our view! Oh my gosh! yay! " she got up excitedly.

He grinned as he watched her put on his dress shirt, excitedly yapping on about how beautiful their view was and how happy she was. His wife was so freaking adorable!

He loved seeing her so happy.

She noticed he was still in bed watching her with a goofy smile on his face. "Daniel! What are you doing?" she laughed.

He grinned and pulled her down on top of him holding her tight. She giggled but said "Daniel! Come on! I thought you were going to make me some coffee!" she teased.

He pulled her down and kissed her, happy when she melted into his kiss. He held her face as he kissed her for a lengthy moment. When he parted from her lips, she looked at him in a daze, "what was that for?" she asked in a soft voice.

He smiled "you are just so beautiful. I love seeing you so happy, my sweet wife. I live for your smile"

Tears filled her eyes "thank you" her voice was barely audible.

He smiled "come on! Let me try and cook you some coffee" he teased. She laughed "Daniel! Oh my gosh! Do you even know how to make coffee?" she said as she got up and pulled him up next to her.

He nodded "Sure I do! I boil the water and toss in the coffee?"

She shook her head "Oh god, I think I'll pass on that, thank you!" she teased back. He laughed "Go ahead and sit outside."

She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek "Ok"

He went and made the coffee and in a few minutes was back out on the terrace with two cups in his hand. He handed her a cup. She looked at him with a smirk "Should I be afraid?"

He grinned "You should be very afraid! No, seriously I think it'll be ok" he took a seat beside her. She looked to him with a smile "I love you"

He smirked "Thanks babe! I like you too!"

She gave him a look. He chuckled "Just kidding, I adore you my sweetie pie! I don't have enough words to describe how much I love you." he leaned close and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Now, hurry up and try my coffee!"

She looked to her cup and took a slow sip, somewhat nervously, but as soon as she tasted it, her eyes grew wide in surprised "Mm! That is so good!"

He smiled "I put your favorite french vanilla creme and a spoon of brown sugar"

She smiled looking to him "Thank you! It's delicious! I love it! I love you!" she placed her cup down on the table and pulled him to her for a kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and deepened their kiss a moment.

They drank their coffee, and joked about how exhausted they were going to be at work, as they watched the beautiful sunrise, their hands interlocked together.

She gasped as the sun shined brighter as it painted the sky with beautiful orange light. "It's so pretty! I love this view! It's gorgeous!"

He watched her in fascination, as the light shone on her face. She was pretty and gorgeous and breathtaking! He saw a small smile spread across her face and then she looked to him, her eyes shining with beautiful light, that smile of hers beautifully shining.

He smiled, and looked back to the view, but her eyes were fixed on him. She was watching him now and he felt as though his heart was lifting in the sky just as the sun was.

Betty watched her husband in fascination, the beautiful light from the rising sun hitting his handsome face.

How was she so lucky be married to this amazing guy who very clearly loved her.

She loved him more than anything. She felt like her heart was constantly expanding. She wondered how much more love could fill her heart without it bursting.

He picked up her hand and held to his chest. She leaned into him and placed a kiss to his cheek. "You are so amazing"

She couldn't think of a more perfect morning than spending it with her husband watching the sun rise over the city. She hoped no matter what life threw at them they could always enjoy the sunrise.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _this is a T+/M chapter_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: So Intense**_

They watched the sunrise together, admiring the sight of the city waking up, and enjoying the simple moment together. They loved that they didn't have to do much to have a good time together.

After some time, Daniel looked to her and said "Hey, I didn't get the chance to ask you, but would you like to come with me to see my mom this morning?"

A bright smile spread across her face "Are you kidding? Of course I would!"

He smiled "great! She will be so happy to see you!"

Betty smiled "Should we get dressed?"

He smirked "Hmm...I don't particularly care for you being dressed. I prefer you naked!" he said as he attacked her neck in kisses. She giggled smacking his shoulder playfully "Daniel! Stop! Come on! I want to see the clothes you and Christina got me!" she said as she got up and left him.

He shook his head, but smiled as he got up to follow her. She was so freaking cute!

He walked into their bedroom to see her walk into the closet, "Oh my goodness! Daniel!"

He laughed hearing her. "This closet is bigger than my room in Queens!"

He stood in the doorway watching her get excited, a smile on his face "oh, Daniel, the clothes you got me are so beautiful!" she said excitedly as saw there were several dresses, some pants and jeans, a few tops and sweaters, and a couple of really beautiful skirts that were all so pretty.

Her husband and best friend really knew her pretty well. There were bright colors, floral prints and a couple of garments that had polka dots, but of course they were much much more fashionable than she knew how to dress.

Daniel watched her with a smile. She was so beautiful. "Hey, maybe you could model them for me tonight?" he said flirtingly.

She nodded slowly "Ok" as she picked out a cute white long sleeve button up top with black polka dots, there were pretty ruffles at the hem of the sleeves and the collar. She looked through the skirts and found a simple black pencil skirt "I think I'm going to wear this today! I LOVE this so much! Thank you Daniel!"

Daniel watched his wife with a smile, enjoying seeing her so happy. She was so pretty, her cheeks rosy in excitement, her hair was in a rather messy ponytail with loose strands making her look pretty darn hot at the moment, especially considering she was only wearing his dress shirt and simply had on her lace underwear underneath.

Betty felt butterflies as she realized Daniel was watching her with this longing look in his eyes. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth. "Um...daniel?" she looked to him, her heart skipping.

She felt she was burning up seeing her husband, Daniel Meade, looking at her with such a passionate look in his eyes, and looking exceptionally hot in only his black dress pants.

She bit her lip, having the sudden urge to trace her hands all along his tone, sexy form. His strong arms, his defined chest, his hot kissable abs.

"Bettyy…." his voice was low and sent shivers down her spine. "Hmm…" she mumbled in a daze as he took a slow step toward her. Her heart pounded with each step closer he took. She felt she was frozen in place unable to move.

He was in front of her, those intense blue eyes bore into hers. He moved in to kiss her and for a moment, she was lost in him, but she placed her hand to his chest stopping his advancements.

He looked at her in wonder.

She laughed "Daniel! As insanely HOT as you are right now, if we want to stop by and see your mom this morning we should get dressed and get going, or else I'm more than certain we will forget the outside world if you kiss me right now."

He groaned "Bettyyy! Why do you have to ruin my fun!"

She raised her eyebrow seductively "Oh really? I ruin all your fun? I beg to differ, dear hubby of mine! I am _very_ fun." she said as she started to unbutton his shirt that she was wearing. He grinned watching her seductively remove his shirt, his eyes consuming her beautiful curves.

She had this flirty look in her eyes and when she tossed his shirt at him, he caught it laughing.

But that was quickly replaced by a strangled moan at how darn gorgeous she was. He felt knots in his stomach seeing his wife practically naked in front of him. He wanted more than anything to have her. She was so hot!

But before he had a chance to do anything, she left for the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. He stared at the door in shock for a moment.

He shook his head, and let out a laugh.

Who knew his Betty could be so damn hot?

When Betty walked into the bathroom, she let out a breath, her heart racing. She couldn't believe she was bold enough to do that!

She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile thinking to how sexy her husband was. She wanted to give in to him, but knew they would get completely carried away.

She decided to take a shower.

After a few minutes she shut the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself. She sighed realizing how idiotic she was. She didn't bring her clothes with her!

She opened the door and laughed when she saw Daniel lying on the bed, looking way too adorable and hot with him shirtless.

Daniel picked his head up and looked at her with a smirk, but then raised his eyebrow seeing she only had a towel wrapped around her delectably ravishing wet body. He wanted to kiss and lick her everywhere!

"Are you making fun of me?"

She giggled "Maybe"

He got up "that is not very nice my sweet wife" he stated slowly advancing toward her, his eyes devouring her body. Betty's heart was racing, but she tried to remain impassive "Daniel… _please_ " so much for being impassive her voice came out shaky and breathless.

He smirked and took two steps and engulfed her in his arms attacking her neck in teasing kisses. She giggled "Daniel! Come on!"

He surprised her by lifting her in his arms and tossing her on the bed, making her laugh.

He grinned and quickly moved over her. "Daniel! I mean it, we will be late!" she protested, but didn't really make an effort to move. His eyes were firey and full of desire and she felt the heat all over.

He looked deep into her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. His eyes were so intense and sexy.

She bit her lip and it was game over. His lips crashed into hers, his passion causing her to moan into the kiss. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the already powerful and consuming kiss.

His hands were deftly working to remove the towel around her body as his kisses continued down her neck; meanwhile her hands had a mind of their own as she trailed them across the front of his chest and down to his abs feeling every muscle, marveling at how beautiful her husband was.

He groaned at her touch, and when her hands reached the button on his pants, he pushed her hands away.

She looked at him in surprise, but he looked her over as she was now bare to him, his eyes inflamed with passion. Her heart was galloping in her chest at the intense and smoldering look in his eyes "You are so gorgeous" he said before he placed a kiss to her cheek and down her neck "Mmm...you smell so hot!" he said, his voice smooth and sensual.

Daniel was entirely turned on by his smokin hot wife!

She was exquisitely sexy!

She was not only looking so ravishing, with her curvaceous captivating body still slightly wet from her shower, she also smelled intoxicating, all of it overtaking his senses. The scent of her and his shampoo was so sexy!

He sucked on her neck causing her to giggle "Daniel!" He grinned and slightly nipped at her delightfully soft skin causing her to take in a sharp breath.

He took her hands in his interlocking them together before his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that had her nearly panting, she was breathing hard,

He claimed her lips with his giving her a deep ravenous kiss, making her gasp when he left her lips to trail his purposefully down her throat and chest, kissing and licking any errant droplets of water left on her smooth soft intoxicating skin.

Her breaths were shorted and she moaned in delight when his mouth closed around her breast, " _Daniel_ …" her voice came out in a soft whisper. He wanted more than anything to be joined with her, but he had other plans at the moment.

Betty felt entirely too overcome with arousal to vocalize anything.

Her husband was so sexy! She wanted to trail her lips across his tone muscles, and feel his skin brush against hers.

How could the man be so hot! It had to be a crime.

As his kisses and licks over her skin increased and trailed lower and lower, she felt flustered and flushed, her heart was racing. She felt hot all over. Every now and then his eyes would meet hers and his gaze was smoldering and entirely hot, she felt she would explode just from the sizzling look in his blue stormy eyes.

He ran his hands slowly but firmly down her body, touching her everywhere until his hands reached her hips. Suddenly his mouth was on her and she saw fireworks. Her breaths came out in pants as her husband was giving her undivided attention, making her feel so amazing.

Between his hands and mouth on her, she moaned in pleasure, and she felt her heart was going to lurch out of her chest.

Daniel's heart was racing seeing his sweet wife lose her resolve to him. She was so freaking hot! His grasp on her hips tightened, while her grip on his shoulders became tighter and she arched into him "mm...Daniel…yes"

The bright blush the crept over her and the sight of his wife, writhing and panting and unraveling beneath him was his undoing.

"Oh, you are so hot, my sweet wife. Let go, baby!" he growled as he placed his mouth back on her and she let out a lengthy moan of pleasure. "Oh _Daniel!_ " She sounded so freaking hot, he wanted her so bad, but this was about her.

Betty felt she was losing her mind as her husband worked her into a frenzy with his amazing mouth. His grip on her hips tightened even more and she was sure there would be bruises. He let out a sexy groan against her and her world exploded around her.

It was after a few moments she looked to Daniel as he moved over her, his eyes watching her face. She blushed brightly, and saw his grin.

"You are so freaking adorable!" Daniel couldn't help the satisfactory smile on his face seeing his wife so overcome with passion and her sweet blushing.

She was breathing hard and he was surprised when she took his face in her hands and met his lips in a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and he knew she wanted him, but he smirked as he left her lips and moved off her "I'm going to take a shower now. We don't want to be late" his eyes were filled with flirtation.

She stared at him in shock as he headed for the bathroom. "Daniel!"

She heard his laugh and she smirked, an idea crossing her mind. She got up and as soon as she heard the water from the shower she walked in and saw that he was already waiting for her. "You're such a flirt! I can't believe you did that!"

He grinned and pulled her to him in the shower, the water washing over them.

A little over an hour later they walked into the prison to see his mom in a rush as they were on the way to work.

Daniel knew that Betty was completely flustered from their earlier intense morning rendezvous in the shower and again as they tried to get dressed after and making out with her the whole way on the drive over.

She was so intense and hot and he felt so incredibly lucky that his wife was such a passionate lover! He knew it was the love, the connection and chemistry they had that made everything better with her. Everything with her was so thrilling and hot and...he was wholeheartedly in love with her and adored everything about her.

He couldn't help but smirk at her rosy cheeks, and how tempting her lips were, and how sexy she looked in her new clothing. He wanted to grab her waist and hips and be completely wrapped in her, and hear her cry out in passion.

Shit!

He really needed to cool down.

He smiled when her eyes lit up at seeing his mom. "Mrs. Meade!" Betty said as she came up to the window to see the woman on the other end who was now her mother in law.

"Oh Betty! It's so great to see you! My, you are looking stunning, dear! You are practically glowing."

Daniel grinned knowing the reason his wife was glowing. Betty blushed, her eyes were shining "Aw, Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that you are in there. I promise I'm going to help find a way to get you out of there."

Claire smiled "not to worry, my dear! That is very sweet of you." She looked to Daniel who was watching them interact with a smile on his face "Daniel dear, no wonder you married Betty so fast! She is gorgeous! You probably didn't want any other men to snatch her away from you!" she teased.

Betty blushed brightly, but giggled.

Daniel's face was reddish, as he said "What! No! That's not true…" he looked to Betty and seeing her smile, he rolled his eyes "Fine! Hell, of course as soon as I realized I was in love with her I wanted to marry her! She's amazing, I love everything about her! Not just her looks! She is the love of my life!" he stated, resulting in Betty to give him a sweet smile and his mom to watch them with a happy smile of her own.

He blushed now. Betty felt she couldn't tear her eyes away from her charming husband. He made her feel so wonderful. She loved him so much.

Claire watched them get swept in each other, and cleared her throat "Ehm…"

They blushed brightly and looked back to her. Claire laughed "I'm so happy to see you both so happy and in love! I've always liked you very much Betty and knew that you were good for my son. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy and care about anything or anyone as much as he does about you."

Betty had tears in her eyes at Claire's words. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Meade. Daniel is unbelievably sweet to me. I love him so much!"

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss. Claire smiled warmly "Well, my dear, you know I think you should call me mom, now! I can't wait to get out of here so I can hug you both! I can't wait to go to your second wedding!"

Betty giggled, blushing. Daniel grinned "I can't wait to marry her again! Mom, Betty looked so freaking beautiful when we got married. I thought I died and went to heaven. And last night, she was looking so gorgeous, I nearly had a heart-attack." He looked to her with a playful smirk.

Betty felt unable to keep from smiling hearing how sweet Daniel was. Claire smiled "I don't doubt that for a second. You are a beautiful intelligent young woman Betty. I simply think you were trying to hide yourself before."

Betty nodded "Just as good as I am for Daniel, he is the same for me. He inspires me and makes me feel special and beautiful and encourages me. I guess when we were in Mexico he made me discover who I really was."

Claire nodded with a smile "that's great, dear! I'm so happy for you both!"

Betty smiled "Um...I'm so sorry we can't stay longer. We kind of ran late" she said a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

Daniel grinned "Well, it was Betty's fault, really! She was the one who was looking so damn hot this morning!" he stated, causing her to blush and smack his arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm while Claire laughed. "Alright, well, I'm just so happy to see you both!"

When they left and got in the car waiting for them, Betty smacked Daniel's chest "Daniel! I can't believe you said that in front of your mom!" she blushed.

He grinned "what? It's not a big deal! Believe me, I think between you and my mom, you both have seen and heard much worse, unfortunately. At least I'm only saying that about my stunning wife" he stated.

She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. "You are so sweet! I love you"

He grinned and placed a deep kiss to her neck making her sigh in pleasure, but she pushed him away "Please Daniel!"

"What?"

"I need you to stop kissing me so I can think straight!"

He shook his head "I don't want you to think straight. I want you to kiss me!"

She giggled, "Well, later I will kiss you. Right now, we have to go to work!"

He sighed "whatever, I know you want me!"

She giggled, "What makes you say that?" she teased, blushing, remembering how crazy they were earlier in the shower and when they were getting dressed and making out so much on the way they could barely breathe.

He smirked, his eyebrow raised "Hmm...you know exactly why!"

She bit her lip, feeling her heart race at all the images of how intense and hot and amazing it was to be with him, their bodies entwined together, his sexy groans making her feel chills down her spine and his hard chest and abs so delicious against her own skin.

"ehm...I think it's best if you sit all the way over there!" she said as she pushed him to one end and slid across the seat to the opposite end. He chuckled, knowing she was thinking about the same thing he was.

In a matter of time, after much restraint, they finally made it to the Meade building, and walked into the elevator together. Betty felt butterflies in her stomach, since Daniel was standing so close to her she could feel his warmth, but a fraction away enough to feel this intense pull toward him. She felt like there was an electric current flowing between them. How could the chemistry between them be even more intense than it was before?

Daniel wanted more than anything to take Betty against the wall of the elevator and forget the whole world around them. How the hell did he go so long without attacking her?

The fact that there were other people on the elevator with them, seemed to heighten the desire he felt for her.

Once the elevator stopped at their floor, the both stepped off with a deep sigh. They looked to each other and laughed "Woah! That was intense! What the hell? Have you ever felt that way before?" he asked

Betty felt like she couldn't breathe, she shook her head "No! I feel like I'm going to faint. You smell so amazing! Mm…all I can think about is you buried inside me, your arms around me, your sexy smile and your eyes filled with desire. Your scent is making me crazy" she whispered breathlessly.

His eyes were stormy, and he felt a flood of intense arousal wash over him hearing her speak like that. He wanted to be doing that more than anything. "Betty…. Please! How the hell are we going to work today?"

She laughed "YOU, Mister, are going to have to behave yourself! Don't look at me with your sexy eyes! Don't talk to me! And don't smile at me! Or stand close to me!"

He chuckled "What?! So, let me get this straight I'm not supposed to look at you or talk to you or smile at you or be near you, is that right?"

She smirked "Yes!"

"Well, how are we supposed to get any work done?"

"Hm...maybe just text me!"

He laughed. "How have we managed to work together before?"

She blushed "well, before...let's just say, now that I know what it's like to be with you, I am very distracted"

He smirked, his eyes shining "Well, then...that's good to know" he teased "Come on, we can be professional!" he said as he started walking. She giggled "yeah right" This was going to be very interesting, to say the least.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: Feels Like Home**_

By the time Daniel got to his office he was feeling a little flustered for a couple of reasons, one being Amanda bombarding him with too many illicit questions about his night with Betty, then seeing Wilhelmina as he neared his office who told him he had to come up with an elaborate marketing plan for their next issue by the meeting later that afternoon, and the next being his wife was so sexy and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the day without wanting to pounce on her whenever he saw her.

Remembering what Betty said to him just moments earlier made him feel hot all over. He loosened his tie and already felt the need to remove his jacket, placing it on his chair. He sighed, this was going to be a challenge.

Even before he fell in love with her and got married to her, he would catch himself watching her on occasion, wanting to be near her whenever he could, calling her at all hours of the day and night 'needing' her. He felt drawn to her like a magnet, even when she was simply his assistant and friend. Hell, he'd probably been in love with her long before Mexico but was too stupid to see and acknowledge it.

He sighed as he opened his laptop to try and get some work in for a good ten minutes before she made it to her desk. He knew that was usually how long it took for her to make her morning rounds.

He shook his head and focused on his laptop. He had to give Wilhelmina her props for using his and Betty's 'fame' to Mode's advantage.

Her idea to appeal to the dance and latin market is pretty genius. He smiled thinking about how beautiful a dancer his wife was. He was actually looking forward to the photoshoot with her. He needed to confirm a date and the other details to make this happen sooner than later. They had simply a few weeks to make this issue happen.

Luckily for them, much of it was ready to launch aside from a few feature articles and the cover story. He opened a note on his computer and quickly typed some of his ideas. He grinned, actually getting pretty excited about this. He wanted to make this issue really special, especially for Betty.

Betty walked up to the donut to get some of Daniel's messages and see if there was anything else she needed to pick up. When Amanda saw her a seductive grin crossed her face "Ooo Betty! You are lookin hot! Oo! How was your dessert last night?" she asked with a smirk

Betty blushed "Um...Amanda, please! Can I just get Daniel's messages and whatever else there is?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Fine! Don't tell me! Whatever Betty! You and Daniel are no fun! He wouldn't say anything either!"

Betty rolled her eyes as Amanda handed her the messages and a file. "Thank you."

When she left Amanda, she walked down the hallway, and heard the chime on her phone. She took it out and saw that she got a text from Daniel. She smiled as she opened it.

 _It's only been 5 min & I already miss you!_

She giggled reading his message. Just as she was about to respond, she bumped into someone who was walking in her direction. "I'm sorr-Henry!" she stated in surprise

He gave her a weak smile "Betty… you look...really pretty"

She forced a smile "thanks"

He sighed "Look, Betty, I'm really sorry for what I said to you the other day."

She frowned "You really hurt me."

He sighed "Well, I felt hurt too! I love you!"

"I'm sorry, Henry, but...I'm married now and...I love Daniel so much! I know it seems crazy how fast we got married, but" she smiled "he makes me happy"

He sighed "Well, I guess... then... congratulations"

She smiled genuinely this time "Thank you! I hope we can still be friends"

He gave her a small smile "I'd like that"

She smiled "See you around"

"Bye Betty" When he left,a smile crossed her face, because she knew in her heart it was always Daniel. She not only loved him so much, but he was the one she always found herself thinking about, even before they went to Mexico together and fell in love and got married.

As she walked over to her desk she saw Daniel working on his laptop. She smiled and picked out her phone and sent him a text.

 _I love and miss you every minute I'm not with you. Te quiero mi amor_

A second later he looked to his phone that was sitting next to his laptop and saw her message. When he read it, a smile crossed his face. Then looked up and saw her at her desk, a brighter smile crossed his face.

She bit her lip, feeling butterflies. She picked up the messages and file and walked over.

Daniel felt so happy to see Betty's text and then see her looking so gorgeous standing at her desk. That outfit she was wearing was so sexy. He loved that the skirt was shorter than her usual length.

All he could think about was how soft her skin was and how he wished he was placing kisses all over her sweet body.

He blew out a breath when she walked into his office, looking at him with that brilliant smile.

He gave her a flirty smile "Hey gorgeous!"

She smiled "Hey handsome"

He sighed "Betty"

She giggled "Daniel"

He smirked "I want to be anywhere but here right now"

She nodded "me too, but come on, we can do this! We are a great team!"

He nodded "Mhm...but the teamwork I'm dreaming about involves you naked in my arms!"

She blushed brightly "Daniel! Shh!"

He got up and her heart started beating hard. He smirked "You look so hot"

She felt her heart race as he stepped closer to her, his devastatingly sexy scent washing over her. He was the hot one! He had a couple buttons undone and had his sleeves rolled up, his eyes were so mesmerizing. " _You_ are hot"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, but she was the one who stepped closer, placing her hand to his chest. Their eyes were locked on each other, but she surprised him when she pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her in closer as he kissed her back.

Daniel would have forgotten the world if she didn't end their kiss when she did. He suddenly had the hottest desire to take her in his office, on the chaise, on top of his desk, on the floor, everywhere. He wanted her so bad.

She placed her hand to his chest and held out his messages "Here! Um...by the way, I uh...ran into Henry earlier"

He immediately tensed up "What did that jerk say to you?"

"He actually apologized to me, and I told him how much I love you and that you make me happy"

He smiled "yah?"

She nodded with a smile "yes, I'm so happy whenever I'm with you."

He grinned "Good, because you make me happy too. I love you" he was about to pull her close again, but she placed her hand to his chest stopping him, her eyebrow raised in flirtation. He smirked "Betty!"

She giggled "We're at work, Daniel! What happened to being professional?"

He sighed, "Bettyy!"

She laughed again "Daniel!"

He chuckled himself "Fine. I'll try to behave myself! It's so damn hard when you're lookin so sexy!"

She raised her eyebrow, wondering if he realized what he said. He smirked "Shut up!"

She laughed "Bye!" she placed the file on his desk and left. He watched her with a smile, seeing how hot she looked walking away. He bit her lip, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Despite, the intense pull and electric energy between them today, they were actually pretty busy, so they were somewhat able to control their desire for each other.

However, there were those fleeting moments, when they would catch one another's gaze, a slight touch of skin when they handed each other something.

By the time lunch rolled around, Daniel still had so much work to do, and told Betty to have lunch without him. He had been working since the morning, with ideas for the shoot.

When Betty walked into the cafeteria she saw Christina "Betty! Where 'ave you been hidin? You look right gorgeous! I see you liked the clothes me and your lover boy picked for you!"

"Sorry, Christina, we've just had so much work to do. And yes, oh, thank you soooo much for all the clothes you got me, Christina! They are so beautiful!" she said as she hugged her friend thankfully.

Christina smirked, looking at her with her eyebrow raised "They are certainly looking fantastic on you, Bet-ty! I'm sure Daniel died when he saw you in this!" she said patting her on butt!

"Christina!" Betty blushed, why did everyone have to smack her butt!

Betty tried to change the subject "so, how's everything going with you, Christina?"

Christina smirked "Oh no! What I want to know is how was your 'date' with yir husband, THE infamous Daniel Meade?"

Betty blushed "christinaaa! Do we have to talk about that! It's...private"

"Oh go on, Bet-ty! Tell me something!"

Betty blushed "Um...well…" she felt butterflies "of course, he was amazing Christina! Oh my gosh, I never knew it could be so…"

"What? Don't leave me hangin Bet-ty!"

" _Hot!_ " Betty said with a grin.

Christina grinned "Oo, Bet-ty! What else?!"

Betty bit her lip, thinking about how perfect it was to be with Daniel, her husband and the love of her life. "It's not just the intense passion... he is also so sweet and loving and" she smiled "He makes me feel really special and beautiful. "

Christina smiled "Oh Betty that's great! Of course, Daniel seemed to always take a liking to you!"

Betty smiled and took out her sandwich, fantasizing about Daniel and how wonderful he made her feel. She couldn't wait to 'go home with him'. She wanted to just melt in his embrace. Have his warmth surrounding her, his beautiful blue eyes looking deep into hers, his smile filling her heart with such love. He was so charming and handsome and sexy and she was still in awe they were actually married.

Betty realized she was day-dreaming about Daniel, when both Christina and Amanda waved their hands in her face and practically shouted at her to hear them.

She blushed "Sorry, what?"

"Oh MY gosh! Betty! I can't believe you told Christina, but not me! I thought we were becoming besties! Were you thinking about Daniel? I told you he was hot!" Amanda was being really loud

Betty blushed more "Amanda! Please, stop!"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Whatever Betty-licious! I just knew you had an amazing night! You're all glowy and clearly delirious if you can't even stop thinking about him"

Betty blushed. Amanda was the second person to say she was 'glowing'. Of course, she felt like she was glowing.

She was so happy.

Daniel not only made her feel so wonderful in a physical sense, but he also made her feel wonderful in an emotional and loving sense.

She tried to have her lunch, but her friends were driving her insane asking her questions about Daniel, particularly about their time in Mexico together. By the time she was heading back from lunch, she was missing Daniel.

She decided to text him, even though she would see him in a matter of minutes.

She smiled as she sent her text.

 _I miss you!_

Within a minute, he texted her back. _I miss you more my sexy se_ _ñ_ _orita!_

She bit her lip and sent another text. _I think you've cast a very intense and powerful spell on me, my amor!_

 _Oh ya? ;)_

She blushed _I can't stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your scent, your smile, your arms around me, your skin brushing mine, your hands on me, your lips…_ She felt flushed and her heart was racing as she sent her response. She was nearing the office, when he sent her a responding text.

She giggled when she read it. _Bettyyyy… dammit! Y are u so freaking hot?! I can't wait till we r back home! I'm gonna make u crazy baby!_

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering as she approached her desk. As soon as she did, his eyes lasered in on her from the clear glass window. His eyes were dark and dangerous and she felt completely flustered. He shot her another text.

 _If u even step 1 foot in my office, I can't b held responsible 4 what naughty things I might do 2 u!_

Betty sat at her desk taking a gulp of air, feeling hot all over wondering what Daniel would do to her if she did step into his office. Of course, she wasn't going to challenge him. She had a feeling he was entirely serious.

She cleared her throat, not realizing how thirsty she suddenly got fantasizing, again, about her sexy husband. She needed to get back to work.

Daniel was going out of his mind. His wife was way too hot to resist. He was 100% serious that if she stepped foot in his office he would definitely pounce on her and act out every single fantasy he ever had of them in his office.

He started to remove his tie, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe.

His stomach grumbled. He knew he was hungry since he'd skipped lunch, but the only hunger he was currently thinking about was that for his incredibly beautiful wife. Betty!

He groaned in annoyance. He had to get out of his office. Perhaps he could go work in a conference room. He just knew seeing his sweet beautiful hot Betty sitting outside of his office tempting him he wasn't going to be able to focus on anything but how much he wanted her.

Betty felt butterflies at the look in Daniel's eyes. Seeing him take off his tie all-together was hot and she wished she was the one taking it off and running her hands all along his chest.

He got up, carrying his laptop, and she wondered what he was doing. His eyes never left hers.

As he walked out of his office, he was heading in her direction and she felt her heart pound with each step closer he was to her, the charming seductive look he had, with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt was only slightly opened at the top, and the electric gaze he held with her was making her breathless.

She wanted to get up and throw her arms around him, but she was frozen in her seat, held by the spell he put her under.

When he reached her side, she thought he was going to grab her and kiss her, but he shot her a wink and simply walked past her.

"Woah!" she gasped letting out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. How could he be so hot?

When Daniel walked past Betty he felt like the magnet that was drawing them together ricocheted around them, making everything feel suspended and dazed. He could tell his sweet wife half expected he would pull her up from her chair and kiss her senseless, but he simply had to control himself or they were never going to get any work done together, and that was the last thing he wanted.

They just needed some space.

For the next couple of hours, he was able to get in some more work on the cover shoot, pulling up reference photos and colors. He knew Wilhelmina had some pretty great looks put together, but he had a few that he couldn't resist sharing.

When he had his meeting with Wilhelmina it went surprisingly well. She liked his idea for how they could promote this issue. She even took some of his design ideas into consideration. His biggest and most special to him, though, was the dress Betty was going to wear for the cover. He had a great idea for it and suggested that Christina make it.

"You want that seamstress to make Betty's dress for the cover? Daniel!"

"Yes, look, Christina is really talented, Wilhelmina. You know that! What better way to really make this issue stand out than with featuring a new designer. Remember how great her line was received at the 10 designers to watch show"

She seemed to think about it, but said "I suppose you have a point." she shook her head "I don't know. I'll think about it"

He smiled "That's all I ask. Look, uh...thanks for actually hearing my ideas on this one. It really means a lot to me"

She rolled her eyes "yes, yes, you're madly in love with Suarez! We get it!"

He smiled, "You know, you and I make a pretty good team when we're not competing for Mode."

She seemed to glare at his words "Please! Don't forget Mode is mine!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Yah, yah! Thanks, look I'll see you later. I'm going to go call Becks. We agree he could be the photographer?"

She nodded "Yes, I do like his work. I think it will give a fresh perspective."

Daniel grinned "Great! I think he will be perfect for this!"

Daniel spent the rest of the afternoon getting this set for their shoot. He knew he could have Betty help with that, but he sort of wanted to make it a surprise.

When it neared the end of the work day, he headed back over to his office and smiled when he saw Betty busy writing away in a notebook. She looked very invested in whatever it was that she was writing. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her neck "Daniel!" she gasped in surprise.

"Hey" his voice was low and seductive "What are you writing?" he asked as he glossed over and thought he caught his name. She flipped her notebook so the writing was face down and looked to him "nothing!"

He looked at her with a curious and seductive smirk "nothing, huh? Are you writing me another love letter?" he teased

She blushed "no"

He grinned "mhm...why did I so happen to see my name?"

She spun her chair and that caused him to slide over her, his hands braced on the arms of the chair and his face inches away from hers. She couldn't look away from his hypnotic eyes.

A sly smirk crossed his face "You are looking so gorgeous. I missed you today. I'm sorry I kind of disappeared. I just had to go work somewhere else."

She nodded "I get it. I was getting distracted by you too."

He smiled "Hey, so uh...I actually have a meeting with Becks in a couple of hours to talk about the shoot, but I'll be home right after."

She nodded with a smile "Ok...I have to go back to Queens to get some of my stuff anyway. By the way, I forgot to tell you last night, but Justin is the lead in a play tomorrow night and he wanted us to go"

He smiled and stood up "Sure, Justin is super talented. I'm sure it will be great"

She smiled and grabbed his face and pulled him down for a deeply passionate and fiery kiss. When she let go of him, he adjusted himself feeling winded from her sudden kiss. "Wow"

She gave him a shy smile; he looked at her with a sexy smile "Stop being so hot! We're still on the clock!" he teased.

She laughed as he spun her chair so she was facing her desk again. He loved hearing her laugh or seeing her smile. It filled his heart with pure joy. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek before he went back into his office.

She smiled as she watched him.

Toward the last hour or so, Alexis walked up to Betty at her desk "Betty!"

"Hey Alexis! How have you been?"

"I think I should be asking you that... sis?" she said with a playful smirk. Betty blushed "Um...I'm great! I love being married to Daniel!" she said, her cheeks rosy.

Alexis grinned "I should have known when I first saw you two at Fashion Week that there was something special between you. He was so caring and considerate to you. I'd never really seen my brother take such care about someone other than himself."

Betty smiled glancing into Daniel's office "We are a great team. It hasn't always been rosy between us, though. In fact, we sort of got off to a rough start, but...we've come a long way and have been through a lot together. I think we bring out the best in each other."

Alexis nodded "I hate to admit it, but yah, Danny has really surprised me. I had this big plan to take over Mode, but...well, I think I actually like working WITH him."

Betty smiled hearing Alexis say that. She knew how much Daniel loved Alex. and she knew that didn't change even though Alex was Alexis now.

Daniel stepped out of his office "Hey, What's going on out here?"

Betty smiled "hmm...we are talking about you, of course!" she teased.

"I was telling her how much better I am than you" Alexis further teased.

"Hah-hah very funny smart ass!" Daniel pushed Alexis.

Betty giggled "Daniel, you really are five years old sometimes!"

Daniel smile "Whatever you say my sweet wifey"

She bit her lip, smiling. Alexis watched them both shaking her head with a smile.

About an hour or so later Daniel had gone to meet with Becks and Betty had went back to Queens to get some more of her clothes and whatever else she might have needed, and seeing her family, who asked her how her 'special night' with Daniel. Which made her feel even more flustered and embarrassed than when her friends at work asked her.

She simply told them it was amazing and Daniel was incredibly sweet and made her feel special; she told them about the roses and how he decorated their new home, and their dinner and dancing, and how they enjoyed their early morning watching the sunrise.

She told them they were all going to have a special dinner at her and Daniel's place after Hilda's wedding and hopefully once they were able to get Mrs. Meade out of jail too.

"Becks! How's it going man?"

"Danny! You know! It's good! How's your sexy senorita?"

Daniel grinned "Amazing"

Becks chuckled "You've always had a thing for spanish chicks!"

Daniel smirked "uh...I guess I have" he said, remembering how he had the biggest crush on Shakira when he was in high school and college and, he'd 'dated' girls at one point or another that spoke spanish, of course there was Sofia, and...Betty.

Becks shoved him laughing at seeing him grinning as he most likely was thinking about his current spanish chick. Daniel shoved him back "Alright, we're here for business. Let's act professional at least once in our lives, huh?"

Becks grinned "Sure Danny, whatever you say, boss man!" he teased

Daniel rolled his eyes "very funny Mr. Beckett!"

After several more jabs, they finally started talking about possible shots for the cover and the ones accompanying his and Betty's story, as well as the centerfold photo, joking around in between.

After his meeting with Becks, Daniel was on his way home. He loved being able to say that. He'd never really had that feeling before. It wasn't just that he and Betty had a new place to live that they would call home, but it was more so Betty. She was his home. He felt like no matter where they were, if they were together, they were home.

As he unlocked the door, and opened it the sweet smell of tomato sauce filled his senses and suddenly he was hungry.

"Honey, I'm home!" he teased as he walked over to see Betty putting together two plates of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

She looked adorable, especially in the loose over the shoulder red sweater and the fitted dark denim jeans she was wearing making her looking very pretty and sexy. Her hair was loose and on one side. And she didn't have her glasses so he could see her pretty eyes more clearly.

She giggled "Don't get used to this! Trust me, you don't want me to cook every night! I was on the phone with my papi following precise instructions and I still almost burned something." she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

He chuckled, but said "Mmm..." he inhaled her pretty soothing scent; her warmth made him feel a comfort and solace in his heart he never felt before. "This feels like home." he said as he placed a kiss to her neck.

Betty felt butterflies with how soft Daniel was speaking and how charming he was as he held her the way he was and what he said made her heart lift. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "You feel like home." She felt as if they had been together all their lives.

He hugged her closer "you are my home, Betty. I love you. you look so beautiful and hot my sweet wife! ...as hungry as I am… and as amazing as that smells" he held her shoulders and looked at her "you are smelling just as divine and are looking so tempting!" he said as he placed a soft kiss to her lips and started to trail even softer kisses down her neck and making her melt into his embrace.

He smiled as he brushed his lips all down the curve of her neck to her shoulder, just taking in how soft her skin was, how sweet and comforting she smelled, and how special his Betty was. She made him happy.

Betty felt like her skin was being touched by the warm sun, the light brush of his lips to her skin made her melt. He started to pull the sweater down her shoulders and kissing her neck making her really melt. She most certainly was home whenever she was with her Daniel, her love.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32: Only with You**_

Betty stirred to a divine sweet warm smell filling her senses. She sat up after a moment, a smile spreading on her face, wondering if her sweet husband was making breakfast. She flipped the covers off her and started to get out of bed.

She pulled on the red sweater she'd worn last night when she got home. It was not only so soft and warm, her sexy husband seemed to really like it on her. She wasn't sure if it was the color or the fact that it was loose and draped over her shoulders making it a little more inviting and flirty. She was also wearing some rather skimpy black shorts.

She smirked wondering how charming her husband must be looking this morning. Something about seeing Daniel the first thing in the morning was a thrilling and invigorating sight.

Daniel Meade was terribly sexy early in the morning! Not that he wasn't all the time.

He always had this dreamy starry look in his eyes, and his voice was incredibly sexy, with its low gravelly, silky deeply attractive tone, and his smile was light and playful, and he looked absolutely adorable and charming.

She walked out of their bedroom and into the hallway relishing in the contrast of the soft warm carpet and cool wood flooring under her feet. She truly loved their house. She couldn't wait to really make it theirs.

As she walked through the main living room and into the kitchen she smiled seeing her sweetie placing some sugary cinnamon pastry onto a plate, looking hella sexy since he was shirtless, only wearing some black basketball shorts that hung slightly low on his hips, so the muscles of his tone chest and abs were on display, making her bite her lip at how delicious HE looked.

She wanted to taste _him_.

Suddenly she felt flushed and her heart started racing, especially once he noticed her and looked at her with that delightfully Daniel smile of his that had a slight smirk-y quality.

"Morning" she said trying to sound normal, but she was completely turned on seeing her husband making breakfast, looking hotter than ever! All for HER!

He looked her up and down, his eyes flirtingly taking in her enticing ensemble "Good morning to you, sexy!" he stated, that voice of his making her bite her lip, its alluring seductiveness heightening her desire for him.

She looked at the table set with a few frosted cinnamon pastries, some warmed bagels and two cups of coffee, and a bundle of pretty flowers in the center in a vase. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked trying to maintain some level of coolness, but she was completely melting since Daniel Meade was making her breakfast looking so gorgeous and beautiful and he was her husband. It was surreal. She wasn't sure she would ever get over that.

He smiled "well, you made me dinner last night, which was so nice, and dessert was damn nice too!" he stated with a mischievous grin.

She blushed, biting her lip.

Daniel watched his wife, finding it incredibly difficult to keep himself from attacking her like some wild man.

She looked so damn HOT!

Her hair was loose and slightly messy, but soft and silky, something about the color red on her really made him crazy for her, and not to mention she wasn't wearing her glasses, so he could see the magnetic look in her eyes.

She looked so sexy!

He smirked watching her watch him. He took a slow step toward her. He noticed how she was lost in a cloud of desire. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Betty felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest at the smoldering look in Daniel's eyes and how freaking hot he looked.

As he stepped in front of her, she looked him up from the invitingly delicious v of his hips to his sexy abs and to his tone chest, and finally to those incredibly sexy mesmerizing blue eyes. He was so freaking HOT!

He was smirking at her and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing his face and crashing his lips to hers.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to his body, making her know he wanted her just as much, especially when his hand landed on her ass making her moan into their intensely passionate kiss.

When he left her lips to scatter hot kisses down her neck and throat, she was breathless "Daniel! Oh gosh, you are so HOT, my amor!" she was consumed with passion.

"Bettyyy… _you_ are hot my senorita! I want you so bad!" he said surprising her when he lifted her on top of the counter nearby. She wrapped her legs around him completely overcome with desire. He was so handsome and hot and sexy and she was in total awe that he really was her husband.

"Daniel….ohh" she moaned when sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mmm...I love it when you are vocal, babe! Shit! You are so hot!"

Daniel wasn't sure how he was still breathing. His heart seemed to be pounding so hard he felt it everywhere, not to mention his wife was such a hottie, particularly when she was sporting a vibrant passionate red in her clothing. Something about the color on her really turned him on!

She was gorgeous!

He was in a complete vortex of passion as she was kissing him with such intensity and her hands in his hair was making him crazy. He left her lips to find that spot on her neck that made her melt in his arms as she let out a delicious moan.

"Daniel... _mmm_ …"

He felt like he was going to overheat when her hands landed on his abs, and when she followed the outline of his hips, his stomach flipped.

Betty felt so turned on, hearing Daniel gasp as she touched could this man be so freaking hot?

Seeing more of him exposed to her made her want to lick and kiss every inch of him. She bit her lip, trying not cry out when her sexy husband grasped her hips to pull her even tighter against him so she could feel just how hot for her he really was. She felt like she was losing her mind as she and Daniel lost it to their desires.

"You are so sexy, I want to ravish you!" he stated before he dropped her sweater down her shoulders so he had more access to her chest. His kisses were hot and sensual and she felt like she was melting. She almost couldn't take the sensations he was making her feel, especially feeling his hardness against her.

He let her sweater drop more so that he could place teasing kisses down the center of her chest and all across her breasts, resulting in her to pull him closer. She was panting and breathless and felt as though she was going to lose her resolve.

"Daniel, I want you so bad, my amor! Please!" she couldn't take any more of his teasing, she started working on sliding his shorts down from his body, while attaching her lips to his neck.

He gasped as she nipped at his skin, but said "Damn, Betty, you are hot, babe! And as hot as your cute ass looks in these shorts, I need them off to give you what you want, my sexy señorita!" he slid her shorts, but she captured his lips in an intense and ravenous kiss, making him forget everything but how her hands felt in his hair and how freaking wild she was making him.

She left his lips only to place hers on his chest.

"Oh my sweet wife, I'm going to devour you. You're so sexy!" he panted, feeling out of control with how hot she was and how she was trailing her hands all along his chest and abs as she kissed him all over.

"Mmm...not if I devour you first!" she whispered breathily; he groaned as she surprised him by hopping down from the counter and sliding her shorts the rest of the way and taking off her sweater, leaving her bare to him.

He licked his lips as he saw his delightfully sexy wife naked in front of him. Suddenly she turned them so he was leaning against the counter, and started to place a sensual kiss at his jaw. As her kisses trailed lower and lower he felt like he was overheating.

Betty knew Daniel would give her what she wanted but today she wanted to focus her attention on him for being such an amazing husband and taking such good care of her. She started by placing teasing and sensual kisses on his jaw, down his neck and across his chest, her hands following suit.

She wanted to lick a line down his torso, but surprised him by dropping to her knees, sliding his shorts down in one surprising quick and sexy move.

"Oh Bettyyy, shit babyyy…." he gasped at the feel of her mouth on him.

"Mmm…." she moaned, and he felt the vibrations everywhere... down his spine, in his stomach, the part of him she deliciously had her mouth on, and down his legs. Hell, he wasn't sure how his legs didn't give out.

He grasped onto the counter behind him, feeling completely out of control as his sexy damn hot wife, his sweet Betty, was giving him such attention. "Mmm...oh Bettyyy... yeah babe...shit!"

Betty felt her cheeks warm seeing how sexy her husband was looking as he was losing all of his resolve and control to her. The groans and pants and gasps from her gorgeous husband, Daniel Meade, was turning her on completely and she wondered how she could handle it.

"Bettyy...oh hell, baby, you're making me crazyyy...ahh!" he panted as he couldn't take her torture anymore. He had to have her before he exploded.

She gasped in surprise when his hand fisted in her hair and he pulled her up to kiss her fiercely, moaning in her mouth, while his other hand landed on her chest.

"Mhm Daniel, oh!" she felt out of breath "Please!" she panted.

"Please what?" he whispered gruffly in her ear, and then nipped at her neck, causing her to let out another sexy gasp.

"Ah! I want you!" she exhaled as he sucked on her neck, gliding his hands down her back.

"Want me to what?" he teased, placing his hands on her butt and squeezing playfully.

She scraped at his back "I want you inside me" she moaned breathily in his ear, making him nearly explode right there.

He groaned and lifted her in his arms, and barely had any feeling in his legs anymore to get them to the couch where he dropped her, following her down quickly and burying himself inside her. "Ohhh God, you feel _amazing_! Shit!"

" _Daniel!_ " she gasped in aroused satisfaction, as he groaned in her ear, his hands on her hips as he moved with her.

She was so hot, her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, her chest rising and falling heavily, and her eyes were filled with desire, her slightly messy, sexy hair fanned around her.

She looked so sexy, panting and writhing beneath him, her hands sliding down his back to pull him in closer.

"Ohh damn baby, you are so freaking sexy my sweetie!" he panted as he was losing all control, his heart was pounding, he felt it not only in his chest, but his ears.

He surprised her when he lifted her legs to rest higher around his waist, sinking him in deeper and making her moan loudly in his ear, making him crazy, as she touched him down his chest, his abs and back around his back. He groaned when she bit his neck.

"Oh baby...yeah...shit, that's hot! you surprise me every damn time!" he panted feeling enthralled at how passionate and intense she could be with him.

"Daniel….mmm….I ….oh…." Betty was losing her mind as her sexy husband giving her mind-blowing pleasure. She bit her lip when he started to kiss down her neck and chest and closed his lips around her ample flesh.

" Mmm…" the vibrations against her skin made her feel a delicious shiver. "You taste so yummy...my sweetie pie!" he licked a line up her chest and neck and met her lips in a kiss.

She was going crazy with how good he was making her feel, but as before she wanted more than anything to make him crazy, make him unravel and lose all rationality, so she surprised him by rolling them so she was on top, however they landed on the floor, both laughing.

He grinned brightly "You are so freaking hot, Betty!"

"I love you so much Daniel!" she was breathless and totally turned on, but she felt this overwhelming love surface as she looked at him.

He smiled up at her marveling at how beautiful she looked and how good it felt having her on top of him, and all around him. "I love you more, my sexy wife! You're so beautiful!" he pulled her down to him for a kiss. He groaned in her mouth when she placed her hands in his hair and started to move over him, her soft breasts deliciously rubbing against his chest, her slow, deep rhythm throwing him over the edge.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her deeper onto him causing her to moan. "Oh, _yes_...Daniel…"

" _Yeah_ , babe...me too!" he panted knowing they were both about to unravel. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of hearing his sweet adorable wife, _Betty_ , moaning and panting, and losing her resolve to him. It was the hottest thing ever!

As Betty looked at her husband beneath her, looking so ridiculously sexy, she didn't know how she was ever going to get enough of him. His eyes were intense and filled with desire, his strong chest and abs so exquisite and electrifying against her own skin. She found she couldn't control her movements anymore.

"Oh Betty...ohh yes, babyy...I, I'm…"

She nodded breathlessly "Mm, me too!" she met his lips in a deep kiss as they came apart together, the mind-numbing pleasure rippling through them, making them see fireworks and sparks flying all around them.

They were panting and breathless,

After a moment as she settled over him, placing soft kisses across his jaw, he held her face and looked at her with surprise in his eyes "Wow! That was _amazing_!" Daniel gasped, his breaths shortened from the intensity of their union.

She blushed, but nodded, "Definitely wow! Oh my gosh, you're so hot, Daniel!" she was completely out of breath and felt like her body was jelly, but couldn't help but run her hands along his arms and kiss him.

"ME?! What about you, sweetie? Damn, I don't know if my heart can take your intensity! You're going to be the death of me!"

She nodded in agreement "Me too! I just saw you and wanted to jump you like crazy! You're so sexy!" she said as she ran her hands along his chest and down his abs, and finally tracing the delicious v of his hips.

"Mm…" he groaned at her touch, and ran his hands along her back softly.

"I don't want to go to work" she said with a light kiss to his chest.

"mm….me neither. I could be inside you forever!" he said causing her to moan as he grasped her hip tightly, pushing her against him, another wave of desire flowing between them.

She blushed brightly and he noticed, and looked at her with a grin "What? You're blushing after that?!" he teased. She blushed brighter and laughed. "I can't help it! You just make me so crazy, I can't think straight. All I want is you. You're so hot and sexy and turn me on so much!"

He smirked "Well, ditto hotness! It looks like I'm not the only sexoholic between us after all, huh?" he rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him "Who knew my sweet adorable Betty was this sexy firecracker all this time?!" he said as he traced her delicious curves.

"Only with you" she moaned softly.

"Hell yeah, only with me! You're mine!" he placed a teasing kiss to her chest. "Mmm…" he moaned at the sweet taste of her. She tasted like vanilla ice cream. "...I can't get enough of you my sweet wife. You taste so delicious!"

She was running her hands down his back, making him shiver as he felt her nails. He placed teasing kisses down her torso, her sweet scent and her sexy little sounds washed over him, making him want her again.

He knew they had to get ready for work though.

He placed a sexy kiss to her navel and brushed his lips up her torso, up the center of her chest, to her throat and finally meeting her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he knew she wanted him, but dammit, he hated that they had to go to work.

He left her lips to place a kiss to her neck, inhaling her scent again before he sat up and pulled her up "We have to get ready. As much as I want to devour you, we are going to be late!"

"Are you sure we can't call out today?" she said as she ran her hand along his chest as she sat against him.

He inhaled sharply at her touch, but picked up her hand and placed a kiss "As much as I would love that, we still have so much work to do for this issue. I want it to be special. I want everyone to know how special you are to me. Mmm...how I love you, Betty!" he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying his kiss.

"I love you" she looked in his eyes and he felt his smile widen "Come on, we should eat something before we get ready. I made a special breakfast for you this morning." he said with a proud smile as he pulled her up.

"Mm…why do you think I attacked you!" she traced her hand down his abs, and down further coming dangerously close to the part of him that wanted her again so badly. He groaned at her touch, but knew if they wanted to make it out of their apartment, he had to stop her, so he caught her hand and placed a kiss "Please Betty...you know I have a really hard time resisting sex!" he said with a pant.

She smirked. "So, why are you resisting?" she teased tracing an invisible line down the center of her body, making his mouth water.

Shit! She was hot!

He laughed suddenly "How am I the rational one here?! What happened to my sweet, conscientious Betty?"

She blushed "It's your fault! You're so sexy! How do you expect me to think rationally when you are so hot?!

He chuckled and patted her butt playfully, before he walked away and picked up her shorts and sweater and threw them to her "Here, please put these on!"

He started to slide his shorts back on and when he saw her in her own booty-hugging shorts, he groaned "Damn! I don't know if that will help. You look so hot!" he gulped once she slipped on her sweater, making sure to have it loose around her shoulders to entice him.

"You are so evil!" he exclaimed at her teasing. She bit her lip sensually, but walked over and picked up a cinnamon pastry and took a bite with the frosting "mmm…. soooo yumyyyy" she moaned.

" _BETTY!_ Please!" he whined "Damn! I feel like I'm going to explode" he said, feeling like a blazing heat was washing over his body.

She giggled and licked the frosting off her finger.

"I am so going to torture you tonight!" he said, feeling out of control. He wasn't sure he'd be able to have breakfast with her if she continued teasing him like that.

"Mm...I can't wait!"

He groaned in frustration and grabbed a glass of water and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Betty bit her lip watching Daniel break from her teasing. She couldn't deny how amazing it made her feel that she could make him just as crazy as he made her. She wanted to trail her lips across him again, but focused her attention back to her pastry, really feeling hungry after their intense and sexy interlude.

"So...am I safe to have something to eat, or should I run now?" he said picking up his own cinnamon pastry and taking a bite.

Betty felt like she lost all capacity to think rationally around him. All she wanted to do was kiss him again, feeling his lips on hers and his body against hers. She bit her lip as she watched him eat his pastry.

He caught her gaze, his eyes were dangerous, but she knew he was trying to remain in control.

She so wanted to lose control herself, but she took a breath and said "I'll behave, I promise!" she hoped she could keep said promise, but she wasn't so sure, especially when Daniel took a seat , and said "come here"

She looked at him in wonder, but he held his hand out to her. She walked over slowly and took his hand. He pulled her closer and she was surprised when he made her sit across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck unsure what he wanted, but when he simply picked up some of the pastry and held it to her, she smiled and took a bite.

He surprised her again when he kissed her, making sure to taste the frosting on her lips. She felt butterflies and her heart was speeding up. "mmm….I can't ever get enough of your lips!" he said as he continued to kiss her.

She felt her stomach flip when his hand started to slide up her midsection underneath her sweater, making her skin warm at his touch. "Daniel…" she was slightly breathless "maybe we should get ready" she tried to be rational, but the way his hand was brushing along her skin and reaching her chest made her crazy.

"Dammit!" he cursed and she wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to stop or continue. "Why must you be so damn tempting?" he said making her stand up now. She looked at him, unable to keep from smiling at how annoyed and frustrated he was.

She surprised him when she straddled him and took his face in her hands to kiss him. He groaned sexily and she wanted to give in, but she simply kissed him and said "I promise I'll make it up to you" she made a point to rub herself against his hardness.

"Bettyyy!" he groaned as she got up and left to get ready. He was going to need a freezing cold shower if he was going leave this house with his sanity.

He took a moment to cool down before he got up. He walked into the bedroom and luckily for him she was already in the shower.

He wanted so badly to walk in there and take her against the shower wall, but took a deep breath and grabbed some clothes quickly and left. He decided to get a shower and get ready in one of the other bathrooms.

Once he took a shower and was able to calm his body down, he got dressed in his black dress slacks and a crisp white shirt. He draped his red tie around his neck, but left it loose for the time being. He had to wonder what Betty was going to wear today. He thought about all the outfits that were there for her and images of her in all of them made him smile.

She was too beautiful for her own good. What made her even more beautiful is that she didn't know just how gorgeous she really was. That smile alone and her eyes made everything a million times brighter.

Once Betty was out of the shower and she was getting dressed, she felt butterflies as she thought about their earlier intense sex. How the heck did the man cause her to become this completely uninhibited and passionate?

Sure she'd always been a rather passionate person for the most part, but she certainly never knew she would ever actually feel this intensely with anyone.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror. Of course, she felt this way with Daniel. He was sexy, handsome, charming, sweet, adorable, perfect...the list could go on and on, really. He was amazing, and he made her feel so amazing.

After she put on a little perfume, she went over to the bed, and sat as she put on her red heels. She smirked as she picked up the red blazer sitting next to her. She knew Daniel was going to kill her once he saw her in this outfit.

She couldn't help it. She loved the look in his eyes when he saw her looking nice for him. She knew just how much he liked red on her. She thought back to their date in Mexico when she was wearing that sexy red dress and how much he loved how she looked in it. She got up and walked out, and saw him in the hallway. Once he saw her he groaned in frustration "Are you seriously wearing that today?" he stated in strangled tone.

She fought back a laugh, but said "Don't you think I look nice?" she asked, pretending to ask an innocent question.

He glared at her "Oo, you are really trying to torture me, huh? Not cool, baby! I'm going to make you pay big time for this morning!"

She smiled, knowing whatever he had in mind as 'payback' was sure to be amazing. "Ok…"

He sighed, as she put on the red blazer over the sexy black halter dress she was wearing. Her hair was loose, and she wasn't wearing her glasses, so he could look into those pretty eyes all day long.

"Here, let me fix your tie" she said, breaking him out of his daze, as she walked up to him, invading his space, her enthralling pretty scent filling his senses. He wanted to be wrapped around her, kissing her senseless.

He watched her as she started to fix his tie, her eyes focused on her task.

He knew she wasn't looking at him on purpose.

How could she be so beautiful? He never knew his Betty had this much passion and fire in her.

Of course, he knew she had in a professional, life sense, but hell, she was so fiery and beautiful. He smiled as he watched her. She had a light smile on her face, and when she glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his, that smile getting a little brighter, he laughed "I freaking adore you so much!"

She smiled brighter "I love you too!"

He grinned "come on, please be nice!" they walked over to the kitchen and ate quickly, since they were running a little late. Once they were mostly finished, he got up and put the empty dishes in the sink, while she tidied up.

Once she was done she leaned over the table and smelled the flowers he'd set for her. He smiled as he watched her, finding her so freaking beautiful. He felt it in his heart.

She looked to him with that smile and he couldn't help but walk up to her and draw her close to him "I love you so much, Betty. I never thought I would find someone I love this much" he said honestly.

She looked in his eyes, hers becoming misty from how sweet his words were. "Me too. I've never been this happy before in my life. I never thought I would find someone who loves me like you do. You make me so happy."

He smiled "You make me happy too, sweetie. I've only ever felt this way with you." he held her face and kissed her lips, tasting the sweet cinnamon. "Mmm...so good" he teased, causing her to blush.

He grinned "come on, let's get going, before we're late and Wilhelmina decides to disagree with all of my ideas just because."

She nodded with a smile.

When they got to Mode, they were surprisingly able to control themselves, and when they reached his office, he got a text. When he took out his phone he saw that it was from Santos. "I got a text from Santos" he said to Betty as she looked at him interestedly.

"What did he say?"

He opened the text and smiled "He wants me to help him find a gift for Justin before the show tonight"

She smiled as she looked at him "that's great!"

He nodded "yeah, especially considering last Christmas he didn't seem to like that Justin liked those sorts of things"

She nodded "Thank you for being there for Justin."

He shrugged "It was nothing. He's a great kid"

She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. "It was something. It meant something for him, for Hilda...for me...you're so sweet and having a good heart, Daniel."

He smiled "yeah, that's because you make my heart good."

She laughed "no...You've always had that heart. I know it! You just didn't want people to see it so you wouldn't get hurt"

He smiled "How do you just know me so well?"

She smiled brightly "Well, you know me pretty well 's why we're perfect together! I love you!" she pulled him to her for a kiss and he smacked her butt playfully. She laughed.

"Oh God! Are you going to be doing that all the time now?" Marc said as he walked up to see them together.

Betty blushed and Daniel smirked "hell yeah, I'm gonna kiss her all the damn time and I don't give a shit who's around!" he said before he pulled Betty to him and dipped her as he met her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Gross!" Marc groaned, but snapped a picture and sent it to Mandy.

Everyone else in the office was watching them in surprise. Once Daniel set her back up and ended their kiss, he left her standing there, her hand coming up to touch her lips, and everyone else gawking as he left to his office.

Betty watched him in daze, entirely breathless, a smile on her face. Marc chuckled next to her "Geez, will you ever get rid of that goofy smile, Chalupa? God, what are you sixteen?!" he teased

Betty blushed "Um...wow" she was in a total love bubble. She turned around to walk to her desk, but nearly tripped. Marc laughed again, as he grabbed her hand "Wow, I can't wait to tell Mandy! She is going to be so jealous I saw this and she didn't!" he said with another chuckle as Betty sat in her chair, looking like she was in some fantasyland.

"Hey, so I heard Justin has a play tonight? I have something for him!" he said with a smile.

Betty looked at Marc in surprise, "What?"

He laughed "Wow, you actually listened. Here" he handed her a small box. "What is it?" she asked in curiosity.

He smiled "I was Justin's age when I started theatre. It's my first show program. I wrote a little note in it for him"

"Aw Marc, thank you!" she got up and hugged him.

He groaned "Uh...Betty...I don't want your hugs!" he stated in annoyance "Shut up Marc!" she hugged him anyway. He smiled as she hugged him.

"Ok...I need to get to work" she said as she let got of him and sat back down.

He laughed "Yeah, good luck with that hot pocket!" he winked before he left. She blushed as she glanced into Daniel's office. He was sitting at his desk looking at his computer. She bit her lip as she watched him. He was so darn sexy!

She smirked and turned on her computer. Once it booted up, she opened her messenger and sent him a message.

BSuarez: I really loved that kiss!

She watched him as he got her message, a sexy smile crossing his face.

DanielM: Good!

She pouted at his short response. BSuarez: Tease!

He quickly responded. DanielM: Now you know how that feels!

BSuarez: Oh yeah? Well, you have no idea what naughty things I'm thinking about doing to you!

She saw him through his office. He loosened his tie and looked hot and bothered. She smirked, when he shot her a glare through the glass. He sent her a message back. DanielM: Yeah, well, I have every inclination of doing some very naughty things to you tonight!

She bit her lip and decided to tease him some more. BSuarez: I'm going to wear something sexy, and I'm going to have you begging to touch me.

DanielM: Hot!

She laughed at his short response. BSuarez: Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?

She glanced in his office, and his eyes met hers. She knew she was playing with fire here, but she loved it!

He sent a response DanielM: Why are you so freaking sexyyy! Mm...yes! what are you going to do?

BSuarez: I'm going to touch and lick and kiss you all over! I love the way you taste!

DanielM: SHIT! What else?

She laughed, but was feeling aroused by flirting this boldy with him. While they were at work!

BSaurez: I'm going to put my mouth on you...and make you scream!

DanielM: Bettyyyy….

She giggled. She loved it when he drug out her name like that. She glanced in his office and he looked completely delectable. He'd shrugged off his tie and jacket and was now sitting at his desk, taking a deep breath.

She bit her lip and continued. BSuarez: I love it when YOU'RE vocal, my sexy amor! I love to hear you call out my name and lose control!

DanielM: Baby, if you continue, I swear I'm gonna drag you in here and take you on my desk and I don't care who sees!

She blushed, feeling her throat go dry as she imagined him on top of her on his desk, making her crazy. "Oo, what are you doing?!" Amanda's voice snapped her back to reality and Betty jumped in her seat "NOTHING!" she panicked and shut down her computer.

Amanda grinned "OO! You were doing something naughty, weren't you?! Betty! Tell me!"

"Amanda, please, I was just working on something"

Amanda raised her eyebrow looking at her with that signature Amand smirk "Mhm...something sexy? What?! Marc sent me that picture of you and Daniel going at it!" she teased.

Betty blushed bright "Amanda, I'm serious! I need to work!"

"Whatever Betty-licious! I just know you were doing something bad!"

Daniel watched his sexy wife through the glass battling off Amanda. Hell, if he wasn't such a compromising aroused state, he would come to her rescue. He needed to think of something not sexy. He opened up a tab of that site that Betty would go on with the cute bunnies. He laughed, thinking about how adorable his wife was.

Shit!

What the hell was he going to do? Everything about being at Mode made him think about her. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, he'd gotten a text. He looked to his phone and saw that it was from Betty.

He glanced out and saw that Amanda was gone and Betty was simply sitting there.

He smiled and opened her text.

 _I almost got busted by Amanda! I feel like my heart is in my throat!_

He laughed and text her back. _It's kinda sexy nearly getting caught, though, right?_

 _Only with you!_

 _Stop being so sexy and let me get to work!_ He responded.

 _Fine! I love you!_

 _I love you, sexy!_ He smirked glancing at her from the glass, seeing her looking so damn beautiful as she looked at him, and text him back.

 _I love you more, double sexy!_

He laughed and responded _You're so freaking adorable! Get to work or I'm going to have to fire you for sexual reinforcement!_

She laughed _I love you! Fine, I'll get to work!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

 _ **For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: Thinking of You**_

Betty and Daniel managed to work quite diligently, despite their early morning flirting. When lunch came around, they were able to actually have lunch together, until Marc and Amanda decided to interrupt them with their teasing comments, and bickering about whatever gossip was going around the office, which they realized involved them quite a bit.

After they had lunch they were able to get in some considerable amount of work done. Betty had made some major headway with her letter about Daniel for the issue. She was getting more and more excited about what Daniel was planning for it. She knew he wanted to make it really special.

She heard around about a few details, one being that her best friend and talented designer, Christina, was going to be designing a special dress for her to wear for the cover, and it was partially designed by her husband, too.

She couldn't wait to see it!

As they were getting ready to leave for the day, Daniel placed a kiss to her cheek as they walked to the elevator together.

"Hey, so I'm going to meet Santos, so I'll see you at the play, most likely."

She nodded "Ok...I love you!" she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you more" he had his arms around her waist as they were in the elevator. Luckily for them they were the only ones in, so he met her lips in a kiss. She held his face, deepening their kiss.

They kissed the whole ride down to the lobby. Once the doors opened they were both a little light-headed, but smiled at each other, playfully.

He grinned as she blushed "You are so freaking cute! I love it when you blush so much! I hope that never stops, no matter how naughty you get!" he teased.

She blushed brighter and he felt happy that he caused her to blush again.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Alright my sweetie, I'll see you in a couple of hours"

She nodded "Ok. Have fun!"

He placed a kiss to her lips as she got in the town car.

He got in the cab waiting for him to meet up with Santos at this one place he was sure they were going to be able to find something great as gift for Justin.

When Betty made it to her home in Queens she was greeted by her sister first. "Betty, wow mami, you're looking so beautiful!"

Betty smiled and hugged her "Aw thanks Hilda!"

"What is it?" she asked, making Betty look at her strangely. "What is what?"

"There's something different? You look all glowy and gorgeous!"

Betty bit her lip, blushing brightly "Um...nothing is different" she stated, except for the fact that she was married to the love of her life, oh and the mind-blowing sex, had quite a bit to do with it, she thought to herself.

"Mhm...you've been getting some!" Hilda stated in realization

Betty bit her lip, but laughed and nodded "Uh-huh, plenty!" she blushed as her sister squealed "Oooo, Betty… that's sexy! So...how is he?"

Betty normally wouldn't be so generous in telling her sister such private things, no matter how often she found her diary, but she couldn't hold it back as she blurted "Amazing! Oh my gosh, Hilda, I can't even describe it! It's so...so…"

"What?" Hilda asked, nearly out of breath herself.

"Amazing. Wonderful. Sexy. Hot. Everything!" she was breathless and turned on just thinking about their morning. "He's so wonderful. Not just the...sex" she whispered making sure her father or Justin wouldn't be able to hear her if they came into the room.

"He's the most amazing husband! He made me breakfast this morning, with flowers set in the center of the table. He's so sweet and thoughtful. I love dancing with him, and talking to him, and working with him. I love being married to him!"

Hilda smiled "Aww, that's great Betty! I'm so happy for you, even though you cheated and got married before me!" she teased. Betty bit her lip, feeling a little guilty about that.

"AB!" Justin stated happily once he saw her "Justin!" Betty hugged him "Oh, I'm so excited for your play! I have a gift for you from Marc!" she held out the gift box.

Justin smiled brightly and opened it to see the playbill for a production of Grease. "It's of Marc's first play. He said he was your age when he started theatre"

"Wow, that's cool!" He opened it to see a handwritten note in blue ink from Marc.

 _You've got style and don't you forget it!_

 _Break a leg kid!_

 _Marc St. James_

Justin smiled "Cool! Thanks Betty!" he hugged her "tell Marc thanks!"

She nodded "I will."

Justin looked to his mom and said "Do you think dad is coming?"

Hilda nodded "Yes, he said he'd be there"

Betty bit her lip sharing a look with her sister, trying to hide her knowing smile.

Justin smiled. "Alright, should we get going?"

Hilda and Betty nodded "Yes! Oh, where is Papi?" Betty asked

Hilda laughed "He was insistent on getting some ice cream so we could all celebrate when we come home after the play, and said he'd meet us there"

Betty looked to Justin with a smile. "Great, well, let's get going. Shall we?"

Justin nodded with a grin

When Daniel got out of the cab he saw Santos standing outside of the store waiting for him.

He smiled as he walked up. "Santos"

"Hey man, thanks again for helpin me with Justin!" Santos said as he shook Daniel's hand.

Daniel nodded "Sure. I don't mind. Justin is a great kid, and well, he's my family, too, now" he said with a smile. Santos laughed "Hah- yah, that's true! Who knew you'd end up marryin' a Suarez sista!"

Daniel chuckled. Santos looked at the place and said "You sure we'll find somethin' here?"

Daniel nodded "I'm positive!"

They walked into the store, and there was theatre memorabilia everywhere, there were bookcases filled with books, programs and CDs of past and present plays, posters, shirts and mugs, gifts of all kinds. They looked around and Daniel picked up a shirt he thought Justin might like; he even found something special for Betty.

After some time, Santos called him over and said "Ey, Daniel, think Justin will like this? He's always talkin about this phantom opera thing"

Daniel chuckled as he came over and looked at what Santos picked out to see it was a special edition Phantom of the Opera playbill commemorating 10000 performances and an intricate mask set.

Daniel nodded "Wow! I think he would love that! That's perfect for Justin"

Santos smiled "cool"

Daniel smiled, happy that Justin's father was supporting his interests. He knew how hard it was to have a father that criticized him. He was glad that Santos was coming around and being there for his son.

They paid for their things and left on the way, and reached Justin's school nearly forty five minutes or so later. Just as they were about to walk in, Santos said "Ey, Daniel, how much time we got before the play starts?"

Daniel looked at his watch and said "Uh...maybe about 10 minutes or so"

"Can we make one more stop? I feel like I should get him a card or...he's always talkin about these teeth whitening strips, or maybe a candy bar..."

Daniel was listening in amusement, seeing that perhaps Santos really wanted to make Justin happy. He nodded "Sure, I don't mind. Where should we go?"

"Just down the block there's a convenience store."

Daniel nodded "Sure, let's go" As they were walking to the store, Daniel shot Betty a quick text letting her know they'd be there soon. He couldn't wait to give her the gift he found for her. She was going to love it.

Betty and Hilda took their seats happily, excited to see Justin as the lead.

"I wonder where they are?" Hilda stated anxiously.

Betty was just about to text Daniel, when her phone beeped with a text from him.

 _Miss u my sweetie!_

 _We r just making a quick stop & will b there soon! _

_Luv u!_

She smiled and sent him a response.

 _Ok! See you soon!_

 _Love you hottie!_

Hilda nudged her shoulder playfully "Ooo, you're texting your hubby!" she teased. Betty blushed and shoved her. "They'll be here soon! He said they were making a stop."

Hilda shrugged "Ok...I'll just be happy if Santos makes it, even for a little bit. I can tell Justin wants him to be here but doesn't want to get his hopes up."

Betty smiled "Well, he'll be here, Hilda. And I think Justin will be happily surprised when he sees him."

Hilda smiled "I can't wait to get married! I almost want to elope like you and Daniel did!" she stated playfully. Betty blushed and said "It is definitely one of the best days of my life, considering we almost got killed the night before!" she stated, causing Hilda to laugh, but say "That was crazy! Who knew you and Daniel could be so brave?"

Betty smiled, thinking how much of a great team they made together. Daniel made her feel braver, more fearless, like she could accomplish anything she set her mind to no matter how much of a challenge it was. Of course she'd always been a go-getter, but being with Daniel only seemed to heighten that drive in her to achieve her dreams.

She knew that she did the same for Daniel. He always seemed more driven when she was there cheering him on and being there to support him. She felt so lucky that they discovered this love between them.

Santos and Daniel walked into the convenience store glancing around, when Santos walked over to the man behind the register "Hey man, we're lookin' for something for my kid. Like a card or somethin'.He's in a school play. You have any of those teeth whitening strips?" he glanced around, when they man blurted "we're out! You should go!"

Daniel and Santos shared a strange look. "Oye chico, what are you talkin about?" Santos asked, noticing the man seemed off.

The man gestured with his eyes to look next to him. Santos looked to the monitors that showed there was a guy behind the counter holding up a gun to the man, but before he knew it the gun was pointed to him.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Te Quiero in Mexico**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34: Sliver of Light**_

Justin's play had begun for several minutes now and Hilda and Betty were growing concerned. "Shouldn't they be here already" Hilda whispered

"The play just started. They'll be here soon" Betty stated reassuringly, but had a strange feeling. She decided to wait a few minutes before she texted Daniel again. Perhaps they just got held up wherever they were and would be here soon.

Daniel and Santos were currently sitting on the floor of the convenient store as a masked man pointed a gun to them while he pushed the man behind the counter to empty the register.

Santos and Daniel exchanged looks unsure what to do. Daniel thought back to when he was in Mexico and how he and Betty saved her family from Ramiro by working together. Perhaps he and Santos could do the same, however everything seemed to be happening so fast.

The cashier had emptied the register, the man had the gun to his head, "Quick, now open the safe!" the gunman exclaimed.

The man was working to open the safe, but not quick enough for the gunman who knocked him with his gun.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Santos shot up and started wrestling with the guy, but was hit hard across his head with the gun and pushed to the floor next to the other man.

Santos lifted his hand to his head feeling the blood sliding down; he looked up to see the gun pointed at him.

In a quick move the man was pushed into the wall of cigarettes, and a punch comes flying into the guys face, knocking him back again, his gun falling out of his hand as Daniel struggled with him.

Out of nowhere the guy pulls a knife out of his boot and swipes at Daniel causing a gash through his shirt across his torso. Daniel places his hand over the wound, barely a second to process all that is happening.

Another swipe. A shove resulting in his fall. A twist in his ankle. Blinding pain.

Santos manages to tackle the guy, who is unrelenting in wanting to stop them by any means, even if it means killing them.

Daniel clutches his side, the pain almost blinding. He looks at his hand to see so much blood, he thinks he's about to black out, his vision is getting fuzzy, his heart is hammering in his chest, his breaths are harsh.

The series of events that happen next become a blur.

Blood. Pain. Flashing lights. Loud noises. A gun pointed at him.

His life flashing before his eyes.

A blur of movement in front of him, Santos.

Loud shots. More loud noises.

His eyes closing.

Then there's this pretty white light and this little yellow butterfly fluttering into it. Then he sees her smiling at him and he feels this lightness in his heart. His Betty, his beautiful Betty in the outfit she wore on their wedding giving him a smile that was worth all world.

That's the last thing he remembers before there's nothing but blackness.

Ignacio couldn't believe he was running so late! He only wanted to get some ice cream so they could all come home after Justin's play to celebrate.

He had no idea it would take so long to get simply two cartons of ice cream and a pack of sprinkles!

There was a long line at the checkout and only one cashier making everything take about 5xs longer than it should have.

And then some kid nearly ran him over with his bicycle while he was crossing the street.

He unlocked the door and rushed inside to quickly put the things in the freezer.

He hurried back to the front door. As he was opening it, he is surprised to see two police officers.

His heart dropped thinking they must be here because of his problems with being an illegal immigrant, but is surprised by who they ask for.

"Excuse us, sir, but do a Hilda and Betty Suarez live here?"

Ignacio nodded "yes, they are my daughters. Is something wrong?"

Betty and Hilda were growing increasingly worried, since it was nearly half way through the play and Daniel and Santos weren't there yet. Betty had sent Daniel a text several minutes ago with no response which wasn't like him.

She chewed her lip nervously, trying to enjoy Justin's play, but her heart was racing.

She could see Hilda was worried, but was trying to stay strong and impassive, perhaps from being used to Santos not showing up.

But this was all wrong. It wouldn't make sense for Daniel AND Santos to be so late.

Several minutes later pass before a woman comes up to her and tells them there is someone in the back that wants to see them. Betty's heart jumps in her chest and she could see Hilda's sigh of relief, but when they both look back to see their father waiting for them, they are both sure something is wrong.

Betty exchanges a look with Hilda, trying to remain positive. It could be nothing. They get up trying to be quick and discreet hoping Justin might not notice. Once they get to the back their father opens the doors leading them out.

"Papi, what is going on?" Betty asks impatiently, while Hilda looks nervous "Is Santos not coming?" Hilda states, although Betty knows she is only saying that to pretend that would be normal.

Their father looks at them with sadness in his eyes. Betty feels it hard to breathe. "Papi?"

"Santos and Daniel were at a mart that was robbed."

"What?" They both exclaim, their eyes wide in worry. Betty is trying not to jump to conclusions, but is panicking "Are they ok?" she asks, the naiveness Hilda had before being a shield to other possibilities.

Their father starts to tell them what happened and Hilda is immediately crying and shaking her head, their papi quickly pulling her into a hug to remedy her sobs.

Betty is staring in shock, too stunned, before tears slide down her face. She doesn't know what to think. A million thoughts swirl around in her brain. Everything that happens next is a blur to her. Her father is speaking and saying stuff about Daniel and Santos being rushed to the hospital, but her heart and mind had already checked out.

Their father calms them down enough to get them to agree to watch the rest of Justin's play and tell him together before they go to the hospital. They take their seats and Justin notices them with a small smile.

Betty is watching the stage, everything happening in slow motion. The next ten minutes feel lifetimes too long, and all Betty wants to do is see if Daniel's ok.

Finally after what feels like an eternity the play is over and Justin comes over to them once they are outside with this big smile.

They all force smiles, but he is quick to notice something is wrong, especially when he doesn't see two people who should be there.

Hilda immediately starts sobbing and tears slide down Betty's face, which leaves their father to break the news.

Justin simply stares in shock for a moment, but then somehow becomes the mature one and says "We should go now"

Finally, after the longest thirty minutes of their lives they are rushing into the hospital to find Alexis in the lobby. Betty hurries over "Alexis, oh my God, is Daniel ok?" she asks, while her sister and Justin ask the reception about Santos.

Alexis has been crying, she can tell, her make up smeared and cheeks flushed "Oh Betty! They said they are stabilizing him. He lost a lot of blood and he's blacked out."

Tears are sliding down Betty's face, but she takes a breath "Did you call Mrs. Meade?"

Alexis shook her head "I tried calling, but they were transporting mom and some others to a different facility and they...broke out"

Betty's eyes grew wide "What? Alexis! Are you saying Mrs. Meade broke out of prison?!" she stated in a panic.

Alexis nodded, looking just as panicked.

"What about Mr. Meade?" Betty asks trying not to freak out, but she wanted to just see Daniel.

"He's on the way here"

Betty nodded and hugged Alexis, trying not to cry.

Betty went over to Hilda "how is Santos?"

Hilda was crying, which was only making more tears slide down her face "He...he got shot" Hilda sobbed. Betty hugged her and started crying too. She wanted to be strong, but her husband and her sister's fiance were in a bad situation.


End file.
